Pasión entre las sombras
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Cuando Hyrule fue despejado de la oscuridad, los elegidos por las Diosas cayeron víctimas de la energía del crepúsculo, sumiéndose en un perpetuo sueño. Ante eso, la contraparte del héroe legendario vio la oportunidad que por siglos había esperado; someter a su enemigo hasta fulminarlo implacablemente; sin imaginar que entre las sombras lo observa seductora, la dama de su destino.
1. Ansiada libertad

**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola, espero todos se encuentren bien. Me siento muy contenta porque al fin he traído el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia._

 _Con el resumen deben haberse dado cuenta que es post TP. Efectivamente, Link y Zelda serán pareja, pero en este caso aparecerá un par más, quienes no son otros que Dark Link y… una misteriosa dama, la perfecta para él y con quien se complementará. Es evidente de quién se trata, lo que volverá el asunto muy intenso. La princesa y el héroe son una pareja muy importante aquí, aunque no es la principal, pues ese papel le corresponde a la contraparte oscura del elegido por las Diosas y a la enigmática mujer que dará un vuelco a su vida en más de un sentido._

 _Como lo habrán visto esta historia es clasificación "M", por lo que las escenas románticas y eróticas que narraré serán más explicitas de lo que acostumbro, pero sin volverse procaces. Ya los que conocen mi manera de escribir lo saben. Ah, y vale la pena aclarar, que aunque la historia esté conformada por dos parejas, no quiere decir que habrá un cuartero, orgia, swingers, ni nada que se le parezca. Cada cual estará con quien le corresponde, así que si alguna mentecita espera ver algo de eso por aquí, es mejor que dé retroceso. Uno es libre con su pensar, pero rechazo rotundamente esas cosas. Con eso si soy cuadrada y mente cerrada._

 _Otro asunto. La relación entre Link y Zelda ya estará establecida en esta historia, por lo que el proceso del romance no se dará con lujo de detalles ni paso a paso, pero si se tornará con coherencia. Ellos no son la pareja principal, por eso las cosas serán así. Con Dark Link será distinto._

 _La imagen de portada pertenece a_ _ **Aika Xx**_ _._

 _Y hablando de amigos queridos, agradezco infinitamente a_ _ **ZeekLaerers**_ _, quien me ayudó, en un momento de poca inspiración, con el título de esta obra, el cual me pareció perfecto y me emocioné mucho cuando se logró formarlo :D_

 _…_

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

\- _Los flashbacks se abrirán y se cerrarán con el siguiente símbolo: *.*.*.*.*_

\- _Los sueños serán relatados en primera persona. Se iniciarán y finalizarán con tres puntos: …_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **PASIÓN ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS**

 **Capítulo 1: Ansiada libertad**

La inmensidad del firmamento se halló por interminables meses invadida por la oscuridad, la cual se entremezclaba con las sui generis e implacables nubes del ocaso, arrasando con toda luz que se encontrara en su camino, con el único fin de someter a la sagrada tierra de las Diosas en profundas tinieblas.

Un ser perteneciente al mundo de los desterrados fue seducido por sus deseos de ambición y poder, los cuales fueron ofrecidos a manos llenas por la misteriosa sombra que lo acechaba a cambio de su servicio, honor y fidelidad, convirtiéndose así, no solamente en el usurpador de aquel reino que le arrebató a su legítima regente, sino renaciendo como el Tirano de las Sombras, título que llevaba por sobre su verdadero nombre, Zant.

Midna, la desterrada y deformada princesa, no tuvo más opción que buscar la manera de recuperar su preciado trono y salvar a su gente, lo que anhelaba conseguir al precio que sea, sin importar por sobre quién tuviera que pasar. Un día sus egoístas deseos dieron sus frutos, pues encontró al joven portador del alma de la legendaria bestia de ojos azules tan respetaba en su mundo, sabiendo que era el único que la podría ayudar. Aquel muchacho, quien no era otro que el héroe elegido por las Diosas, había sido sometido a la más devastadora energía del ocaso, modificando la totalidad de su cuerpo.

La maquiavélica criatura consiguió su objetivo, poniendo a la bestia con alma de hombre a su servicio a cambio de recuperar a sus amigos y su forma real. Y no contenta con eso, burlándose de la princesa que entregó su tranquilidad con tal de defender a su pueblo, otorgándole su título como soberana del Crepúsculo como implacable humillación, sin saber que aquella desconsolada joven no era otra que la reencarnación de Hylia, la eterna elegida de Nayru.

Sin embargo, las acciones de la oscura criatura le fueron devueltas como una fuerte bofetada, al ver que los dos seres a los que más había vejado con sus burlas y mordacidades sacrificaban su vida por ella, siendo la regente de la luz la que entregó su alma en su lugar sin ápice de duda, mostrando de esa manera la pureza de su corazón para las almas sufridas.

Aquellas acciones fueron una dura lección para ella, pero las necesarias para que en su alma nazca aquella energía que su cuerpo rechazaba, y lo cual a futuro le permitiría convertirse en una soberana de bondad y de honor. La luz.

Finalmente el joven portador del alma de la bestia venció al Tirano de las Sombras, prosiguiendo a hacer lo mismo con el maligno que lo manipulaba desde la distancia, quien no era otro que el Rey del Mal, Ganondorf, el eterno enemigo de los elegidos de Farore y Nayru. El villano se valió de varias de sus artimañas y bajezas para evitar que el héroe logre su cometido, siendo el peor y el más cobarde de todos, utilizar a la inerte regente como una marioneta, manipulándola con la oscuridad de la energía crepuscular que él mismo había aplicado.

Luego de una ardua batalla, el joven héroe y la renacida princesa, quien había recuperado su sacrificada alma, salieron victoriosos en la cruenta batalla, devolviendo así la paz a su sagrada tierra y logrando que los espíritus de luz revivan a la regente del Crepúsculo, quien antes había muerto en garras del Rey del Mal, retomando así su verdadera forma.

Devuelta la paz en ambos mundos, pero tan unidos como las dos caras de una misma moneda, Midna se despidió de los elegidos por las Diosas, rompiendo para siempre el único nexo que la unía a ellos; a menos que el destino decidiera lo contrario.

Resignados a la radical decisión que había tomado la princesa crepuscular, los elegidos de la luz se alejaron del desierto y se embarcaron camino a la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, su recuperado hogar. Sin embargo, sólo bastaron unos segundos de su llegada para que la inestabilidad y el desequilibrio empezara a mortificarlos, mientras sus cuerpos eran sometidos a la más insoportable de las torturas, donde dolores punzantes e inaguantables se encargaron de sumirlos en la profunda desesperación.

Hasta que la oscura inconsciencia los tomó por completo…

* * *

\- ¿¡Cómo que aún no es posible despertarlos!? ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! – gritó un desesperado hombre entrado en edad, quien no era otro que Auru.

\- No me diga eso, por favor. ¿Cómo que aún no puede despertar a Link? ¡Tiene que tener alguna medicina que lo reanime! – suplicó una entristecida Ilia.

\- Calma, por favor. Gritando no haremos que despierten.

\- ¡No pidas calma en un momento como este, Borville! No son unos jóvenes corrientes de los que estás hablando, sino de nuestra soberana, la princesa Zelda, y del héroe que nos salvó la vida a todos. ¡Por él es que sigues vivo, infeliz! – exclamó furioso el hombre.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Sin ofensas, Auru! ¿Acaso crees que no me preocupo por ellos? ¡He hecho hasta lo imposible por tratar de descubrir qué es lo que tienen, pero no puedo! La enfermedad que los aqueja es tremenda, devastadora, no hay medicina que pueda sanarla. Llevan días sin poder despertar, susurrando angustiados y sudando helado como si estuvieran encerrados en alguna macabra pesadilla. Nunca había visto algo como eso en todos mis años de médico.

\- ¿Médico? Matasanos, querrás decir…

A la angustiosa escena, llegaron tres miembros pertenecientes al grupo de la Resistencia, Shad, Ashei y Moy, quienes estaban sumamente preocupados por el estado de Link y la princesa Zelda. El doctor Borville lanzó una fulminante mirada a la atrevida joven que había insultado su profesión.

\- ¡Mocosa insolente! ¿Cómo que matasanos? ¡Yo soy una eminencia en este reino, el mejor médico de todos!

\- Por favor, sino pudiste salvar a un pobre niño Zora en plena agonía, no creo que puedas hacer algo por ninguno de estos jóvenes. – espetó Ashei, mordaz y burlona.

\- ¡Yo soy médico de humanos e hylianos, no de anfibios!

\- ¡Inepto!

\- ¡Cállense los dos! En vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías, deberíamos encontrar una solución para poder sacar a Link y a la princesa Zelda de ese terrible estado. – intervino Moy, deseando acabar con el reciente conflicto.

\- Aún siguen con vida y eso nos da una esperanza… pero si no sabemos el origen de este espantoso síndrome, las posibilidades de que sus vidas se vayan apagando son sumamente altas. – dijo el doctor.

\- Todo esto es un completo misterio. Sin embargo, lo que tengo muy claro, es que este problema no lo puede resolver un simple médico.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Shad, quien en su mente rememoraba una y otra vez las palabras del médico y los síntomas que presentaban los jóvenes héroes, los cuales no eran nada normales. Ante ello, se le ocurrió una idea, no era segura de ser la solución al mal que aquejaba a las víctimas, pero ante el desolador panorama que se les presentaba de frente, no había más opción.

\- Tenemos que ir por la anciana del Poblado Olvidado. – dijo Shad.

\- ¿Ah? ¿La señora Impaz? – preguntó Ilia.

\- Así es, Ilia. No conozco a nadie más que pueda ayudarnos. Como antigua protectora de la familia real y última descendiente de la extinta raza de los Sheikahs, no sólo posee amplios conocimientos en todos los secretos que esconde este reino, sino que tiene grandes habilidades de hechicería.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ayudar a Link y a la princesa? – preguntó Moy, angustiado.

\- No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Si la anciana no puede sacarlos de ese estado, al menos espero pueda decirnos qué es lo que tienen.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a traer a esa mujer cuanto antes! – exclamó el mayor de la Resistencia.

\- No es prudente que vayamos tantas personas, Auru. Es mejor no llamar la atención, recuerda que todo esto es confidencial.

\- Yo quiero ir, conozco como llegar perfectamente, pues viví por un tiempo con la señora Impaz cuando me rescató de los monstruos que me secuestraron.

\- Nada de eso, Ilia. Le prometí a tu padre que te llevaría de regreso a Ordon hoy mismo. Si accedió a que me acompañes fue simplemente por tu preocupación por Link, pero no para que te expongas de esta manera.

\- Pero Moy…

\- Creo que es mejor que ella se involucre en esto. Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo llegar a ese poblado, y si lo buscamos por nuestra cuenta tardaremos mucho. – expresó Ashei.

\- Ilia no irá sola, pues Ashei y yo la acompañaremos. ¡Moy, esto es de vida o muerte, compréndelo! – expresó Shad, tratando de calmar al retirado espadachín.

Ante las palabras de sus compañeros más jóvenes, Moy no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Confiaba en que ellos protegerían a Ilia y la regresarían sana y salva, pues desde todo lo ocurrido en la invasión, su padre tenía pánico de dejarla salir del pueblo.

\- Está bien, pero prométanme que no van a tardarse.

\- Lo prometemos. – aseguró el investigador de lentes.

\- Bueno, basta de tanta charla. ¡Vámonos! – gritó la espadachín.

Sin perder ni un sólo minuto, el trío se encaminó en dirección al Poblado Olvidado, mientras que Auru y Moy dedicaron una silenciosa oración a las Diosas para que guíen el camino de los jóvenes y los libere de todo peligro que se les cruzara, pero sobre todo, que el motivo de la misión valga la pena y que aquella anciana con poderes ancestrales tenga la ansiada cura para los elegidos de Nayru y Farore.

\- Diosas mías, apiádense de ellos. Se los ruego…

…

 _Tengo presente el tormento de mi llegada a la oscuridad de este valle, donde por indefinido tiempo, desconociendo si han pasado días, meses o años, vagué como alma en pena y gritando como un frenético. Un pobre traumado por los gritos y carcajadas del enemigo que se encontraba acosándome._

 _No era la primera vez que veía a aquel ser tan similar a mí. Ya me lo había mostrado Lanayru un día no tan lejano, momento en que lo vi una sola vez, sin desear que aquello se repita. Sin embargo, mi más grande temor se volvió realidad, encontrando en este pozo sin fondo a la más macabra y despiadada de mis pesadillas._

 _¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre? "Yo soy tu, y tú eres yo", aquello me respondió mientras se reía frente a mí. Dos gotas de agua originadas de diferentes fuentes, la una con esencia pura y cristalina, y la otra podrida y nauseabunda. Eso y más es lo que simbolizas, la parte negativa con la que venimos todos a este mundo, la mitad a la que debemos dejar morir en el olvido para darle cabida al hermano mellizo que tanto odias, a aquella luz que siempre has deseado opacar. Nacemos con dos fieras que van por diferente camino, y sólo nosotros decidimos a quien alimentar para abrirle paso._

 _¿Qué haces ante mi presencia si yo no te he dado espacio en mi vida? ¿Cómo puedes estar campante, mordaz y despiadado, si mi indiferencia te debió haber mantenido en tu letargo? No permitiré que le quites su lugar a la luz que por decisión he acogido en mi alma, pues en ella no hay espacio para las inmundicias como tú._

 _Nuestra lucha constante duró lo que para mí fue eternidades, donde nos despedazamos el uno al otro entre las duras estocadas de nuestras espadas, entre los dolorosos puños que nos propiciamos sin medida ni clemencia, entre los insultos y humillaciones más letales con tal de defender nuestro territorio, alegando que aquel era muy pequeño para los dos._

 _Sus burlas terminaron por desquiciarme, provocando que destroce mis manos mientras se replicaba de infinitas maneras delante de mí, escondiéndose entre lastimeros objetos. La mordacidad y la cobardía en un mismo ser. ¡Cómo lo odio, cómo lo detesto!_

 _Llegó un punto en que estaba consiguiendo lo que tanto quería, ponerme bajo su sometimiento, meterse en mi cabeza para romperme los tímpanos con sus desgarradoras y frenéticas carcajadas, convirtiéndose en la pesadilla infernal de la que creí que nunca podría escapar… en la que iba a morir._

 _Sin embargo, las burlas de mi enemigo se convirtieron en gritos de rabia y derrota por alguna razón desconocida, mientras sentía como las sangrantes heridas de mi cuerpo iban sanando rápidamente, a medida que la frescura de un bálsamo me calmaba, me llenaba de paz._

 _Rescatándome del infierno de mi realidad, me tomaba de las manos la joven con la que vencí a mi peor enemigo, quien entregó su vida por amor a su reino. Me miraba con una sonrisa, la más pura y autentica que jamás haya visto, logrando que me pierda en el precioso mar de sus claras pupilas y provocando que olvide por completo el estado en el que me encontraba._

\- _No lo odies… sólo acéptalo. – me pidió con su melodiosa voz._

\- _¿Aceptarlo? No comprendo…_

\- _Es parte de ti… de todos nosotros. Ese es el camino para vencerlo, para enviarlo al olvido._

 _¿Olvidarlo? ¡Jamás! Aquella escoria merece el peor de los vejámenes y la muerte, ambos otorgados por mis propias manos._

\- _Primero morir antes de renunciar. – expresé seguro._

\- _Primero aceptar y luego continuar. Nadie más que tú mismo te puedes rescatar, para que así puedas salvar a otros…_

 _Ante aquellas palabras, sentí que la princesa apretaba sus manos contra las mías, estremeciendo hasta la última partícula de mi atormentado ser… pero aquella paz en mi alma duró poco._

 _Sólo bastó con escuchar la fatal risa de mi enemigo para volver a enfrentarlo, mientras desde la lejanía observaba a la regente estirando sus manos mientras se perdía entre las lágrimas, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras con las que me recibió la primera vez._

\- _No lo odies… acéptalo… continua… nadie más que tú mismo puedes salvarse… para que puedas salvar a otros._

 _¿Qué significan esas palabras? Lo único que sabía es que esa era su manera de salvarme, de querer sacarme de la cruenta batalla en la que me encontraba. Siempre me recibía entre sus brazos, herido hasta más no poder, recitando para mí las mismas palabras que con desesperación pronunciaba… las que con el paso del tiempo fueron teniendo otra compañía._

\- _¿Sabes el motivo por el qué fuimos elegidos? Por la interminable cadena de nuestras almas. – dijo, deleitándome con su encantadora voz._

\- _Aquello que por siempre creí un simple cuento de hadas… hasta que tuve el honor de cruzarme por su camino, de conocer mi destino._

\- _He venido a rescatarte para no soltar tu mano, a recibirte cada vez que te levante y te caigas en esta inútil batalla, la que sólo tú puedes detener. Sólo tú mismo te puedes salvar, para que puedas salvar a otros… debes aceptar y perdonar lo que no puedes cambiar._

 _A pesar de escuchar la macabra risa de mi enemigo, me pierdo en la dulzura y piedad de la mujer que me está hablando. Es tan hermosa y sublime, como la delicada caricia de la brisa en la primavera, como la frescura de un oasis en medio del desierto. Me relajo ante la suavidad de sus manos, me desvanezco ante el aroma de su aterciopelada melena castaña… me entrego a sus brazos para recuperar el aliento._

 _Ella me transporta al camino de la luz, sacándome así del más inmisericorde y devastador de los infiernos._

\- _No lo odies… sólo acéptalo._

 _…_

Jadeante y arrodillada en el suelo se hallaba la veterana Impaz tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ilia se encontraba junto a ella, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, mientras que todos los presentes observaban aterrados el panorama.

El cuerpo de los elegidos por las Diosas mostraba malestar en sus adormecidos rostros, mientras que un aura negruzca y espesa los rodeaba de pies a cabeza, casi cubriéndolos por completo. El esfuerzo de la anciana estaba consiguiendo sus frutos, mas el proceso se tornaba sumamente insoportable y agotador.

\- Señora Impaz, descanse unos minutos. No puede forzarse de esa manera tan grotesca. – pidió Ilia, preocupada.

\- No… no puedo… detenerme ahora… ya pronto despertarán….

Nada de lo que le dijeran a la sabia mujer la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Un gran signo de que todo iba por buen camino, se debía a la intensa energía emanada de los cuerpos de los jóvenes. La oscuridad los estaba abandonando, se resistía a hacerlo, pero más grande era el poder con el que Impaz la estaba sometiendo. Por ese motivo la anciana no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, pues si el proceso retrocedía, ya no había marcha atrás, lo que significaba el fin de las vidas del héroe y la princesa.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Impaz se puso de pie, elevando las manos encima de su cabeza y conjurando un hechizo por medio de palabras en hyliano antiguo. Sudaba frío, su cuerpo temblaba, pero su lucha por no desvanecerse prevalecía por sobre todo, incluso con el pensamiento que si su vida se terminaba debido a tan doloroso proceso, hubiera valido la pena con tal de salvar a los elegidos por las Diosas.

La oscuridad se esforzó por ganar la batalla… mas su empeño fue completamente inútil.

La maldita esencia salió disparada de los cuerpos de sus víctimas, con una fuerza tan brutal que destrozó las ventanas que se encontraban en el sitio. Toda la Resistencia se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares para que los vidrios no los lastimaran, siendo seguidos por Ilia. En cuanto al doctor Borville… él había desaparecido misteriosamente de la habitación.

Poco a poco, todo se fue desvaneciendo, causando que el grupo salga de la pequeña protección en la que se habían resguardado. Impaz se encontraba tendida en el suelo, sin fuerzas y jadeando fuerte, pero viva, cosa que con toda su alma agradecía a las Diosas. Todos se acercaron a ayudarla.

Los presentes se quedaron observando a los inconscientes jóvenes acostados en las camas, descubriendo que la perturbación de sus semblantes se había desvanecido, para luego sorprenderse de ver cómo empezaron a mover ligeramente sus dedos.

\- Están… ¡Están reaccionando! – expresó emocionado Moy.

\- ¡Gracias a las Diosas! Link, ya despierta. – pidió Ilia.

\- Princesa... – llamó Auru a su pupila.

Con un poco de dificultad al inicio, Link fue el primero que empezó a abrir los ojos. Debido al dolor de cuerpo, aun le costaba moverse, pero aquello no le impidió voltear el rostro y ver quién se encontraba en la cama de al lado. La princesa aún se estaba luchando por despertar, motivo por el que el joven no dudó en llamarla.

\- Princesa…

Todos se dieron cuenta que, a pesar que Link aún seguía despierto, no se había percatado de ninguna de las presencias que lo rodeaban. Insistentemente seguía llamando a la regente, pidiéndole que abra los ojos y despierte, lo cual se dio luego de unos pocos segundos.

Lentamente la dama mostró su cristalina y zarca mirada, la que por inercia buscó al joven que se encontraba a su lado, quien en medio de la incomodidad le mostraba una cálida sonrisa. Ambos elegidos se miraron a los ojos con encantamiento, como si estuvieran experimentando un maravilloso reencuentro luego de años sin verse. Puede ser que tenían poco tiempo de conocerse, pero el corazón y el alma los llamaba y atraía, sobre todo por la reciente vivencia que les había tocado experimentar, rodeados de la más perpetua y profunda de las tinieblas, donde el uno era el soporte y la compañía del otro. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que se habían tomado la mano en señal de apoyo y empatía, sonriéndose entre sí y sin poder analizar los motivos de sus acciones.

\- Link...

Emocionados por ver al héroe y a la regente sanos y salvos, la Resistencia, en compañía de Ilia, se acercó hasta los jóvenes, quienes en ese momento salieron de su ensimismamiento para prestar atención a los que los rodeaban.

\- Princesa, gracias a las Diosas que ha recuperado la conciencia. – expresó Auru, completamente aliviado.

\- Link, que alegría que hayas vuelto. – dijo Ilia, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

\- Muchacho, no tienes idea cómo nos has preocupado. Más bien, los dos nos han tenido con el alma en un hilo. – dijo Moy.

\- Me alegra que nuestro viaje haya valido la pena. – dijo Ashei.

Link y Zelda sólo observaron perplejos a todos sus compañeros, motivo por el que se percataron de la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Recuerdan cuando habían abandonado el desierto y se dirigían camino al palacio, y fue en ese momento que empezaron a sentirse mareados, adoloridos, hasta que todo se puso negro.

\- ¿Qué nos sucedió?

Ante la pregunta del héroe elegido, todos los presentes guardaron silencio, incluida la princesa, quien mostraba en su semblante consternación. En ese momento, Impaz se acercó hasta los jóvenes, decidida a explicarles todo lo que les había ocurrido.

\- Agradezco a las Diosas el que hayan podido despertar de esta pesadilla, la peor que estoy segura han experimentado en vida.

\- ¿Fue usted quien nos despertó? Se lo agradezco infinitamente. – dijo la princesa, aun confundida.

\- Gracias a las Diosas que nos puso en sus manos, Impaz. – dijo Link, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Pude disiparla por medio de un antiguo hechizo. Debido a todo lo sucedido en nuestro entorno, ambos fueron invadidos por la descomunal fuerza de la energía del ocaso, y siendo ustedes seres de luz, se vieron terriblemente afectados, a pesar que sus fragmentos los protegió de consecuencias más catastróficas. – dijo la anciana, sumamente seria en su explicación.

El relato dejó por completo enmudecidos a las víctimas del mismo, mientras trataban de asimilar cada una de las palabras de la anciana.

\- Sin embargo, la preocupación por lo que les ha sucedido no termina. ¿Recuerdan el sueño en el que estuvieron hundidos?

Impactada y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, la princesa se disponía a hablar, pero las palabras del caballero que se encontraba a su lado la silenciaron, impactándola en el acto.

\- No recuerdo nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro, jovencito? Trata de hacer un esfuerzo, pues la energía que te invadió fue demasiado fuerte. – pidió Impaz, sorprendida por la respuesta del héroe elegido.

\- Es cierto, Link. Se te veía sumamente perturbado. – dijo Shad.

\- No… no puedo recordar nada. Lo único que si tengo presente es que en esa pesadilla me encontraba en compañía de la princesa, quien trataba de tranquilizarme por algo. Sólo eso recuerdo.

La anciana se quedé analizando las palabras de Link, pues se le hacía sumamente extraño que no recordara nada.

\- ¿Y usted, princesa? ¿Recuerda algo?

Ante la pregunta de Ashei, Zelda la observó detenidamente, pero luego dirigir la intensidad de su mirada a Impaz, quien se veía ansiosa. Después de unos segundos respondió.

\- Tampoco recuerdo nada. Lo lamento.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño. – susurró Shad a Ashei.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Este sitio no se me hace conocido. - expresó Link, confundido.

\- Hemos venido a una hacienda que perteneció a los padres de la princesa. Decidimos traerlos a este sitio para que se pudieran recuperar sin que nadie quiera averiguar más de la cuenta, pues lo que ustedes tenían era sumamente grave. – respondió Auru.

\- Por más que la energía oscura los haya abandonado, es mejor que reposen unos cuantos días en este sitio. El estar alejados del bullicio es lo que necesita su alma para recuperarse. – recomendó Impaz.

\- En ese caso, es mejor que nos acompañes, Link. Te asignaremos una de las habitaciones. – pidió Auru.

\- Agradezco mucho su amabilidad, Auru, pero no quiero causar molestias. Creo que es mejor regresar a Ordon.

\- Es cierto, Link ya no tiene nada qué hacer aquí, es mejor volver. – dijo Ilia, ansiosa por regresar a su pueblo.

\- No es adecuado, niña. Regresar a Ordon es retomar su estilo de vida, y después de todo lo que le ha pasado, aquello debe darse poco a poco. Además, como lo mencioné, él sigue convaleciente y debe quedarse aquí. – aclaró Impaz, seria.

\- Pero…

\- Sir Link, le pido gentilmente que haga caso, es mejor para recuperarnos.

No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el llamado de la princesa, sobre todo porque en ese instante se encontraba expresándole la gratificante mirada de su preocupación. Ante ello, accedió a lo que se le pedía, motivo por el que agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias…

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario, le debo la vida entera. Mañana hablaremos con calma de algunos asuntos.

Antes de la partida de Ilia y la Resistencia, Link le regaló una última mirada a la regente, quien fue recíproca con él en sus acciones. Luego de eso se retiró, dejando a la anciana y a la joven a solas.

El silencio entre ellas se volvió incómodo, tanto que la princesa se disponía a levantarse para estirar las piernas, pero una abrupta pregunta de Impaz la detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

Zelda sólo se quedó callada, mientras los latidos de su corazón se descarriaban de manera inmisericorde, consumiéndose completamente en los nervios a pesar que lo disimulaba bien.

\- Porque es lo mejor. Link debe estar tranquilo, sin nada que lo perturbe.

\- Sabe muy bien que eso sólo puede ser temporal, porque en su caso las cosas fueron más…

\- ¿Sencillas? En lo absoluto, Impaz. Al igual que Link, tuve que enfrentar terribles dificultades, las que por gracia de las Diosas pude resolver, equilibrando cada cosa en su sitio, sin llegar a lamentables extremos. – expresó Zelda, sumamente seria en la explicación que estaba dando.

\- ¿Cree que las cosas vuelvan a repetirse? Pues percibo su presencia. Está lejos, intangible, pero muy presente.

\- Yo percibo lo mismo, pero hay grandes posibilidades que aquello no se dé. Usted es poderosa, sé que hizo un gran trabajo.

\- Ya no poseo la misma a juventud y vitalidad de antes. Ya no confió tanto en mis habilidades. – expresó entristecida y preocupada la anciana.

\- Pero yo sí, y quiero tener la fe que nada malo pasará. Por el momento, voy a enfocarme en levantar mi reino, pero antes de eso, recuperarme y ayudar a Link a hacer lo mismo. Nos apoyamos en nuestro estado de inconciencia, estrechando los lazos de nuestro destino… deseo seguir haciéndolo, y que él me ayude a mí también. Lo necesito. – dijo la joven, sonrojándose ligeramente en sus mejillas y colocando una mano en su pecho.

\- Lo decreto… a partir de ahora, el destino se encargará de enlazar lo que siempre les ha pertenecido. – indicó la anciana, aguantando una risa por el bochorno de la regente.

Luego de esas palabras, la princesa sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Minutos después, ambas se retiraron del desordenado cuarto, mientras la perpetua presencia de las sombras yacía regocijándose en los entresijos del ambiente.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde aquel momento? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? No conocía aquella respuesta, pero lo que si sabía es que había aprendido a aprovechar lo que su entorno le brindaba en bandeja de plata, sobre todo a ciertos personajes.

La otra cara de la moneda, aquella parte oscura que todos los seres se esfuerzan en ocultar, e incluso anular; sin embargo, aquello no es posible, y la única manera de tenerla controlada es logrando que las virtudes sobrepasen la maldad acogida en cada una de las almas… antes de que esta tome poder por sí misma.

La primitiva oscuridad del héroe elegido había logrado materializarse, todo causado por la exposición a la que este fue sometido por la energía crepuscular que lo acompañó desde el inicio hasta el fin de su periplo, logrando convertirse en la llave para abrir la puerta a su ansiada libertad.

Aquel ser había esperado el momento por milenios, contando desde el inicio del legado del elegido por las Diosas, hasta la actualidad de su vida.

Tan distintos, pero a la vez similares, compartiendo por años el mismo cuerpo, pero su esencia siempre escondida entre las sombras, la oscuridad perpetua, provocando que el odio por su contraparte se engrandezca cada vez más. Dicha situación ahora había terminado, y gracias a las fuerzas del ocaso había dejado de dividirlo todo con el ser que tanto detestaba, y con el que incluso había compartido su nombre; decidiendo así, bautizarse como el Guerrero de las Sombras, Dark Link.

Cabello platinado, piel pálida como la nieve, ojos carmesí como la sangre… el joven de la oscuridad disfrutaba de la dicha de haberse liberado del yugo de su contrario, a quien tuvo la dicha de acosar y martirizar en la pesadilla que juntos compartieron, la que para su gracia había sido lo que más había disfrutado debido al terror que le infundada. Se regocijaba macabramente en el pavor que le causaba, en los golpes que le propinaba, repitiendo una y otra vez cada una de sus agresiones, y algunos casos torturas emocionales. Sin embargo, en esas situaciones, siempre ocurría algo que lo inquietaba por completo. Su deleite era detenido cuando el héroe elegido se perdía entre los brazos de una joven rodeada por la luz.

La regente del reino se mantuvo presente desde el inicio de sus encuentros, sufriendo hasta más no poder por la agonía de su compañero, y recibiéndolo entre sus brazos cuando se hallaba derrotado. Como un ser único e independiente, por primera vez pudo analizar cada uno de los rasgos de la joven, hechizándose y encantándose por su magnífica belleza, por la palidez de su piel asemejada a la luna, y esas iris zarcas que, aunque reflejaban pureza sin fin, escondía dentro de las mismas la inmisericorde llama de la pasión y el gozo.

Dark Link lo había entendido, se había sometido por completo a la hermosura de la princesa, la que para su desgracia sólo tenía ojos para su odiado enemigo, abrazándolo y recibiéndolo entre sus brazos cuando padecía bajo su poder, y consolándolo en los momentos de terrible desesperación.

Deseaba con toda su alma que aquel lazo que habían formado desde el interior de sus pesadillas hubiera cesado, mas para su desagrado en el mundo real ocurrió lo contrario.

Desde las sombras, como un demente obsesionado, observó cada uno de los movimientos de la joven regente ahora que había retornado a su reconstruido palacio. Grababa en cada retazo de su mente la exquisitez de sus curvas, de aquellos pechos que deseaba degustar con angustiante enfermedad, y aquellas piernas que deseaba explorar para desfallecer descubriendo lo que había entre ellas.

Aquellos deseos mal sanos no eran otra cosa que las bajas pasiones causadas por su contraparte, quien sobreponiendo siempre su lado racional, lograba disiparlas para poner por sobre eso el encantamiento y la delicadeza.

Desde que los jóvenes elegidos despertaron de la horrorosa pesadilla a la que habían sido sometidos, se encargaron de sanarse cada uno las heridas de su alma gracias a la amistad que habían formado, inocente sentimiento que no duró mucho, dando paso a otro tipo de sentir. Con el paso de los meses el amor floreció en sus corazones, renaciendo de la misma manera en la que sus almas lo hacían por el sendero su destino. Por meses mantuvieron su secreto a los oídos del resto, guardándolo celosamente sólo para ellos, compartiendo escenas que ninguno de los dos se hubiera atrevido siquiera a mencionar, y siendo eso la enorme causa del odio desmedido de Dark Link por el héroe.

El Guerrero de las Sombras, durante todas las noches, escuchaba asfixiado y hastiado los ensordecedores gritos de los jóvenes amantes, quienes luego de meses de cariño y cortejo, no pudieron ignorar el llamado de sus cuerpos. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a invadir la privacidad de ellos, pero con sólo sentir como el ambiente se perdía en los ardientes gemidos causados por las caricias placenteras, era el detonante para que su desmedido odio se acreciente.

¿Qué tenía aquel imbécil que no tuviera él? Logrando con unas empobrecidas caricias que semejante mujer se derrita entre sus brazos, que entre desesperados suspiros ruegue por recibir más de él, por gozar más, mientras que él le pedía todo lo que se le antojara, y en algunas ocasiones sometiéndola a sus anchas y merced, lo cual, por supuesto, era gustosamente complacido por ella.

Aquello le desagradaba hasta el punto de tornarse nauseabundo, deseando ser él el que haga perder la cabeza a la apasionada regente, demostrarle lo que es un verdadero hombre que pudiera complacerá hasta el cansancio, viril en todo sentido. Sin embargo, aquellas sensaciones no pudieron continuar su curso, sobre todo por lo que aconteció posterior a los íntimos encuentros de la joven pareja.

Embriagados por el amor que existía entre ellos, Link y Zelda decidieron comprometerse en matrimonio, manifestando sus enormes deseos de formar un hogar, y juntos gobernar y servir al reino que tanto amaban. Aquella unión fue vista con buenos ojos por la mayoría, pues no solamente la regente se iba a desposar con el héroe elegido por las Diosas, sino con el Caballero de la Corona de Hyrule, título que lo hacía poseer un rango nobiliario y que se había ganado gracias a sus méritos. La grandeza de Link le abrió las puertas a todo lo que había soñado, siendo lo principal compartir su vida con la mujer que amaba con locura.

La unión estaba predestinada para posteriores meses, mas eso no redujo la urgencia de los amantes de entregarse el uno al otro. Acciones que repetían todas las noches en los aposentos de cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

Aquella oscura noche, en la que el indeseable evento del compromiso había terminado, Dark Link se escabullía entre las sombras en obsesiva búsqueda de la mujer rodeada por la luz. Su desmedida furia por su futura unión aún seguía latente, fortaleciendo su odio hacia su enemigo, el que le había quitado independencia por milenios, y ahora le estaba arrebatando a la dama por la que se había encaprichado, a la que quería hacer suya al precio que sea, causando así sufrimiento y dolor en el joven héroe por arrebatarle lo que supuestamente le pertenecía.

Caminando por los pasillos, teniendo la oscuridad como su aliada, Dark Link llegó hasta el piso de los aposentos de la futura reina, quien para su desagrado se encontraba entre los brazos de su futuro esposo, quien la tenía arrinconada a la pared mientras perdía su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Se retorció de furia al ver como este palpaba su cuerpo, acariciando descaradamente a su amante y deteniéndose varias veces en sus pechos, besándolos, rozándolos y apretándolos con el fin de hacerla enloquecer, quien se esforzaba por no gemir más de la cuenta debido a lo expuestos que estaban.

Enfurecido, el ente oscuro observó la manera en la que se tocaban, como si su vida dependienta de ello, desgastando sus labios hasta empalidecerlos y rozando sus lenguas como unos sedientos desesperados.

Siguió observando aquella escena, excitándose con el rostro de gozo y seducción que hacía la princesa por las caricias recibidas, deseando que la tomen de una vez por todas y sus deseos sean complacidos. Entre los múltiples tocamientos que se dieron, la dama empezó a acariciar con deleite y maestría la dureza que nacía entre las piernas del joven, causando que este detenga sus acciones y se pierda en aquel mar de corrientazos placenteros. Zelda sólo miraba la reacción de su amado ante su atrevido roce, sabiendo que eso terminaría por desequilibrarlo en algún momento, sin embargo, no conforme con ello, tomó una de las manos de su amante para empezar a lamer y devorar cada uno de sus dedos, sabiendo que aquel acto enloquecía por completo a su hombre, quien entendía perfectamente el mensaje que estaba escondido detrás de tal atrevimiento… lo que ella deseaba hacerle con la lengua y con los dientes.

\- Ven conmigo a la cama. – suplicó la dama, mostrándose urgida y dispuesta.

Aquella orden no necesitó ser repetida, pues a los pocos segundos Link trepó a su mujer en su cuerpo, haciendo que esta lo rodee con sus piernas, y se encerró en la soledad de sus aposentos. El joven estaba decidido a saciarse con ella hasta desfallecer por completo.

Enfurecido hasta los dientes, Dark Link se retorció ante la escena de la mujer de sus deseos y su enemigo encerrándose a retozar como unos desquiciados, lugar que deseaba sólo para él. Cómo lo odiaba al muy maldito por tener el privilegio de tener a la dama, deleitarse con el dulce y extasiaste néctar naciente de entre sus piernas.

\- Bastardo infeliz… pero cuando menos lo esperes, morirás. – susurró enfurecido, apretando con fuerza sus dientes.

Ante tal decreto, Dark Link se escabulló entre las sombras de la habitación de los amantes, sin haberse percatado que el ambiente a su alrededor empezó a ser perfumado por el mas hechizante y mortal aroma de las rosas, esencia perteneciente a la criatura que desde hace tiempo se encantaba observándolo… deseándolo.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Y bueno, este es el inicio de esta pequeña historia._

 _Lamento haberlos decepcionado si esperaban un lemon en este capítulo, pero no se preocupen, que en el siguiente si vendrá y con todo lo apasionado y desenfrenado que se pueda describir. Además, viene la aparición de la causante del perfume a rosas que hechiza el ambiente… lo que también hará con alguien más._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído, espero que este nuevo comienzo en la escritura haya valido y valga la pena._

 _¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! ^^_


	2. La fragancia de la luna

**Capítulo 2: La fragancia de la luna**

La furia de Dark Link se había desbordado con la última imagen que había visto, a su peor enemigo devorando a besos y caricias a la mujer que amaba. Esta vez iba a aniquilarlo, ya no iba a contenerse a ello, aprovechando que este estaría vulnerable entre los brazos y piernas de la joven de la luz, la que tanto le atraía y deseaba para él. Añoraba tener lo que a él se le había negado, y no a su contraparte.

Entró a la habitación e inmediatamente se escabulló entre las sombras, escuchando los acelerados alientos de los jóvenes que se arrancaban la ropa, desesperados por consumar el amor que los estremecía desde el fondo de su corazón hasta cada partícula de su piel.

\- Aun no creo en lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Pienso que es un sueño. – dijo Link, sin dejar de besar a su amada.

\- No es un sueño, mi amor. Estamos formalmente comprometidos, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Cuento los meses para ser tu mujer. – dijo la princesa, encantada con los besos de su hombre.

\- Mi esposa, querrás decir… porque mi mujer ya eres, sólo mía. – declaró posesivo, tomándola con fuerza de la cintura.

\- Te amo, Link.

\- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti.

Ante la escucha de esas palabras, Dark Link se asqueó por completo. Qué imbécil su contraparte al hablar de amor con una mujer que sólo debía inspirarle lujuria y pasión, ser su instrumento para saciar sus deseos. Definitivamente no sabía aprovecharla. Era tan estúpido.

Verlos besarse y acariciarse con tanto amor y deseo le provocaba náuseas. Lo único que lo deleitaba era ver desnudarse a la princesa, encantarse con el desconocido camino de su cuerpo. Ya lo había decidido, en pleno acto iba fusilar a su enemigo, para luego saciarse de la castaña joven hasta el cansancio, demostrándole así lo que era un verdadero hombre en la cama.

\- No puedo fallar…

Seguro de todo, se escondió aún más entre las sombras, dejando que la pareja disfrute de sus últimos momentos juntos, pues cuando menos lo esperaran aparecería ente ellos para eliminar a su enemigo, y después tomar el objeto de su lujuria.

Ajenos a las bajas intenciones del villano que los acechaba, Link y Zelda siguieron dando rienda suelta al ritual de su entrega…

La primera en ser despojada de toda su ropa fue la princesa, quien empezó a estremecerse por las desesperadas manos de su amado encima de su cuerpo. Impacientado, Link la tomó en brazos y la lanzó a la cama, para en ese momento regalarle el acto de verlo quitarse la poca vestimenta que le quedaba, ya que las primeras prendas se las había arrancado su amada.

Una vez igualado a su mujer, el guerrero se acostó encima de ella. Besó sus labios con tal hambre y apasionamiento que se ahogaba junto con ella, sintiendo que desfallecía cuando la joven mordía con sensualidad su labio inferior y lo miraba de la manera deseosa y urgida que lo volvía loco, que le fascinaba. Ella disimulaba inocencia en esa mirada, como si no supiera lo que su hombre era capaz de hacerle por haberlo provocado; aumentando ese enorme impulso mientras Link sentía como Zelda tomaba el objeto de su masculinidad entre sus manos, rozándolo delicadamente con la punta de sus uñas.

Iba a vengarse por lo que ella le estaba haciendo…

Luego de dejar de besar sus labios, devoró su cuello con desesperación, arrancándole a la joven un sinfín de suspiros que terminaban en su oído, aumentando más el deseo que le quemaba. Después de haberse llenado de esa zona, descendió a tomar posesión de la belleza de sus pechos, colocando sus labios encima de ellos y mirando con picardía a su amada, quien urgida rogaba que no la torture más y devore sin piedad tan sensible zona que gritaba sólo para él. Mirándola con deleite y dispuesto a acabar con su suplicio, el joven empezó a usar su lengua como instrumento de caricias, cambiando de ligeros quejidos a gemidos intensos lo que salía de la boca de la princesa, hundida en el placer que su hombre le estaba otorgando, enloqueciendo por las mordidas y pellizcos que este le daba a sus delicados botones, apaciguando el placer mientras se agarraba con fuerza de la arrugadas sábanas de su cama.

En aquella zona su deseo había sido complacido, pero él quería más, su desorbitada sed le exigía saciarse de ella hasta el desquicio, por lo que no se detuvo, continuó.

Lentamente bajó por el vientre de su amada, acariciando con su lengua aquel exquisito camino al placer infinito, el que estaba dispuesto a otorgarle para volverla loca, para volverla suya, para marcarla en cuerpo y alma de la manera en la que él la dominaba.

La princesa estaba extasiada, completamente entregada a lo que su amado quería darle, deseaba perderse en el enorme placer que la esperaba en tan sólo unos segundos… hasta que sus deseos se vieron complacidos y para nada puso resistencia.

Sintió que desfallecería al sentir como el guerrero devoraba con suavidad y deleite el símbolo de su feminidad, dedicando con su lengua y labios dulces tratos al pequeño capullo que le provocaba electrizantes caricias de pies a cabeza, estremeciéndola hasta que de su boca empezaron a salir gritos de placer y gozo; sensación que aumentaba agarrando con desenfreno los cabellos del hombre que la estaba sometiendo, rogándole que siga, que no se detenga, que ella entera era suya y que había nacido sólo para él… su cuerpo y su alma eran sólo de él. Aquellos excitantes sonidos causaron que el joven aumente la intensidad de su acto, al mismo tiempo que con sus dedos acariciaba la punta de los endurecidos pechos de la dama; llevándola así al anhelado camino de la cúspide.

La ansiosa joven estalló entre los entresijos del clímax, esbozando una mueca de completa satisfacción ante la sensación que se había apoderado de ella, maravillada y satisfecha. Link quedó encantado con el impacto que había causado en su mujer, sin importar las veces que había repetido esas acciones en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Le fascinaba, lo encendía, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Esperando a que su amada se recupere de sus placenteros espasmos, se colocó a un lado de ella para acariciar su cabello con cariño, pero se sorprendió al sentir como esta le tomaba su mano con fuerza para cambiar la posición en la que estaba y colocarse encima de él.

\- No te relajes que esto aún no termina. – amenazó seductora, mirando con deseo a su hombre.

Ahora iba a ser ella la que iba a tomar las riendas del asunto. Ya su hombre le había otorgado un muy buen momento y estaba dispuesta a ser recíproca. Lo primero que hizo fue besarlo intensa y apasionada como ella era, como a él le gustaba hasta el punto de doblegársele, de ponerse en sus manos. Un buen rato estuvieron intercambiando besos, acariciando sus lenguas como unos condenados sedientos de insaciable placer, hasta que la regente decidió abandonar los labios de su amado para perderse por completo en su cuello, llenándolo de húmedos roces y mordidas.

Poco a poco la joven fue marcando la piel del guerrero con sus besos y mordidas, abandonando su cuello y bajando a otras zonas, deteniéndose un rato en su pecho para apoderarse de sus duros pezones, lo que causó que Link tiemble terriblemente con las caricias, entregado por completo al éxtasis al que se lo estaba sometiendo. Sin embargo, la dama no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con eso, se propuso poner a su hombre bajo su dominio, y fue por eso que poco a poco fue descendiendo en su cuerpo, llevándolo así al completo desquicio.

Los gruñidos de su boca empezaron a descontrolarse ante las acciones de su amada, las más atrevidas que podían salir de ella, pero que le fascinaban hasta más no poder. Los movimientos que hacia simultáneamente con la suavidad de sus manos y boca lo enloquecían, lo trasladaban al completo mundo del éxtasis donde sólo existían él y su princesa, sólo los dos para enloquecer entre el cuerpo del otro. Perdía el control cuando su mujer, sin detener sus acciones, lo miraba a los ojos con descaro y seducción, sabiendo que con sus roces lo tenía a sus pies, sólo para ella… le pertenecía por completo a su Diosa.

Llegó un punto en el que Link sentía que no lo iba a soportar más, así que tomó el rostro de su amada con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia él para besarla en los labios. Respiraba agitado, se contenía en explotar para seguir dejándose llevar por el placentero camino que quería recorrer con la dama, y ella se mostraba totalmente dispuesta a complacerlo.

Se sentaron y el guerrero delicadamente acomodó a su mujer encima de él, ambos uniéndose en el placer y en el gozo; empezando así la danza de su ferviente arte amatorio. Empezaron lento, acostumbrando la intimidad de sus cuerpos a los exquisitos roces, hasta que se descarriaron debido al placer que sentían. Ante tal sensación la princesa empujó a su hombre hacia el colchón para moverse más cómodamente, con más fuerza y sensualidad, tomando los dedos del joven para lamerlos con pasión y descaro, dedicándole una mirada de éxtasis exclusiva para él. Link no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo se dejó llevar por los exquisitos momentos que su amada le estaba regalando, acariciando como un loco cada centímetro de su piel, en especial al diminuto y sensible capullo que estaba expuesto a él, enloqueciendo más de lo que ya estaba. Luego de unos minutos las posiciones fueron invertidas, regresando el guerrero a tomar el dominio de todo.

Fue por la intensidad de los gemidos que Dark Link supo que el momento de actuar había llegado. Sabiendo que su enemigo se encontraba en la parte más placentera de su encuentro, sacó de su bolsillo una daga de doble punta para lanzarla desde la distancia directo en su corazón, asesinándolo en cara de la dama con la que estaba retozando, y con la que iba a repetir el encuentro que ella estaba teniendo hasta cansarse, hasta consumirla sin piedad alguna. Ya estaba en posición para lanzar el mortífero instrumento, mostrando en su rostro completa fascinación de estar a punto de cumplir con su meta… pero inesperadamente la situación tomó otro rumbo.

Un brutal aroma a rosas se apoderó por completo de él, tan inmenso que sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció, hasta casi llegar al éxtasis. Seguido de eso sintió como su rostro era rozado por una hechizante caricia, donde por pocos segundos se deleitó con la suavidad de los invisibles dedos que lo tocaron de manera fugaz, tan magnifica que tembló un par de veces.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó, confundido.

Una vez que aquel desconocido encantamiento finalizó, trató de concentrarse para cumplir con su objetivo, sin embargo, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, no podía dominarlo.

\- Maldita sea… ¿qué me está pasando? – preguntó, furioso consigo mismo.

Por más que se esforzaba su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Todo el interés y la atención que tenía en matar a su enemigo, se centraba ahora en el exquisito aroma que lo había invadido hace unos segundos, y el que misteriosamente se había esfumado. Impactado y sintiendo que las piernas le tambaleaban, se arrimó a una de las paredes de la habitación. Tanta fue su incapacidad que ni notó que la pareja finalizaba su apogeo.

En ese momento los gemidos de los amantes aumentaron, recibiendo gustosos y extasiados aquel tan brutal orgasmo que los invadió de pies a cabeza, sintiendo por cortos segundos que ascendían al cielo y volvían a bajar a la tierra al mismo tiempo. Estaban maravillados, tomados por la entrega que se había dado entre ambos. Se mantuvieron íntimamente unidos hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron en sus sudorosos y perlados cuerpos.

Saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba, Dark Link notó que la pareja había culminado su encuentro, motivo por el que se enfureció consigo mismo por no haber llevado a cabo su barbárico plan. ¿Por qué ahora que se había decidido las cosas le salieron pésimas?

El Guerrero de las Sombras aún seguía sin poder levantarse, rememorando una y otra vez la excitante sensación que le provocó aquel delicioso aroma. Sin embargo, su incapacidad no le impidió escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo la pareja.

En ese momento Zelda se encontraba ligeramente recostada y de espaldas apoyada al pecho de su amado, mientras que Link se dedicaba a deleitarse con el aroma de su cabello, tan suave y delicado. La princesa tenía su mano izquierda levantada, admirando con encanto cómo su dedo anular estaba decorado por el hermoso solitario que su prometido le había regalado hace unas horas. Ante esa imagen el guerrero se sintió contento, motivo por el que tomó su mano y la besó. Ante esa dulce acción la regente le sonrió y unió sus labios con los de él.

\- Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. – dijo Link, sonriéndole a su amada.

\- Me encanta, junto con lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros. – contestó Zelda, sonrojada.

\- Me vuelves loco, no puede ser de otra manera.

\- Y tú a mi…

Dark Link se reía en voz baja con la frase que la princesa había dicho, y se burló de lo patético que se veía su enemigo.

\- Yo ya volvería más loca de lo que tú lo haces, imbécil. – dijo con mordacidad.

Totalmente ajenos de su enemigo, la pareja siguió conversando amenamente, sin separar sus cuerpos en un sólo segundo.

\- Una vez casados ya nada será oculto. – dijo Zelda.

\- Así es. Ya no tendremos que separarnos antes de la salida del sol, ya sea que yo tenga que irme a mi habitación o tú a la tuya. Podremos viajar juntos, solos, y por el tiempo que lo deseemos. Sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. – expresó el joven, imaginando esa anhelada vida con su futura esposa.

\- ¿Así que nuestros viajes duraran mucho tiempo? – preguntó emocionada.

\- Y no sólo eso, si me entran deseos de raptarte, lo haré. Es cierto que acepté ser rey y gobernar junto a ti, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de lado el salir de la rutina, a la cual también te llevaré. Recuerda que ese fue nuestro trato.

\- Y lo cumpliré encantada. Sólo contigo he podido lograr todo lo que he soñado, enamorarme y sentirme libre. Gracias a ti he vuelto a vivir.

\- Quiero que juntos cumplamos todos nuestros sueños… en especial uno que tengo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Me gustaría que después de un tiempo de casados, pensemos en tener a nuestro primer bebé. Perdí a mi familia siendo muy pequeño y ahora que te he encontrado quiero formar la mía propia. Claro, si es que lo deseas. – pidió Link, mostrando a su mujer su inmenso deseo.

\- Es lo que más anhelo, mi amor. Al igual que tú he crecido sola y deseo formar una familia, un hogar. Mucho más si es contigo, el hombre que amo. – dijo la princesa, con los ojos humedecidos por la felicidad.

Ante esas palabras se besaron intensa y apasionadamente, la única manera en la que sabían hacerlo. Después de eso se quedaron dormidos y rodeados de los brazos del otro, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa cargada de felicidad.

Entre las sombras, Dark Link se retorcía de burla y furia debido al diálogo que había intercambiado la pareja. Le parecía totalmente increíble el tema de conversación, ridículo y tonto.

\- ¿Hijos? ¿Familia? ¿Hogar? ¡Qué estúpido! Con eso corroboro que no eres más que un patético sentimental de pacotilla. Con semejante mujer lo único que tendría en mi mente es el placer y la lujuria, nada más, no ataduras que no sirven de nada.

\- _¿Tú no lo desearías?_

Se impactó terriblemente al escuchar que una voz empezó a hablarle, la cual le causó la misma sensación que el hechizante aroma que lo había atrapado y la caricia que había recibido. Era el tono de una dama, seductor y poderoso, pero le heló la sangre y los huesos al no saber de dónde venía. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

La fragancia rosal volvió a hacer acto de presencia, motivo por el que Dark Link decidió dejarse guiar por el aroma y descubrir su origen. Sin embargo, antes le dio una última mirada a su enemigo.

\- Muy pronto esta tierra será manchada con tu sangre. Disfruta tu momento, que poco te durará. – aseguró con furia.

Y terminando su frase, se desvaneció entre las sombras en búsqueda de aquella esencia que lo estaba volviendo loco, la cual estaba seguro pertenecía a la mujer que le había hablado en susurros. Tenía que descubrirla y saciar la curiosidad que en tan sólo una noche empezó a matarlo.

Una vez que el villano se retiró de los aposentos de los amantes, la princesa se despertó abruptamente con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y su respiración entrecortada. De inmediato fijó su vista en su amado, quien seguía dormido y aun con la sonrisa en los labios. Sintió alivio al verlo tan tranquilo y a gusto, motivo por el que acarició su rostro con cariño, perdiéndose entre sus varoniles y hermosas facciones. Hace unos segundos su mente había sido invadida por un profundo terror, pero al parecer todo había sido una olvidada pesadilla.

\- Nada ni nadie va a perturbarte, mi amor. Sólo estarás en paz… igual que yo.

* * *

Dark Link se entrometía con la oscuridad de las sombras del palacio, sin siquiera importarle que en los pasillos aun habían algunas personas. Incluso pudo darse cuenta que muchas parejas clandestinas se encerraban en las alcobas a saciar sus deseos de placer. Al parecer los elegidos no eran los únicos que necesitaban desesperada compañía esa noche.

El Guerrero de las Sombras siguió con su recorrido, y para su gracia percibía cómo el aroma tan agradable se volvía más fuerte, y por ende atrayente. Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda descubrió que el objeto de su fascinación provenía de una habitación especial, una que estaba refundida en los lugares más solitarios y abandonados del palacio. El ático principal.

No había absolutamente nadie en los alrededores, así que el villano no dudó en salir de su peculiar escondite, materializándose como era en realidad. Sin perder ni un sólo minuto abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el ático, el cual era más grande de lo que parecía. El sitio poseía varias antigüedades, artesanías viejas que en algún momento decoraron los grandes y lujosos pasillos del palacio, pero las que, a pesar de su estado, no dejaban de ser sumamente finas, y sobre todo estaban limpias, al igual que el suelo y el resto de los artículos. Todo estaba ordenado. Aunque un objeto en especial estaba cubierto por una sábana, el cual le produjo mucha curiosidad.

\- Al parecer este lugar no está tan abandonado como parece. – dijo, usando un tono relajado.

\- _¿Te agrada? Pues lo he ordenado a mi gusto para recibirte._

De nuevo su piel se erizó intensamente al oír la voz de la dama hablarle, y esta vez la escuchaba mucho más cercana que al inicio. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió asustado, pero con su curiosidad a punto de explotar por descubrir quién era la persona o ser con la que estaba tratando. Perdió por completo la paciencia.

\- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Muéstrate! – exigió enfurecido.

\- _Es lo que más deseo desde hace mucho tiempo._

Y ante esas palabras, una ráfaga de viento azotó con fuerza una de las cortinas del lugar, mostrando un balcón que no imaginaba que existía. En ese sitio se hallaba una persona de espaldas cubierta por una capucha blanca, tan brillante como la luna que se encontraba en todo su apogeo en ese momento. Dark Link se sintió perplejo, pero eso no le impidió que avance hacia donde estaba el individuo.

Ya se encontraba cercano al misterioso ser, pero cuando se disponía a tocarle el hombro, este ya se había volteado. Y fue ahí que se quedó por completo impactado.

Unos intensos y brillantes ojos color rubí se asomaban por la capucha, los cuales parecían sonreír ante la presencia del joven. En ese momento la enigmática persona colocó sus enguantadas manos encima de su cabeza, causando con aquella acción la caída de la capa; mostrando así la imagen que menos esperó el Guerrero de las Sombras encontrar.

\- Pero si eres…

Cabellos de plata como joya deslumbrante, amarrado en una media trenza y dos mechones de frente atados con finos listones; piel blanca naciente de los mismos entresijos de la luna, brillante y aterciopelada; labios rojos como las rosas recién salidas del capullo, apetecibles y prohibidos como la más jugosa de las manzanas. Sin embargo, la infartante belleza la dama no eran su único atributo, pues su cuerpo de pies a cabezas poseía curvas tremendamente despampanantes, capaces de quitar todo sentido de raciocinio a quien las contemplara.

La misteriosa mujer estaba cubierta con un vestido blanco y negro con varios diseños peculiares, con unas hombreras de oro blanco cubriendo la parte superior de sus antebrazos. Entre todas las joyas que poseía, una hermosa tiara decoraba su cabeza, la cual estaba adornada con un rubí en medio, piedra preciosa que resaltaba con sus ojos.

Dark Link contempló mudo e indefenso la hermosura de la mujer que tenía frente a él. No supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel hechizo al que había caído preso.

\- No puede ser… pero si eres…

\- ¿La princesa Zelda? Antes era parte de ella, ahora no. Al igual que tú me he convertido en un ser totalmente libre e independiente debido a lo que mi contraparte fue sometida. – dijo, hablándole con delicadeza.

\- Qué... – expresó el joven, encantándose con el sonido de su inmaterial voz.

\- He esperado tanto por conocerte…

La dama acarició el rostro del villano con una mezcla de dulzura y seducción, provocando que el joven se estremezca ante tal acción, descubriendo la misma sensación de los delicados dedos que lo rozaron inicialmente. Se deleitó de nuevo con el aroma a rosas que tanto lo enloquecía sin motivo, y que ahora tenía al alcance de su mano. Dark Link miró a los ojos a la mujer que tenía frente a él, descubriendo en ellos la misma pureza, pero intensa pasión que había visto en su contraparte, pero a diferencia de ella, esta no ocultaba absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Quién eres? No puedes ser ella. – preguntó inseguro.

\- Ya te lo dije, de alguna manera soy ella, pero al mismo tiempo no.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Mi nombre se asemeja al origen del tuyo, y me lo otorgué imitándote. Llámame Dark Zelda… o como te plazca.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Otra cosa que aprendí de ti fue a bautizarme con un título. Tú eres el Guerrero de las Sombras y yo la Dama de la Luna, la que tanto me gusta y sólo nos brinda el placer de mostrarse en la noche. Preferí tomar ese a usar uno que incluyera la palabra "Princesa", a pesar que soy una en todo sentido. – dijo la dama, observando con devoción el objeto de su admiración.

\- ¿También eres una princesa? ¿Pero cómo…?

\- Creo que son muchas preguntas por el momento. Sígueme.

\- ¿Seguirte? ¿A dónde? – preguntó confundido.

\- A mi hogar… y al tuyo también. – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa al joven oscuro.

\- Estás equivocada. Yo no tengo un hogar, un ser como yo no puede tener eso. – expresó, mostrando molestia.

\- Espera, no te alteres conmigo. Todos tenemos derecho a un hogar, y yo quiero mostrarte el mío. – dijo la princesa con voz apacible, colocando su mano en el rostro del enojado joven.

Al volver a sentir las caricias de la dama, Dark Link empezó a ceder de su furia. Dark Zelda lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la parte interior del ático, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba aquel objeto cubierto por la sábana.

Mirándolo con seducción, la princesa oscura tomó la manta y la retiró, mostrando ante el joven un espejo grande con forma ovalada, en el cual se reflejaba la belleza de la luna que se encontraba decorando el cielo nocturno.

\- ¿Un espejo? ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó el muchacho con sarcasmo.

\- Esto es más que un espejo. ¿Creíste que el que se encontraba en el desierto era único? Esto podrá ser un simple objeto, pero uno mismo se encarga de darle las características que desea. Yo lo convertí en la puerta a mi hogar.

Los dedos de la joven empezaron a iluminarse para luego tocar el espejo, el cual empezó a desvanecer su reflejo y aparecer un portal oscuro con una luz plateada, la cual abría el camino a un punto desconocido. Dark Zelda se adentró a la nueva puerta que se había abierto, estirando la mano a su invitado para escoltarlo

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó, sonriéndole con interés.

El Guerrero de las Sombras dudó por varios segundos hacerle caso a la dama, pero por la manera tan provocativa en que esta lo miraba, lo invitaban a seguirla, a dejarse guiar a donde ella quisiera llevarlo. Luego de un momento el joven oscuro tomó la mano de la princesa, adentrándose al espejo y a caminar junto con ella a aquel sitio que desconocía, mientras que detrás de él se cerraba el portal que había sido formado por el espejo.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, mis queridos lectores. Analizaré cada parte que se ha narrado en este capítulo._

 _Bueno, en lo que concierne al inicio… ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR EL LEMON ZELINK. O sea, soy consciente de que lo hice explícito sin llegar a ser procaz, jugando un poco con las palabras para que queden diálogos armoniosos, pero son las ciertas ESCENAS que me costaron, las que perfectamente saben cuáles son. De verdad espero que les haya gustado este ferviente encuentro entre la pareja secundaria de esta trama, y les aseguro no será el último, aunque aún debo decidir si serán situaciones en donde narre las escenas completas o sólo partes, pero por supuesto con lujo de detalles, ¿si entienden? O/o_

 _Y sobre la segunda parte… finalmente apareció la dueña de la fragancia de rosas. Y se deben haber imaginado que se trataba de ella, aunque por los reviews del primer capítulo algunos tenían sus dudas. Incluso una persona por PM me dijo que se imaginaba que era Midna o Cya, pero nada que ver, ellas no tiene cabida en este parte._

 _No pienso adelantar nada, pero sólo indicaré que Dark Zelda tendrá una personalidad muy especial, pero no será un ser tomado por los completos deseos de maldad, eso no, y eso es lo que la diferencia de Dark Link. Eso tiene un importante motivo de ser, el cual comprobarán en todo lo venidero de la trama._

 _En el próximo capítulo, descubrirán a dónde se dirigieron los Darkzelink, aunque creo que eso también deben imaginárselo, ¿o quién sabe? Explicaré algunas cosas en ese capítulo, como por ejemplo el motivo por el que la joven se bautizó como "La Dama de la Luna", y una teoría que está relacionada a la unión de Link y Zelda, la cual mi mente creó ahora que me encuentro jugando Zelda Twilight Princess HD. Espero que así como para mi tuvo lógica, para ustedes ocurra lo mismo._

 _Agradezco mucho los reviews de_ _ **Fox McCloude**_ _,_ _ **TUHERMANAXD**_ _,_ _ **imr98**_ _,_ _ **LinkAnd0606**_ _,_ _ **ZeekLaerers**_ _,_ _ **SakuraXD**_ _,_ _ **Yahab**_ _,_ _ **SEBAS GG**_ _,_ _ **Niakuru**_ _,_ _ **Habieru the Kiragon**_ _y_ _ **darkdan-sama**_ _. Al igual que estoy muy agradecida con los lectores silenciosos que me hacen seguimiento y ponen favoritos._

 _Antes de despedirme, tengo una cosa importante qué decir._

\- _Aparte de esta historia e "Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del destino", con_ _ **Fox McCloude**_ _, me encuentro haciendo el remake de mi primer fanfic, "Lazos eternos". Los invito a que lo lean, asegurándoles que la nueva trama, en comparación con la inicial, es COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTA, donde he cambiado muchísimos hechos de la historia, sin contar los errores que le corregí ahora que con la práctica he mejorado. Les aseguro que se encontrarán con un fanfic nuevo y diferente, a pesar que conserva la misma esencia del romance y drama inicial._

 _Bueno, les agradezco mucho por su lectura, recuerden que esta historia es por y para ustedes._

 _¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ^^_


	3. El anhelo de sentir

**Capítulo 3: El anhelo de sentir**

Hace horas que el atardecer había llegado al sendero de su final, mientras que el anochecer se encontraba en su apogeo, teniendo a la Luna como su completa protagonista a medida que las estrellas la acompañaban con su maravilloso brillo y esplendor.

Pocos minutos pasaron desde que el portal que transportaba a los jóvenes de la oscuridad se había cerrado detrás de ellos, significando aquello que ambos habían llegado a su destino. Dark Link se quedó perplejo por varios segundos, pensado que la mujer que se encontraba a su lado le había jugado una broma, pues no se habían movido a ningún sitio. Sin embargo, observando detenidamente, se dio cuenta que, sin duda, estaban en el mismo ático del palacio, pero todo lo que lo rodeaba se encontraba ubicado en sentido inverso, como si se tratara de un espejo.

\- Pero si este sitio…

\- Bienvenido a mi hogar, el reino de Mondrule. – contestó la princesa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mondrule? – preguntó, perplejo.

\- Es con el nombre con el que bauticé esta tierra. Es un mundo paralelo a Hyrule, donde únicamente existe el atardecer y el anochecer. Nada más. Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

La joven caminó hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba el balcón, y fue ahí que Dark Link no pudo evitar observarla en su andar. Movía exquisitamente sus caderas, mostrando despampanante elegancia y seducción, provocando que aquella acción lo inquiete, e incluso lo haga sentir acorralado y sin saber qué hacer. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella zona de la dama, y eso que estaba cubierta por su vestido; no quería imaginar cómo serían las cosas si hubieran sido contrarias. Sin embargo, lo que el guerrero desconocía, era que la princesa sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar con sus intenciones de provocarlo.

Dark Zelda abrió las cortinas del balcón para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con los ventanales, y fue así, que le mostró a su invitado el mundo el que consideraba su amado hogar.

Sorprendido y sin darse cuenta, Dark Link ya se había asomado al balcón, encontrándose con una tierra donde la Luna se encontraba prácticamente al alcance de su mano, tan cercana y brillante que de ninguna manera le debía un favor al Astro Rey. Las estrellas rodeaban aquella magnifica estructura con gracia y belleza, creando así un espectáculo nocturno digno de admirar.

\- Así no lo menciones, sé que te has quedado encantado. – dijo la joven, fascinada mientras miraba a su compañero.

\- Es increíble… pero no entiendo, ¿cómo puede existir un mundo como este? ¿Hay más personas o eres la única habitante? – preguntó, mostrándose sorprendido.

\- Hay más personas en el pequeño pueblo que resguarda este palacio.

\- ¿Palacio?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Mira a tu alrededor. Además ya te lo dije, este es un mundo alterno a Hyrule. Y ya no hagas tantas preguntas, pues poco a poco te las iré respondiendo. – contestó Dark Zelda, hablando de la manera seductora que la caracterizaba.

El joven observó a sus alrededores para mirar los pilares del palacio, los cuales eran idénticos a los de la estructura de Hyrule, algo que lo sorprendió por completo a pesar de ya haberlo sabido. Luego de unos segundos, bajó la mirada y desde la lejanía pudo ver la ciudadela a la que la joven se refería, igual a su contraparte, pero con algunas personas yendo de un lado a otro, animadas en sus actividades. Todas se diferenciaban entre sí, pero la única característica que tenían en común eran las tonalidades platinadas o doradas que teñían sus cabellos, o una que otra mirada carmesí que pudo visualizar. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ese? ¿Acaso había más seres como él? No podía creer todo con lo que se estaba encontrando.

\- Aquellos que tanta curiosidad te han causado, son seres como nosotros. Son la contraparte de todas las personas que habitan en el otro lado, y si han llegado hasta aquí es debido a que se han aceptado sí mismos. – dijo la princesa.

\- ¿Aceptado?

\- Así es. No necesariamente las sombras y la oscuridad son sinónimo de maldad, ni tampoco es un yugo con el que naces obligado a ser un ente de las tinieblas. Sólo es un estado, en el cual uno posee libre albedrio de manejar.

\- No hay ser de la oscuridad como el que describes. No somos más que las bajas pasiones que los seres de la luz no se atreven a cometer, ya sea por miedo, autocontrol, vergüenza; normas sociales impuestas. ¿Tener una vida reprimida? ¡Para nada! Es por eso que me siento liberado al estar separado de ese imbécil… que muy pronto pagará por lo que desde hace tiempo me debe. – indicó el villano, mostrando seguridad y furia en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? – preguntó la dama, perpleja.

\- ¿No lo comprendes? Existir por sobre mí, encarcelarme, eso es lo que ha hecho. Este mundo es muy pequeño para los dos, o vive él o vivo yo. Además, él tiene algo que deseo, lo cual obtendré sin contemplación, para luego deleitarme con sus lágrimas de sangre por habérselo arrebatado.

\- Zelda, te refieres a ella, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- No sabía que estabas enamorado de ella. – dijo Dark Zelda, incómoda.

\- ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! El amor no tiene para mi ningún significado. Simplemente me atrae, es hermosa y quiero hacerme con ella como un simple y vano deseo. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se sentiría Link de ver que la mujer que tanto adora, se cambia de su cama para irse a la mía? De seguro se suicidaría. Un tipo como él es muy poco para alguien como ella… en cambio conmigo sería otra historia. – contestó mordaz, mostrando una mueca de satisfacción.

La Dama de la Luna guardó silencio, mostrando su semblante desencajado a lo que había escuchado. Se sentía dolida con el apasionamiento que el joven mostró al hablar de la princesa, esa obsesión que había mostrado por ella desde hace unos meses. Le desagradaba, no se le hacía justo. Se quedó meditando apenada y resentida por las palabras recibidas, pero luego retomó la postura segura y altiva que desde el inicio había mostrado. Sólo debía llenarse de paciencia para conseguir lo que tanto deseaba.

\- ¿Acaso tú no odias a tu contraparte? ¿No le guardas rencor porque por su existencia tú no eras más que una inmunda sombra? – preguntó el ente de las sombras a la dama.

\- Yo soy quien soy, y eso es lo que te responderé por el momento. – contestó, mostrando seguridad.

\- ¿Por q…?

El villano no pudo completar su pregunta, pues el dedo de la joven fue colocado en la comisura de sus labios para silenciarlo, provocando que aquella acción lo erice e incapacite entero, lo deje perplejo. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple roce de la hechizante mujer que estaba frente a él, lo dominara? Tenía que reconocer que le encantaba como esta lo trataba, a pesar de no aceptarlo.

\- _¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Yo no siento ni disfruto lo que no sea el odio y la destrucción, sin embargo, me es agradable que me toque, que me mire… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo, mujer? – pensó, sin poder detener los fuertes latidos de su corazón._

\- ¿Podemos proseguir en lo que estábamos? Aún hay mucho que quiero mostrarte. ¿Quieres saber cómo llegué a este lugar? – preguntó la princesa, sonriendo como sabía que al joven lo impactaba.

Incapacitado de responder, el joven asintió con la cabeza, se sentía ansioso de escuchar el relato que la dama quería darle. Antes de hablar, ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sabiendo perfectamente que las palabras que iba a revelarle en ese momento estaban resguardando un misterio sumamente complejo, el cual sólo debía guardar para ella… al menos por el momento.

\- Una vez que asimilé por completo mi forma, al igual que tú, empecé a deambular por el palacio de Hyrule, hasta que sin haberme dado cuenta llegué al ático. Me asomé al balcón a mirar la Luna, y me sentí encantada de verla por primera vez por medio de mis propios ojos; estuve deseosa de tocarla con mis propias manos, me estremecí por su manera de brillar sin importar que tan oscura pueda ser la noche. Es por eso que me bauticé con el título que conoces, la Dama de la Luna, pues mi objetivo en esta nueva vida que tengo es ser un ente de luz en medio de las tinieblas, capaz de guiar a quien se encuentre perdido, como lo hice con las personas que me nombraron su soberana.

Simplemente se quedó impactado al escuchar las inverosímiles palabras de la joven. Ella era un ser de la oscuridad y buscaba tener la luz dentro de su vida. Era algo contradictorio.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, que desear la luz en mi vida es una completa tontería, algo imposible para un ente como yo, nacido del lado oscuro de alguien, pero así como en la luz habita la oscuridad, la situación puede ser a la inversa. Lo acepto, soy un ser de las sombras, pero no por eso debo dejarme llevar por mi naturaleza, sobre todo si uno de mis más grandes anhelos es sentir y gozar de lo placentero y hermoso hasta que mi corazón estalle de éxtasis. Es lo que busco, vivir esas sensaciones que sólo los seres de luz tienen el privilegio de tener. – expresó la dama, colocando en su pecho su delicada mano mientras cerraba sus ojos.

\- Sadismo y lujuria es lo único que busco. Insanos y efímeros deseos que se extinguirán una vez que se vean cumplidos. Hasta que otros lleguen y tomen su lugar. – dijo mordaz el joven de la oscuridad, desarmando la cursilería del mensaje de la princesa.

\- Yo no busco lo efímero, sino lo permanente y verdadero.

\- No te comprendo en lo absoluto.

\- Y no te culpo por eso, te entiendo, pues alguna vez yo estuve caminando por tu mismo sendero, hasta que una situación me hizo cambiar mi pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué situación?

La joven simplemente volteó el rostro, mostrando deseos de no responder esa pregunta. Aun no era el momento, tenía que ir paso a paso si deseaba cumplir su mayor anhelo, el cual se relacionaba al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

\- Al parecer quieres aparentar lo que no eres, un ser puro e inmaculado. – espetó Dark Link con frialdad.

\- Te equivocas…

Dark Link se impactó por completo al sentir que la joven volvió a acariciarlo en el rostro, incluso de manera mucho más descarada. Dark Zelda tocó con sus dedos los labios del villano, causando que este los entreabra debido al encantamiento, rozó con la punta de sus uñas su cuello, motivo por el que el joven empezó sofocarse ante tan exquisita sensación, una que jamás había sentido. Sin embargo, se pasmó terriblemente cuando la dama pegó más su cuerpo al de él, sin necesidad de usar sus manos, frotándose lento con su cadera.

\- Puede ser que la maldad no esté en mis planes, pero no tienes ni la menor idea de las fantasías y deseos que me gobiernan, cosas capaz de mancillar al más puritano de los seres. No me subestimes que te puedes llevar una sorpresa. – expresó la dama al guerrero, susurrándole con dulzura al oído.

Se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir, sintiendo que desfallecería ante la cercanía que tenía la joven con él. Sus deseos de cometer actos impropios estaban a punto de salirse de control, cosa que para un ser como él no hubiera sido nada difícil, pues no conocía los límites de la moral y el respeto, sin embargo, se contuvo debido a que se encontraba invadido por un sentimiento que jamás creyó que llegaría a experimentar, uno que sólo pertenecía a los patéticos y débiles. El miedo. Dark Link no podía concebir que estaba siendo dominado por un ser a quien recién conocía. Aún no había nacido el individuo capaz de doblegarlo, y tampoco lo haría. Jamás se dejaría llevar por sensaciones que sólo estupidizaban por completo la razón.

Orgullosa de las contradicciones que estaba causando en la mente del joven, Dark Zelda sonrió maliciosamente y se separó del cuerpo del villano, decidida a proseguir con su relato.

\- Siguiendo con mi historia, me sentí sumamente plena por conocer la Luna, deseando con todas mis fuerzas vivir en un sitio donde por siempre pudiera contemplarla, y que el Sol no fuera capaz de opacar su grandeza. Fue ahí, que al entrar al ático me empecé a contemplar al espejo, y vi reflejarse en el mismo todo lo alterno que significaba Hyrule, la imagen en la que muchos ven la maldad, cuando en realidad posee lo mismo que miras, pero visto desde diferente perspectiva.

\- Es decir que… ¿este mundo fue creado por ti? – preguntó el guerrero.

\- No fue creado por mí, pero si soy la responsable de haberle dado sentido, y aquello provocó que se establezca. Pasó de un estado de caos a orden, permitiendo que los seres que vagaban sin rumbo fijo tengan un sendero por el que seguir. Las pocas personas que habitan este reino, saben que soy la causante de haberlo transformado, y es por eso que me nombraron su soberana, pues sin haberlo planeado, creé para ellos un mundo donde pudieran aceptarse a sí mismos, en vez de lamentarse y frustrarse por el simple hecho de existir. Una lucha inútil que no los llevaba a nada.

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse aludido por todo lo que la joven le estaba diciendo. Definitivamente él no tenía deseos de cambiar su manera de pensar, él era un ser oscuro, había nacido de las reprimidas bajas pasiones de su contraparte, y su deber era expresarlas para mostrarse más poderoso que él, hacer lo que él jamás haría por la inmunda luz que lo dominaba. Por algún extraño motivo le costaba creer lo que la princesa oscura le estaba relatando, algo mucho más allá existía en ese mundo iluminado por la blanca soberana de la noche, lo cual desconocía.

\- ¿Piensas que todos los seres de la oscuridad se sienten tan vacíos como la pobre gente que te ha nombrado su soberana? No generalices, pues yo soy diferente a ellos. No tengo anhelos ni deseos de progreso, sino sólo de destruir al malnacido que me reprimió por siglos, por reencarnaciones y por eras. – espetó el Guerrero de las Sombras, hastiado de su enemigo.

\- ¿Y una vez que lo logres? ¿Qué harás?

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la princesa oscura lo había dejado callado, sin argumentos con los que defenderse. De haber sido cualquiera, sin dudarlo lo habría aniquilado, no se hubiera complicado en refutarle nada, pero con ella simplemente se sentía indefenso, por más que luchara por no demostrarlo.

\- Mientras piensas en tu respuesta, quiero que sepas que conocer a todas estas almas errantes no fe lo único bueno con lo que me encontré en este mundo. Tengo una amiga. – dijo la joven, cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Una amiga? – preguntó, mostrándose sorprendido.

\- Ven conmigo, te la presentaré.

La joven tomó la mano del Guerrero de las Sombras con suavidad, causando que este, sin refutar, se deje guiar por ella. Definitivamente algo le estaba sucediendo por su causa, inexplicable y enigmático. Ambos salieron del ático y bajaron por las escaleras, encontrándose con los pasillos del misterioso palacio del reino de Mondrule, sin lugar a dudas idéntico al de Hyrule. Las pocas personas que pasaban, quienes eran los súbditos de la princesa, la saludaban a ella con sumo aprecio y cordialidad, sin embargo, a Dark Link lo miraban con extrema malicia, desconfianza, y hasta con ira. Ante esas reacciones, el villano ni se dio por ofendido, más bien les devolvía el gesto demostrando que ni se atrevan a meterse con él, sino la pagarían caro. Dark Zelda notó eso, y aquello no le gustó en lo absoluto, pues se trataba de su gente y del hombre que le importaba.

Luego de unos minutos, los jóvenes llegaron a su destino, la biblioteca principal. No era una novedad que aquel lugar estuviera repleto de libros, los cuales seguramente eran los mismos que estaban en el palacio de Hyrule. Dark Link tomó uno entre sus manos, descubriendo que estos se leían de derecha a izquierda, algo normal debido a las actuales condiciones. Siguió ojeando algunos de ellos, mientras que la dama lo contemplaba encantada, imaginando múltiples cosas en su mente que se relacionaban a su compañero, al hombre que desde hace meses había observado desde las sombras. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo lo tenía frente a ella, en su hogar. Lo único que añoraba era que él sea el instrumento para cumplir con sus anhelados sueños.

Dark Link siguió observando el lugar con curiosidad, hasta que un peculiar objeto se llevó su atención.

En un pedestal del sitio, se encontraba una rosa roja, brillante y de gran tamaño, plantada en una maceta alta de plata. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, el guerrero se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la delicada flor, provocando que al tenerla cerca se estremezca con su belleza y el aroma que desprendía, uno que se le hacía sumamente conocido. En ese momento, se disponía a tocarla, pero las palabras de la Dama de la Luna lo detuvieron.

\- ¡Espera, no la toques así!

La princesa se dirigió a donde se encontraba el joven oscuro, y al estar cerca de la rosa empezó acariciar sus pétalos con dulzura y delicadeza.

\- Sé buena con mi invitado, mi preciosa rosa. Compórtate como la dama que eres.

\- ¿Estás hablando con la rosa? – preguntó, perplejo.

\- No es cualquier rosa, es mi amiga, la que vine a presentarte. Es la única que me hace compañía en este solitario lugar. Yo la cuido y la riego a diario, motivo por el que ella siempre me lo agradece. – respondió, mirando con encanto a su compañera.

Ante esas palabras, la delicada flor empezó a brillar con más intensidad, provocando que de uno de sus pétalos empiece a salir una misteriosa esencia que humedeció los dedos de la dama, los cuales se llevó a los entresijos de su cuello y empezó a frotarlos con el mismo. Pocos segundos pasaron para que la piel del guerrero se erice ante la fragancia que empezó a invadir el ambiente, el mismo que lo enloquecía desde que la noche había comenzado.

\- Ese aroma…

\- Es la fragancia que tanto te gusta y te provocó curiosidad. – contestó sonriendo, provocando al guerrero con su aroma.

\- Yo… – evadió la mirada de la princesa al verse descubierto.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué esta rosa es especial? Cuando llegué a este mundo empecé a explorar los alrededores, hasta que en mi recorrido encontré la rosa caída en el suelo, con las raíces lastimadas y a punto de marchitarse. No pude evitar entristecerme al verla en ese estado, motivo por el que la recogí y la traje conmigo al palacio para plantarla.

\- Vaya, ¿compasión por una rosa? – preguntó, burlón e irónico.

\- Libre albedrío, sólo eso. Quise hacerlo y así fue, y no me arrepiento, pues así descubrí que lo que rescaté fue más que una simple rosa. Es única en su especie. Siempre que está contenta y agradecida me regala su perfume.

Ante el relato de la princesa, Dark Link empezó a contemplar la rosa, la cual le recordaba de gran manera a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, tan hermosa provocativa, misteriosa y hechizante. Le costaba creer que un ser al que consideraba insignificante fuera tan poco común, una simple criatura del mundo vegetal.

\- Puedes tocarla, pero debes tener cuidado. Ella es hermosa, pero muy caprichosa y consentida, si eres brusco con ella te clavará sus espinas, y créeme que eso no te va a gustar nada.

\- Mejor en otra ocasión, me cuesta creer que una rosa tenga "personalidad". Es una especie muy extraña, ¿en serio la encontraste en un simple recorrido por este reino? ¿Dónde la hallaste exactamente?

Ante esa pregunta, el corazón de la joven se estremeció terriblemente, a pesar que no lo demostró de manera externa.

\- La verdad… la hallé en una arboleda… el Bosque de Gehena.

\- ¿El Bosque del Gehena? ¿Qué clase de sitio es ese? – preguntó, interesado.

\- No creo que sea de tu interés.

\- Dímelo, ya me estoy hartando de tanto misterio. – exigió Dark Link, mostrándose impaciente.

\- Lo único que debes saber, es que de ninguna manera debes pisar ese sitio. Nunca.

\- ¿Entonces por qué fuiste para allá?

\- Ya te lo dije, me encontraba recorriendo el reino, y sin darme cuenta llegué hacia la frontera del mismo… pero no avancé más. Ya basta de preguntas. – contestó la princesa, decidida a finalizar la conversación.

La dama se volteó para que Dark Link no logre verle su perturbado rostro. No quería hablar de ese tema, no deseaba recordar. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron, causando que su mente rememore ciertas palabras que marcaron su vida por completo.

\- _¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres hacer? ¿Existes sólo para cumplir con eso? ¿Y luego qué harás?_

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

Se asustó al escuchar el llamado de su compañero sacándola de sus pensamientos, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, por suerte Dark Link no se había dado cuenta. Se dio la vuelta para observarlo de la manera que tanto le gustaba, apasionada e intensa, causando que el guerrero se estremezca y se sonroje ligeramente, cosa que era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Aterrado de lo que estaba experimentando, volvió a tomar su semblante mordaz y desinteresado ante la princesa, no mostrando ante ella ningún tipo de debilidad. Ante eso, la joven se sintió desencajada, apenada de ver que el guerrero se resistía a sacar ese lado que creyó que en él no existía, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencida. Si meses había esperado, podía hacerlo por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Evadiendo por completo la mirada de la princesa, Dark Link empezó a ojear otro de los libros del lugar, hasta que se encontró con uno que le llamó la atención, pues no tenía título alguno. Cuando se disponía abrirlo, las manos de la joven detuvieron sus acciones, motivo por el que soltó el libro y permitió que ella lo tomara.

\- ¿Me permites resumirte qué esconde este diario?

\- ¿Diario? – preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Así es. Me sorprende que justamente este te haya llamado la atención, ya que por falta de un título no atrae. Es una tragedia, la más desgarradora que ha existido.

\- Te escucho.

\- Esta es la historia de un amor que nunca pudo realizarse. El Héroe del Tiempo y la Princesa del Destino. Aquellos jóvenes se amaron, pero aquello no pudo ser debido a sus diferencias sociales, además que el paladín jamás fue reconocido por sus méritos. Un día, desesperado por probarse a sí mismo para ser alguien digno de su amada, se encaminó a un viaje en un misterioso bosque del que no tuvo retorno. La dama, desquiciada por la ausencia del hombre que amaba, colocó en la entrada del lúgubre lugar una reliquia con el símbolo que representaba a su reino, grabando en la misma el lastimero susurro de su canción de cuna, cuya función era permitir que el caballero la escuche y pueda retomar el camino a casa. Aquella piedra era una guía para el caballero, la cual en ese entonces nunca pudo encontrar.

¿Una piedra guía? ¿En dónde había escuchado algo como eso? Aquella historia a Dark Link se le hacía familiar, como si él mismo la hubiera vivido en carne propia… o al menos de manera aproximada.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, y tus ideas podrían ser ciertas. La reliquia que se describe en este diario es la misma que tú conoces, las de aullido, las cuales en el pasado fueron conocidas como las piedras Sheikah. Existen varias repartidas por todo Hyrule, siendo la única distinta la que se encuentra en la entrada de la Arboleda Sagrada.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Nunca te preguntaste, ¿por qué aquellas piedras del aullido son tan iguales, pero se distinguen de la que se encuentra en la Arboleda Sagrada? Hay rumores que dicen que esa piedra es la misma que la Princesa del Destino dejó para guiar a su amado para que regrese junto a ella, la cual este nunca escuchó, y por eso nunca volvió.

\- ¿Eso crees? Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que existen las otras piedras? ¿También fueron creadas por la misma princesa?

\- Por supuesto que no, ella, en ese entonces, había muerto siendo víctima de su desquicio por la pérdida de su amor. Las piedras que se encuentran repartidas por todo Hyrule, se rumora que fueron creación del fantasma de aquel guerrero, lo cual realizó en honor al acto que su amada había tenido para con él, y aquello también serviría para guiar al héroe elegido que tú conoces, del que te has originado. ¿Y por qué son piedras Sheikahs? Podría ser por muchas razones, aquella joven tenía la capacidad de convertirse en una, poseía ese poder en su interior, por lo que pudo haber sido adquirido por él cuando se volvió inmortal, ya que en vida él no poseía magia, pero en espíritu si, como lo demostró en los entrenamientos con tu contraparte. Muchas cosas se dicen de esa amarga época, incluso se rumora que la regente transportó el Templo del Tiemplo a los entresijos de la arboleda para que el paladín encuentre su sagrada arma con mayor facilidad y regrese a su hogar, y es por eso que se dio el cambio de posición de las zonas con el paso de los siglos.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Nuestras contrapartes son los descendientes de aquellos amantes que nunca pudieron unirse… hasta ahora. Ellos son almas enlazadas, y es por eso que en la actualidad están juntos, disfrutando de su amor sin atadura alguna. Creo que eso lo has notado muy bien. – terminó su relato, sonriendo ante eso.

\- Claro que lo he notado, y sinceramente, tu historia es la peor que he escuchado. Es absurda. – dijo el villano, mostrando desagrado y asco.

\- No es mi historia ni tampoco es absurda. Fue un amor que en el pasado fue negado, y que ahora se pudo hacer realidad. Es algo que me estremece por completo.

\- Espera… ¿No me digas que para ti el amor tiene algún valor? ¡Sería estúpido! ¡Tú, un ser de las sombras!

\- ¿No lo desearías?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Amar? – preguntó, indignado.

\- Sentir…

\- ¿Ah?

\- Sentir, disfrutar… vivir.

La joven empezó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba Dark Link, causando que este se empiece a alejar de ella, mientras el terror comenzaba a acorralarlo debido a lo intimidado que se sentía. De ninguna manera permitiría que ella lo someta, nadie lo haría. Rápidamente, el guerrero metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar el arma con la que había intentado asesinar a Link mientras se encontraba retozando con la regente, la misma que iba a usar en esos momentos para herir a la dama de la noche. Sin perder ni un sólo minuto, la sacó y se dispuso a clavarla en el pecho de esta, pero se detuvo al sentir como un objeto se posó con delicadeza en su cuello. Espantado, movió los ojos para descubrir que la punta de una daga se encontraba rozando la piel de su cuello. No comprendió en qué momento las cosas se le habían salido por completo de control. Por inercia volvió a guardar la daga en su bolsillo, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo mientras observaba a la princesa desde arriba apuntándole con su mortífero instrumento.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué…?

\- No tan rápido, querido… si tú vas, yo ya estoy de regreso, si tú juegas, yo también juego. ¿A qué le temes? ¿Tanto miedo te provoca lo que te inspiro que quieres aniquilarme? – preguntó, mostrándose furiosa en su mirada, pero herida y traicionada a la vez.

\- Suéltame…

\- Deseas con toda tu alma asesinar a tu contraparte, ¿y después qué harás? – preguntó, sabiendo que aquella cuestión martirizaba al guerrero.

\- Ese no es tu problema.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo a sentir?

\- ¡Yo no le temo a nada! – exclamó, descontrolado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Temes vivir, sientes miedo de gozar y entregarte a lo placentero. No tienes idea de lo que te pierdes… pero en tu cuerpo no te mandas solo.

Con delicadeza, joven movió su daga y levantó el cuello del guerrero, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Fue entonces, que este se estremeció con el hechizo de sus carmesís pupilas, excitantes y preciosas como dos rubíes entremezclados con el apasionante fuego, ansioso por absorber al ser que se encontraba reflejándose en ellos con intensidad. La Dama de la Luna se acercó lentamente al rostro del villano para cubrir sus labios en un fugaz y apasionante beso, el cual finalizó relamiendo con hambre y ansiedad la comisura de sus labios. Dark Link sintió que moriría ante tan atrevida caricia, sus piernas simplemente se paralizaron, su voz se había apagado, su respiración se había entrecortado.

Dark Zelda simplemente rio con descaro ante la reacción del joven, quien se veía por completo incapacitado ante el beso que había recibido, tan efímero, pero a la vez intenso y sediento de pasión. Impactado y sin saber qué decir frente a la dama, Dark Link se puso de pie con dificultad y se retiró de la biblioteca, dejando a la princesa sola con su gracia, con su satisfactoria sonrisa debido a sus acciones.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que aquel gesto de alegría se desvanezca en el rostro de la joven, y fuera reemplazado por la tristeza y desolación. Lentamente, la Dama de la Luna se dirigió a donde se encontraba la rosa, la que se iluminó en el momento en que sintió que su ama estaba cerca, pero se apenó al percibir que esta se encontraba triste y cabizbaja. Hubiera deseado tener la capacidad de hablar para poder consolarla; aunque no necesitó de aquello para saber que el causante de su dolor era el oscuro joven que recién había acabado de conocer.

\- ¿No lo desearías? Sentir, disfrutar… amar.

* * *

Dark Link se encontraba frente al espejo del ático del palacio de Mondrule, observando su reflejo con sumo interés, el cual estaba completamente diferente al que él conocía. Se encontraba sofocado, sonrojado, como nunca antes se había visto. ¿Qué le había pasado? Aquel cambio lo había causado la joven que hace sólo unas horas había conocido, la que lo había llevado a un mundo desconocido, la que le había mostrado su hogar… y lo peor de todo, la que lo había amenazado de muerte para defenderse de él, para después besarlo descarada sin que hiciera algo para evitarlo. No hizo nada, simplemente se quedó estático. Ella lo había puesto a su completa merced.

\- Eso no puede ser posible…

Le costaba admitirlo, pero aquel beso le había fascinado y encendido, y aquello lo reconoció debido a que no podía dejar de tocar sus labios para rememorar la fugaz y húmeda caricia que la dama le había otorgado con su boca y lengua, o más bien le había robado. Muchas reacciones fueron provocadas en su cuerpo con aquel acto, unas que de ninguna manera había experimentado antes, ni siquiera cuando observaba y escuchaba a Link y Zelda en sus morbosos apogeos entre las sábanas o en los rincones escondidos del palacio. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquello tan placentero que sentía?

\- No… yo no puedo, ni quiero sentir placer. ¡Nada de eso me sirve! No puedo desviarme de mi meta, ver a Link agonizando, llorando a mis pies, muerto por mis propias manos. Esto no volverá a repetirse, no pienso permitir que esta mujer vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino nunca más. Lo siento, Dark Zelda, pero no volveremos a vernos jamás. – se dijo a sí mismo, horrorizado.

Decidido a que nada ni nadie intervenga en sus planes, Dark Link tocó el espejo y se dio cuenta que este también reaccionó a su energía y abrió el portal de regreso a Hyrule. El amanecer en la sagrada tierra de las Diosas estaba cerca, y eso significaba otra oportunidad para poder cumplir con sus terribles planes.

\- Maldito Link, lamento decir que tu salida de hoy se convertirá en una completa pesadilla…

Y sin decir más, el villano entró al portal y se desvaneció con este, regresando a la tierra de Hyrule al encuentro con su enemigo.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, chicos. Espero que estas dos semanas de espera hayan valido la pena y les haya gustado el capítulo. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mi amigo **ZeekLaerers** por haberme ayudado con el nombre del reino de Mondrule. " **Mond** " significa "Luna" en alemán, pero él me dijo que para que sea paralelo a Hyrule debía terminar en "rule", y es por eso que le puse ese nombre, lo mismo va para el nombre del misterioso bosque donde Dark Zelda encontró a la rosa, el cual tiene un papel muy importante en la trama, y por lo que su nombre significa en árabe, se han de imaginar que no es nada bueno… sin embargo, deben seguir descubriendo qué pasará. Y por cierto, lo de la rosa no tiene nada que ver con lo de la Bella y la Bestia, mi idea es completamente original, por lo del perfume._

 _¿Descubrieron la parte de la teoría de TP? Les cuento que eso noté ahora que me encuentro jugando el juego en HD, pues me pareció muy curioso que la única piedra de aullido que sea distinta, que tenga la marca de la Trifuerza y la Nana de Zelda, se encuentre en la Arboleda Sagrada donde está Skullkid (especie que en OOT estaba en los Bosques Perdidos). Se me ocurrió esa loca teoría por la aparición de la Sombra del Héroe en el juego, ya que él usa las piedras para guiar a Link en el viaje, y pensé, ¿y si Zelda no hizo lo mismo para guiar a Link? Obvio sabemos que el guerrero nunca pudo retornar, además también uno se pone a pensar el motivo por el que la el Templo del Tiempo está en los entresijos de ese sitio; talvez Zelda lo puso ahí para que Link la encuentre, e incluso el portal que la protege (las dos estatuas) se activa con su canción. En fin, eso sólo es una idea que se me ocurrió, hubiera querido que se me ocurra para mi anterior fanfic "El desquicio de mi deseo" (lo usé como cameo aquí también), pero bueno, ya lo usaré para otra historia a futuro… Y ESA PARA MI ES OTRA EVIDENCIA DEL ZELINK EN EL JUEGO XD_

 _Ya deben haberse dado cuenta que Dark Zelda no es una mala persona, pero es sumamente atrevida y seductora, sabe lo que quiere y lo conseguirá a como dé lugar, aunque eso no la ciega porque sabe cómo defenderse. Aunque en el transcurso de la trama, ya se ve que lo que le espera es sumamente difícil._

 _El capítulo que se viene estará un poco movido por lo que Dark Link planea en contra de Link, pero no adelantaré nada para dejarlos con la intriga._

 _Bueno, sin más que decir les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios._

 _¡Nos vemos! ^^_


	4. El preludio de un tormento

**Capítulo 4: El preludio de un tormento**

El cantar de los pájaros se escuchaba por todos los rincones de la ciudadela, deleitando a los animados transeúntes que caminaban de un lado a otro en el proceso de sus actividades, lo cual no era diferente en el palacio de Hyrule. Como siempre, los sirvientes y las doncellas se habían levantado muy temprano para iniciar con su trabajo, aunque ese día no se habían despertado con mal humor ni desganados, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentían llenos de energía y se dejaban llevar por los radiantes rayos de sol de aquella mañana, o talvez el verdadero motivo se debía a que muchos de ellos habían amanecido felices en los brazos de la persona amada luego de una intensa y apasionada noche, misma situación que fue experimentada por cierta pareja de jóvenes comprometidos.

Link y Zelda se encontraban desayudando en el comedor personal de esta última, el cual se hallaba en el jardín principal del palacio. Estaban en silencio, bebiendo a sorbos el delicioso té con limón que les habían servido y probando los exquisitos y variables bocados de la bandeja. No decían nada, sólo intercambiaban miradas cómplices mientras recordaban la amorosa y ferviente noche que habían compartido, en la que las caricias y los gemidos de ambos fueron los protagonistas que los enloquecieron hasta llevarlos al completo éxtasis. Rememorar aquel momento fue mágico y maravilloso, sobre todo por haber dormido abrazados en la protección de la piel del otro durante toda la noche, encantamiento que lamentablemente tuvo que ser roto debido a la indeseable salida del sol, lo que provocó que el joven, tenga que salir a hurtadillas de la habitación de su amada para no ser descubierto y aparentar que había dormido en sus aposentos, como si nada, cosa que cambiaría para siempre una vez que contrajera matrimonio. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de ese día, donde nada ni nadie le impidiera estar con su futura esposa el día y la hora que le plazca.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Link, sabiendo muy bien lo que su princesa le iba a responder.

\- Lo mismo que tú, de eso estoy segura. No desesperes, falta muy poco para que estemos juntos permanentemente.

\- Cuando llegue ese día, nos encerraremos una semana entera. Me saciaré de ti hasta más no poder. Todo lo que hemos vivido este tiempo no se comparará en lo absoluto. – declaró el guerrero, mostrándose vehemente en sus palabras.

\- ¿Eso crees? Cuidado y terminas siendo tú el sorprendido. – contestó, seductora.

\- Puede ser, pues en cada encuentro no dejas de sorprenderme. Nadie se imaginaria que la fría y seria princesa es tan arrebatada por las noches.

\- Pero sólo contigo… por lo que causas en mí.

\- Y eso es lo que me fascina de ti. Que todos tus secretos sean revelados únicamente para mí. Para nadie más.

\- Siempre será así. Nos casaremos ante las leyes terrenales, pero ante las Diosas nos pertenecemos.

La pareja se sentía tan encantada ante las hermosas palabras que habían intercambiado, que no pudieron evitar besarse, aprovechando que no había nadie a los alrededores que pudiera molestarlos con su presencia, o al menos eso creían, pues entre las sombras los estaba acechando el peor de sus enemigos.

Dark Link los estaba observando desde hace varias horas, incluso desde que vio como el guerrero salía con cautela de la habitación de la joven, y claro, vio como Link se despedía de ella con un apasionado beso en los labios, lo cual repetía todos los malditos amaneceres cuando se separaban después de haber retozado como unos endemoniados. Siempre era lo mismo, sin importar en que habitación o en que rincón del palacio fuera el encuentro, los besos, las caricias y el afecto nunca faltaban. Estaba cansado de ver tanta felicidad y satisfacción en el rostro de su contraparte, sobre todo la noche anterior en la que presenció aquello con el orgasmo que su amada le había otorgado por medio de su cuerpo y sus gemidos. Definitivamente hoy estaba decidido a que eso iba a acabarse. La pesadilla del Héroe de la Luz se iba a hacer realidad.

\- Mereces sufrir, agonizar, desangrarte… pero no sin antes ver cómo me hago con tu zorra.

Ya iba a tener tiempo de despellejar poco a poco al bastardo de su enemigo, pues antes se iba a enfocar a la dama con la que se encontraba en esos momentos; a la que deseaba hacer suya por simples deseos carnales, y sobre todo, de hacer sufrir a su enemigo.

\- ¿Ya estás listo para irte? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Sí, sólo tengo que preparar a Epona y me marcharé de inmediato.

\- Lamento haberte metido en esto. Soy yo la que debería estar yendo para el Norte. – dijo la joven, sintiéndose apenada.

\- Oye, tú y yo estamos comprometidos, y es tanto mi responsabilidad como la tuya. Con el reino de Britai hemos firmado la alianza para importar materia prima y poder recobrar los sembríos que se echaron a perder en la invasión, así que mi deber es ir y cerrar ese trato. Que de algo sirva todo lo que he aprendido en Ordon, y sobre todo, con lo que me he instruido desde que inicié mi vida aquí. – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa para animar a su amada.

\- Lo sé, pero aquella reunión debía darse en otra fecha, no en estos días.

\- Pues debes acostumbrarte de que, a partir de ahora, no harás las cosas sólo por ti misma. Nunca más. Zelda, tu resuelve los asuntos que se presenten en el palacio, con los habitantes, que son demasiados y sumamente urgentes. Además, escuché por ahí que hoy vienen las modistas con algunos modelos de vestidos de novia para que te decidas. ¿O me equivoco?

La princesa se sonrojó al verse descubierta, mientras que Link sonrió al ver que había acertado. Por más confianza que tuvieran en todos los sentidos de su relación, le encantaba ver como su amada se avergonzaba con ciertas cosas como si fuera una niña, y sobre todo, que esa faceta la guardara sólo para él.

\- Espero me enseñes el vestido apenas decidas cuál quieres.

\- ¡No! Eso es de mala suerte. – expresó, exaltada.

\- ¿En serio crees en esas cosas? Pues yo no.

\- Una hechicera como yo no puede ser escéptica. Así que tendrás que ser paciente y esperar hasta la boda.

\- Lo seré, pero hay una cosa en la que no puedo ser paciente.

\- ¿Ah?

Sin responder nada, el joven se levantó y se acercó hasta donde la princesa estaba. La tomó de la cintura, la besó en los labios y la miró a los ojos con inmenso deseo.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a mi habitación para que me despidas como lo merezco. – pidió, susurrando en voz baja y encima de sus labios.

Ante la petición de su amado, Zelda se abrazó y unió su frente con la de él, para que sus miradas estuvieran completamente unidas. Luego de eso, rozó su lengua con los labios de este, pues sabía que esa acción lo excitaba con extrema brutalidad.

\- Sabes bien que vivo para complacerte…

Y terminando su seductora propuesta, la pareja se dirigió en completo silencio a los aposentos del guerrero, agradeciendo a las Diosas que no había nadie en los pasillos a esas horas de la mañana. Tranquilamente iban a poder entregarse al amor sin ser escuchados, sobre todo si serian algunas noches en las que no podrían dormir juntos.

Dark Link los observó marcharse. Al inicio se sintió molesto de ver que su contraparte se sentía contento en los brazos de su mujer. Lo que más deseaba era verlo muerto, sufriendo, agonizando y arrastrándose a sus pies por un poco de su piedad.

\- ¿Muerto? Creo que eso sería una bendición para ti, una liberación de todas las cargas que mereces llevar sobre tus hombros. Lo que te espera, es sólo el inicio a tu completo desquicio. – decretó, decidido y enfurecido.

En todo el tiempo que había observado a la pareja, el Guerrero de las Sombras ya había decidido cambiar su estrategia. Asesinar a Link de buenas a primeras habría sido un desperdicio, incluso tomar a Zelda como venganza inicial lo era, pues aquello era mejor dejarlo para el final para cerrar el ciclo con broche de oro. Ahora, lo que iba a hacer era torturarlo, volverlo loco hasta anularlo, hasta robarle su identidad propia. Ese era el mejor castigo que podía darle a quien lo había reprimido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

\- Sé feliz revolcándote con tu ramera, pues tu vida de ensueño está a pocos pasos de transformarse en tu peor pesadilla.

Y luego de esas palabras, el ente oscuro se desvaneció del sitio como sabía hacerlo, perdiéndose entre las sombras, sin embargo, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que estaba siendo observado por Dark Zelda, quien estaba cubierta por el velo de la completa desolación ante todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

* * *

Luego que los futuros reyes de Hyrule salieron del lecho de su amor, se vieron en la penosa obligación de despedirse, no sin antes bendecirse el uno al otro para que en su separación nada malo le ocurriera al otro.

Link fue en busca de Epona y se dirigió con ella hacia donde lo esperaban sus compañeros; Shad, Salma y Moy, quienes estaban en la salida, listos para iniciar con el viaje. Antes de marcharse, el guerrero dio una última mirada al palacio, dándose cuenta que en la torre más alta estaba una dama observándolo. La princesa Zelda, al ver que su amado se había percatado de su presencia, alzó su mano para despedirse, acción a la que Link le respondió de la misma manera, pero antes besando sus dedos y enviándole su afecto. Muchos a su alrededor lo vieron, pero aquello nada le importó. Ella era su prometida y su futura esposa, le inspiraba demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella y no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

Luego de unos minutos los viajeros partieron, así que la princesa retornó al interior del palacio. Su corazón palpitaba con prisa, se sentía asustada por algún motivo que desconocía, pero percibía que este se relacionaba al viaje que su amado había iniciado. Sólo le pedía a las Diosas que nada malo le suceda y regresara sano y salvo a su lado, y que sus miedos no crucen la barrera de ser sólo parte de su agitada imaginación.

* * *

El frío nocturno se hizo presente con la partida del ocaso, dándole la bienvenida a las estrellas que salían a cumplir con su misión de alumbrar la oscuridad del firmamento.

Link y sus compañeros decidieron pasar la noche en un hotel de Villa Kakariko, siendo el primer pueblo que se encontraba en el camino de su viaje. Ya tenían aquello programado. En ese momento, se encontraban en el comedor del lugar conversando de manera animada. Hablaban de varios temas, sobre todo del futuro matrimonio que estaba próximo a venir.

\- En tan sólo meses te convertirás en nuestro rey, Link. – dijo Shad, sonriéndole al joven guerrero.

\- Vaya que si te va a cambiar la vida. Sólo espero que cuando seas rey no te olvides de los amigos. – expresó Salma, bromeando con sus típicos comentarios.

\- ¡Oye, ¿estás loca?! Eso no va a ocurrir. – reclamó el joven, indignado.

\- Link, no le hagas caso a esta niña. Sabes lo mucho que le gusta molestar. Pero lo que si comparto con ella, es que la vida si te va a cambiar, y es por eso que me siento muy orgulloso de ti. – expresó Moy.

\- No es para tanto…

\- Claro que sí. ¿Quién diría? Iniciaste siendo un humilde muchacho de campo, que resultó ser el héroe elegido por las Diosas. – dijo en jubilado soldado de Ordon.

\- Y encima de eso, el que flechó el corazón de la princesa Zelda, nuestra soberana, y quien se casará con ella. ¡Vaya, cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar! – declaró Shad, sin saber que sus palabras traerían consecuencias.

\- Vaya, ¿con que cualquiera, eh? Al parecer te hubiera gustado tener esa suerte. – dijo Salma, con un dejo de molestia.

\- Yo no dije eso…

\- Pues parecía.

\- Vaya, al parecer aquí está ocurriendo algo.

Ante las palabras de Link, Shad y Salma se quedaron mudos. El guerrero había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de la broma que la espadachín le había hecho; además que hace tiempo tenía algunas sospechas sobre el par más joven de la Resistencia.

\- ¿Ocurriendo algo? ¿A qué te refieres, Link? – preguntó la guerrera.

\- Ay, Salma, sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Cuándo se casan? Creo que Zelda y yo no deberíamos ser los únicos.

\- ¿¡Qué…!?

\- ¡Oye, Link! ¡Eso sería una excelente idea! Hasta podrían hacer una boda doble. – dijo Moy, uniéndose a la conversación para seguir con la broma.

\- ¡Cállate, Moy! ¡No ayudas! – reclamó Salma, enojada.

Sonrojada hasta más no poder, la espadachín observó al letrado joven que se encontraba a su lado, quien en ese preciso momento se había puesto a leer un libro. Se veía que estaba terriblemente sonrojado, pero aquello no impidió que siga con su actividad.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Este par nos está molestando con sus tonterías, ¿y tú estás leyendo?

\- Consulto el calendario.

\- El calendario, ¿para qué?

\- Para ver si la fecha en la que se casarán Link y la princesa será adecuada para nosotros también. ¿No sería increíble?

Sonrojada y muda. Esas fueron las únicas reacciones con las que Salma respondió ante las palabras de Shad. Si hubiera tenido el valor en ese momento, le hubiera aventado encima la taza de café que el joven se estaba bebiendo, sin embargo, el cuerpo se le paralizó, no supo qué decir. Después de uno segundos que regresó a la realidad, llena de vergüenza, se levantó de la mesa y se retiró a su habitación, provocando que todos los presentes empezaran a reírse a carcajadas, pues jamás se imaginaron que su inquebrantable personalidad se vería afectada por las bromas del guerrero, aunque ese era el objetivo que él deseaba con aquello. Shad y Salma sabían perfectamente que entre ellos había una química bastante interesante, pero aún no tenían el valor de confesárselo con formalidad. Ante los demás aquello era un secreto a voces.

\- Vaya, al parecer lograste aplacar a la curtida guerrera. Qué sorpresa. – dijo Link, haciendo una expresión de victoria al letrado joven.

\- ¿Y perderme su cara con nuestra hipotética boda? Eso nunca. Creo que con que le dijiste no volverá a molestarte en un buen tiempo.

\- Aunque tú si pareciste entusiasmado con el asunto del matrimonio, ¿o no? – preguntó Moy.

\- Bueno… ¡Es mejor dejar ese tema de lado! Ya se está haciendo tarde y debemos descansar.

\- Es cierto, el viaje de hoy fue sumamente agotador. Ya mañana es la reunión y no podemos llegar con rostro de mal sueño. Sobre todo tu, Link.

\- Es cierto, ya debemos irnos.

Todos decidieron levantarse de la mesa para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, siendo Link el último en levantarse. Se sentía cansado, con enormes deseos de tomar un baño y echarse en su cama a dormir, pero no contó que en ese momento algo lo detuvo abruptamente. Sin perder tiempo, tomó la empuñadura de su espada y se volteó con brusquedad, pues de un instante a otro empezó a sentirse observado y amenazado, una sensación parecida a la que tuvo cientos de veces en las que estuvo en su periplo. Aquella sensación de paranoia le duró unos pocos segundos hasta que se desvaneció, mas su corazón seguía latiendo con prisa, muy acelerado.

\- ¿Todo bien, muchacho?

Ante las palabras de su casi padre, Link trató de tranquilizarse, pues no quería preocuparlo. Por un momento, creyó que alguien lo estaba observando y que se encontraba muy cerca de él, incluso percibía que estaba a punto de realizar algo en su contra. De manera fugaz todo se había desvanecido, de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

\- No es nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansado. – dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Igual yo. Por cierto, has sido muy mal agradecido y no has ido a visitarnos a Ordon. Juli y los niños quieren verte. – reclamó el hombre, resentido.

\- Tienes razón, los asuntos del palacio me han quitado mucho tiempo, además con todo lo relacionado a la boda que se viene. ¿Te parece si al regreso de nuestra reunión pasamos por el pueblo?

\- Pues es una excelente idea, hasta podríamos pasar la noche.

\- Eso mismo estaba pensando, con eso se aligeraría mi cargo de conciencia. Sabes que Ordon es una de las cosas que más amo, es la tierra que me vio crecer.

\- Lo tengo muy presente. Bueno, ya es momento de retirarnos. Que descanses, hijo.

\- Gracias, que descanses tú también.

Link se retiró del comedor junto con Moy, Shad ya se había ido primero. Sin embargo, el inicial presentimiento del guerrero no era más que correcto, pues su contraparte había sido su escolta de viaje de inicio a fin, e incluso lo había acompañado en la amena reunión que había tenido con el resto de los viajeros. Estaba esperando pacientemente desde las sombras que todos se retiraran a entregarse al mundo de los sueños, pues era ahí que su enemigo estaría por completo a su merced.

\- Dulces sueños…

* * *

De un momento a otro, la frescura de la noche se había esfumado; ahora la misma había sido reemplazada por una fiera e implacable tormenta. Los árboles se mecían de manera descontrolada, mientras que el viento arrancaba con fuerza sus hojas para llevárselas consigo en su desenfrenado vaivén. La naturaleza se hallaba en completo desorden.

Link se encontraba dormido en su habitación, plácido y sin ningún rastro de perturbación en su rostro. El dolor de cuerpo y el cansancio por el viaje lo dejaron tan agotado que conciliar el sueño no le costó mucho.

Percatado de la paz emanada en la alcoba, Dark Link salió de su escondite y se posición frente al apacible joven. El Guerrero de la Luz se encontraba en completa merced de su enemigo, como un pequeño e indefenso ciervo entre las enormes garras de su depredador, quien sin piedad alguna iba hacerse con él hasta saciarse. Ese era su contraparte, quien iba a divertirse mucho con el martirio al que lo iba a someter.

\- ¿De qué sirve dormir sino tenemos nada por qué soñar?

Y con esa sarcástica pregunta, el Guerrero de las Sombras colocó una mano en la frente del vulnerable joven, llevándolo así, al abismo de la oscuridad perpetua…

…

\- _¿Link?_

 _No comprendo en qué momento regresé al palacio. Se supone que estaba de viaje con mis amigos, descansando en el hotel. Sin embargo, ahora mi rumbo a dado un giro y me transportó de regreso al sitio que ahora es mi hogar, donde vivo con mi amada, mi futura esposa._

\- _Link…_

 _Puedo escuchar como Zelda me llama. Su voz en la única que tiene el don de calmarme y estremecerme, de arrullarme y encenderme. La amo y la deseo con todo mi corazón, y lo único que quiero en estos momentos es correr a mi encuentro con ella para abrazarla y besarla como un desesperado, tomarla en mis brazos para perdernos en las sabanas de nuestro lecho y devorarnos hasta que la Luna se canse de contemplarnos. Sólo quiero enlazar mi alma con la de ella._

 _Acelero el paso por los oscuros pasillos, escuchando como el sonido de su voz se hace más fuerte, más cercano y alcanzable, hasta que finalmente la encuentro de espaldas a mí. Zelda está asomada a uno de los balcones, ensimismada y nostálgica observando la noche. En el momento que se percata de mi presencia, se da la vuelta y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al verla. Ella me responde de la misma manera. Mi prometida camina hacia mí, y yo no pierdo ni un minuto más en hacer lo mismo para tomarla en brazos y aferrarla con fuerza, pero en el instante que parece que aquello va a realizará, la situación cambia de rumbo. Mi amada desvía su camino y menciona mi nombre, pero no es a mí a quien se entrega._

 _Impactado, me doy la vuelta, y siento como mi cuerpo entero se paraliza ante la imagen que tengo frente a mí. Mi amada está abrazando al hombre que nunca creí que volvería a ver, a aquella parte de mi ser que tanto desprecio y que en la peor de mis pesadillas logró tomar vida propia. No puede ser que ese engendro se encuentre ante mi presencia, y tomando con sus sucias manos al ser más sagrado que tengo en la vida. ¿En qué momento regresó? ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de semejante escoria?_

\- _No la toques…_

\- _Acepta que la perdiste. Ahora es sólo mía._

\- _¡MALDITA SEA, SUÉLTALA! – exclamo enfurecido, salido de cabales._

 _Enervado hasta los huesos, desenvaino mi espada para enfrentarme al infeliz que tiene apresada a Zelda, aunque me siento devastado de ver que ella no deja de abrazarlo, incluso lo acerca más a su cuerpo, mientras le deposita pequeños besos en su cuello. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

\- _Llévame contigo. – le pide con desespero mi futura esposa._

\- _Mi amor, ¿qué te sucede? – le preguntó a mi princesa al ver sus acciones, las cuales me cuesta concebir._

\- _¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Ya la perdiste, eres muy poco hombre para ella, y por suerte se dio cuenta justo a tiempo._

 _Luego de decir tan asquerosas palabras, Dark Link toma a mi prometida del mentón y muerde su cuello con descaro, motivo por el que ella suspira con pasión y encanto. Aquello sólo lo ha demostrado conmigo. No comprendo qué le pasa._

\- _Zelda. – expreso, son poder evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan._

\- _Vamos, princesa, creo que es momento de que conozcas todo lo que yo puedo darte._

\- _Lo siento, Link… – se dirige a mí, observándome con desprecio y lástima._

 _El muy maldito se burla y me humilla tomando a la mujer que amo de las caderas, para luego encerrarse con ella en una de las habitaciones. Mi cuerpo se ha paralizado, no puedo moverme. Puedo escuchar los gemidos de ella, ahogados y desesperados, rogando y suplicando por recibir más de ese mal nacido. Aquellos regalos salidos de su boca son míos, de nadie más. De un momento a otro lo he perdido todo._

 _Simplemente no lo soporto más y siento como miles de dagas atraviesan cada fibra de mi desangrado corazón… por varios segundos escucho los ensordecedores gemidos, pero de la nada estos se detienen y se transforman en desgarradores y tormentosos gritos._

\- _¡Zelda!_

 _Aquellos gritos… no… no pertenecen a ella. Se me hacen conocidos, muy familiares, pero no logro discriminarlos. Siento demasiado calor a mí alrededor… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

 _Los gritos suplican auxilio, escucho alaridos de todo tipo, de toda edad. Necesito ayudar a quienes están padeciendo, pero mi cuerpo está paralizado. La impotencia me desborda hasta someterme al mayor de los tormentos._

\- _No desesperes todavía, pues la diversión apenas comienza…_

 _…_

\- No… no… ¡NOOO!

Por medio de sus gritos, Link logró despertar de la horrible pesadilla que lo estaba atormentando. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudoroso y temblando hasta más no poder. Por cuestión de segundos recordó absolutamente todo lo que había soñado, pero de manera abrupta aquello empezó a desvanecerse con efervescencia. Sus recuerdos sobre aquel episodio se transformaron en una situación efímera y fugaz.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntó, respirando agitado.

No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación de terror invadiéndole el pecho, ya la había experimentado cuando pasó por ese estado de letargo debido a que su cuerpo había sido invadido por la energía crepuscular. Y a pesar que no recordaba nada de su pesadilla, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber que su amada aparecía en la misma, pero ahora amenazada por una energía que él repudiaba sin saber por qué.

\- Mi princesa… espero que estés bien. – mencionó, preocupado por su prometida.

¿Por qué motivo no lograba recordar nada de las pesadillas que invadían su mente? Era la primera vez que se planteaba esa pregunta. En la anterior ocasión le restó importancia al asunto, pero ahora le preocupaba en sobremanera pensando que podría tratarse de una especie de aviso… o talvez… todo se originaba de su agitado inconsciente.

Decidió, igual que la vez pasada, dejar el tema de lado. En tan pocos meses su vida había experimentado muchos cambios, y eso, aunque eran cosas muy buenas, conllevaban su lado estresante y agotador. Link se recostó de nuevo en su cama y esperó a que el sueño volviera a adentrarse a su cuerpo, cosa que no tardó mucho en llegar.

En una esquina, mostrando una sonrosa sádica y satisfactoria, Dark Link observaba como su enemigo se dormía, aunque con el rostro algo desencajado debido a las emociones que lo habían perturbado segundos atrás. El inicio de plan había salido mejor de lo esperado. Ahora sólo faltaba preparar todo para que parte de ello se convierta en su nefasta realidad. ¿Por qué Link no lograba recordar nada de lo que soñaba? Sin ninguna duda él era participe de eso, pues parte de su objetivo se centraba en resguardarse de él hasta el momento que considerara propicio.

\- Calma, calma… que una vez que me presente ante ti y tus recuerdos regresen, te arrepentirás de haberlo deseado. Bastardo.

* * *

La estadía en el reino del Norte duró más días de lo esperado, puesto a que el soberano del mismo les pidió a sus invitados que se queden más tiempo para que conozcan sus tierras, oferta que Link y sus compañeros no pudieron rechazar por más que quisieran. Una vez cumplido el compromiso, el grupo se encaminó hacia el pueblo de Ordon, sin saber que en su viaje Dark Link no los estaba acompañando, pues en ese momento el villano estaba metido en otros asuntos.

Entremezclado entre las sombras del vasto follaje de los árboles de la provincia de Latoan, el Guerrero de las Sombras logró llegar al tranquilo pueblo, el cual, como siempre, se encontraba en perfecta armonía y paz. Tal y como lo recordaba desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando su contraparte decidió abandonar la aburrida vida del mismo para empezar una nueva etapa en el palacio junto a la princesa, la mujer que tanto deseaba en sentido carnal, pero sobre todo, el instrumento para ver derrotado a su enemigo en lo que más le dolía.

\- ¿Será que tu princesita es lo que más importante para ti?

Y con aquella pregunta, el villano dio comienzo a su macabra función.

* * *

Con la llegada del amanecer, la pequeña plaza de Ordon había empezado sus actividades. Ilia junto con su padre se pusieron a revisar varios asuntos relacionados al pueblo, pues la joven, desde que había recuperado la memoria, había adquirido la convicción de querer convertirse en la sucesora de su progenitor a futuro, para de esa manera servir a su gente y hacer de Ordon una tierra próspera como lo eran Villa Kakariko y la ciudadela de Hyrule.

Por otro lado, los demás habitantes también se hallaban en sus respectivos quehaceres. Braulio se había levantado desde muy temprano a movilizar a sus preciadas cabras a pastar. Hanch, junto con su esposa Otilia e hija Bea, atendían su negocio; Sancho, junto con Petra y Talo, ayudaban a Lalo con la planificación de la apertura de la nueva sucursal que deseaba abrir en Ordon. En sí, parecía un día tranquilo para todos, en especial para cierta familia.

Juli se encontraba en la salida de su casa lavando la ropa, se sentía cansada debido a las malas noches que le tocaba pasar debido al cuidado de su bebé, Lucy, pero contenta de ver que esta había nacido sana, y que junto con su esposo había formado la familia que desde niña había soñado. Iván estaba dentro de la casa practicando con su espada de madera, mientras que la pequeña se encontraba plácidamente dormida. Aún tenía el sueño algo desordenado.

\- Iván, práctica en silencio… vas a despertar a tu hermanita. – susurró en voz baja la mujer.

\- Está bien, mamá… lo siento.

El niño prefirió dejar su espada de lado y acercarse a la cuna a contemplar a su hermana, a quien sin duda alguna, había empezado a querer mucho desde el primer día que vino al mundo. Con cuidado, se acercó hasta su pequeño rostro para depositar un beso en su mejilla, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

\- Cuando seas grande, te voy a enseñar a hacer una caña de pescar… y también a…

Las palabras de Iván se vieron interrumpidas, pues un extraño olor empezó a apoderarse del ambiente… un aroma a quemado.

\- ¿Iván? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Juli, preocupada.

El pequeño no respondió, pues buscó a los alrededores el origen del olor a quemado, hasta que para su horror vio como una esquina de su casa estaba encendida en llamas, apoderándose de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Mamá, un incendio! ¡La casa se quema!

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Impactada con lo que había escuchado, Juli se acercó para abrir la puerta, pero para su mala suerte esta se había atorado. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ella no la había cerrado, estaba segura de eso.

\- ¡Iván, toma a tu hermana y abre la puerta! ¡Rápido! – ordenó, exaltada.

Con prisa, el niño tomó a su hermana y se aproximó a la puerta para abrirla, pero aquello fue inútil. La manija estaba completamente atorada.

\- ¡Mamá, no puedo abrirla!

\- ¡NOO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Mi casa se incendia, mis hijos están adentro!

Desesperada, sin dejar de golpear la puerta para tratar de derrumbarla, Juli empezó a aclamar por ayuda como una histérica, sin embargo, para su terror vio como el pueblo entero estaba tomado por las llamas. Todos los habitantes corrían de un lado a otro, gritando aterrorizados mientras luchaban por salvar a sus familias y las pocas pertenencias que podían, para mala suerte su casa era la más lejana de todas. Con todo ese escándalo, ¿quién iba a escucharla? No podía concebir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sobre todo, su agonía aumentó cuando escuchó que su bebé estalló en llanto debido al miedo, mientras que su hijo tosía con fuerza por al humo que estaba inhalado.

Todo el pueblo estaba padeciendo la más devastadora de las pesadillas.

* * *

Mientras que Ordon estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, Dark Link había llegado hasta la Arboleda Sagrada. Ya conocía ese sitio, pero visitarlo de nuevo ahora había adquirido un nuevo significado.

Cuando llego a la entrada del sitio, pudo ver la piedra de aullido que se encontraba a su derecha. Aquella reliquia con una trágica historia escondida, le recordaba a Dark Zelda, la Dama de la Luna, aquella mujer que en sólo una noche logró impactarlo y cautivarlo, pero sobre todo, asustarlo, pues no sólo era dueña de una belleza que lo incapacitaba con sólo contemplarla, sino con unas palabras que lo devastaron hasta el punto de doblegarlo. Cada vez que le brindó una caricia a su rostro, provocó que se pierda en un mar de sensaciones inigualables y placenteras; tan agradable muestra de afecto que ansiaba volver a sentir desde el fondo de su inconsciente, por más que lo negara.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso… la extrañaba? Talvez anhelaba recorrer con su mirada aquellas ardientes curvas que se movían con gracia cuando caminaba delante de él, o aquellos ojos que le sonreían con sensualidad cuando le dirigía la palabra. Deseaba inhalar su perfume, tan embriagante y maravilloso que lo noqueaban hasta erizarle cada partícula de su piel, o aquellos labios que pudo sentir y saborear de manera efímera cuando le robó aquel beso mientras tenía su daga apuntada a su cuello. Todas esas características en la fémina eran la luz que la rodeaba... y que a él le atraía peor que un imán.

\- ¿Luz? Ella no es luz… no como la otra.

Desde el inicio, se dio cuenta que le atraía la luz de la princesa Zelda, a quien él llamaba la Dama de la Luz, pero aquella característica sólo quería apagarla, con el único fin de lastimar a su enemigo, sin embargo, ahora empezaba a ver esa cualidad en la contraparte de ella. ¿Qué le estaba causando esa mujer que tan atrayente y agradable se le hacía? Simplemente no lo sabía, pero sea como sea, tenía que arrancárselo de la cabeza. En su vida no había cabida para ningún tipo de afecto o consideración para nadie, mucho menos para una mujer que amenazaba con robarle el raciocinio.

Siguió con su camino, decidido a dejar de lado lo que él consideraba tonterías de paso. Era normal que le atrajera una mujer como ella, mucho más con lo hermosa que era, pero las cosas llegarían hasta ese límite, pues de ninguna manera dejaría que sus impulsos dominen su razón.

Dark Link llegó hasta los inicios del Templo del Tiempo, y desde la lejanía pudo ver como brillaba la Espada Maestra en todo su esplendor, la única arma capaz de erradicar todo el mal que se le cruzara en el camino, y que sólo su héroe elegido era capaz de empuñar.

\- Estúpida espada, no me sirves de nada. Sin embargo, si todo ser viviente tiene una contraparte, ¿por qué no un arma legendaria?

Fue su última pregunta, antes de acercarse hasta donde se encontraba descansando el sagrado acero…

* * *

El suelo del Bosque de Farone se veía invadido por el escandaloso sonido del golpeteo de las patas de los caballos, quienes corrían con prisa debido a las órdenes que sus amos les estaban encomendando.

\- ¡Espere! ¡No vaya tan aprisa, por favor! ¡Princesa Zelda!

La joven monarca no escuchaba ninguna de las palabras que Auru, su mentor, le estaba diciendo, pues le urgía llegar hasta el pueblo de Ordon. Se sentía completamente destrozada, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin que nada pudiera detenerlas, mientras que en su mente rogaba a las Diosas que no sea demasiado tarde. Tenía que impedir que Link llegara al sitio antes que ella, debía alertarlo del peligro al que estaba a punto de exponerse… todo por culpa de su maldita contraparte.

\- _No vayas, Link… no caigas en su trampa…_

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Bueno, creo que en este capítulo se ha demostrado que los alcances de DL no tienen límites, pues simplemente no le importa a quien pisotear con tal de conseguir su objetivo; pero, como mencionó la princesa al final, esto es una terrible trampa en la que Link puede caer. Ya se darán cuenta a qué se refiere._

 _En referencia a las casas de Ordon, las he explicado un poco más espaciosas para que se adapten al contexto, cosa que repetiré en el siguiente capítulo, ya que como recordarán en el juego son muy chiquitas._

 _Sobre el anterior capítulo, muchos me comentaron que me basé en el mundo de Lorule para crear Mondrule. Pues para ser sincera, nunca he jugado ese juego, así que en este aquello no aplica. Todo salió de mi loca imaginación XD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^_


	5. Efecto fallido

**Capítulo 5: Efecto fallido**

La peculiar calma del Templo del Tiempo se había desvanecido de un momento a otro. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar, las ramas detuvieron su vaivén por la ausencia de la brisa; todo lo que rodeaba al sagrado lugar se había aquietado debido a la perturbación del ambiente, lo cual estaba siendo causado por el ser que había llegado a invadirlo.

La mano derecha de Dark Link se hallaba rodeada de una neblina que en cada segundo se iba haciendo más concentrada, más oscura. La esencia emanaba de la Espada Maestra que empezaba a tomar su misma forma entre los dedos del villano, quien miraba la escena con satisfacción. Tiempo después, su objetivo había sido cumplido.

Una réplica exacta de la sagrada arma se había formado frente al Guerrero de las Sombras, estructurada por una hoja de acero tan brillante como la luna y resistente como el diamante, la cual estaba sostenida por una empuñadora similar al color de la noche, oscura y misteriosa; en el centro de esta se encontraba impregnado un rubí, tan carmesí como su mirada… y la de ella. No pudo evitar tener aquel pensamiento.

Dark Link contempló con satisfacción su nueva arma, sobre todo por haberse formado de todo el mal que la Espada Maestra había absorbido con el paso de los siglos. Toda la esencia pertenecía a los enemigos que el héroe elegido por las Diosas había derrotado, y ahora esta se había canalizado para crear el acero que le hacía falta para seguir con sus planes. El villano se sentía complacido.

\- Al menos una buena utilidad se le pudo dar a la energía de esos mal nacidos que nunca pudieron derrotarte. Pero conmigo será otra historia… y este es sólo el inicio.

Lanzó una ligera risa de sus labios, pensando en la desesperación que su contraparte estaba a punto de sufrir. Eso era lo que buscaba, que el camino a su muerte sea lento y doloroso, y no sólo buscaba perjudicarlo físicamente, sino mental, emocional, hasta el punto de desequilibrarlo por completo.

\- Creo que es momento de que veas como todo tu esfuerzo será en vano…

Portando su nueva arma, el villano se alejó del Templo del Tiempo, ansioso de ver como su plan se consumaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

La velocidad en la que corrían los caballos se encontraba en sus límites, mientras que a la distancia la humareda y las cenizas teñían de terror y desesperanza el cielo que cubría el pueblo de Ordon, cuyos habitantes gritaban aterrados y pedían clemencia.

Epona llevaba la delantera, siendo Link quien la había trasladado hasta esa posición. Desde la lejanía, tanto él como sus compañeros de viaje percibieron el olor a quemado en el ambiente, el cual se acrecentaba a medida que iban llegando a Ordon, al igual que aquella humareda que se originaba del lugar. El primero en desesperarse fue Moy, quien pensó en su familia y temía por su seguridad, pero no por eso el resto se preocupó menos, sobre todo Link, quien no soportaría que algo le pase a su amado pueblo.

Cruzaron el puente con prisa, sin preocuparles que el peso de los corceles pudiera derrumbarlo, aunque por suerte aquello no había sucedido. Moy aceleró el paso hasta ubicarse al lado de Link, quien estaba tan perturbado como él.

\- Link, ¿qué es lo que habrá pasado? – preguntó, alterado.

\- ¡No lo sé, Moy! ¡Pero sea como sea, nadie va a salir lastimado! ¿Entiendes? ¡Nadie! – decretó sin titubear.

El hombre se sintió seguro al saber que Link lo estaba apoyando, pues sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar al imaginarse a su familia podía estar lastimada, o en el peor de los casos, muerta.

Después de varios segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, el grupo llegó hasta la plaza del pueblo, descubriendo el horror que se estaba llevando a cabo. Los pocos hombres se esforzaban por apagar los incendios de las casas usando variadas fuentes de agua, las cuales no eran suficientes para el tamaño de las llamas que consumían todo a su paso. Ilia, con ayuda de varias mujeres, atendían a las personas que se habían lastimado en el proceso de huida o se habían ahogado debido al humo; por suerte nadie había fallecido, pero no por eso su situación no era preocupante. Ni Link ni Moy vieron entre el grupo de convalecientes a Juli y a sus hijos, razón por la que se alarmaron.

\- Ni Juli ni mis hijos están…

\- Salma y yo ayudaremos a los demás apagar el incendio. Ustedes vayan por la señora Juli y los niños. – dijo Shad, alarmado.

\- ¡Deprisa, no pierdan tiempo! – exclamó Salma, alterada.

Link y Moy ordenaron a sus caballos ir hasta donde estaba la familia de este último, rogando a las Diosas que todos se encontraran sanos y salvos. Una vez que llegaron al humilde hogar, descubrieron a Juli gritando como una desesperada, luchando por derribar la puerta que estaba empezando a ser tomada por las llamas. Con eso, los hombres no tuvieron que pensar mucho para saber que los niños estaban adentro.

\- ¡Juli! – gritó Moy, desgarrado.

\- ¡Moy… los niños! ¡Los niños están adentro! – gritó sin poder contener las lágrimas.

\- ¡Rápido, aléjate de aquí! – gritó el hombre, alejando a su esposa.

Link y Moy se aproximaron a llameante casa, y cada uno con sus respectivas armas empezaron a destrozar la puerta. El miembro de la Resistencia podía escuchar el llanto de sus hijos, motivo por el que su dolor y desesperación aumentaban, pero no por eso se detuvo. Link era otro que estaba derrumbándose, pero no iba a darse por vencido, pues si no devolvía a los niños a sus progenitores, nunca se lo iba a perdonar. El guerrero sentía un especial cariño por la pareja, estaba agradecido por la crianza que le dieron cuando sus padres murieron, razón por la que tenía que ayudarlos en la terrible situación.

Link fue el que logró destrozar la puerta por completo, así que sin perder tiempo se adentró a la casa. Moy se disponía a seguirlo, pero tuvo que detenerse debido a que el marco de la puerta había sido tomado por las llamas, creando una barrera de fuego imposible de penetrar. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo como eso en tan sólo segundos?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero qué ocurrió!? – preguntó Juli.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero así no puedo entrar a rescatar a los…!

\- ¡Mamá, Mamá!

¿Acaso la angustia les estaba haciendo una mala pasada? La pareja escuchó como Iván llamaba a su madre, mientras que también se podía distinguir el llanto de su hermanita. Juli sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al darse la vuelta y ver a sus hijos a salvo, motivo por el que no se contuvo a correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza, llorando de alivio. El cuerpo de los infantes estaba algo sucio debido a las cenizas, pero no estaban heridos. Moy se acercó hasta ellos para rodearlos con sus brazos y agradecer a las Diosas por su misericordia con ellos, aunque no comprendía cómo pudieron haber salido de la casa si la puerta estaba cerrada. Todo era muy extraño.

\- ¿Estás bien, Iván? ¿Y tú hermana…?

\- Los dos estamos bien, mamá. A Lucy le cubrí el rostro para que no inhale el humo. – dijo el niño, sonriéndole a su madre.

\- ¿Pero cómo salieron de la casa? ¡La puerta estaba cerrada! – preguntó Moy.

\- Por el agujero que se formó en el suelo, a un lado del mueble de la sala.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Un agujero? Entonces… ¡Link! – gritó el hombre.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Link entró a la casa!? – preguntó el niño, aterrado.

Con prisa, Moy volvió a acercarse a la entrada de la casa, pero las llamas fueron en aumento, incluso ni podía verse que había del otro lado. Desesperado, el hombre se dio la vuelta para ir por agua y ayuda para apagar el fuego, pero se encontró con otra imagen que lo dejó por completo impactado. Todas las casas del pueblo estaban apagadas. Las llamas habían desaparecido.

\- No puede ser…

\- Ya no hay llamas… pero, ¿y nuestra casa? – preguntó Juli.

No comprendía lo que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos. En efecto, las casas del pueblo ya no estaban invadidas por el fuego, pero la de él no corría con la misma suerte, al contrario, las llamas aumentaban.

Desde la distancia, Moy vio que al pueblo estaban entrando dos corceles que no tenían que ver con los de Ordon, pero que los conocía muy bien. La princesa Zelda venía en uno de ellos, acompañado por su tutor, Auru. Ambos tenían un rostro tomado por la desolación y angustia, sensación que estaba aumentado en ella. La joven llegó hasta donde Juli y su esposo se encontraban, se bajó de su caballo y comenzó a interrogarlos.

\- ¿¡Dónde está Link!? – preguntó, alterada.

\- Link está dentro de la casa… – respondió el niño, entristecido.

\- ¡No… no puede ser! ¡Link, Link!

La joven había entrado en un estado de desesperación al enterarse que su amado estaba dentro de la casa, motivo por el no dudó en correr hacia el lugar en llamas para entrar a buscarlo. Sin embargo, fue detenida por Auru, quien con fuerza la sostuvo para que no cometa una locura, no podía arriesgar su vida.

\- ¡No, princesa! ¡No entre a ese lugar! – ordenó con firmeza.

\- ¡Suéltame, tengo que salvarlo! ¡No puede caer en su trampa! ¡Link! – gritó, devastada.

Los desgarradores gritos de la monarca empezaron a entremezclarse entre sus lágrimas, dolida y desgarrada de pensar que sería la última vez que vería al hombre que amaba, con quien iba a cumplir todos los sueños que desde siempre había anhelado. Temía que el egoísmo y la envidia de su enemigo terminen por arrebatárselo.

* * *

Link se encontraba movilizándose entre las inmisericordes llamas de la casa, esquivando varios de los pedazos de los pilares que amenazaban en caerle encima. Algunos le rasgaron su túnica, mientras que otros de menor tamaño le causaron lastimaduras en los brazos, muy dolorosas; el humo lo asfixiaba tanto que su guante no lograba apaciguar su falta de oxígeno, cosa que temía no soportar por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, tenía que salvar a los hijos de su padre adoptivo a como diera lugar, aunque se preocupó por el motivo de que este no pudiera seguirlo, razón por la que pidió en silencio que nada malo le haya pasado.

Siguió con su peligroso recorrido hasta que llegó al pequeño pasillo de las habitaciones. Fue en esa área que se detuvo abruptamente, pues escuchó como una conocida voz lo llamaba con clemencia y angustia.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

Aquella voz se le hizo sumamente conocida, era de Iván, no tenía duda. Volvió a escuchar como el niño lo llamaba pidiéndole auxilio, incluso el llanto de la bebé. Link estaba seguro que los había oído muy de cerca desde la puerta, y ahora todo provenía desde las habitaciones. Aquello se le hizo extraño.

\- ¡Link, ayúdame!

\- ¡Resiste, por favor! ¡Voy para allá! – gritó, angustiado.

Sin perder tiempo, Link se adentró a una de las habitaciones, previo a eso tumbando la puerta. Pudo ver como en una esquina un pequeño cuerpo, cubierto por una manta, temblaba con miedo. Se imaginó que podía tratarse de Iván. El guerrero se acercó hasta donde estaba el temeroso niño y le sacó la tela de encima, sin embargo, para su espanto descubrió que no había nada. El lugar estaba vacío.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Link selló sus palabras al sentir como era golpeado con fuerza en el estómago, para percibir como una desconocida fuerza lo tomaba de los hombros y lo lanzaba hacia una de las paredes. Por suerte el fuego no había invadido aquella zona, caso contrario se hubiera quemado la espalda sin reparo.

El guerrero se quedó estupefacto por varios segundos, preguntándose a sí mismo cuál había sido la fuerza que lo había arrastrado, hasta que para su impacto se encontró con una imagen totalmente inverosímil. Una sombra sin forma definida, sosteniendo una espada de su misma esencia, se hallaba amenazándolo de frente, incitándole con la mano a que se levante para que luche, que lo estaba esperando para iniciar con la acción. Pudo escuchar como ligeras e irónicas carcajadas salían del desconocido ente, y por alguna extraña razón aquello le enfurecía, percibía que aquel no era la primera vez que se le cruzaba en el camino, pero sea como sea iba detenerlo, iba a cobrarse el golpe que le había dado.

Link se puso de pie para iniciar el ataque, pero cuando se disponía a dar su estocada, la sombra se escondió entre la humareda de la habitación, mientras producía aquella risa que causaba que aprete los dientes de la furia. Sólo habían pasado pocos segundos de haberlo visto y ya lo detestaba, no soportaba sus malditas burlas.

La sombra salió entre las cenizas, alzando su inmaterial arma en dirección a la cabeza del joven, sin embargo, este para defenderse colocó su espada e impidió la agresión, mientras se esforzaba para que el acero no logre llegar hasta su frente. Link estaba perplejo, se preguntó cómo un instrumento supuestamente intangible podía sentirse como una real, lo cual comprobaba cuando trataba de alejarla de sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba detrás de aquel enemigo?

Link siguió luchando por evadir el arma, hasta que por unos instantes vio como la sombra empezaba a mostrar signos de desequilibrarse, lo que significaba que el peso de sus acciones estaba trayendo sus frutos. Vio ahí la oportunidad de devolverle su primera agresión, por lo que el guerrero se separó rápidamente y le dio un patazo en el centro de su cuerpo, donde podría estar su estómago, lo que al parecer dio resultado, pues el misterioso ser se alejó de él, y en vez de su característica risa escuchó un sonido de desagrado, cosa que lo hizo sentir satisfecho.

Link se disponía a darle otra estocada, pero aquello tuvo que ser pospuesto debido a que una parte del techo, tomada por las llamas, estuvo a punto de caerle encima, razón por la que rodó en el suelo y la esquivó con prisa. Al ver la vulnerabilidad de su enemigo, el ente vio su oportunidad de contratacar, motivo por el que se abalanzó encima del héroe para tomarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo, quitándole el poco oxígeno que tenía resguardado en sus pulmones. El ambiente era perfecto para iniciar con su tortura, empezando por eliminar el más básico de sus sentidos.

Link empezó a gruñir con desespero al sentir como el aire le faltaba, mientras que su enemigo se regocijaba en su carcajada al ver como sufría, como se desesperaba por un mínimo aliento de vida. Le fascinaba verlo desesperado.

El guerrero estaba espantado, creyendo que su muerte sería de una manera tan horrible y patética, por falta de aire y con el cuerpo incinerado, algo no muy digno para un caballero de su categoría, sobre todo si su esfuerzo no sirvió para rescatar a nadie. Desesperado, giró la cabeza para tratar de inhalar algo de oxígeno que podría quedar en el ambiente, pero para su gracia, vio que a un lado de los pies de su enemigo se hallaba un palo consumido por las llamas. Si hacia el movimiento correcto, podía tomar aquella estructura y hacer que caiga en la espalda de la sombra, quemándolo y causando así que lo libere. Era su último recurso, debía intentarlo.

Tratando de que su enemigo no se diera cuenta, metió su pie dentro de una pequeña abertura del palo, y una vez hecho, lo alzó apara que cayera en la espalda de su enemigo. Su plan había resultado, pues el ente gruñó de desagrado al haber sido quemado por la espalda, provocando que, muy a su pesar, tenga que soltar al joven.

Si ya de por si el respirar en un ambiente tomado por el humo era complicado, ahora que sus pulmones habían perdido oxígeno, se había convertido en una tortura. No sabía cómo, pero sea como sea debía vencer al extraño ser que lo estaba amenazando, temía que el mismo llegue a lastimar a alguno de los niños que creía aún estaban encerrados entre los escombros en llamas, o atentar contra algunos de los habitantes de Ordon.

Armándose de valor, se puso de pie y sacó su escudo para introducirlo en la batalla, acción que realizó a tiempo debido a que el ente ya se disponía a impactarlo con su espada para lastimarlo, cosa que no pudo darse por la defensa, e incluso lo perjudicó, pues en el momento que la sombría arma impactó con el acero, su portador no pudo evitar estremecerse. Fue en ese instante, que Link vio la oportunidad que añoraba, pues ante el tambaleo de su contrario, pegó un salto encima de este y golpeó su cabeza con su espada, causando que este caiga al suelo debido al impacto de la agresión, sin embargo, el ente no se esperó que Link aun no había finalizado su defensa, pues antes de que se levantara, ya lo había golpeado por la espalda, llevándolo así a quejarse del inmisericorde dolor que lo había devastado.

\- ¡Maldito, esto no se queda así! – susurró el ente entre dientes, preparando su ataque.

Sin que el héroe elegido lo esperara, la malévola sombra realizó un movimiento horizontal en el aire, en dirección a su oponente. El ataque se había dado tan rápido que Link no logró esquivarlo a tiempo, motivo por el que sufrió en su estómago un corte profundo, sangrante y doloroso. Ya el cansancio y la falta de aire le estaban perjudicando en sus reflejos, pues una agresión como esa la pudo haber evitado sin problemas. Sin embargo, en esas circunstancias las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Vociferando con furia, la sombra se lanzó encima de Link para volver a atacarlo, pero este, con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, logró esquivarlo rodando en el suelo. Fue en esa acción que Link intentó impactarlo por la espalda, pero esta vez el ente no iba a ser tan ingenuo, pues a su vez también dio un giro para evadir el ataque, y devolvérselo así mismo a su contrario. Finalmente, ambas espadas chocaron la una con la otra, no permitiendo que ninguna logre alcanzarlos o derrotarlos. Se había formado en el ambiente el sonido del golpe de los aceros, furiosos por acabar con su adversario.

Luego de varios minutos en el mismo estado de defensa y ataque, Link sintió que empezaba a perder el conocimiento, pues la falta de oxígeno ya estaba siendo insostenible. Ante eso, el ente se burló maliciosamente, pero su risa fue detenida al ver como todo a su alrededor era tomado por la luz, intensa y brillante hasta el punto de quemarle su intangible piel. Había llegado el momento de salvaguardarse, pero antes se deleitó con la imagen de su enemigo en el suelo tosiendo sin clemencia, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle su sentencia.

\- No te duermas, pues me encontrarás en tus pesadillas…

Link trató de refutar ante esas palabras, pero sus sentidos empezaban a fallarle, todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse. Sin embargo, lo último que logró escuchar, fue una conocida voz clamando su nombre con desespero y quejidos, rogándole que resista y que no la deje…

* * *

Su abrupta huida de la ráfaga de luz que lo había rodeado lo llevó hasta la fuente de Latoan, el único sitio de Ordon que se encontraba en perfecta paz, al contrario del pueblo que estaba pasando su peor momento.

Dark Link volvió a tomar su forma tangible, para luego desvainar su espada y enterrarla en el suelo, se sentía algo furioso debido a que no pudo seguir torturando a su enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho de ver al menos si logró martirizarlo lo suficiente; y eso que sólo se estaba refiriendo a lo físico, pues en lo mental, sólo bastó que observe como había terminado su amado pueblo, libre de llamas pero destrozado y carcomido.

\- Da las gracias que tu mujerzuela llegó para salvarte, sino la diversión hubiera continuado. – dijo, mordaz y despiadado.

El ente se sentía cansado y muy adolorido, por más que se esforzara por ocultarlo. Las heridas que el guerrero le había propinado en la espalda le estaban ardiendo y sangrando despiadadamente, incluso tenía dificultades para caminar por las veces que se cayó al suelo, torciéndose el pie. Se acercó a la fuente y se lanzó a la misma para refrescarse, y aunque si obtuvo ese efecto, no se le curaron ninguna de sus cortadas. Aquello no lo tomó por sorpresa ya que él no era un ser de la luz, aunque con eso ganó otro motivo para odiar a su contraparte y todo lo que lo rodeaba.

\- Este mundo no sirve para nada. Por eso y más, el incendio fue poco para lo que merecían. Debí haber acabado con…

Las palabras del joven se vieron interrumpidas de manera abrupta, pues de la nada aparecieron unas lianas de la parte de atrás de la fuente y lo arrastraron hasta sus adentros, llevándolo a los entresijos del bosque de Farone.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Maldita sea, suéltame! – exclamó, enfurecido.

Mientras seguía siendo arrastrado en la tierra, el joven trató de tomar su espada para cortar las lianas, pero estas lo agarraban tan fuerte que no pudo hacerlo, adicional que el suelo raspaba sus sangrantes heridas. Todo se había complicado.

Llegó un punto en el que su arrastre fue detenido, por lo que las lianas lo alzaron hasta dejarlo colgado entre dos árboles. El Guerrero de las Sombras no entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo que si es que estaba furioso, y el que se había atrevido a agredirlo iba a pagarlo caro. No iba a tener piedad.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Quién se ha atrevido?

De respuesta recibió una carcajada muy chillona e infantil, no atemorizaba pero si incomodaba, motivo por el que el ente se quedó callado y esperando a que su agresor se presente. Ante él apareció Skullkid con sus acompañantes, las marionetas, quienes se veían muy enojados observando al joven. Dark Link los miró con rabia, mientras se preguntaba como esos seres se pudieron atrever a desafiarlo.

\- ¡Maldito espantapájaros! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte conmigo? – preguntó, enfurecido.

\- Que feo como hablas. No te pareces en nada a Link. – dijo, sin importarle la furia del guerrero.

\- ¡No me compares con ese imbécil! Para ser sincero, siempre me caíste mal con tus estúpidos juegos. Si ese bastardo no me hubiera tenido apresado, te hubiera matado en vez de perder el tiempo en perseguirte.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Tú eres muy malo y no me gustas! ¿Por qué le prendiste fuego a Ordon? ¡Eso lastima la naturaleza! – reclamó el ser del bosque, indignado.

\- ¡Me importa un bledo tu naturaleza! Yo no me metí con tu bosque, sólo con ese pueblucho insignificante que no sirve para nada. Además sino fueras tan tonto sabrías que todo fue una trampa, una distracción, por algo el incendio sólo se centró en un lugar en específico, ¿no crees?

\- ¡No me importa lo que digas! Ordon es parte de nuestro bosque, no tenías porque incendiarlo y punto. No metas excusas sin sentido. Vas a pagar por eso… ¡Ataquen!

Skullkid sacó su trompeta y la entonó para que sus marionetas ataquen al Guerrero de las Sombras, quien lamentablemente no podía moverse debido a las lianas que lo tenían apresado. Los monstruos de madera lo golpearon en todo el cuerpo con sus afiladas y astilladas garras, lo mordieron con sus dientes, enardecidos hasta más no poder debido a que el villano había destrozado una parte muy importante de su hogar. Aquello era imperdonable.

Siguieron golpeándolo sin piedad alguna, hasta que en medio de ellos cayó un rayo que los separó del cuerpo del joven, mandándolos lejos. Impactado, Skullkid se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la responsable de aquel acto, quien no era otra que la Dama de la Luna.

\- Suéltenlo. – pidió, mostrándose seria.

\- ¿Soltarlo? Disculpe, señorita. No sé quién sea usted, pero no se meta en nuestros asuntos. Este mal chico debe pagar por lo que hizo. – dijo Skullkid, enojado.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso, así que váyanse.

Skullkid trató de refutar, pero la intensa y penetrante mirada de Dark Zelda lo detuvo de inmediato, provocando que se sienta temeroso. Luego de eso observó a Dark Link, quien embelesado miraba a la joven, demostrando así que su presencia lo impactaba terriblemente. Eso fue suficiente para saber que lo mejor era la retirada.

\- ¡Vámonos, amigos! Al parecer este chico le tiene miedo a la dama aquí presente. Ella se encargará de él.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué hablas, madera parlante? Ven aquí para que sepas…

Pero las palabras del joven se vieron interrumpidas, pues Skullkid y compañía ya se habían retirado del lugar. Dark Zelda se acercó hacia el villano, mirándolo con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza indescriptibles, provocando que Dark Link sienta un terrible estremecimiento al verla de esa manera. No comprendía el por qué lo incomodaba que lo mirara con tanto desprecio, y no con el deseo de días atrás.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si pretendes que te dé las gracias por haberme salvado, pues déjame decirte que…

\- Vamos. – ordenó, molesta.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A qué veas el fruto de tu esfuerzo. Levántate ahora mismo.

Si se lo hubiera pedido cualquier persona, lo hubiera fulminado por el simple hecho de haberle dado una orden, pero a tratarse de ella, no pudo cuestionar nada, así que se levantó y posicionó frente a ella. Dark Zelda lo tomó del brazo sin decir ni una palabra, y lo llevó con ella hasta la sombras de los arboles con el objetivo de encaminarse a un determinado sitio, en donde el Guerrero de las Sombras conocería las consecuencias de sus anteriores actos.

* * *

La humilde casa que alguna vez fue habitada por el héroe elegido por las Diosas se hallaba en silencio y calma, dándole cabida únicamente a unos ligeros quejidos de tristeza y dolor, que curiosamente eran calmados por las mismas voces que los provocaban.

Link y su prometida se encontraban abrazados en la cama de este. Zelda lloraba sin control alguno al pensar que estuvo a punto de perder al hombre que amaba de tan devastadora manera, lo que pudo evitarse gracias al conjuro del hechizo que logró despejar la sombra y el incendio de la casa de Moy, evadiendo así que su amado muera ahogado y calcinado. Por su parte, el guerrero también estaba llorando, pues se enteró por parte de su princesa en las pésimas condiciones que su pueblo había quedado, que, aunque no habían muertes que lamentar, sanar a sus amigos del trauma y del dolor de las pérdidas materiales les costaría mucho trabajo, cosas que para un humilde pueblo eran difíciles y casi inalcanzables. ¿Quién se había atrevido a atacarlo? Sin ninguna duda todo había sido provocado con el propósito de dañarlo, por eso se metieron con una de las cosas que más quería, el hogar que lo vio crecer.

\- Ya no llores, preciosa. No voy a irme de tu lado, siempre estaré para ti. – dijo, conteniendo su dolor para animar a su amada.

\- No lloro sólo por eso, sino porque estás sufriendo. Dañaron a tu gente, lastimaron a tu pueblo, y sé que eso te afecta mucho. Además, me hubiera muerto del dolor si algo te pasaba. Agradezco a las Diosas el haber llegado a tiempo. – respondió, derramando sin cesar las lágrimas de su agonía.

\- Es que no entiendo nada, este incendio fue tan extraño. Moy, antes de que se fuera, me contó que justo cuando entré a su casa el resto del pueblo ya no se estaba quemando, y en cambio la vivienda de él aumentó en llamas.

Zelda sólo viró el rostro para que su prometido no descubra su angustia, la cual estaba más que justificada. Ella sabía muy bien que todo lo provocado era una trampa, una artimaña en su contra para perjudicarlo, y sobre todo, sabía de quien provenía, sin embargo, no quería decirle la verdad, no podía confesarle que el enemigo con el que padeció en su etapa de letargo lo estaba acosando. Además tenía que cumplir una promesa, la que no sólo se relacionaba en proteger a su amado de sus perturbaciones… sino la felicidad de alguien más.

\- Yo siempre voy a cuidarte y protegerte, mi amor. No permitiré que nada te lastime. Talvez nunca sepamos lo que ha ocurrido, por lo que es mejor olvidarlo por el bien de todos, sobre todo el tuyo. – respondió Zelda, evadiendo así la pregunta que se le había hecho.

\- Me salvaste la vida y curaste mis heridas, te lo agradezco mucho, pero el dolor de saber que mi pueblo sufre me carcome el alma, más si esto pudo haber sido causado por algún enemigo que me odie. Todo es mi culpa. – dijo el joven, devastado.

\- No, nada es tu culpa. No hubieron pérdidas que lamentar y eso es lo que importa. Y sobre los daños materiales, juntos nos encargaremos de levantarlo. – respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- No pienso aceptar nada, Zelda. Aun no nos casamos, sería un abuso.

\- Todo lo mío es tuyo porque mi corazón así lo quiere, no por un papel que tarde o temprano tendremos que firmar por una simple norma social. Acepta mi ayuda, pues todo lo que se relacione a Hyrule es parte de mi deber y responsabilidad. Es sólo dinero, y eso no se comprara con las sonrisas y la paz que restableceremos.

\- Gracias…

El guerrero abrazó con fuerza a su amada, agradeciéndole varias veces por el hermoso y solidario gesto que estaba teniendo con su gente. Luego de eso, la besó en los labios con delicadeza y dulzura, causando que la princesa lo rodeé del cuello para profundizar la caricia, mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Dentro de toda la desgracia, se sentían felices de saber que juntos podían vencer cualquier dolor que se les atravesara.

Mientras tanto, entre las sombras de la humilde casa del árbol, Dark Link observó fúrico la conmovedora escena. De nada sirvió todo lo que había hecho para herir a su contraparte si al final iba a solucionarse, y claro está, gracias a la intervención de la mujer que más amaba. Dark Zelda lo observó seria, sin siquiera decir una palabra, hasta que después de varios segundos se decidió a hablar.

\- Y bien… esta es la consecuencia de la barbaridad que causaste. Lograste unirlos más, fortalecer su amor. No sólo en la cama ellos se demuestran lo que sienten, sino en los momentos de miseria y desespero. – dijo la princesa oscura, seria y tajante.

\- No puede ser… – dijo el guerrero, impactado.

\- Y ahora te pregunto… ¿qué ganaste?

\- Cállate… déjame solo.

Dark Link salió con prisa de la casa de su contraparte, sintiendo como la rabia y la ira lo descontrolaban terriblemente. Se sentía un estúpido, un condenado perdedor al ver que sus planes se le revirtieron como un boomerang, el que a su retorno lo goleó peor que una fuerte bofetada.

El villano siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente debido a que el dolor de su cuerpo se había intensificado, torturándolo tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas al suelo por su incapacidad de mantenerse de pie.

Después de unos segundos, su cuerpo empezó a adormecerse, llevándolo así a la profunda inconsciencia. Sin embargo, antes de dejarse llevar por aquella sensación, sintió como unas manos lo tomaban del rostro, mientras algunas gotas salinas caían sin parar encima de sus mejillas.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Bueno, creo que este capítulo se ha explicado por sí solo, por lo que me abstendré de decir algo al respecto y les dejaré el camino libre a ustedes para que opinen. Deben haberse preguntado el por qué en la batalla, ni Link ni Dark Link repitieron ataques, como es lo usual en una pelea entre ellos, pues eso tiene una razón de ser, cosa que se descubrirá más adelante._

 _Les adelanto que a partir del siguiente capítulo habrá cambios abruptos en la vida del Guerrero de las Sombras, y por supuesto, en la de Dark Zelda, quien no descansará hasta lograr su más anhelada meta._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Ya este es el quinto capítulo, me parece mentira, y aunque ya mencioné que esta historia no será tan larga, aún faltan muchos asuntos que resolver._

 _Buenos, mis queridos lectores, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ^^_


	6. Juicio quebrantado

**Capítulo 6: Juicio quebrantado**

Tres días transcurrieron desde que el pueblo había sido arrasado por las llamas, sumiendo a todos sus habitantes en una terrible desesperación al ver a su amado hogar consumirse por las bajas intenciones de un despiadado ser, quien había causado tal destrucción por el odio a su eterno enemigo, al que quería destruir sin importar nada.

A pesar del dolor emocional debido al sufrimiento de su gente, Link ya estaba más recuperado de sus heridas físicas, las cuales lograron sanar no sólo gracias al buen trato de todos sus amigos, sino de su amada, quien había decidido no irse del pueblo para cuidarlo y protegerlo por si cualquier amenaza volvía a lastimarlo, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era una de ellas. Auru le insistió que regresaran al palacio, pues su larga ausencia podría levantar habladurías por lo que se encontraba en el pueblo de su prometido, ya que no quería que se atrevan a hablar mal de ella, sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba a la joven. Desde que se había enamorado y comenzado a intimar con su futuro esposo, muchas cosas dejaron de avergonzarle o preocuparle. El qué dirán no valía nada para ella.

Cuando el joven héroe empezó a sentirse más recuperado, insistió en levantarse de la cama para apoyar a sus amigos en las pocas reconstrucciones que estaban realizando para levantar su pueblo, sin embargo, Zelda no lo permitió, insistiéndole que se mantenga en reposo hasta que no sienta nada de dolor ni malestar, pues por momentos se mareaba. Transcurrido esos tres días, ya comenzó a sentirse mejor, por lo que la princesa y él decidieron regresar al palacio para comunicar el problema que se había presentado en Ordon, y disponerse a iniciar los preparativos para ayudar a las víctimas.

Auru había enviado a traer una carroza para transportar a los jóvenes, pues así evitaría que en el largo viaje cualquiera de ellos vaya incómodo encima de un caballo, sobre todo Link, quien no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo. El hombre había decidido sentarse al lado del cochero para darle a la pareja privacidad, pues sabía que estos debían estar conversando de muchos temas.

Link se hallaba observando la ventana de la carroza, mientras que Zelda estaba acostada en su hombro, pensativa. Aunque no dijera nada, ella sabía que su amado seguía consternado por todo lo ocurrido, en especial por la pelea a la que tuvo que enfrentarse con el misterioso ente que incendió su hogar, y que sobre todo, trató de asesinarlo. La princesa sólo se limitaba a decirle que olvidara el asunto, pero no podía, no concebía nada de lo ocurrido, pues estaba seguro que aquello se había dado para aniquilarlo precisamente a él. ¿Acaso tenía enemigos? ¿Zant y Ganondorf no habían sido los únicos? Por más que se esforzara por recordar quien más lo odiaba no lograba descifrarlo, pues siempre trató de no lastimar a otros.

El joven siguió reflexionando por algunos minutos, hasta que sintió la suave mano de su amada acariciándole el rostro, tratando de tranquilizar lo abatido que se sentía. Link tomó sus dedos con delicadeza y se los besó, para luego voltearse a mirarla con cariño. Se sentía agradecido de saber que la tenía a su lado en tan duros momento, y que encima de eso le haya ofrecido su ayuda para levantar a Ordon.

\- Tranquilo, ya no pienses en nada. Todo estará bien. – dijo la princesa, sonriendo con ternura.

\- No puedo hacer como que nada ha pasado, Zelda. Sé que no quieres que me preocupe, pero estoy seguro que aquel con el que me enfrenté cometió tantos destrozos únicamente por mí, porque deseaba mi cabeza. – espetó, furioso.

\- Mi amor…

\- No me pidas que lo olvide, no puedo. ¿Quién quiere verme muerto? ¿No se te ocurre de quien podría tratarse?

La joven guardó silencio, empezando a tensarse por las preguntas que su amado le estaba haciendo. ¿De qué manera podía lograr tranquilizarlo? Odiaba mentirle, sin embargo, debía hacerlo para no permitir que recaiga en aquel estado de desesperación e ira al que había sido sometido en su letargo por culpa de su contraparte. No quería volver a sufrir el dolor de casi perderlo.

\- Mi amor, talvez el mal al que Ganondorf nos sometió te ha afectado de cierta manera, motivo por el que se ha materializado y busca dañarte. – dijo Zelda.

\- Y si las cosas son así, ¿cómo podemos alejar a esa escoria de nuestras vidas? No quiero que lastime a nadie más, sobre todo a ti. – preguntó, angustiado.

\- Ayudándote a ser más fuerte, purificando tu aura y esencia para que su maldad no te alcance.

\- Hablas como si fuera brujería…

\- No descartes nada, Link. Así como existe el bien, también el mal. Yo me encargaré de purificarte, confía en mí.

\- Sabes que lo hago. Me tienes completamente en tus manos.

La joven besó a su prometido en los labios, sellando de esa manera sus palabras. Estaba decidida a encontrar alguna manera de alejar a Dark Link de su amado, a pesar que por el momento lo veía imposible. Sin embargo, iba a hacer el intento, agotar hasta los últimos recursos para sacar de sus vidas al Guerrero de las Sombras.

* * *

Los cobrizos rayos se adentraban por la ventana de una de las habitaciones del palacio de Mondrule, anunciando que su peculiar amanecer había comenzado. Las estrellas ya se habían escondido entre el manto de la ya desvanecida noche, a esperar su momento para volver a alumbrar el cielo, siempre en compañía de la magnificencia de la Luna.

Dark Link empezó a despertar de su inconsciencia, sintiéndose molesto por los dorados rayos del sol que estaban rozando sus ojos. Se sentía agotado y adolorido, pero al menos en una menor intensidad de la que recordaba. Lentamente empezó a moverse para levantarse, percibiendo que se encontraba en una cama suave y cálida. El joven se dio la vuelta, y fue entonces que se quedó impactado con la imagen frente a sus ojos, una que le pasmó por completo los sentidos. La Dama de la Luna se encontraba dormida en el lecho, boca abajo, usando una bata de dormir color carmín que le cubría sólo hasta la parte trasera de su cuerpo, exponiendo sus pálidas y voluptuosas piernas. Adicional a eso, una de las tiras de la prenda se había resbalado en su hombro, mostrando un poco de su escote, mientras que su cabello estaba suelto y desparramado por su espalda. Cualquiera se hubiera enloquecido con tal espectáculo. El guerrero no podía dejar de contemplarla de pies a cabeza, maravillado e impactado por la exquisitez de su figura. Se le hacía sensual y fascinante.

El hombre siguió mirándola, sobrexcitándose hasta el punto de no saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que presenció como la joven comenzaba a despertar. Dark Zelda abrió los ojos, estirando con delicadeza su cuerpo y provocando que la bata se le levante un poco en el proceso, complicando aún más las cosas para el joven. Luego de unos segundos y unos cuantos suspiros se sentó encima de la cama, descubriendo que el guerrero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, cosa que la satisfacía enormemente. Le encantaba ser mirada con tal hambre y voracidad por él… y nadie más.

\- Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó, usando su melodiosa voz.

El guerrero no pudo contestar el saludo, se había quedado mudo e indefenso, cosa que hasta ahora sólo había logrado aquella misteriosa mujer que se le había aparecido de la nada, y quien de alguna manera lo estaba controlando.

\- ¿A dónde me has traído? – preguntó una vez que recuperó el habla.

\- Estamos en Mondrule, en mis aposentos. Ninguno de mis súbditos sabe que te he traído a este sitio, y es por eso que te he cuidado y sanado personalmente.

Al percatarse de lo que la joven dijo, Dark Link notó que se encontraba únicamente vestido con su pantalón, mientras que su pecho y brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas.

\- Espero que ya no te sientas tan adolorido, sobre todo porque has dormido tres días.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tres días? – preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Así es, la batalla te dejó por completo agotado. Tenías que sanarte y reponer tus fuerzas. Yo me encargué de tus cuidados. Espero que no te apene que haya visto y tocado de más. – comentó, sonriendo sutilmente.

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven se sonrojó terriblemente, cosa que estaba empezando a detestar que le ocurriera siempre que se encontraba en presencia de la dama. Fue en ese momento, que recordó todo lo que había pasado en la pelea con su contraparte, aquella batalla inútil que no sirvió para que pudiera conseguir sus planes. Por todas las agresiones recibidas, estaba seguro que moriría debido a sus heridas, pero ella lo había salvado a pesar de la dureza con la que le había hablado. No comprendía el por qué empezaba a sentir algún sentimiento incómodo que le indicara que no se había comportado con ella como se debía. Le intrigaba aquella consideración que estaba empezando a invadirlo.

\- Yo… gracias por haberme salvado. – dijo el villano con dificultad.

\- Nunca iba a permitir que nada te pase, a pesar que todo lo ocurrido fueron las consecuencias de tus actos. No mereces más castigo del que has recibido, de eso estoy segura. – espetó, retomando seriedad en su tono de voz.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso, es vergonzoso y humillante, sólo limítate a aceptar mi agradecimiento y punto, que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Está bien…

\- Y además… por lo de la otra vez… lo siento.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Te estás disculpando? – preguntó la joven, perpleja.

Efectivamente, el Guerrero de las Sombras estaba cometiendo una acción totalmente ajena a sí mismo, la cual nació de su interior por motivos desconocidos. No lo concebía, pero reconocía sentir algo parecido al remordimiento por haber intentado agredir a la dama, todo por no haber podido manejar las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

\- Tómalo como quieras. – dijo, no explicando nada más.

\- Entonces las tomo y las acepto… sin embargo, tendrás que hacer algo a cambio. – indicó, sonriendo.

\- ¿A cambio? Yo no le hago favores a nadie.

\- No es un favor, es una satisfacción por tu ofensa. Quieras o no debes cumplirla.

\- En fin… ¿qué quieres?

La joven lanzó una ligera y sarcástica carcajada, no intimidándose en lo absoluto por las palabras de su compañero. Decidió bajarse de la cama, yendo por el lado por donde se encontraba el guerrero, motivo por el que aprovechó para posicionarse frente a él por unos pocos segundos y exponiendo su sensualidad de cuerpo entero ante él, sobre todo colocando sus pechos a la altura de su cabeza, tratando así de provocarlo. Dark Link sintió un corrientazo al tener aquella cercanía, sin entender qué intenciones tenía la dama para con él. Asustado, comenzó a descubrir que se estaba agitando y no sabía hasta qué punto lo iba a soportar.

\- Creo que deberías vestirte. – dijo, volteando el rostro.

Mientras se bajaba de la cama, ella sonrió con satisfacción al ver al guerrero agitado. Poco a poco lo estaba dominando tal y como quería.

\- Es la ropa que uso para dormir, es bastante cómoda y ligera. ¿No te gusta? – preguntó, divertida.

\- ¿Dime qué deseas que haga por ti? – preguntó, evadiendo el tema.

\- Quiero que me acompañes a la plaza de la ciudadela, hay un asunto importante que tratar ahí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Mondrule cumple medio año de haberse fundado, y los habitantes me esperan para decir algunas palabras y dar inicio a un pequeño festival.

\- ¿Planeas imitar las costumbres de Hyrule? – cuestionó, burlón.

\- ¿Y por qué no? También merecemos nuestras propias tradiciones.

\- Bueno, ese no es mi problema. Es tu reino y tú haces lo que quieras. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

\- Primero tomaré un baño, no me tardo.

La joven empezó a caminar hacia el baño de su habitación, y en el momento en que se perdió entre las sombras del mismo, dejó caer el suelo la diminuta ropa que la cubría. El guerrero pudo contemplar la silueta de su desnudez oscurecida, motivo por el que se frustró por no haber visto un poco más.

Mientras la joven se bañaba, el guerrero aprovechó para contemplar la habitación. El sitio era grande y acogedor, no muy distinto al de la princesa del mundo de la luz. Cortinas oscuras color vino tinto cubrían los ventanales, haciendo perfecto juego con las plomizas paredes y los muebles de madera de la alcoba. Era un lugar exquisito y misterioso, tanto o más que su dueña, quien no dejaba de cantar mientras se deleitaba con las gotas de agua cayendo encima de su cuerpo, produciendo algunos sonidos sumamente sugerentes y placenteros. Dark Link se sintió saturado ante aquellas acciones, motivo por el que también decidió tomar un baño apenas la joven termine con el suyo.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo, mujer?

Se volvió a plantear aquella pregunta de la que no conseguía respuesta.

* * *

La plaza de la ciudadela se encontraba decorada con colores y tonalidades combinados con el ocaso, oscuros, dorados y uno que otro rosado como algunas de las nubes que cubrían el cielo. La princesa estaba sentada en una silla especial que sus súbditos le habían preparado, mientras que Dark Link se posicionó a su lado, exponiéndose a la mirada de todo el pueblo que se encontraba de frente. Los sirvientes, como la primera vez, lo miraban con recelo y desconfianza, pero por respeto a su soberana decidieron callar, pues percibían que aquel muchacho tenía una gran importancia para ella.

El Guerrero de las Sombras se preguntó mil y un veces el motivo por el que se había colocado al lado de ella, escoltándola, de la misma manera en las que muchas veces Link lo hizo con su ahora prometida, cuando en esa época no eran más que amigos. Fue por inercia que se posicionó a la derecha de la soberana, como si sintiera que esa era su lugar.

Dark Zelda dio inicio a su discurso, donde una vez más agradeció a todos sus habitantes de haberla nombrado su líder, título que creía no merecer. Se sentía complacida con cada uno de ellos de haberse aceptado a sí mismos y dejado atrás su perturbador pasado, mirando siempre adelante para tener una nueva vida rodeado por la luz, aunque sonara contradictorio, pues no habría brillo más poderoso que el que uno creaba por sí mismo, luchando contra el peor enemigo que cada uno podía tener. Uno mismo.

Aquellas palabras eran sumamente valiosas para la princesa, tan profundas que no pudo evitar humedecer sus ojos debido a las emociones que la embargaban, cosa que se repitió en alguna de las personas del pueblo. Por otra parte, Dark Link se sintió extraño al escucharlas, incómodo, lo que logró disimular bien delante de todos. Aun no concebía el hecho de que seres como él se sintieran deseosos de tener la luz en sus vidas. Él reconocía que le atraía enormemente la que emanaba la princesa Zelda, mas no porque la admirara, sino porque deseaba extinguirla para lastimar a su contraparte, ese era su único objetivo. Sin embargo, el discurso de la oscura soberana lo había hecho sentir perplejo. Como siempre ella lo dejaba sin armas para refutar.

Una vez que la joven finalizó sus palabras, dio inicio al festival, motivo por el que todos los habitantes lanzaron gritos y carcajadas de euforia. Luego de eso, cada uno se fue a disfrutar de las atracciones del mismo, mientras que Dark Zelda y su acompañante se quedaron solos, pues los súbditos de la joven también se retiraron. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que planeaban irse, se les acercó un hombre, precisamente dirigiéndose a la monarca. El caballero ya era entrado en edad, pero muy apuesto y galante. Se notaba que provenía de un alto status. Tomó la mano de la princesa y se la besó con cortesía, para luego saludar con un gesto a su acompañante, quien por supuesto, no contestó en lo absoluto, aunque al señor no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

\- Es un gusto conocerla, princesa. He escuchado mucho sobre usted, y déjeme decirle que estoy sumamente agradecido por haberle dado un sentido a este mundo, y sobre todo por habernos dado otra oportunidad.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, más bien soy yo la que les agradece por la confianza hacia mí. Es mi mayor tesoro. – dijo, complacida.

\- Y es por esa confianza que me transmite, que he decidido acercarme para hacerle una propuesta. Una que la puede beneficiar a usted y a su reino.

\- Lo escucho.

\- Verá, yo vivo a unas horas de aquí junto con mi hijo, quien es un joven que posee grandes conocimientos en comercio, al igual que mi persona y las contrapartes a las que alguna vez pertenecimos.

\- Comprendo. ¿Desea que le ofrezca trabajo a su hijo?

\- Más que eso, es otro tipo de oferta. Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, una joven tan hermosa no debería estar sola, mucho menos para gobernar un reino que recién se encuentra naciendo. Es por esa razón, que me atrevo a pedirle su consentimiento para que mi hijo la corteje, y si entre ustedes llega a nacer alguna afinidad, podrían contraer matrimonio a futuro.

Las palabras del caballero causaron un fuerte impacto al Guerrero de las Sombras, quien empezó a sentir como la furia se apoderaba de sí mismo. Impulsivo e irascible, sacó su arma y se la apuntó al recién llegado, asustándolo tanto a él como a la princesa, quien lo tomó del brazo para que el arma no avance más de lo debido. El joven estaba totalmente enfurecido.

\- ¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¡Baje esa arma ahora mismo! – exigió el hombre, indignado.

\- El que se está tomando atrevimientos es usted. ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de hacerle a la princesa semejante ofrecimiento? Ella no necesita de ningún hombre para gobernar este reino, con ella basta y sobra. Prueba de ello es que ahora su miserable vida tenga sentido, ¿no lo cree? – lanzo, amenazante y enfurecido.

\- Creo que si necesita a alguien a su lado o no, lo debe decidir nuestra soberana aquí presente. Usted no es nadie para meterse en asuntos ajenos.

\- Ella no se va a enredar con un cualquiera…

\- ¡Altanero! ¡Mi hijo no es ningún…!

\- ¡Ya basta! Por favor, que no se arme una pelea en un día tan especial como este. – pidió Zelda con firmeza.

Ante el ímpetu con el que Dark Zelda detuvo la polémica, los hombres se calmaron. Luego de unos segundos, la joven se acercó al caballero para responderle a su propuesta, sonriéndole con suma cortesía.

\- Le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi acompañante. No se ofenda, por favor. – pidió, apenada.

\- Preocúpese por sus acciones, princesa. Este individuo me tiene sin cuidado. – respondió el hombre, mirando con desagrado a Dark Link.

\- Mi señor, le agradezco mucho por verme como una posible esposa para su hijo, pero por el momento no me encuentro buscando marido. Aun debo resolver muchos asuntos importantes referentes a este reino. Ante todo mi gente es primero.

\- La comprendo, pero como usted sabe eso no podrá ser por mucho tiempo. No es por alardear, pero somos de buena familia, digna para tener el honor de formar parte de su entorno, y es por eso que me acerqué con mi ofrecimiento. También es importante para el reino que piense en su legado, ¿no es así?

\- Así es. – dijo, con semblante serio.

\- Tómese el tiempo que necesite para pensarlo. Mi hijo y yo estaremos disponibles cuando usted diga. Con su permiso, y una vez más gracias por haberme concedido esta pequeña charla.

El hombre le dio una cálida sonrisa a la princesa antes de retirarse, la cual cambió a una mueca de desagrado al mirar a Dark Link, quien gustoso le devolvió el desagradable gesto. Una vez solos, la regente se dio la vuelta para encararlo, y fue en ese momento en que el enojo del joven se desvaneció, impactándolo. ¿Qué le había ocurrido hace segundos? Había perdido el control sin poder evitarlo, hasta el punto de casi lastimar al hombre. No había analizado nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por la ira provocada por la propuesta a la dama, cosa que de ninguna manera debió haberle importado. No daba cabida a las acciones cometidas.

\- _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué reaccioné así?_

Dark Zelda siguió observándolo, seria, causando que el guerrero se sienta indefenso ante su mirada. Esperaba una explicación y la iba a recibir.

\- ¿Explícame lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó, firme y seria.

Dark Link se sentía acorralado ante las intrigas de la dama, como siempre sin saber qué decir o hacer. Sin embargo, su semblante serio no lo cambió en lo absoluto.

\- Sólo te estaba devolviendo el favor que hiciste por mí. Ese hombre se acercó a ti sin tu permiso, podía querer herirte o algo parecido. No seas mal agradecida. – dijo, hablando en tono seco.

\- Sabes que ese buen hombre lo que menos quería era hacerme daño. Simplemente me trajo su ofrecimiento de matrimonio con su hijo. No tiene nada de malo.

\- Entonces era que aceptes que su hijo te corteje. – sugirió, indignado e irónico.

\- No… con él no quiero. – respondió la joven, bajando el tono de la voz.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Nada, mejor olvidemos ese tema. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado lo retomaré. Todo lo que dijo el señor es cierto y me importa mucho, pero por ahora me tengo que enfocar en otras cosas.

Dark Link se quedó perplejo. ¿Acaso la joven estaba diciendo que deseaba casarse en algún momento? Escuchar eso le desagradó mucho, demasiado, sin embargó, logró disimular su molestia para no ponerse en evidencia, engañándose a sí mismo que lo que la princesa hiciera con su vida no era su problema, pero muy en el fondo sabía que las cosas eran distintas.

\- Trata de controlarte. No te pido que cambies, pero sí que guardes la compostura cuando te dirijas a las personas, pues no tienen que ser víctimas de tu mal trato y descortesía. Es todo lo que te pido. – solicitó la joven.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Mientras nadie se meta conmigo, me mantendré calmado.

\- Te lo agradezco. Ahora, quiero que vengas conmigo.

\- ¿A otro lado? ¿De nuevo?

\- Así es. No hemos comido nada desde que nos despertamos, y la verdad tengo mucha hambre. Pedí que preparen una mesa sólo para los dos en un sitio cercano de aquí.

\- Te acompaño, pero no comeré nada. No lo necesito.

\- En el palacio de Hyrule siempre te veía alimentarte de cosas crudas y a deshoras, y eso no es bueno. Si quieres tener mejor rendimiento, tienes que adquirir mejores hábitos. Ya no eres una esencia, sino cuerpo y alma. No lo olvides.

\- Está bien, vamos de una vez.

El guerrero se dejó guiar por la joven hasta un lugar cercano a la plaza, el cual estaba escondido en unos largos y abundantes arbustos, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Al lado de la mesa se hallaba un sirviente, quien saludó a la princesa, y muy a su pesar, al joven que venía con ella. El mozo movió la silla para que la regente se siente, mientras que Dark Link hizo lo mismo. Poco después, el hombre se retiró.

En la mesa había variedades de frutas, panes, dulces, una jarra llena de leche y algunos pocillos con café y otras esencias. Dark Link no estaba habituado a comer tanto, con alguna cosa que robara de la cocina del palacio de Hyrule se sentía más que conforme. Sin embargo, al ver todo lo que tenía enfrente empezó a manifestársele el hambre.

\- Espero todo sea de tu agrado. – dijo la regente.

\- Este… gracias.

Ni él mismo creía que en ese instante estaba siendo agradecido, considerado. Así como tenía aquellos arranques de rabia, le ocurría lo mismo con la supuesta amabilidad que demostraba. Trató de calmarse, pensando que era mera cortesía, acción imitada tanto por los genuinos como hipócritas, así que por eso decidió no preocuparse. Le costó admitirlo, pero al probar el primer bocado de cada cosa se sintió encantado, deleitado de saborear por primera vez alimentos que siempre se había negado por considerarlas ridículas, pues sólo veía la comida como un simple combustible y no como un gusto para el alma. Dark Zelda lo observaba encantada, pues aunque el joven no dijera nada, sabía que la comida le estaba gustando. Sus planes al parecer iban a dar resultado, y no iba a detenerse hasta cumplir su más grande anhelo, el cual sólo quería cumplir con él.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, decidieron ir a recorrer cada sitio del festival, pues de esa manera, la princesa le daría al guerrero un pequeño recorrido por sus dominios.

* * *

Ya no faltaba mucho para la llegada del anochecer, y aunque en la ciudadela el festival continuaba su curso, en el palacio las cosas estaban más solitarias y calmadas.

La Dama de la Luna se encontraba en uno de los jardines del palacio, revisando un florete que recién había mandado a hacer para ella. El mismo era delgado, con una hoja resistente que estaba sostenida por una empuñadura color plata con varios zircones decorándola, dándole una imagen poderosa y elegante. Por algún motivo, la joven sonreía mientras observaba su arma, pero no tanto por la satisfacción de tenerla entre sus manos, sino por otra razón completamente diferente.

\- ¿No te aburres de estar escondido tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no sales?

Al escuchar las preguntas de la dama, Dark Link decidió salir de las sombras. Desde hace bastante tiempo estaba observándola, y no comprendía como ella se había dado cuenta de su escondite, por lo general nadie lo hacía. Decidió no cuestionar nada y se acercó hasta donde se hallaba.

\- ¿Te gusta? Lo pedí hace unas semanas y recién me lo han entregado. Es hermoso. – dijo, mirando con orgullo su arma.

\- Si… se ve que es un arma muy bien hecha, pero se nota que no sabes usarla. La estás tomando fatal.

\- ¿Ah? Bueno, es que… yo no sé usarla. – dijo, apenada.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Pediste una espada a tu medida y no sabes usarla? – preguntó, irónico.

\- ¿Y si me enseñas?

\- ¿Yo? No creo que pueda. – contestó, serio.

\- Vamos, pienso que eres muy bueno… usándola. – preguntó, usando su peculiar tono seductor y acariciando el rostro del joven.

¿Qué había significado eso? Aquella última frase le erizó por completo la piel, lo acaloró al instante hasta el punto que empezó a sofocarse, mientras su mente empezaba a imaginar lo prohibido y atrayente. Trató de calmarse, cubriéndose con la máscara de la seriedad, a la par que Dark Zelda se reía con satisfacción. Conocía muy bien la manera de encender al hombre que tanto le atraía.

\- Está bien, tú ganas. Sólo no esperes que haga esto por ti de nuevo. – dijo el guerrero.

\- Lo que tú digas.

El villano se posicionó detrás de la joven, la tomó de la mano y le colocó la espada en la misma, pero de una manera en la que ella pudiera agarrarla correctamente. Ella sólo volteó el rostro divertida, observando que aún seguía algo nervioso por la atrevida indirecta que le había lanzado hace segundos.

\- Es de esta manera que debes tomarla, pero no estás bien posicionada.

\- ¿Y cómo es la manera correcta? – preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Bueno… debes… debes poner tu cadera un poco más recta.

Sumamente nervioso, el joven tomó las caderas de la princesa, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban por estar tomando a la dama de esa manera; detestaba en sí mismo no poder controlarse. Sin embargo, la princesa decidió empeorar la situación, pues se pegó más a la parte frontal del cuerpo del guerrero, frotándose ligeramente con él con la excusa de estarse posicionando mejor. Dark Link sentía que no iba a poder soportarlo más, su corazón latía desbocado.

\- Sólo enderézate un poco más y…

La frase del joven se vio silenciada al sentir como sus labios eran besados por los de regente, quien lo miraba a los ojos deseosa y seductora. Dark Link se quedó estático, sin siquiera mover la lengua para quejarse, pues aún seguía perdido en la dulce sensación que había acabado de experimentar.

\- ¿Te gusta esta… posición? – preguntó en susurros, provocativa.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Qué si está bien como estoy posicionada? ¿Sucede algo?

\- No… nada.

De ninguna manera iba a demostrar que su beso lo había impactado. Lo mejor que se le había ocurrido al muchacho para ubicar a la princesa era hacer como que no había pasado nada.

\- Bueno, ahora que estás parada de manera correcta, debes aprender a mover la espada.

\- ¿Y luego de eso me enseñarás… a moverme? – cuestionó, usando de nuevo su encantadora voz.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- A moverme con la espada. No creo que deba estar estática para siempre, sino cómo me defenderé.

\- Eso… Eso vendrá después. No quieras correr antes de aprender a caminar. – indicó, serio.

\- Está bien.

\- Lo adecuado es comenzar con un tajo simple, un horizontal por ejemplo. Observa como lo hago.

El villano sacó su espada y realizó un tajo horizontal para que la joven lo viera, luego de eso, le indicó que lo repitiera. Dark Zelda lo hizo, pero no le salió del todo bien porque de nuevo tomó la espada de manera inadecuada, motivo por el que el Guerrero de las Sombra suspiró, impaciente.

\- No la estás tomando bien.

\- He olvidado como era. – dijo, avergonzada.

El joven volvió a posicionarse detrás de la princesa para ayudarle a tomar correctamente la espada, sin embargo, en el momento que estuvo más cerca de ella, esta volvió a sorprenderlo con otro beso en la boca, un poco más fuerte que el anterior. Aquello volvió a causar que el villano se estremezca y silencie, mirándola impactado.

\- ¿Me permites? Creo que ya lo recordé. – dijo la princesa, alejando el brazo del guerrero.

La monarca se separó del su compañero y realizó el tajo a la perfección, y no sólo el horizontal, sino uno vertical y diagonal, acompañado de varios movimientos y técnicas que una novata jamás podría realizar. Dark Link la observó impactado, mudo, sin siquiera analizar que había caído en el seductor juego de la joven como un completo estúpido. Dark Zelda volvió a acercarse a él para besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez profundizando mucho más el beso y mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior del guerrero, para luego alejarse y mirarlo divertida.

\- Al parecer he tenido un muy buen maestro.

El Guerrero de las Sombras empezó a respirar agitado, acalorado. Ya no podía soportarlo… no iba a tolerar ni un minuto más ese intenso fulgor que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Desfasado, se acercó hasta donde estaba la princesa, la tomó con rudeza del cuello y devoró sus labios con hambre, deseo y fiereza, adentrando su sedienta lengua a los entresijos de su boca para saborear aquella parte con la que fantaseaba desde hace tiempo, la que lo había provocado desde hace tiempo hasta el punto de enloquecerlo, poniéndolo a completa merced de la Dama de la Luna. Nunca creyó que una caricia tan apasionada le estaría causando brutal agrado y placer desenfrenado, llevándolo al desquicio.

La princesa oscura se sentía encantada, dichosa de recibir por parte de su añorado hombre aquel gesto que por tanto tiempo había esperado. Estaba totalmente entregada a sus besos, mordía y lamía sus labios con deseo y ansiedad hasta el grado de arrancarle ligeros gemidos y temblores, mientras apretaba con fuerza la espalda del joven hasta casi desgarrarle la túnica, desesperada por ir más allá… angustiada por conseguir más de él.

No conformándose con los mortales besos de la princesa, Dark Link trasladó su boca hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo y saboreándolo mientras se deleitaba con aquel perfume que lo encendía de pies a cabeza, que lo asesinaba y le devolvía la vida una y otra vez. La Dama de la Luna lanzó un gemido intenso al sentir como el guerrero la poseía, pero en ese momento decidió cambiar el rumbo de la situación.

La regente se separó del cuerpo del joven, quien gruñó furioso por haber sido interrumpido en su deleite, pero se calló al sentir como la mujer que tenía entre las manos lo silenciaba con sus dedos.

\- La clase ha terminado.

Y con aquella frase, la joven se retiró de los jardines, caminado con la gracia y descaro que sabía que al villano desquiciaba, mientras que este se quedó agitado, tratando de rescatar de sus labios el dulce sabor que recién había descubierto.

* * *

El silencio nocturno era el único presente en las solitarias paredes del palacio, anunciando que muchos de sus habitantes ya se habían retirado a descansar, aunque algunos de ellos aún seguían divirtiéndose en el festival y no tenían ninguna intención de regresar temprano, pues la noche aún tenía mucho que ofrecerles.

Dark Link estaba sentado en el barandal de uno de los balcones del palacio, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en el día, en especial lo último, los candentes besos que se dio con la regente del reino, la mujer que lo desquiciaba. Se sentía enojado, furioso por haber caído en sus redes, por haberse dejado llevar por emociones y sentimientos que consideraba dignos de los débiles y patéticos… y ahí se hallaba él, frustrado porque se quedó con ganas de recibir mucho más de la princesa.

Ofuscado, se retiró de los balcones para buscar algún sitio donde dormir, por suerte había varias habitaciones vacías en el palacio. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la princesa dentro de la biblioteca, quien le estaba hablando a su rosa con cariño, halagándola en lo hermosa que era y cuanto la quería. Como siempre, la delicada flor le devolvió el gesto regalándole su perfume, quien la princesa lo aceptó gustosa mientras se lo colocaba en la piel. Dark Link observó toda la interacción entre ellas mientras luchaba para no perder el control por la fragancia que emanaba el ambiente. Aroma a ella.

Luego de unos minutos, la regente se despidió de la rosa y se dirigió a la salida a la biblioteca, momento en el que Dark Link se escondió con prisa para que no lo vea, sin embargo, sus acciones fueron tardías, pues la dama logró notarlo.

El guerrero se sintió nervioso al verse descubierto, mientras que la princesa sólo sonrió al verlo, sin decirle nada. Ella caminó directo a sus aposentos, razón por la que el joven empezó a seguirla, hipnotizado e idiotizado como si estuviera siendo manipulado por algún hechizo. No comprendía lo que le pasaba, no asimilaba por qué no podía detenerse, simplemente caminó tras ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, perdiéndose en el sugerente andar de la joven mujer.

Su caminata lo llevó hasta la puerta de los aposentos de la monarca. Él se quedó más atrás, mientras que ella empezaba a tararear una melodía a medida que movía la manija para entrar a su alcoba. Luego de eso, la joven se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, esbozando una sonrisa pícara para después entrar y dejar la puerta entre abierta. Aquello fue el signo de una muy clara invitación y mensaje.

Esa acción bastó para que el guerrero mande al demonio el poco raciocinio que le faltaba, motivo por el que entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, asegurándola con fuerza.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, espero se encuentren bien. Talvez esperaron que actualice más temprano, pero como hoy es feriado en mi ciudad, me di el lujo de dormir un poco más, por eso lo hice recién en este momento XD_

 _Bueno, lo único que diré respecto a este capítulo es que Dark Link terminó cayendo en las redes de la princesa oscura, dejando de lado, al menos por ahora, esa coraza que se había puesto para no dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Ya veremos que ocurre entre ellos ahora que la puerta de la alcoba ha sido cerrada..._

 _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y favoritos, me hace muy feliz saber que esta historia está gustando a muchos, y espero que eso no cambie en el futuro._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto! ^^_


	7. El acuerdo de una pasión

**Capítulo 7: El acuerdo de una pasión**

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo único que se escuchó en medio del silencio de la habitación, exceptuando el acelerado latido del corazón del Guerrero de las Sombras, quien se sentía ansioso por las nuevas emociones que estaba experimentando, todas causadas por aquella joven que había llegado a su vida.

Dark Link buscó a la princesa por la habitación, descubriendo que esta se encontraba asomada en el balcón; la joven contemplaba las maravillas que su amada noche siempre le regalaba. Con aquella imagen, no pudo evitar recordar el día que la había conocido, donde coincidentemente también estaba mirando la oscuridad del cielo en el palacio de Hyrule, causándole el impacto que ahora sentía… aunque mucho más intenso.

La Dama de la Luna se dio la vuelta al saber que el joven había entrado a sus aposentos, mostrándose encantada. Caminó hacia él, cerrando los ventanales tras ella, hasta que finalmente se posicionó frente a él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Por silenciosos segundos el guerrero la contempló en trance, como si se encontrara bajo el efecto de algún hechizo al que lo tenía sometido la dama, quien también callada lo miraba. Sin poder aguantarlo más, el joven tomó el rostro de la princesa con su mano, para luego acariciarlo con deleite. Nunca se imaginó que alguna vez realizaría ese tipo de actos tan cercanos al afecto, que por primera vez descubriría la suavidad de la piel de la mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Segundo a segundo, tocarla comenzaba a volverse más atrayente y adictivo. Deseaba ir más allá y no quería detenerse en su anhelo, mas aún existía algo que lo frenaba. Dark Zelda se hallaba dichosa de recibir esa clase de tratos por primera vez, pero se dio cuenta del sentir de su compañero, por lo que se abrazó a él para acercar sus labios a su oído y susurrarle unas palabras.

\- No dudes… sólo tómame y siente. – susurró, seductora.

Y la joven finalizó sus palabras mordiendo con deseo el lóbulo de la oreja del villano, causando así que su poca cordura explote cual despiadada bomba.

Dark Link la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla de nuevo, enardecido, deleitado y hambriento de probar de nuevo la boca que en la tarde lo había desquiciado, o más bien desde hace tiempo, pues el día que conoció a la joven había nacido en él la necesidad de conocer en ella algo más que su despampanante belleza, sino de ir mucho más allá.

Entre cada desesperado beso del joven, la princesa se dedicó a apretar su cabello mientras lamía y mordía su labio inferior, percibiendo como con aquel acto el guerrero perdía aún más el control. Los roces entre sus lenguas se intensificaron al punto de parecer sedientos de recibir más del otro, y con eso supieron que no estaban dispuestos a detenerse, sino a continuar hasta los confines de lo desconocido y anhelado.

Sin separase, caminaron para atrás hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama, él encima de ella. El guerrero empezó a besarle el cuello como un desesperado, mientras que sus manos iban y venían por encima del vestido que cubría el cuerpo que quería conocer. La joven se entregó a la placentera sensación que le estaba otorgando los labios de su hombre, quien estaba tan fuera de sí que parecía que iba devorar aquella zona en cualquier momento. No iba a negar que ella también estaba ansiosa y hambrienta en sus deseos, pero no por eso iba a perderse del disfrute de uno de los actos que tanto había esperado.

Al sentir como el villano había adentrado una de sus manos por debajo de su vestido para acariciar sus piernas, la regente lo separó de su cuerpo, causando que él se frustre por haber sido interrumpido. Los lugares fueron intercambiados, y ahora la joven se encontraba sentada encima de él. Al tener a la dama en una posición tan sugerente, el guerrero se disponía a retomar sus tocamientos, sin embargo, la princesa lo detuvo, causando que él la mire de frente y se encuentre con aquellas pupilas carmesí en las que se perdía en un abismo hipnótico, placentero y embriagante.

Al ver que su compañero la había obedecido, la joven se quitó su tiara para después desarmar su peinado, impactando al villano en el proceso al saber lo que venía luego de eso. Aunque por fuera demostrara lo contrario, Dark Zelda se sentía muy nerviosa, pues a pesar de mostrar una personalidad descarada y libre ante el hombre que le gustaba, era la primera vez que iba a entregarse a uno. ¿Sería la unión tan placentera para enloquecerla, o tan dolorosa para devastarla? Conocía bien la manera de ser del guerrero, y por eso estaba más que segura que no tendría piedad alguna con ella, pues en su mente no existía ningún rezago de consideración, y por los deseos que lo gobernaban sólo buscaba saciarse de ella hasta agotarse. La princesa sabía que aquello ocurriría, mas eso no le impidió seguir con su objetivo. Por mucho tiempo había deseado unirse al villano en cuerpo y alma, sin importarle que aquellos sentimientos no eran bilaterales. Por ese anhelo estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que sea.

Decidida a dejar de lado todo pensamiento de inseguridad, la dama siguió con sus acciones. Se deshizo de todos los adornos que cubrían su vestimenta, para luego empezar a bajar lentamente los tirantes de sus hombros, viendo que el villano se desesperaba e impacientaba por que se saque la ropa rápido, incluso el mismo quiso hacerlo, mas ella lo volvió a detener.

\- Tranquilo…

Dark Link volvió a obedecer, tragándose la frustración de como la dama lo provocaba, lo torturaba en retrasar lo que deseaba, motivo por el que ella rio en voz baja. La princesa se deshizo del vestido por completo, quedándose sólo con dos delicadas prendas tan oscuras como la noche, pero que resaltaban a la perfección con la palidez de su piel. Delante del joven, descarada empezó a presumirle sus curvas de manera indirecta, moviéndose ligeramente encima de su cadera para descontrolarlo hasta el borde del abismo. Dark Link sintió que moriría del brutal corrientazo que lo invadió de pies a cabeza, centrándose sobre todo en la parte de más sensible de su anatomía; su mirada se perdía en la figura de la fémina que se encontraba encima de él, tan sensual y sexapilosa.

El villano la tomó con fuerza de la cintura para atrapar sus labios con los suyos, sometiéndolos al más arrebatado y desesperado de los besos. Sólo bastó una vez probar aquel embriagante néctar para volverse completamente adicto. Necesitaba sentir los labios y la piel de la mujer que tenía entre sus manos.

Mientras la besaba y la acariciaba con sus agitadas manos, el Guerrero de las Sombras tomó el broche de la prenda que cubría los encantos de la dama para abrirlo, cosa que se le estaba dificultando, motivo por el que sin ningún miramiento lo destrozó, aventando la delicada lencería por el suelo de la habitación. Inmediatamente buscó el encuentro con los pechos de la regente, los cuales lo dejaron enmudecido y sin aliento. Se perdió en su exuberante y apetecible forma como si se tratara de una fina obra de arte, se estremeció entero al notar aquel capullo erizado por el deseo y el placer que lo invitaban a deleitarse con su dureza y suavidad. Dark Zelda estaba fascinada de ver como su hombre estaba hechizado con uno de los signos de su feminidad, los cuales había exhibido únicamente para él. En ese instante, Dark Link se disponía a apoderarse de ellos, pero la dama lo detuvo.

\- No estamos en iguales condiciones…

Y con fuerza y de un sólo tirón, la princesa destrozó la parte superior de la ropa del joven, exponiendo ante ella sus tonificados pectorales y sus fortalecidos brazos, provocando que con aquella imagen la dama lance un profundo suspiro y se muerda su labio inferior, urgida de apoderarse del hombre que la tenía bien agarrada.

Decidido a no dejarse dominar ni un minuto más, Dark Link volvió a besar el cuello de la regente, para después bajar a apoderarse del precioso par que se exponía ante él cómo dos cantaros en medio del desierto, calmando así la inmensa sed que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus sensaciones fueron en aumento cuando escuchó que el ambiente se invadía por los dulces y desesperados gemidos de la regente, quien se hallaba en completo éxtasis al sentir como sus pechos eran tomados por el hombre que tanto le gustaba, el que con cada brutal mordida y lametón en sus pezones la enloquecía hasta olvidarse de quien era ella misma. La joven estaba tan entregada al placer que agarrar con fuerza los platinados cabellos del villano no era suficiente para apaciguar aquellas sensaciones.

La princesa separó al joven de sus pechos, quien enfurecido al haber sido detenido en sus acciones, la tomó fuerte del cabello para tenerla quieta y someterla a su voluntad, quería seguir disfrutando de ella. La monarca suspiró con fuerza, pero no porque le haya dolido, sino porque el guerrero la acostó en la cama de espaldas a él, y empezó a besar y acariciar todo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose para arrebatarle la segunda prenda íntima. Observó por instantes la maravilla que se escondía debajo de la diminuta ropa, pero después no pudo evitar morder su parte trasera y palmearla fascinado, causando que la mujer lance otro encantador quejido ante sus acciones. Ahora si la tenía a su merced completamente desnuda, sólo para él y nadie más. Deseaba seguir despertando esas sensaciones en ella, le engrandecía el ego tener a la dama en ese estado.

Una vez satisfecho de haber besado y acariciado a la joven boca abajo, le dio la vuelta y se colocó junto a ella para besarla en los labios, caricia que de ninguna manera era menos intensa que las otras, pues la misma era la más estimulante para continuar con sus atrevidas acciones con el cuerpo de la dama, sobre todo una que desde hace tiempo deseaba hacer. Dark Zelda se estremeció al sentir como la mano del villano la acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en un punto que sabía iba a perder el raciocinio.

El guerrero empezó a explorar con deleite y curiosidad la feminidad de la dama, sintiendo como esta se estremecía ante tales caricias, pero luego descubrió aquel botón que con sólo rozarlo ligeramente, provocó que la joven retome aquel cántico de placer que entonaba con sus labios, engrandeciendo la hombría del villano. Se sentía deleitado de ver como la princesa se retorcía en sus brazos, en cómo se descontrolaba con los corrientazos que esta tenía en su ser, mas no espero que ella realizaría una acción que lo dejó estático e impactado, mientras lo miraba con inmenso deseo.

Dark Zelda metió la mano dentro del pantalón del villano para acariciar aquella zona de su hombría que se encontraba endurecida, causando en que el hombre se quede estático, inmovilizado por aquella agradable sensación que por primera vez le estaba sacando fuertes rugidos de la boca. La joven se acercó a su oreja para mordérsela sin detener sus tocamientos, para posterior a eso pedirle que le brinde más comodidad para seguirlo complaciendo, cosa que el guerrero no dudó en acatar. Ansioso, Dark Link se quitó la última ropa que tenía puesta, quedando igualado a la dama, quien extasiada observó cada zona del cuerpo del hombre, en especial la que se hallaba erguida desde antes que ella siquiera lo hubiera mirado. El hombre se recostó junto a ella y se dejó consentir al mismo tiempo que aceptaba sus candentes besos, adicional que él también empezó a tratarla como lo había hecho al inicio, motivando a que el placer vaya en aumento en ambos.

Los gemidos que nacían de las bocas de ambos se perdían entre los besos que se regalaban con descaro, provocados por las caricias que se daban el uno al otro a las partes más sensibles de sus cuerpos. Dark Zelda trataba la excitada zona de su hombre con algo de inexperiencia, pero no por eso los movimientos de arriba abajo dejaban de ser embriagantes y exquisitos para el joven, quien intensificaba sus tratos en la intimidad de la regente para sentirla temblar en sus brazos. Entre ambos se estaba llevando a cabo una competencia de placer infinito.

Se mantuvieron en ese estado de euforia y éxtasis hasta que supieron que las cosas debían irse por otro rumbo, uno enigmático, intrigante, pero al mismo tiempo deseado y agradable. Dark Zelda comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, mas eso no iba a causar que lo evite. Deseaba entregarse por completo al joven que desde hace mucho tiempo anhelaba… al hombre que en profundo secreto amaba.

Dark Link estaba más que listo para consumar la anhelada unión con la dama, cosa que inconscientemente había esperado desde el día en que la había conocido, en que lo había hechizado con aquella mirada carmesí y lo había provocado con cada movimiento de sus labios y cuerpo. Por fin iba a dejar de estar sediento de ella. Sin ninguna contemplación, la acomodó en la cama y se le colocó encima, para después entrar en ella con prisa y poca delicadeza, experimentando por primera vez el significado de la unión de dos seres que se encontraban entregados a la pasión y al placentero deseo de llegar a la cúspide.

El villano se sentía un poco incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo fascinado de sentir la humedad y estrechez de la regente rodeando su miembro, motivo por el que empezó con el frenético vaivén que su cuerpo le exigía por inercia, sin embargo, en el primer movimiento escuchó un ligero quejido nacer de los labios de la mujer a la que estaba haciendo suya, quien tenía el rostro volteado a un lado y los ojos cerrados, luchando para retener algunas lágrimas que salieron de ellos. En ese momento, el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, del dolor que le estaba causando a la dama al arrebatarle su pureza, quien con tal de entregársele sólo a él se sometía al tortuoso dolor de perderla. Fue en ese instante que el Guerrero de las Sombras recordó el día en el que su contraparte desvirgó a su prometida, quien a diferencia de su compañera, si mostró más signos de sufrimiento, cosa que se fueron calmando por el trato del héroe, hasta que se entregó junto a él al completo placer.

Con esa escena sintió que en su alma nacía, una vez más, un sentimiento totalmente ajeno a su naturaleza, la compasión y la consideración. Le incomodaba y molestaba ver sufrir a la mujer que hace unos minutos estaba gozando, por más que lo disimulara. Quería volver a escuchar de ella placenteros gemidos y ver como se arqueaba de gusto con cada parte de su cuerpo que le tocaba. Una vez más empezó con los movimientos dentro de ella, pero esta vez más lentos y pausados para permitirle a la dama adaptarse a su masculinidad. Mientras se encontraba en la suave envestida, con su lengua limpió una de las lágrimas que había derramado, para después besarla en la boca apasionadamente, pero reduciendo un poco aquel salvajismo que había mostrado cada vez que se apoderaba de sus labios. Dark Zelda estaba encantada con aquel trato, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida de descubrir que el implacable Guerrero de las Sombras se estaba comportando delicado y dulce con ella, considerado con lo que ella estaba experimentando, y aunque él no dijera nada al respecto, aquella lentitud en la entrega le estaba gustando, sobrexcitándolo más de lo que ya se hallaba.

Con aquel trato, la princesa pasó de sentir dolor a un placer inmisericorde, uno que no se comparaba en lo más minimo al que había experimentado en todo este ritual de caricias y roces, aquella sensación la estaba llevando al completo desquicio. Al escuchar que aquellos gemidos que tanto le encantaban volvían, el guerrero aumentó el vaivén de sus embestidas para que aquel cántico se escuche con más fuerza, que lo enloquezca, al mismo tiempo que se llenaba del extasiaste néctar que yacía entre las piernas de la monarca.

La pareja gozaba sin medida ni clemencia la bestial danza que estaban compartiendo, cuya fuerza era tan brutal que la cabecera de la cama golpeaba la pared en la que se apoyaba, mientras los gemidos de los amantes se perdían en el apasionado ambiente. Los pechos de la princesa la estaban enrojecidos de tantos besos y mordidas a los que el joven los había sometido mientras se perdía en su intimidad, tan entregado se hallaba que ni siquiera le dolía que la mujer le enterraba las uñas en su espalda, raspándosela de arriba abajo por no saber cómo apaciguar el gozo que la estaba consumiendo, el que no quería que se detenga.

Luego de unos minutos en la misma postura, la Dama de la Luna tomó las riendas de asunto y empujó al hombre que la tenía acorralada, arrimándolo en la cabecera de la cama y después sentarse en su cadera para llenarse de su hombría, sintiéndose plena ante tan exquisita sensación. Ahora ella empezó danzar encima de él con fuerza, dándole al joven una muy sugerente vista de su cuerpo entero vibrando por el placer que estaba recibiendo, lo cual provocaba que de su boca salgan verdaderos quejidos de inmenso gozo. Dark Link aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos al sentir como su amante lo tenía sometido, mientras que su boca buscó como un desesperado aquellos pechos que le fascinaba morder y lamer como si su vida dependiera de ello, causando que la dama se arqueé y tiemble como si un corrientazo la hubiera atacado. Ambos habían caído en un estado de euforia absoluta donde la pasión era la principal protagonista.

La cabecera de la cama siguió golpeándose con la pared, hasta que de repente se detuvo para darle cabida a la más brutal de las sensaciones. Los labios de la princesa se quedaron abiertos por el abismal orgasmo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, centrándose con fuerza en el centro del mismo, luego de unos segundos lanzó un ensordecedor gemido por el placer recibido, mientras su perlado y sudoroso cuerpo temblaba y se tambaleaba en los brazos de su hombre. Dark Link estaba completamente tomado por el éxtasis y los espasmos de su cuerpo, disfrutando de como derramaba todo su ser en el interior de la mujer que ahora era suya, quien se había entregado a él.

Luego de que ambos se recuperaron del fulminante clímax, Dark Zelda se sintió impactada a sentir como el joven la abrazaba, besando sus pechos, cuello y labios por repetidas veces. Por un momento creyó que consumado el acto él iba a levantarse, vestirse y retirarse, mas nada de eso había ocurrido. El villano se sentía impactado con sus acciones, pero en su cuerpo nació la necesidad de tomar en brazos a la dama y marcar con su boca las zonas que más le agradaban de ella. Minutos después, ambos se acostaron en la cama y se quedaron abrazados, sin decir una palabra. Por varios minutos pensaron en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, en cómo se habían dejado llevar. Dark Zelda era consciente de sus acciones, las cuales estaban dominadas por el deseo y secreto amor que sentía por el villano, mientras que este inicialmente lo había hecho por aparente lujuria, mas ahora se sentía cuestionado en sus sentimientos; algo en su interior había cambiado ahora que se había entregado por completo a la dama, a quien no quería dejar sostener entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de su arrebatada unión.

\- Quiero que te quedes conmigo…

Al escuchar la voz de la princesa, Dark Link suavizó su agarre para mirarla a los ojos con seriedad, incrédulo a lo que le había pedido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Que te quedes… que vivas conmigo en este reino. – respondió ella, sonriéndole.

\- No… eso no es posible. Tengo una meta y lo sabes, debo deshacerme de ese bastardo y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir. – aclaró con furia.

\- Olvida esa absurda idea, a mi lado puedes tener mucho más que eso. Tendrás un lugar en este reino, en este palacio…

\- No, de ninguna…

\- Tendrás un lugar en mi cama todas las veces que quieras. ¿No te gustaría que lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros se repita?

La princesa besó los labios de su compañero luego de realizar su pregunta, quien se quedó en silencio mientras recibía el agradable gesto, a medida que analizaba la propuesta que esta le hacía. ¿Sería capaz de abandonar el único objetivo por el que por siglos anheló independizarse de su odiosa contraparte? ¿Dejaría de lado eso por iniciar una nueva vida en un reino al que poco conocía? ¿Qué sitio tendría en Mondrule? En Hyrule no era más que un ente de las sombras que sólo se escondía a cometer bajezas para aniquilar a su enemigo, cosa que hasta el momento no había conseguido, sin embargo, en este nuevo mundo las cosas parecían distintas. ¿Qué era lo más conveniente para él?

\- ¿Aceptas?

\- Está bien, me quedaré en este reino… contigo. – dijo con voz baja, sintiéndose inseguro.

La regente, emocionada, se abrazó a él para besarlo apasionadamente, cosa que el villano recibió gustoso a pesar que trató de evitarlo. No había duda que la Dama de la Luna lo tenía en sus manos.

\- Sin embargo, tengo unas condiciones para eso. – dijo, serio.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Nadie sabrá lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y yo. Quiero que sea nuestro secreto.

\- Así será, no quiero compartir esto con nadie. ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Imagino que si viviré en este reino tendré alguna función. No quiero ser un don nadie.

\- Eso no tienes ni que pensarlo. Tengo preparado para ti algo muy especial, digno de un fiero guerrero como tú. – respondió la regente, sonriendo con picardía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso lo sabrás mañana, sin embargo, debes saber que habrán ciertas reglas que debes cumplir.

\- ¿Ahora tú pones las condiciones? – preguntó, irónico.

\- Así parece… es una manera de educarte.

El joven se sintió molesto ante las palabras de la princesa, pero sólo atinó a lanzar una sarcástica carcajada. Estaba ansioso de saber que era lo que le tenía preparado.

\- ¿Hay otra condición? – preguntó ella.

\- La otra es que… no te atrevas a estar con otro hombre.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No quiero que te acuestes con otro que no sea yo. Quiero ser el único hombre con el que compartas la cama o el sitio que se nos dé la gana. – espetó, mostrando fiereza en sus palabras.

\- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, pues las cosas serán así. Sin embargo, por mi lado exijo lo mismo, no quiero que te enredes con otra mujer que no sea yo. – condicionó la joven, seria.

\- Así será. Me parece justo.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que… somos pareja? – preguntó la princesa, expectante.

El guerrero se quedó estático ante aquella pregunta, mas eso no le impidió que sus mejillas se sonrojen. Qué sentimientos tan confusos le causaba la dama con sus peculiares cuestiones, aunque no por eso se quedaba callado permanentemente.

\- Con todo esto que ha pasado… ¿no es obvio? – preguntó, sin saber qué más decir.

La joven sonrió ante la respuesta del guerrero, a quien volvió a besar en los labios para después acomodar su cabeza en su pecho, durmiéndose lentamente con los latidos de su corazón. Se sentía muy feliz con todo lo que había ocurrido, pues no sólo se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba, sino que ahora compartiría con él esa tan deseada relación que veía tan lejana e imposible. Había consumado su felicidad y también cumplido con una promesa que había hecho hace tiempo a una persona importante en su vida, a quien le debía mucho.

Al notar que la princesa se había quedado dormida, Dark Link se acomodó con cuidado para no despertarla, sin dejar de abrazarla. Se le hacía increíble la decisión que había tomado de dejar de lado todas sus corruptas metas para vivir una vida al lado de la dama, en un mundo totalmente opuesto al que conocía. Nunca se imaginó que una mujer y una apasionada noche con ella hubiera cambiado su rumbo, sus expectativas.

El joven siguió reflexionando en sus acciones, hasta que en el momento menos pensado se quedó dormido, compartiendo el sueño con su princesa. Al día siguiente le esperaba el inicio de otro estilo de vida, mas lo que no sabía era si ese camino estaba destinado a desviarse.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_** _Hola, mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Les pido mil disculpas por el atraso, pues sé que la actualización tocaba el Lunes pasado. Desde que inició el mes he estado sobrecargada de trabajo, enferma, y un montón de cosas que me impidieron tener el capítulo a tiempo, por lo que preferí tomar las cosas con calma para traerles un trabajo que estuviera escrito lo mejor posible, en vez de escribir a la carrera y mostrarles algo totalmente mediocre._

 _Bueno, creo que este capítulo era esperado por todos, la unión apasionada entre los seres de las sombras, quienes no tuvieron ninguna duda en demostrarse esa mortal atracción que se tenían desde hace tiempo, trayendo como consecuencia algo muy inesperado. Dark Link ha dejado de lado sus deseos de venganza y ha decidido empezar una nueva vida junto a la regente y con otras oportunidades que conocerán en el capítulo que sigue, mas la duda es si eso será algo permanente. ¿Ustedes qué creen?_

 _Les agradezco a todos por su paciencia y espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya hemos llegado aproximadamente a un poco más de la mitad de la historia, pero aún faltan muchas cosas que aclarar y descubrir._

 _Bueno, sin más que decir nos vemos en dos semanas. Les deseo una linda semana._

 _¡Nos leemos! ^^_


	8. Acecho en las tinieblas

**Capítulo 8: Acecho en las tinieblas**

 _No recuerdo en qué momento las sombras dejaron de formar parte de mi esencia, siendo la luz ahora la que me domina, la que rige mi camino y mi destino. Prefiero no analizar nada, dejar de hacer preguntas a respuestas que ya no me interesan, pues he encontrado algo mucho más valioso en lo que enfocarme, y es el verdadero motivo por el que yo soy y existo…_

 _Aun no concibo que en este lugar bañado por el ocre del eterno atardecer, la mujer entre mis brazos se encuentre devorándome los labios con intensa pasión y deseo. Ni siquiera comprendo cómo puedo pensar de esta manera, un ser frío y sin sentimientos, pero ella me está cambiando, me está transformando en lo que ella quiere que sea, o más claro, en lo que yo mismo anhelo ser en mi inconsciente._

\- _Me haces muy feliz…_

 _¿Feliz? ¿Cómo es posible que la haga feliz? No soy más que un ser que nació para la destrucción y la desdicha, a quien con tu encanto y seducción le has abierto las puertas de los placeres y de la luz en medio de las tinieblas, demostrándome que es un estado que no existe mientras uno no quiera formárselo. Estás causando que vuelva a nacer._

\- _Quiero que siempre estemos juntos… Te amo._

 _Tu sincera declaración me ha dejado sin palabras, robándome el poco aliento que me quedaba por el embrujo de tus besos. ¿Eso es lo que sientes? ¿Y qué es lo que yo siento? Aunque lo primero que debería despejar de mi mente, es el significado del amor del que me hablas, intrigado si aquella respuesta la encontraré en alguno de los libros que siempre me muestras._

\- _¿Me amas también?_

 _Y ante esa pregunta, el supuesto corazón que tengo se detiene de golpe, mientras el terror me embarga hasta helarme los huesos. Por eternos segundos no sé qué decir, desconozco cómo actuar, pero con sólo perderme en tu escarlata mirada siento que mis labios se están llenando de esa respuesta que desfalleces por escuchar, y la que marcará por siempre el destino que nos ata._

\- _Yo… yo te a…_

\- _Patético…_

 _¿Y esa voz? De un segundo a otro todo el ambiente se alteró a mi alrededor, desvaneciendo sin compasión alguna las doradas tonalidades características de este mundo._

\- _¿Para qué naciste? ¿Acaso has olvidado tu verdadero propósito? Al parecer una sombra seguirás siendo, donde tu dueño por siempre será superior a ti._

\- _No…_

\- _Te rendiste… huiste… mientras que él te mantuvo encerrado desde el inicio de los tiempos… lo has dejado para convertirte en uno más del montón… por rendirte a los pies de la asquerosa pasión… terminaste siendo un sucio lacayo del amor._

\- _¡Ya basta!_

\- _¿No quieres vencerlo? ¿No deseas ser el único? ¿Ser el más fuerte? Búscame… cumpliré tus deseos, recupera el sentido por el que existes, retoma la verdadera esencia que te forma… aléjate de lo burdo y corriente… regresa a tu verdadero origen._

 _Un horrible dolor de pecho me invade, mientras mi mente es atormentada por las imágenes de la destrucción y la agonía, acabando así con todo lo que me rodea. Tú, la mujer que me convirtió en hombre, te alejas de mí sin clemencia alguna, mientras extiendo mis brazos y para retenerte y que te quedes conmigo… pero al mismo tiempo quiero que te vayas, intervienes en mis planes. Y es ante aquel involuntario deseo que te desvaneces y te entregas a la implacable oscuridad de las tinieblas… hasta que un desgarrador grito de tus delicados labios termina por destrozarme, mientras quien me perturba se burla hasta desangrarme los oídos… aniquilándome._

* * *

No gritó ni dijo palabra alguna, sólo se despertó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, mientras su pecho le dolía como si mil estacas lo hubieran atravesado. Dark Link respiraba con dificultad, recordando la despiadada risa que aun retumbaba en sus oídos con la misma intensidad que en su pesadilla, atormentándolo y atacándolo como el peor de sus enemigos. No comprendía el motivo por el que tan desgarradoras imágenes se hicieron presentes en su inconsciente, pues por su naturaleza las pesadillas no eran algo común que pudieran ocurrirle, sin embargo, las cosas parecían distintas en ese momento, sobre todo porque aún se sentía impactado por lo que tuvo que experimentar.

\- Qué extraño…

Después de unos minutos de absurda reflexión, el joven logró dejar de lado sus perturbaciones, causando que su mente sea tomada por otro tipo de recuerdos totalmente opuestos. Se había acostado con ella, con la Dama de la Luna, con aquella mujer por la que sintió atracción y pavor desde el primer día que la conoció, y la que logró domarlo y ponerlo a su merced. El haberse dado cuenta de eso lo fastidió en sobremanera, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil y dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de la princesa, por sus besos y caricias que lo desquiciaron hasta el punto de unirse a ella en cuerpo y alma.

Consternado, volteó su mirada hacia un lado y descubrió a su amante sumida en un profundo sueño, poniéndole a la vista la desnudez de su delicada espalda. Sólo bastó contemplarla una vez para que su furia se desvanezca, a pesar que eso le causaba pesar y extrañeza. Ahora la idea de haber retozado con ella no le desagradó en lo absoluto, e incluso el trato que hicieron la pasada noche. No lo iba a negar, la mujer le fascinaba, lo encendía, y aquello empezó a hacerse presente al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante su hermosura, naciendo en él la necesidad de volver a sentirla intensamente.

Obnubilado por el éxtasis, se escabulló debajo de las sábanas y se acercó al cuerpo de la joven, comenzando a besar su cuello, para luego lamer y morder los pechos que lo habían conquistado y que aun conservaban la marca de los tratos del anterior encuentro. Dark Zelda, aun sin despertar, empezó a estremecerse con los roces del villano, incluso pensaba que lo que sentía era producto de algún apasionado sueño, sin imaginar que todo era real.

El joven siguió saciándose con la exuberante zona de la dama hasta el cansancio, para luego bajar hasta su vientre y besarlo con la misma intensidad y urgencia. Sin embargo, deseaba avanzar más, experimentar más con el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y dejar que el placer se apodere de cada partícula de su ser. Sin duda alguna estaba hambriento de ella.

Con el control completamente perdido, el guerrero descendió hasta el centro de la feminidad de su amante, lanzando un ligero gruñido de éxtasis al saborear el misterioso encanto que hasta hace poco había reservado sólo para ella misma, pero que ahora le pertenecía a él. Los exquisitos gemidos de la regente no se hicieron esperar, quien creía que iba a desfallecer ante el placer al que se la estaba sometiendo sin ninguna compasión ni delicadeza, descubriendo que lo que sentía era demasiado real como para ser un sueño. Luego de unos segundos, abrió los ojos exaltada y se encontró con el guerrero devorándola con fiereza y descaro, aunque en ese instante no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni quejarse, pues su hombre se unió a ella de manera despiadada y violenta. El villano la miraba con los ojos nublados, totalmente dopados por el placer y el éxtasis.

Los quejidos de la dama empezaron a volverse más fuertes a medida que el hombre la tomaba con más intensidad, mientras que este desfallecía ante la imagen de su mujer gozando como una condenada con sus roces y movimientos, quien desesperada le rogaba que no se detenga y la siga enloqueciendo, que siga marcándola como suya. Deseoso de seguir provocando a la dama, el joven se apoderó de sus labios para tratar de acallar sus gemidos, con aquella acción aumentó los desesperos de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sobrexcitarla, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más.

Ambos compartieron la dulzura e intensidad del orgasmo con el que sellaron su entrega, causando que el guerrero lance un ahogado gruñido mientras sentía que el cuerpo entero se le paralizaba, para después caer encima de la princesa y abrazarla con desespero, reacción que aún no comprendía por qué le ocurría, sólo sabía que necesitaba sentirla con más profundidad luego de tomarla. La dama también lo abrazaba, encantada de haber sido despertada de manera tan placentera.

\- Vaya… ¿y eso? – preguntó la princesa, respirando agitada.

\- ¿Eso? Pues… la manera de darnos los buenos días. – respondió, mostrando seriedad y descaro.

\- Entonces espero que siempre se repita.

La princesa tomó del cuello al guerrero y lo besó en los labios, provocando que el joven se deje llevar por el frenesí y pasión que ella le transmitía con la caricia. Ya había vuelto a acomodar a la dama en la cama, pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, causando que el villano se queje, enfurecido.

\- Qué fastidio…

\- Tranquilo, es sólo una de las doncellas que viene a despertarme, y por eso es mejor que no te vea. Ve a darte un baño mientras yo hablo con ella. ¿Si? – pidió, sonriendo con un dejo de burla.

El joven miró enojado a la dama, pero como siempre no pudo refutar a sus órdenes, así que se encerró a tomar un baño como le había pedido, uno bien frío para calmarse. Mientras tanto, la princesa se acercó a abrir la puerta para atender a la doncella, cuidando que no descubra el desorden que ella y el villano habían causado en la habitación.

\- Buenos días, Delia. – saludó, sonriente.

\- Buenos días, princesa, espero que haya dormido bien. Subí a verla para preguntarle si va a desayunar aquí, en su habitación, o en el comedor. Como estos días no ha bajado, por eso le consulto. – preguntó la chica, hablando nerviosa.

\- Puedes subirlo, pero… ¿podrías traer una porción más de lo habitual? Es que… he amanecido con mucha hambre. – pidió, sonrojándose.

\- Oh… bueno, princesa. Como usted diga.

La joven mujer se fue de la habitación a cumplir con las órdenes de la princesa, aunque se sintió intrigada de ver que la misma había pedido más comida de la habitual, cosa que no era normal en ella. No tardó mucho tiempo en regresar a los aposentos de la regente y llevarle el desayuno, para luego retirarse a seguir cumpliendo con sus labores.

Cuando Dark Link había salido del baño, se encontró con que la joven había preparado la mesa para que los dos desayunen. No pudo evitar sentirse extraño ante las atenciones que ella le daba, no es que le desagradaran, pero ni el mismo sabía cómo reaccionar o comportarse, cosa que le molestaba. La dama se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo que tomó de la mano al villano e hizo que tome asiento, para después ella sentarse en sus piernas.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó, perdiéndose en el cuello del guerrero.

La joven se colocó en la boca una de las fresas que estaban en la mesa, dirigiéndose a su compañero para que él la coma. Al inicio se quedó sorprendido, mas no pudo negar que esa manera de seducirlo le gustaba. Terminó aceptando el dulce gesto de los labios de la dama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo? – preguntó la regente, llenado de besos el cuello de su amante.

\- No es eso, sólo que hay cosas a las que aún no me habitúo… pero si quiero estar contigo, además hicimos un trato. – contestó, fascinado con los besos que su mujer le daba, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

\- Y hablando de eso, aún hay cosas que debemos aclarar para que nadie descubra lo nuestro. Ya viste que mi doncella vino para acá. No podemos arriesgarnos.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres?

\- Tenemos que buscarte una habitación. No puedes quedarte aquí.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Yo no quiero irme! – reclamó, enojado.

\- ¡Cálmate! Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo, pero no es muy "correcto" que la princesa tenga metido a su amante en sus aposentos. Las habladurías pueden hacerse presentes y no deseo eso, además que, como sabrás, no eres muy apreciado por mis súbditos. – dijo, apenándose de la realidad de su gente.

\- Eso a mí me importa un bledo, nadie tiene que meterse en nuestras vidas. Dijiste que siempre estarías disponible para mí las veces que yo quisiera, así que debes cumplir con tu palabra.

\- Oye, tranquilo, ¿acaso he dicho lo contrario? Como si no pudieras ingeniártelas para buscarme… o viceversa.

La joven lanzó una pequeña risa y se dirigió a sentarse a su puesto, dejando a su compañero consumido por la furia. Mientras comía no podía dejar de pensar en la maravillosa noche que pasó junto al guerrero, en lo deseada que se sintió con cada beso y caricia que este le otorgó, en como la convirtió en mujer. Sin embargo, más que lo físico se sentía encantada de estar con quien tanto amaba. Desde el primer día en que lo había visto sintió por él una enorme empatía por ser tan iguales, comprendía su manera de ser, sus deseos y personalidad, pero sobre todo, ese dolor que yacía en su alma y que aún no descubría, y que ella tuvo que padecer para poder superar… deseaba sacar al villano de la desgarradora oscuridad en la que se hallaba, librarlo del infierno en el que alguna vez ella estuvo, y que sólo una persona muy especial lo consiguió por medio de su impecable compasión.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, la joven fue la primera en tomar la palabra, sabiendo que con el inicio del día había muchos asuntos que concretar, sobre todo uno muy importante.

\- Bueno, creo que ya debemos empezar con la primera etapa de tu función en este reino.

\- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué haré? – preguntó, interesado.

\- No seas impaciente, ya lo sabrás. Bueno, iré a tomar un baño, no me tardo.

La joven se levantó y entró al baño, mientras que el villano se quedó fascinado observándola en su andar, sintiendo como en su alma nacía un sentimiento o sensación que la dama le provocaba, era algo parecido a la atracción y al deseo, pero mucho más profundo, incluso más duradero que la misma euforia que sentía cuando finalizaba la entrega con ella, no comprendía qué podía ser aquello. Sin embargo, en ese instante empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, la misma molestosa punzada que tuvo en la pesadilla que lo había despertado, mientras la misteriosa y macabra voz no dejaba de llamarlo…

\- _Tú puedes ser el único y verdadero…_

Inmediatamente desechó el producto de su imaginación, decidido a no dejar que eso lo perturbe.

* * *

El festival del día anterior en el pueblo de Mondrule había dejado sus secuelas, donde la hermosa decoración ahora se había transformado en un completo desorden, el cual sus habitantes se encontraban limpiando desde muy tempranas horas de la mañana, claro está, los que no se habían pasado de copas en la pasada noche.

Los jóvenes de la oscuridad se encontraban recorriendo el sitio, aunque más que observar a las personas en sus labores, se dirigían a otro lugar en especial. Ya habían conocido todo el pueblo y sus alrededores, pero no habían ido a las praderas y llanuras que embellecían los terrenos. Dark Link no entendía el por qué iban a hacer tal recorrido, se le hacía aburrido e inútil, sobre todo no sabía qué tenía que ver eso con la lo que iba a realizar.

Una vez salieron de la ciudadela, se encontraron con un paisaje muy diferente al reino de Hyrule, incluso más bello por estar expuesto a los dorados rayos del ocaso. Una arboleda se extendía al fondo de la pradera, la cual se dividía en pequeñas zonas de árboles adornados con hojas de diferentes tonalidades que disimulaban ser de variados climas. Características como esas carecían en la sagrada tierra de las Diosas. El joven se quedó pasmado contemplando la hermosura del lugar, mientras que su compañera lo miraba.

\- En este reino hay un bosque con varias secciones, es por eso que las hojas de los arboles tienen distintos colores, como si se hallaran en diferentes estaciones. Es un sitio invadido por la energía de la naturaleza, un poder sumamente fuerte. Por eso, lo he bautizado como el Bosque de los Tiempos.

\- Ya veo, buena elección. ¿Y qué hay en ese sitio? – preguntó, impaciente.

\- Ya lo verás. ¿Vamos?

Ya el villano estaba empezando a fastidiarse por tanto misterio, sin embargo, al sentir que la joven lo tomaba de la mano, relajó el semblante. Podía enfurecerse con cualquiera, menos con ella, y esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaba de sí mismo, que lo hacía sentir débil… pero al mismo tiempo, una de las que más le estaba empezando a gustar.

El camino hacia el bosque tomó varios minutos, momento en que la princesa le comentó los variados lugares que podían conocer del reino, pero que visitarían en el transcurso de los días. Todo se mostró tranquilo, pero de un segundo a otro algo inesperado sucedió.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a la arboleda, el guerrero volvió a sentirse intranquilo, pues la punzada en el pecho volvió a torturarlo de una manera más fuerte y dolorosa, mientras la misma voz lo perturbaba.

\- _Yo tengo lo que tú deseas…_

El villano gruñó con furia al sentir como el dolor de su pecho se intensificaba, motivo por el que la princesa se preocupó de sobremanera y se acercó a él para ayudarlo, temiendo que algo grave le pasara.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, alarmada.

El joven no pudo responder, pero luego de unos segundos su malestar se calmó. Sin embargo, su ansiosa mirada se dirigió hacia la dirección en donde sentía aquella esencia que lo llamaba. Ante eso, el corazón de la princesa empezó a latir con extrema prisa.

\- ¿Qué hay por allá? – preguntó, interesado.

\- ¿Allá? ¿Por… por qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó, nerviosa.

\- Porque siento que alguien me llama. ¿Podemos ir para…?

\- ¡NO! ¡ALLÁ NO!

El joven se sorprendió de ver como el carácter de la princesa pasó de calmado a uno muy alterado, incluso mostrando cierta fiereza en su mirada. Aquello lo asustó.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, mujer? ¿Por qué no podemos ir allá? – preguntó, intrigado.

\- Porque… allá está el Bosque de Gehena. El lugar donde encontré a mi rosa. Recuerda que te dije que nunca debíamos pisar ese lugar. Jamás.

\- ¿Por qué? Nunca me has querido decir el motivo.

\- Porque es un laberinto mortífero, una vez que entras no puedes salir. Esa noche que encontré mí rosa pude salir de ahí porque no había avanzado mucho, sino quién sabe qué me hubiera pasado. Eso es todo, ¿sí? – respondió, mostrándose segura en sus palabras.

El joven miró a la princesa con furia, sabiendo perfectamente que esta le estaba mintiendo. Como la primera vez que escuchó el nombre del bosque, volvió a pensar que algo muy importante se ocultaba ahí, y esta vez eso ya no le producía curiosidad, sino una enorme atracción y necesidad por descubrirlo.

\- Olvídate de ese sitio. Créeme que, aparte de lo que te he contado, no hay nada interesante ahí. En cambio a donde vamos es otra historia.

\- Está bien. Sigamos entonces.

Decidió olvidarse del tema del misterioso bosque y seguir hacia la arboleda, enfocándose en lo interesante que la princesa quería mostrarle. Una vez que se adentraron, se encontraron con un ambiente un poco nublado, mas la iluminación no fue ningún problema debido a que varios orbes y destellos luminosos encendían el ambiente, los cuales se intensificaban a medida que ellos avanzaban. El joven se sentía sorprendido, una vez más, con el mundo de las sombras, pues el ver que este tenía también la capacidad de acoger este tipo de fenómenos le parecía imposible, sin embargo, todo parecía contrario.

\- No olvides que este mundo representa la luz entre las sombras, y es por eso que es capaz de esto y más. – dijo la dama, orgullosa.

\- Es inverosímil.

La pequeña conversación los terminó llevando al centro del bosque, donde finalmente se encontraron con lo que tanto buscaban. Una rebosante y exuberante cascada llenaba con su frescura a un lago de gran extensión, donde animales de varias especies se bañaban, bebían agua o descansaban en su orilla. Felinos salvajes conviviendo de manera pacífica con las aves, venados, ardillas, y otros incontables mamíferos. Peces de todos los tipos y colores nadaban encantados, entremezclándose con los tonos de la colorida fuente.

El primero en adentrarse al fantástico paraíso fue el guerrero, quien desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie, espantó y ahuyentó a los animales pequeños, mientras que los tigres se pusieron a la defensiva y le mostraron sus colmillos como signo de rechazo. Sin embargo, esas no fueron las únicas especies que se le enfrentaron, sino que de los arbustos salieron unos cuantos lobos enfurecidos a defender su territorio, ariscos a la negativa aura que el villano les transmitía. Dark Link ya había desvainado su espada para acabar con las bestias, sin embargo, su compañera se le puso de frente para impedir sus acciones.

\- ¡Detente, no los lastimes! – exclamó, alarmada.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si van a atacarnos. ¿Acaso te volviste…?

El joven no pudo finalizar sus palabras, pues para su espanto y asombro vio como la princesa se agachó para acariciar a los fieros animales, quienes habían abandonado todo signo de furia y lo habían reemplazado por encanto, incluso uno de los tigres se había colocado panza arriba, mostrando así su estado de sumisión y confianza. Segundos después las criaturas más pequeñas salieron de su escondite para recibir a la dama, mostrándose igual de contentos con su visita. Dark Link quedó impactado mientras los observaba.

\- No teman, él es mi compañero. No es una mala persona, por más que la perciban así. – dijo con ternura.

El joven, embelesado, siguió observando a su compañera sin decir nada. De nuevo había salido a flote otro encanto de ella, que como siempre lo hizo sentir vulnerable e indefenso, pero que al mismo tiempo tanto le fascinaban a pesar que prefería la muerte antes de confesarlo. Una vez más, sus conflictos internos empezaron a mortificarlo, pues no comprendía cómo una mujer que sólo le atraía sexualmente podía provocarle tantos sentimientos incompatibles para su naturaleza.

Los animales se calmaron con la explicación de la princesa, sin embargo, aún no se sentían seguros de acercarse al villano, motivo por el que decidieron regresar a sus lugares de descanso. Al menos estaban tranquilos que no serían agredidos por él.

\- Me alegro que se hayan calmado. – dijo la princesa, aliviada.

\- Mejor para ellos, así nos evitamos problemas. Y bien, ¿a qué vinimos acá? El lugar podrá ser muy bonito y todo, pero ya me estoy cansando de tanto misterio. – expresó, exasperado.

\- Paciencia, tienes que saber esperar. Eso es lo primero que necesitas para poder cumplir tu destino en este reino. – dijo, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Podrías darme tu espada?

\- ¿Para qué? – cuestionó, sorprendido.

\- No preguntes y sólo dámela. Es para algo muy importante.

Dejó de preguntar y le entregó el arma a la regente, quien la tomó en sus manos para encaminarse con ella en dirección al lago. Inicialmente, Dark Link le restó importancia a sus acciones, pensando que iba a acomodarse en la orilla a reflexionar o algo parecido, sin embargo, se alarmó cuando vio como Dark Zelda se adentró hasta la parte más honda, hundiendo su cuerpo en las cristalinas aguas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el villano corrió hacia la fuente para ir a buscarla, pensando que la dama había perdido el juicio al arriesgarse de esa manera, sin embargo, se detuvo al visualizar como reaparecía, mientras una brillante luz la rodeaba entera y la hacía parecer una ninfa de la naturaleza. Aquella imagen se le hizo tan exquisita y hechizante que los deseos por acercarse a besarla y volver a poseerla se habían fortalecido, mas todo eso se vio desplazado al ver cómo la luminosidad comenzó a concentrarse en la espada que llevaba en las manos, impactándolo con la nueva energía que esta irradiaba desde su interior.

\- Ahora tu arma ha sido totalmente renovada. Como podrás ver, ya no es opaca y resplandece como la misma luna. Incluso, si te fijas bien, detrás del grabado de la Trifuerza invertida aparece una imagen de una media luna, lo que le da su propia identidad. Yo la bautizo como la Espada Astral.

Por un momento, el joven estuvo a punto de enfurecerse al pensar que su espada había sido modificada, o en el peor de los casos, copiada exactamente a la de su contraparte, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que esta había adquirido su energía propia. Ya no estaba imbuida por las esencias malignas de las que la había formado, sino que había renacido con una nueva fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, lo cual lo enorgullecía.

\- Espero que te guste.

La joven le entregó la espada a su compañero, quien en ese momento estaba siendo invadido por emociones contradictorias.

\- Gracias…

La princesa sólo lanzó una risa ante la reacción de su amante, después de eso salió del agua y por medio de su magia se secó, dejando así de estar empapada. Ahora que había fortalecido el arma, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y para eso era mejor volver al palacio.

\- Bueno, ahora que tienes tu nueva arma… creo que el momento ha llegado.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué momento? – preguntó, curioso.

\- En el que la luz que escondes se muestre… e ilumine a los que se han perdido en el camino.

El guerrero no comprendió a lo que la princesa se refería, sin embargo, eso no evitó que se ponga terriblemente nervioso ante sus palabras… y de aquella negativa sensación, la esencia de la maldad se alimentaba y regocijaba desde su misterioso escondite.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, espero que se encuentren bien. Aunque este capítulo haya empezado como el anterior, ya tuvo algo de diferente. Al parecer, no todo lo que se encuentra en Mondrule anhela encontrar la luz, sino buscar desesperadamente como mantenerse en las tinieblas._

 _No quiero decir mucho de este capítulo para que no se me escape algún spoiler. Lo único que espero es que les haya gustado y agradecerles por todos sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, y saben muy bien que si demoro no es que he desaparecido, sino que, entre todas las cosas que debo hacer en mi vida diaria, me esfuerzo para que esta historia sea cada vez mejor._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	9. Sombras a la deriva

**Capítulo 9: Sombras a la deriva**

El sonido de la cascada era lo único que se escuchaba en el misterioso paraíso del Bosque de los Tiempos, pues el Guerrero de las Sombras estaba en completo silencio con las palabras que su compañera le había pronunciado. No comprendió del todo a lo que esta se refería, mas eso no le impidió que se sintiera sumamente nervioso.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. – preguntó, confundido.

\- Mejor volvamos al palacio para que lo descubras. – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- Está bien… seré paciente como me lo has pedido.

El joven observó a la dama por varios segundos sin decir una palabra, cosa que a ella la extrañó en sobremanera. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Dark Link la tomó de la cintura y la besó en los labios, intenso y apasionado, causando que la princesa se impacte terriblemente ante el gesto, pero que le corresponda una vez asumió la situación en la que se encontraba. Para nada se esperó que aquello ocurriera.

\- Dark Link…

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- No, nada de eso… es sólo que me sorprendiste. No lo esperé.

\- Bueno… te beso porque estoy agradecido contigo… porque me gustas… porque eres muy bella.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar tan hermosos halagos, los que por primera vez habían salido de los labios del villano, del frío e insensible Guerrero de las Sombras. Emocionada hasta el alma, lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que él la rodeó con sus brazos de la misma manera, pero sintiendo en su interior un ligero dejo de incomodidad por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, por haber sido el hombre amable y caballeroso del que él estaba muy alejado. Sin embargo, una vez más demostraba que la presencia de la dama lo desestabilizaba.

\- Bueno, es momento de irnos. – dijo la joven, separándose de su amado.

La princesa tomó a su compañero de la mano, y juntos se alejaron del bosque. En el palacio les esperaba uno de los cambios más grandes por los que el reino estaba esperando.

* * *

El melancólico ambiente del ocaso quedó por completo de lado, pues ahora la frívola oscuridad era lo único que rodeaba a la pareja de las sombras. Juntos habían llegado a la parte más lúgubre y abandonada del palacio, donde la soledad se olía cual intensa y fatal fragancia. Aquel lugar no era otro que las desterradas mazmorras que pocos habitantes del reino conocían, donde la misma regente era protegida de adentrarse en su inmundicia.

Los jóvenes estaban caminando por un largo pasillo, en cuyo alrededor sólo se encontraban celdas destrozadas y vacías, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban se podía escuchar algunas voces riéndose como si estuvieran en un festejo mal sano, mientras el ambiente empezaba a cubrirse con la esencia de la nicotina. Finalmente, la pareja llegó al final del camino, causando que los gritos se silencien.

Varias celdas, en mejor estado que las demás, encerraban alrededor de veinte hombres, todos tan jóvenes como la pareja. Los muchachos estaban revestidos con la imagen de la miseria y la perversión, mostrando que la inocencia nunca había siquiera rozado la podredumbre de sus abandonados espíritus. Frente a ellos se hallaba la maldad encarnada.

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? – preguntó uno de los hombres.

Todos los jóvenes se aproximaron a los barrotes para contemplar de cerca a los recién llegados, sobre todo centrando su mirada en la Dama de la Luna.

\- Bienvenida sea, princesa… es un honor tener a semejante belleza visitándonos en nuestros aposentos. – dijo un muchacho.

\- ¿Pero en dónde están nuestros modales? Si nos permite la llave, la haremos pasar... Ya luego nos turnamos para gozar de usted. – lanzó otro, mordaz y depravado.

Las risas se detuvieron cuando el guerrero desvainó su espada, quien estaba dispuesto a destrozar a cada uno de los hombres por haber irrespetado a la regente, sobre todo el primero que se dirigió a esta. Sin embargo, Dark Zelda detuvo sus acciones, para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba el joven que le había hablado.

\- Así que… ¿me invitas a pasar? – preguntó, sonriendo seductoramente.

Dark Link no pudo decir ni una palabra, quedó estupefacto por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, por el inesperado actuar de la dama.

\- A pasar, a desvestirte, a "jugar"... Veamos si la realeza también tienen clase en la cama.

El sujeto preguntó mordaz, relamiéndose los dedos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los barrotes, a la par que miraba cínico al joven de la espada que acompañaba a la princesa. Los demás reclusos rieron ante las palabras del que parecía el cabecilla del grupo, y al igual que su compañero azotaron con sus cuerpos la celda gruñendo como animales y riendo como maníacos.

\- Y dígame, ¿cómo lo quiere la dama? ¿De frente, de espalda, o agach…?

Y las palabras de los delincuentes fueron opacadas por su desgarrador grito, pues los barrotes en los que se habían apoyado los quemaron hasta casi atravesarles los huesos. Dark Zelda había sido la encargada de semejante escarmiento.

\- Lo lamento, pero ni fusionándose en un sólo hombre podrían complacerme… ni muriendo y renaciendo mil veces. – se burló la princesa.

Todos los hombres retrocedieron usando la facultad de su propia esencia, la oscuridad, para esconderse en las penumbras de la celda, mientras sus miradas cargadas de odio destilaban veneno hacia la regente.

\- ¡YA BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS! – gritó el guerrero, enfurecido con los maleantes.

\- Guarda tus colmillos, fiero lobo... si los matas no podremos sacar provecho de ellos. – pidió la joven.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué diablos hablas? – preguntó el villano, sorprendido.

\- ¡Muéstrense, es una orden! ¿O acaso se han olvidado que por mí es que están vivos? – exclamó la regente a los seres de las sombras.

\- ¿Y acaso te lo pedimos...? No demande, princesa, porque no le debemos nada. – dijo uno con sorna, asomándose tenuemente entre la oscuridad, para después mirar con sus ojos carmesí a Dark Link.

\- ¿Y eso eres? ¿Otro perro faldero de esta creída? ¿Qué ha hecho por ti más que tratarte como un títere?

\- ¿Pero cómo…?

\- ¡Ya basta! Buscar pelea no les llevará a nada. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso no desean salir en libertad? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Pregunta capciosa?... Vamos, su majestad, no es como si tengamos mucho que hacer en este hoyo donde nos metió, pero realmente no queremos perder tiempo oyendo su cháchara.

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿No desean dejar de ser prisioneros? ¿Ser libres? Porque sería una lástima que muchachos tan jóvenes, con tantas cosas que vivir y disfrutar, se queden encerrados para siempre.

Los delincuentes se quedaron en silencio, analizando las palabras que la princesa les había dirigido, mientras que Dark Link sólo los observaba, atento a cualquier frase o movimiento mal intencionado que quisieran hacer. Después de unos segundos, uno de los jóvenes habló.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? Porque sobra preguntar si queremos ser libres… sin embargo, nada en la vida es gratis, así que lance de una vez sus condiciones, alteza.

La joven sonrió, satisfecha de la disposición que los maleantes demostraban. Con eso las cosas serían mucho más sencillas.

\- Servirán a mi reino y a toda la gente que habita en él.

Segundos de silencio invadieron el ambiente, hasta que este se vio turbado por mordaces y burlonas carcajadas. Ante tan irrespetuosa reacción, la princesa no mostró ápice de molestia, manteniendo la misma seriedad con la que había dicho su condición.

\- ¿Es en serio, princesa? ¿Desea poner a su reino en nuestras manos? Parece que no nos conociera.

\- Somos la violencia y la muerte andante… ¿qué clase de soberana mete a su pueblo en la boca del lobo? Se nota cuanto amor demuestra por el mismo.

\- De todo lo que has dicho, sólo en una cosa no te has equivocado… mi pueblo no correrá peligro, pero ustedes si estarán en la boca del lobo. – respondió la dama al muchacho.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Las condiciones para su libertad las he puesto yo… pero la decisión de que la mantengan dependerá del guerrero que se encuentra a mi lado, quien a partir de este momento será su líder.

Dark Link miró con impactó a su compañera con las palabras que había dicho, no comprendiendo del todo a lo que se refería, aunque eso no le impidió que le desagrade. Dark Zelda notó su reacción, por lo que decidió no darle largas al asunto.

\- Creo que es mejor que hablemos.

\- Sin duda, hay mucho que explicar. – indicó, molesto.

La joven se dio la vuelta para observar a los reos, quien con mirada fiera no dejaban de observarla. Ni a ella, ni al villano.

\- ¡Ninguno de nosotros piensa obedecer a este tipo!

\- ¡No les he preguntado nada! Aquí se cumplen las condiciones y punto, claro está, si desean su libertad. Iré a hablar unos minutos con su líder, así que tómense este tiempo para tomar una decisión entre ustedes. – ordenó la regente.

La princesa tomó del brazo a su amado para retirarse a la parte externa de los calabozos, mientras que los entes se escondieron entre las sombras para discutir sobre el tema.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Dark Link miró seco y serio a la princesa, quien se mantuvo imperturbable ante el malestar del guerrero.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó el villano.

\- Esta es la función que vas a ejercer, convertir a este montón de criminales en personas de bien. Que su fuerza y fiereza para destruir y aniquilar sea encaminada a la defensa del reino. Eres el indicado para eso, querido.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Acaso te has olvidado quien soy yo? Soy lo más ruin y bajo de un imbécil con delirios de héroe, su lado extremo. ¿Tengo que ser más claro?

\- Eso es porque tú quieres serlo, pero eso va a cambiar quieras o no. A pesar que todo se encuentra en paz, no podemos dormirnos en los laureles y pensar que estamos en una burbuja impenetrable. Por más que este mundo busque el bien, la maldad aún existe, y prueba de eso son esos muchachos. – dijo ella, sabiendo la dureza de sus palabras.

\- En algo si estoy de acuerdo con ellos, ¿por qué confiar tu amado reino a unos asesinos? – cuestionó el guerrero.

\- Porque todos merecemos una oportunidad, por más que ante los demás seamos un caso perdido. Estos seres son las contrapartes de personas carentes de alma y corazón, que fueron extinguiendo su luz con el paso del tiempo. Si su lado supuestamente bueno estaba maldito, imagina el perverso, y es por eso que no mostraron deseos de rehabilitarse y tomar la oportunidad que a todos se nos ha dado. A razón de eso, el consejo los condenó a muerte, pero yo no mostré mi consentimiento, y por eso di la orden de que se los encierre en las celdas más apartadas y oscuras, ya que libres hasta se hubieran matado entre ellos mismos con tal de tener con quien arrasar. Quiero que pasen de asesinos a fieros guerreros, cuya pasión por destruir sea solo al que atente contra el pueblo.

\- No te entiendo. ¿Por qué me confías esto? ¿Cómo te consta que no voy a traicionarte?

El villano se mostró serio ante sus preguntas, más en el fondo se sentía aterrado con sólo pensar que podría llegar a fallarle a la princesa, convirtiéndose eso en otras de las extrañas sensaciones que se encontraban naciendo dentro de él. Dark Zelda, sonriendo con dulzura, se acercó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. A diferencia de Dark Link, ella no se mostraba preocupada o atemorizada, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Aunque talvez no me lo confieses nunca, sé que dentro de ti se está llevando una maldita lucha de contradicciones… pero creo en ti y sé que sabrás hacer un gran trabajo, que aunque está regido bajo mis condiciones, podrás hacerlo a tu manera, y es por eso que te nombré como líder de ellos; o más bien, como el Comandante del futuro clan de este reino. Por eso tienes la espada que mereces, la que yo formé especialmente para ti.

Dark Link quedó en silencio asimilando lo que la princesa le decía, sin refutar nada. Una vez más se dejó convencer de ella, aceptando todo lo que le pedía, por ese inconsciente deseo de complacerla que tanto le molestaba y agradaba.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? – preguntó Dark Link.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lograr que siempre haga lo que quieres.

La princesa lanzó una carcajada ante las preguntas de su amado, quien se mostró enojado por la falta de seriedad de esta.

\- Puede ser, ¿quién sabe? Talvez tu destino sea estar bajo mi dominio. – dijo ella, hablándole seductora.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues esta mañana la dominada fue otra. – respondió el guerrero con egolatría.

\- Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso fue todo…

La soberana tomó con fiereza el cuello de su compañero y mordió con sensualidad su labio inferior, causando que este se estremezca ante el placentero roce.

\- La próxima vez no correrás con la misma suerte, todavía tienes mucho que conocer de mí…

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- ¿Nos vamos? Estoy segura que los chicos ya tomaron su decisión.

El Guerrero de las Sombras fantaseó unos cuantos segundos con las atrevidas palabras de su compañera, deleitándose con las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza; después de eso, se dirigió con ella a la celda de los prisioneros.

En el momento en que la pareja llegó a la mazmorra, los entes de las sombras salieron de su escondite. Aun mantenían la furia en su mirada, pero mostrándose más segura con la decisión que habían tomado.

\- Mis compañeros y yo hemos conversado de este asunto, y hemos decidido que… cumpliremos con sus condiciones, princesa. – dijo uno de ellos.

\- Sin embargo, lo único que nosotros queremos es que, si vamos a ser soldados, guerreros o como le dé la gana de llamarnos, se nos trate como tal. El hecho de que sirvamos al reino no quiere decir que se nos verá como esclavos. – continuó otro.

\- Me parece justo, pero no piensen que el respeto es lo único que se merecen, también tienen que ganarse mi confianza, la de su líder, y sobre todo, la del reino entero. Si quieren tener prestigio deben trabajar duro y demostrar completa lealtad. – dijo la princesa.

\- ¿Lealtad?

\- Así es, porque hasta los criminales poseen sus propios códigos de lealtad, y en donde no se cumplan, la muerte es el único camino para pagar la deuda. Por más que en el pasado haya evitado que se los ejecute, si ustedes llegan a traicionarme, a lastimar a mi gente o a huir, les aseguro que su suerte se acabará.

\- Es una lástima… pero si no hay más que hacer, puede estar tranquila que nada de eso pasará. – dijo el joven de las sombras.

\- Dejaré pasar la estupidez que acabas de decir sólo porque la arreglaste bien al final. Bueno, creo que es mejor que su Comandante se dirija a ustedes.

\- Si deseo hablar con ellos, pero prefiero que sea fuera de estas celdas. – dijo Dark Link.

\- Está bien, entonces iremos al cuartel de entrenamiento, ya que ahí es en donde ellos entrenarán y vivirán. Abriré la celda.

Sólo bastó con un movimiento de su mano para que la puerta de la celda se abriera, después de eso, Dark Zelda se retiró, adelantándose a la zona de entrenamiento del palacio. Los muchachos, emocionados, se disponían a salir de su encierro como unos desaforados, pero el Guerrero de las Sombras los detuvo abruptamente.

\- No tan rápido, novatos. Caminen como la gente y tomando distancia de la princesa. Avancen delante de mí.

Los muchachos, fastidiados, no tuvieron más opción que seguir la orden de su nuevo líder, mientras que este no les quitó la mirada de encima por cualquier mal acto que quisieran cometer.

* * *

La pareja se sorprendió al descubrir que el anochecer estaba a punto de llegar, con todo lo que habían hecho en el día, el tiempo se les pasó muy rápido.

El cuartel estaba formado por un extenso terreno de área verdosa y una casa de varias habitaciones, sitio en donde se encontraban guardadas las armaduras y las armas que los futuros soldados iban a usar. Todas esas indicaciones las dio Dark Zelda.

\- A partir de ahora esta será su casa. Como podrán darse cuenta, este cuartel es mucho mejor que los comunes, donde sólo hay incomodidades. Creo que este es un buen inicio para su reintegración a la sociedad. – indicó la princesa.

\- ¿Y? ¿No van a agradecerle a su soberana? ¿¡Qué esperan!? – reclamó el guerrero.

\- ¡Gracias! – agradecieron, espantados.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme, pues voy a convocar a una reunión extraordinaria para anunciar al consejo sobre la integración del nuevo Comandante y su grupo de soldados.

\- Algo me dice que no les gustará para nada. – dijo el villano, lanzando una mordaz carcajada.

\- Para nada va a agradarles, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado. La que toma las decisiones aquí, soy yo.

Después de su afirmación, la joven se acercó al oído de su compañero, cuidando de que ninguno de los chicos vaya a pensar más de lo debido.

\- Le diré a una de las doncellas que prepare tu habitación, y cuando termine de acondicionarla y se vaya, te estaré esperando ahí para cenar y pasar la noche juntos. Debemos celebrar tu nuevo cargo. – dijo la princesa, seduciendo a su compañero.

\- Todo gracias a ti. – respondió el villano.

\- No es nada. Nos vemos más tarde.

La joven se despidió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, mientras que el guerrero la miró en cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que desapareció de su vista. Los entes de las sombras notaron aquella acción por parte de su líder, por lo que su mal pensada mente empezó a volar con cientos de imágenes.

\- Ustedes dos, den un paso adelante.

De entre todos los muchachos, Dark Link señaló a un par que se encontraba encabezando el grupo. Ambos tenían aproximadamente la misma altura y contextura, pero también rasgos distintos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos rojo vino tinto, mientras que el otro lo tenía negro y la mirada carmesí clara. Los dos jóvenes resaltaban entre sus demás compañeros.

\- De todos los que se encuentran aquí, ustedes son los que daban la cara y respondían cuando estaban en la celda. Incluso los más atrevidos y descarados. – lanzó el guerrero.

\- Digamos que somos los líderes, los que mandamos por sobre estos desdichados. Me llamo Ryotta.

\- Yo me llamo Nox.

\- Muy bien, pues a partir de este momento se despiden de ese título, pues todos son iguales. Si quieren recuperarlo tendrán que hacer méritos, claro está, si eso yo lo decido.

El par de jóvenes se molestaron ante las palabras de Dark Link, mucho más debido a que sus compañeros empezaron a burlarse con el sarcasmo que los caracterizaba. Después de unos segundos se callaron, pues el villano los observaba enfurecido.

\- Y bien. No pienso darles una cálida bienvenida, pues de alguna manera estamos en las mismas posiciones. Me toca encaminar a seres que, ni todos juntos, superan la oscuridad y perversidad de mi alma, aunque al igual que ustedes, hago esto por obtener de alguna manera mi libertad.

\- Nosotros igual, Comandante, por algo estamos aquí, ¿o no? – espetó Nox.

\- Así es. La princesa fue muy considerada con ustedes al darle sus advertencias. Sin embargo, deben saber que yo no soy un tipo que advierte, sino que promete y cumple.

\- ¿Acaso hay más reglas? – preguntó Ryotta.

\- Comparto lo que les dijo, mas lo que ignoran es que seré yo quien se encargue de acabar con sus miserables vidas si se atreven a desobedecer, sobre todo si se pasan de la raya con ella.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si van a mirarla, que sea únicamente a sus ojos cuando les hable, pero sobre todo, no se atrevan siquiera rozarla, porque el que le toque un pelo, lo mato. Y si se atreve a huir, lo buscaré hasta en el mismo averno, de donde lo traeré para aniquilarlo y enviarlo de regreso al mismo, y si me da la gana les devuelvo el favor. A ella la respetan y se mantienen distantes.

\- ¿Y acaso esa regla no aplica para nuestro Comandante? Pues hace un momento por poco y te la comes con la mi…

Irascible, el villano agarró con furia el cabello de Nox, obligándolo a que lo mire a los ojos, causando que el joven se espante por su fiereza y odio.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si la miro? Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, en cambio tú no eres más que un imbécil bajo mis órdenes. Sigue así de contestón y la próxima vez te quedas sin lengua. – reclamó, enfurecido.

El muchacho quedó petrificado ante la amenaza, por lo que decidió guardar silencio y regresar a su puesto junto a los demás, mientras que Dark Link continuó en lo que estaba.

\- Si quieren llegar a ser guerreros de temple, tiene que tener presente que se deberán formar entre las brasas más ardientes. La única manera de fortalecerse y ganarle a su enemigo, es estudiando sus puntos débiles, ser el peor de sus depredadores y nunca permitirse ser su presa, porque de ser así, merecen morir, así de simple. ¿Saben cuál es la ventaja de seres como nosotros? Que las sombras son nuestras mejores aliadas, pues entre ellas podemos acechar en silencio a nuestra víctima y atacarla con astucia, teniendo como fin destruirla sin clemencia. Como su función será defender este reino, hasta con su propia vida, su estilo de combate debe ser totalmente ofensivo. Deben aterrar a su oponente, dejarlo acorralado y en completa desventaja hasta eliminarlo del camino, de esa forma lamentará el haber sobrepasado el límite, y también servirá como lección a otros que quieran seguir los mismos pasos.

\- Nada de lo que dices es complicado, pues a eso y más estamos habituados. – indicó Ryotta, riéndose.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Creen que su sadismo impulsivo está en el camino correcto? Pues hasta la violencia necesita generarse por una estrategia, y eso es lo que a ustedes les falta.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¡Lo que tú quieres es que seamos los típicos soldaditos marchando uno detrás del otro, cuidándonos las espaldas! ¡Qué estupidez! – se quejó Nox.

\- Veremos si en unas semanas cambias su obtusa mentalidad. Por el momento, quiero que todos vayan al cuartel, tomen las armas que necesiten y se pongan la armadura que mejor les cubra sus miserias. Vamos a ver qué tan grande les queda el título que pretenden ganarse. ¡Muévanse!

Avergonzados y furiosos por las humillaciones de su nuevo líder, no tuvieron más opción que cumplir sus órdenes. Mientras se retiraban, Dark Link rio con gracia, pues sabia a los duros entrenamientos a los que iba a someter a sus nuevos reclutas. Por primera vez experimentaba la sensación de sentirse poderoso, importante de saber que de sus decisiones y esfuerzo dependían para encaminar a los más bajos de los seres por el buen camino, cosa que ni con él mismo aun había conseguido del todo.

Pensativo, desvainó su nueva arma, la Espada Astral, la que hace unas horas no había sido más que un acero oscuro y podrido, nacido de las sombras de las esencias de los enemigos de su contraparte. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado gracias a ella, a la princesa, a la única mujer que en poco tiempo le había transformado el panorama, la que lo hacía sentir importante y deseado, por más que sintiera que no lo merecía. La Dama de las Luna lo veía como un ser autentico y especial, mas no la inmunda sombra de un ser gobernado por la luz.

\- _¿Y piensas que con eso eres alguien? Hasta que no cumplas para lo que naciste, nunca lo serás…_

Con fuerza se agarró el pecho, pues el dolor de la insoportable punzada volvió a atormentarlo, y esta vez acompañado por un desconocido terror que le helaba los huesos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Quién o qué era aquella voz que siempre le hablaba? ¿O todo era producto de su imaginación?

Y una vez más, con el guerrero en medio del horror y la curiosidad, el mal siguió engrandeciéndose entre el misterio de las tinieblas.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo para ustedes. Como verán, esta será la nueva función de DL en el reino de Mondrule, pero no crean que será monótona ni típica como la de cualquier comandante o general del ejército, pues aparte del especial entrenamiento que le piensa dar a los ex convictos, esto tiene mucho que ver con uno de sus tormentos, el que se hizo presente al final de este capítulo._

 _Por cierto, no crean que me he olvidado del zelink en esta historia, este volverá a aparecer en los próximos capítulos, y si no lo ha hecho en estos, es por un especial motivo, además que no deben olvidar que esta historia es protagonizada por los Darkzelink XD_

 _Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. Nos vemos ^^_


	10. Transición

**Capítulo 10: Transición**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Ordon fue agredido por el incendio, y ahora estaba totalmente recuperado, e incluso más hermoso que antes; todo gracias al apoyo que Link y Zelda les brindaron. En la tierra de Hyrule aún era de madrugada, pero faltaba poco para la llegada del amanecer, y todos en el palacio dormían… a excepción de la pareja.

El meneo de la cama era la prueba de que los elegidos se encontraban amándose, entregándose el uno al otro mientras sórdidos gemidos salían de sus bocas, demostrando lo extasiados que se sentían en su desaforada unión. El guerrero estaba encima de su dama, aunque a los pocos segundos la cambió de postura para que se encuentre de espaldas a él, permitiéndose adentrarse en ella de manera más profunda. Era un completo encanto poseerla de forma tan dominante, halar su cabello como un salvaje enardecido por el gozo, aunque siempre cuidando de no lastimarla, más bien se enfocaba en enloquecerla para que disfrute tanto o más que él. Ella sólo suplicaba por más mientras se sometía a sus deseos.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que el clímax los alcanzó y les hizo tocar el cielo, momento en que el guerrero cayó encima de la espalda de la princesa, agotado y maravillado por la sensación que lo había embargado. Luego, la joven se dio la vuelta para que sus labios se encuentren con los de su amado, y al igual que él, estaba encantada.

\- Como siempre magnífico, dulce y complaciente. – expresó Zelda, recuperando el aliento.

\- Y tú muy ardiente… sólo reacciono a lo que causas en mí, a lo mucho que me enloqueces. – respondió el guerrero, extasiado.

\- Hemos estado tan entretenidos que ni cuenta nos hemos dado que ya pronto amanecerá. – dijo ella, soltando una risa.

\- El tiempo pasa rápido cuando se trata de cosas hermosas, mi amor.

\- Así es. Por ejemplo, el cómo se ha recuperado Ordon, incluso ha quedado más lindo que antes.

\- Y todo gracias a ti.

\- A los dos, mi amor.

\- Aunque… desearía que el tiempo pase más rápido… ya quiero que nos casemos. – deseó Link, mostrándose ansioso.

\- Link… quiero que hablemos de ese tema… de la boda.

Link notó que su prometida se tornó seria cuando le dijo esas palabras, motivo por el que empezó a imaginarse que podría tratarse de algo inesperado sobre la boda, o peor aún, indeseado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema con la boda? ¿Ya no quieres que nos casemos? – preguntó, mostrando tristeza y terror en su mirada.

\- Claro que quiero que nos casemos. – respondió Zelda.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres aplazar la boda?

\- No, Link, todo lo contrario… creo que es mejor adelantarla. – dijo, nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? No me digas que el consejo te está presionando.

\- No, no es eso. Es sólo que si no lo hacemos pronto… no creo que me entre el vestido de novia.

El joven se sintió intrigado con el comentario de la princesa, pues no entendía nada de lo que se refería. Zelda, al verlo, no pudo evitar reírse sutilmente, así que dispuesta a despejar su duda, tomó su mano y la colocó en su vientre, respondiendo así la pregunta. Ante tal acción, Link palideció por completo, mientras su corazón palpitaba acelerado.

\- Parece que nuestro más esperado deseo se nos ha adelantado…

Fue esa última frase que terminó por derrumbar al héroe elegido, quien abrazó con fuerza a su amada mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, emocionado desde el fondo de su corazón por la hermosa noticia que había recibido. Zelda se sentía dichosa y también lloraba de la felicidad, pues le preocupaba el cómo su amado iba a tomar su confesión.

\- Me alegra que estés feliz… creí que no tomarías bien la noticia. – dijo, aliviada.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y cómo no voy a estar feliz? Vas a darme un hijo, vamos a tener la familia que tanto he soñado. – respondió el joven, dichoso.

\- Pensé que la idea de adelantar la boda no te gustaría, mucho menos por un bebé, que aunque es deseado, no fue planificado. – expresó, apenada.

\- Si fue planificado, pues hemos hablado de ese tema varias veces, sólo que llegó antes de lo esperado, es todo. Además no nos hemos cuidado, es normal que eso haya pasado.

\- Gracias, mi amor… me alivian tus palabras.

\- Y tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con esta noticia. ¡Y por supuesto que tenemos que adelantar la boda! ¡Ya no hay nada que esperar! – exclamó con entusiasmo.

\- Lo que no sé es cómo podré evitar que los demás se den cuenta. No es que me importe la opinión del resto… pero ya sabes como es este entorno. – dijo la dama.

\- De eso no te preocupes, y por último, si se enteran es lo de menos. Es nuestra vida, nuestra intimidad, nuestro hijo y eso sólo nos compete a nosotros. Las Diosas nos han bendecido y verás cómo todo sale bien. Me alegra saber que dos de mis más grandes sueños se harán realidad al mismo tiempo.

Ante las palabras de su amado, la princesa se sintió aliviada, pues por más que ella haya cambiado su férrea moral desde que lo conoció, aun había ciertos resquicios que la molestaban. Sin embargo, todo eso le dejó de importar por su amado y el bebé que esperaba.

La joven agradecía a las Diosas por todas las bendiciones recibidas, y fue en ese instante que deseó que cierta persona las estuviera compartiendo.

\- _Espero que muy pronto también me cuentes una hermosa noticia…_

* * *

La madrugada había finalizado, dándole la bienvenida al amanecer bañado por los dorados rayos del ocaso. Mondrule estaba comenzando un nuevo día.

El tiempo transcurrido no sólo había servido para el entrenamiento de los entes de la sombras bajo la custodia de Dark Link, sino también para descubrir cuáles de los jóvenes eran aptos para el cargo que se les había asignado, tanto por su fortaleza física, como el la virtud más importante que debían formar. La lealtad.

Esa mañana, Dark Link se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento del cuartel, esperando a que sus subordinados se presenten. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, recordaba cada etapa de los forzosos entrenamientos a los que los había sometido, en los que no tuvo piedad de ninguno de ellos.

*.*.*.*.*

 _El primero, podría decirse, que fue el que más le divirtió, pues tuvo la oportunidad de ver a los jóvenes humillados y frustrados. Más que un entrenamiento, consistió en una prueba donde les pidió algo aparentemente sencillo. Que todos se enfrenten a él, sin usar ninguna de las armas que habían escogido. Ante aquel reto, los entes se rieron a carcajadas, pues por obvias razones llevaban la ventaja al ser veinte contra uno. Ante las burlescas risas, el Guerrero de las Sombras ni se inmutó, sólo se escondió en la oscuridad, desafiando a que lo encuentren. Seguros de sí mismos, los ex convictos fueron en su cacería._

 _¿Cuál fue el error que cometieron los jóvenes? Un pésimo inicio, pues lo primero que hicieron fue que buscaron a su líder en grupo, sin separarse unos de otros. Ya tenían la costumbre de estar todos unidos debido a haber compartido celda, motivo por el que las viejas costumbres no podían ser abandonadas. Dark Link aprovechó ese error._

 _Desde las sombras, haciendo acopio de su velocidad, golpeó a cada uno los jóvenes sin compasión alguna en sus partes más vulnerables, dejando a alguno de ellos inconscientes, y centrándose en los cabecillas, Nox y Ryotta. Los villanos, decididos a acabar con él, se abalanzaron a atacarlo, sin saber que con eso empeoraban las cosas, pues Dark Link detuvo de un patazo a uno y de un puñetazo al otro, dejándolos noqueados en el suelo, pues encima de la violencia del golpe, el encierro les había cobrado dotándolos de un pésimo y sedentario estado físico._

\- _¿No que no serían soldaditos? Todos pegados como garrapatas unos a otros. ¿¡Es así como pretenden acorralar a su enemigo, montón de inútiles!? – reclamó el guerrero, avergonzado por la calidad de hombres que le tocaba entrenar._

 _Ese error les costó muy caro a los aprendices, pues desde ese día, el duro entrenamiento se volvió brutal. Dark Link dejaba la comodidad de su cama, o la de su compañera, a muy oscuras horas de la madrugada, faltando poco para la llegada del amanecer. Sin ninguna consideración, los despertaba a puros gritos, lanzándoles fuentes de agua helada que preparaba previamente antes de su llegada. Se deleitaba de ver como tiritaban de frío aun medio dormidos, y mucho más con los rostros de espanto e ira que ponían._

 _Los entrenamientos constaban de ejercicios físicos cuya duración dependía del estado de ánimo de villano, pues mientras más enojado, menos tiempo de descanso les daba. Los jóvenes terminaban completamente agotados y adoloridos, incluso con deseos de asesinar a su Comandante mientras este bajara la guardia, pero le temían tanto que incluso se imaginaban que del mismo infierno regresaría a vengarse. Incluso la princesa podía cumplir su advertencia de ejecutarlos sin clemencia._

 _Pasados los días, su entrenamiento tomó otro rumbo, pues aparte de sus habilidades físicas, debían desarrollar sus instintos, por lo que los sometió a un desafío aterrador._

 _Dark Link ordenó que los jóvenes, de dos en dos, se coloquen en plataformas con los ojos vendados, todos entre las sombras; con eso pretendía que ejerciten sus reflejos. Reconoció que esa etapa del entrenamiento también le fascinó, pues podía percibir el terror en cada uno de los jóvenes, que sentían como su líder se paseaba por sus pies, y en el momento menos pensado los agredía con su espada, haciendo que algunos de ellos cayeran al suelo derrotados._

\- _¿Disfrutas lo que haces, maldito? – pregunta Nox, fingiendo calma._

\- _Para que te diré que no… ¿y cómo me llamaste?_

\- _¡MALDI…!_

 _Y sin avisar nada, el guerrero sacó una filuda daga de su bolsillo, la cual usó para hincar el tobillo Nox, incluido el de Ryotta… aunque este último si logró agredir al Comandante con otra de sus dagas, aprovechando su distracción._

\- _Vaya… al parecer alguien está aprendiendo. – dijo Dark Link._

\- _Si… tú. Para que no aprendas a subestimarnos. – respondió el arrogante ente._

 _Dark Link se deleitó con la desesperación de su grupo, pero sin duda alguna, la parte del entrenamiento más humillante para ellos fue cuando tuvieron que pasar a una prueba que no fue precisamente impuesta por él, sino por quien menos esperaban._

\- _¿¡Qué cosa!? ¿¡Prueba de supervivencia!? – preguntaron los jóvenes al unísono._

\- _¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca, princesa? – preguntó Ryotta._

\- _¡A ella le hablas bien, imbécil! – gritó Dark Link, enfurecido._

\- _No se preocupe, Comandante, yo sé cómo controlar a este grupo. Pues sí, soldado Ryotta, estoy más loca que nunca. Todos ustedes van a ir al Bosque de los Tiempos y sobrevivirán con lo que la naturaleza pueda y quiera darles. – dijo la princesa._

\- _Por lo menos no moriremos de hambre…_

\- _Oh, por supuesto que no. Ese bosque es muy rico en frutas y vegetales que pueden comer._

\- _¿Perdón? Princesa, nosotros somos carnívoros, necesitamos y nos agrada comer carne. – dijo Nox, enojado._

\- _Pues eso será parte de su plan de supervivencia. Pueden comer lo que quieran, pero sin tocar a los animales, pues los que viven en ese bosque son sumamente especiales… además de agresivos si se meten con ellos, por lo que no les recomiendo que se les acerquen, mucho más si irán a ese sitio sin armas._

\- _Ya escucharon a la princesa… esto será muy interesante para ustedes, novatos. Van a regresar más que lánguidos. – espetó el guerrero con sorna._

 _Ante la burla de su líder, los jóvenes tuvieron ganas de fulminarlo, mas no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y entrar a los confines del bosque. Dark Link no tuvo que averiguar mucho para saber lo mal que la pasaron, pues coincidió que el lugar estaba infestado de mosquitos, motivo por el que terminaron más que afectados y mal humorados por las múltiples picadas. Y por si eso no fuera poco, los animales se dedicaron a asustarlos por las noches, aprovechando que estos no podían hacerles daño. Desde las sombras, el guerrero visualizó alguna de esas divertidas escenas._

 _Todo lo que el joven había recordado fueron los pruebas más duras por la que los ex convictos tuvieron que pasar, las cuales sirvieron para fortalecerlos tanto física como espiritualmente… o al menos a la mitad de ellos, pues ahora sólo quedaban diez._

 _Al poco tiempo de que los soldados regresaron del bosque, aparentemente estaban preparados para resguardar la seguridad ciudadana. Por varios días custodiaron a los habitantes, mas con el pasar del tiempo algunos de ellos fueron olvidándose de su compromiso por darle cabida a sus reprimidas bajas pasiones. Cometieron robos y múltiples asesinatos a indefensos, motivo por el cual el Guerrero de las Sombras no dudó en acabar con sus vidas, pues en su legión lo que menos iba a tener era traidores, además, el sentimiento de la lealtad estaba fortaleciéndose en él, siendo otra evidencia de los cambios que estaba teniendo. Sin embargo, el hecho que más le indignó, fue el que ocurrió con los últimos soldados que fueron acabados._

 _Una noche, la pareja de las sombras se encontraba caminando por las caballerizas del palacio, hasta que se vieron perturbados por un desgarrador llanto acompañado de sádicas risas y palabras obscenas. Sin perder tiempo, se adentraron al sitio, descubriendo una imagen perturbadora. Dos de los ex convictos se encontraban abusando de una de las doncellas del palacio, quien estaba con múltiples golpes en el cuerpo y con la ropa desgarrada; los jóvenes estaban a punto de terminar de destruirla. Dark Link ya se había posicionado para acabarlos, más sus acciones se vieron detenidas por lo que sucedió ante sus ojos. La Dama de la Luna, con un chasquido de sus dedos, prendió fuego a los cuerpos de los agresores, quienes comenzaron a gritar como unos desaforados al sentir como su piel era calcinada. La agredida joven sólo lloraba tapándose los ojos, mientras que Dark Link, estaba impactado por la fiereza de su compañera en sus acciones, mas no porque sintiera lastima por los soldados… se alegraba que estuvieran pagando por su crimen. Después de largos segundos, la princesa decidió acabar con la agonía de los jóvenes, matándolos en el acto._

 _Finalizada la masacre, la princesa se acercó hacia la doncella, se sentó en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza._

\- _Tranquila, esos infelices ya no te volverán a lastimar… no pudieron lograr su cometido. – dijo, manteniendo la furia en sus ojos._

\- _Princesa… gracias…_

 _El Guerrero de las Sombras aún seguía impresionado con la acción de la princesa, pues creyó que por sus deseos de tener una vida pacífica, dejaría toda violencia de lado, sin embargo, las cosas resultaron ser distintas, lo que demostraba que como regente era capaz de lo que sea por defender a los suyos._

 _Por varios minutos se quedó observándola, para después posar su mirada en la lastimada joven, lo que provocó que otros sentires nacieran en su sombría alma. Por unos segundos vio en los aterrados y entristecidos ojos de la mujer a la princesa, y se imaginó que ella podría estar en el lugar de ella. Sólo pensar que su compañera, que su mujer, pudiera ser tocada por otro, pasar por algo semejante a manos de un maldito bastardo, le daba tal rabia que se imaginaba torturándolo y haciéndolo trizas con sus propias manos. Una vez más, no comprendía lo que le pasaba, pues en el pasado nada de eso le hubiera importado._

 _Sin analizar la indignación que lo embargaba, se sacó la capa de su espalda y la uso para cubrir el casi desnudo cuerpo de la doncella, quien, a pesar de estar a salvo, lo miraba insegura, pues su aura era algo parecida a la de los infelices que la ultrajaron._

\- _Cúbrete bien si no quieres que en el palacio te vean en ese estado. – dijo el guerrero, mostrando frialdad._

\- _Gracias. – dijo la doncella, temblando en los brazos de la regente._

\- _Princesa, creo que es mejor que ya nos reti…_

\- _¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO ACÁ!?_

 _El ambiente se perturbó aún más con la llegada de los principales entes de la legión, Nox y Ryotta, quienes se quedaron impactados con los calcinados cuerpos de sus compañeros._

\- _¿Pero quién…?_

\- _Fui yo... yo acabé con sus inmundas vidas. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque estos mal nacidos estaban abusando de esta chica. ¡De ninguna manera pienso tolerar esto en mi reino, mucho menos si se trata de una mujer! – exclamó la princesa, enfurecida._

\- _¿¡Y qué esperaba, princesa!? Todo lo que ha ocurrido es su culpa, por pensar qué demonios pueden terminar convirtiéndose en ángeles. ¡Por favor, no sea tonta!_

\- _¡Cierra la boca!_

 _Y de una sola bofetada, la princesa silenció el atrevimiento del guerrero Nox, quien la miró furioso mientras la mejilla le ardía terriblemente, pues para agredirlo, la joven había usado una porción de los poderes que había utilizado para calcinar a los soldados._

\- _Aquí los únicos tontos fueron sus compañeros por haberme desafiado y subestimado. ¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué por mis ideales pacifistas no iba a defender a mi gente con uñas y dientes? ¿Qué no sería capaz de matar para proteger lo que es mío? ¡Pobres estúpidos! Si son inteligentes y valoran su libertad y su vida, nunca cometerán actos como los de este par de asquerosos. Si no educan el corazón por las buenas, lo harán por las malas, aprendiendo de las experiencias ajenas, lo que justamente acaba de ocurrir en este momento._

 _Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Si bien la maldad aún seguía siendo parte de sus vidas, de ninguna manera se les hubiera ocurrido realizar un acto como el de sus compañeros, pues la represión era el único camino para poder mantener su libertad, y no iban a perderlo por una momentánea calentura._

 _La princesa terminó por retirarse de las caballerizas con la ofendida joven, pues dentro del palacio iba a tener más comodidad para curar sus heridas y darle alguna poción para calmarla. Dark Link, se disponía a seguirlas, pero antes les dio una orden a los jóvenes._

\- _Saquen esta basura de aquí antes de que empiece a apestar. Háganlos ceniza, descuartícenlos, lo que les dé la gana, pero desháganse de ellos. Lástima que la princesa fue la encargada de acabar con ellos, pues yo me hubiera divertido tanto antes de aniquilarlos._

 _Y terminando sus palabras, el joven salió de las caballerizas, dejando al par de guerreros totalmente impactados._

*.*.*.*.*

El Guerrero de las Sombras no percibió que mientras se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos, los pocos miembros que quedaban de la legión no dejaban de observarlo, algunos riéndose por lo distraído que se veía.

\- Vaya… ¿qué tanto piensa nuestro Comandante? ¿En las magníficas curvas de… de la luna de Mondrule a media noche? – dijeron tres soldados a la par.

\- ¿O en el aroma embriagante de los pliegues... de una orquídea del Bosque de los Tiempos? – preguntó Ryotta, burlón.

\- ¿O en los intensos gemidos nocturnos... de las almas en pena que inundan al final del ocaso? – preguntó Nox, riendo con malicia.

\- O en lo mucho que me divertiré colgándolos de donde se imaginan si siguen preguntando estupideces. – dijo Dark Link, acabando con la preguntadera.

Ante las palabras de su líder, los jóvenes no pudieron evitar reírse, aunque parte de esa reacción se debió a los nervios, pues después de haber presenciado como su capitán asesinó a la mayoría de sus compañeros en lo que transcurrió del mes, no querían imaginarse lo que podría pasarle a ellos si se atrevían a fastidiarlo más de la cuenta.

En silencio, el Guerrero de las Sombras observó a los jóvenes reírse, y en ese instante se disponía a callarlos. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por una terrible sensación, una que se le hacía sumamente conocida.

\- _No te resistas a obtener el verdadero poder… a ser autentico._

\- Oye, ¿ocurre algo?

Ryotta fue el que preguntó al ver la reacción de su Comandante, sin embargo, este evadió la pregunta.

\- Déjalo ahí, no es nada… ¡YA BASTA DE HOLGZANEAR! En este momento se quitan los zapatos y se ponen a trotar sobre las piedras que están alrededor del campo. – ordenó, fúrico.

\- Creo que es a otro que debemos colgar de las…

\- Y gracias a su compañero… lo harán descalzos, sin medias.

\- ¡BASTARDO! – exclamaron todos, enfurecidos.

\- ¡Y quien lo atrape y patee primero… se libra de la caminata!

Todos, descalzos, comenzaron a perseguir al bocón, lo cual motivó que pudieran soportar las punzantes y diminutas piedras, e incluso que no se lastimaran mucho por la velocidad con la que corrían. Ese era el objetivo de Dark Link para con ellos, que mejoren su resistencia y velocidad, lo cual era primordial para movilizarse entre las sombras.

Sin embargo, el orgullo del Guerrero de las Sombras se fue desvaneciendo al recordar la voz que tanto lo perturbaba…

* * *

La Luna ya se hallaba en su apogeo, alumbrando la hermosa tierra a la que representaba.

La princesa estaba en la biblioteca conversando con su amada rosa, la que al estar en compañía de su ama, resplandecía con gracia e invadía el ambiente con su fragancia, claro está, regalándole la mayoría a ella.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevamos juntas, linda? Mucho, a decir verdad, pero siento que ha sido toda la vida. – dijo la princesa, acariciando sus pétalos.

La rosa siguió brillando, pero de un segundo a otro empezó a deprimirse. La dama entendió a qué podía deberse el repentino cambio.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por mí? ¿Por mi cercanía con él? Sabes que lo amo y no puedo dejarlo. Además conoces cuál es mi más grande anhelo, y quiero cumplirlo con él… a pesar que talvez no lo desee.

La rosa terminó por desvanecer por completo su brillo al ver lo triste que se había puesto la joven, sobre todo porque conocía su más deseado sueño, y no imaginaba como podía lograrlo con un hombre tan frívolo como el Guerrero de las Sombras. Sin embargo, la dama estaba empecinada y embriagada por las letales garras del amor en las que había caído por él.

\- Tranquila, querida, créeme que eso no es lo único que me preocupa, y estoy segura que en eso te has sentido igual que yo… el mal está más cerca de lo que pensamos.

Ante las palabras de la regente, uno de los pétalos de la rosa se partió ligeramente, momento en el que la joven, sin perder ni un sólo minuto, lo restableció con su magia.

\- No temas, ahora estás segura, ya no volverá a lastimarte. Ni a ti… ni a mí.

La rosa logró calmarse con el consuelo de la princesa, motivo por el que retomó su cálido y hermoso brillo.

La joven se quedó unos minutos más a hacerle compañía a su amiga, para después dirigirse a sus aposentos a descansar.

* * *

El vapor del agua caliente había empañado la elegancia del mármol del baño de la princesa, quien se encontraba bañándose para relajar sus tensionados músculos y así poder dormir tranquila.

El sonido del agua cayendo, más el éxtasis en el que se hallaba por los roces de la misma en su cuerpo, no le hizo percibir que la manija de la puerta se había abierto, para después cerrarse con cautela. Los pasos se fueron aproximando hacia ella, sigilosos como las sombras y como una bestia hambrienta en acecho de su presa, mientras varias prendas caían en el suelo con pesadez. La joven en la bañera logró escuchar un ligero sonido, pero cuando se dio la vuelta descubrió que ya era tarde. Su depredador la había acorralado y dejado sin escapatoria.

\- ¡QUÉ HACES! ¡Me asustaste! – exclamó con el corazón latiendo deprisa.

\- ¿Te asusté? Qué irónico que la Dama de la Luna tenga miedo, pues la noche es su fiel compañera. – dijo el joven, acariciado con sus dedos el desnudo hombro de la dama.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte. Y al escuchar que estabas bañándote quise entrar. He presenciado el acto de verte enardecida en muchos rincones y de varias formas y posturas… pero nunca en un sitio como este. – dijo el joven, descarado y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, demostrando lo que buscaba y deseaba.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que algo va a suceder en este momento? – preguntó la dama, seductora y mirándolo con letalidad.

\- ¿Me estás desafiando? Pues…

Las palabras del guerrero se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban, hasta que abruptamente las puertas se abrieron y dejaron salir el embriagante aroma de la pasión prohibida...

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. Me disculpo por esta ausencia, pues sé que la semana pasada quedé en actualizar, pero por varias situaciones me fue imposible. Estuve enferma (y aun lo sigo), el trabajo me tiene agotada y ni los fines de semana a veces sirven para recuperarme, pues como saben uno aprovecha esos días para realizar lo que no puede en la semana. Por ese motivo, me veo obligada de hacer unos cuantos cambios en las actualizaciones de esta historia. La actualización quincenal seguirá, sólo que (talvez) ya no serán únicamente los Lunes, sino cualquier día que corresponda a esa semana. He tomado esta medida para organizarme mejor en mis actividades, sin necesidad de abandonar el fanfic, pues para los que me conocen saben que la escritura es algo que amo, pero también me gusta cumplir con mis compromisos personales, en este caso, con los lectores y conmigo misma. Ustedes saben que yo escribo para mí y para ustedes, con todo el gusto y cariño del mundo._

 _Y bueno, en referencia a la historia, este capítulo fue en su mayoría un enorme flashback, pero con situaciones de varios tipos. La hermosa noticia relacionada a Link y Zelda, que talvez no se la esperaban a estar alturas, la transición de los soldados a cargo de Dark Link, que aunque aún no cuentan con un nombre propio como el clan que son, lo tendrán, y eso lo descubrirán más adelante; y el final, creo que les dejó demasiadas interrogantes, pues no se sabe si la puerta fue abierta por una persona o por algún fenómeno anormal, pero que sea como sea, interrumpió a la pareja en su deleite. No se queden picados XD_

 _Antes de que me olvide… he recibido varios comentarios a mi fanfic_ _ **Lazos eternos**_ _, y como la mayoría son anónimos, los responderé por aquí por si los leen. De verdad les agradezco mucho que lean mi historia y que encima de eso les guste, y pido disculpas por la demora en actualizarla, mucho más por la parte crucial en la que se quedó. Ya estoy trabajando en la reescritura del capítulo para que quede lo mejor posible, sólo les pido un poquito más de paciencia (si, sé que han tenido demasiada), pues lo que pasará en este cambiará por completo lo que ocurrió en la primera versión, ya de hace 2 años atrás. Ese fue mi primer fanfic, así que de ninguna manera lo dejaré inconcluso, sólo esperen._

 _Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado._

 _¡Saluditos! ^^_


	11. Odisea letal

**Capítulo 11: Odisea letal**

Como todas las noches, la luz de la Luna embellecía el cielo con su brillo y majestuosidad, arrullando el sueño de todos los habitantes del reino de Mondrule. El ambiente se hallaba en plena calma, sin nada que pareciera perturbarlo… mas eso era lo que se veía a simple vista.

El mal se encontraba acechando desde las profundidades de su escondite, sinónimo de lo prohibido, podrido y oscuro, el cual no se podía siquiera mencionar, el cual no se podía siquiera mirar. El Bosque de Gehena era la guarida que acogía la maldad, la que estaba planeando la siguiente parte de su adorado plan.

\- _Es momento…_

Sus palabras causaron que los tétricos árboles empiecen a temblar ligeramente, hasta que terribles crujidos perturbaron el ambiente, volviéndolo peor de lo que era. El mal observó con satisfacción las formas que empezaran a crearse como producto de sus maldecidos deseos. Ojos bañados en sangre, sonrisas sádicas y frenéticas, garras y uñas destrozantes y lastimeras.

\- _Ahora si… ¿te conformarás aun con lo que eres?_

* * *

Delia se movilizó entre el abundante y cálido vapor de la habitación, llevando en sus manos algunas toallas y esencias aromáticas para preparar un relajante baño para la princesa. Con toda tranquilidad, las dejó encima de una mesa y se dirigió a la bañera, sin embargo, la imagen frente a sus ojos la dejó por completo enmudecida, lanzando después un grito de casi histeria.

\- ¡PRINCESA!

\- ¡Delia, me asustaste! – reclamó Dark Zelda.

\- Lo… lo siento, princesa. Creí que el baño estaba solo, por eso venía a prepararlo. Veo que usted misma lo hizo, lamento haberme tardado. – dijo la joven, avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes, aun no es la hora de mi baño, sólo que quise tomarlo antes. – respondió la regente, nerviosa.

\- De todas maneras lo lamento… pero en este momento me pondré a recoger su ropa, a arreglar las estanterías, a…

\- ¡NOOO!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Está enojada conmigo, princesa? – preguntó, temerosa.

\- No, no… claro que no, es sólo que… has de estar cansada, deberías ir a dormir.

\- Yo no podré irme a descansar hasta que termine de arreglar todo. Le prometo no importunarla. Usted ignóreme y siga relajándose.

Por más que las intenciones de la doncella eran inocentes y sinceras, sin duda alguna, la princesa no se relajaría de ninguna manera, mucho menos porque en la bañera no se encontraba tan sola como parecía. Dark Link, al observar que la puerta se abría, inmediatamente se escondió bajo el agua, mientras que su compañera desvanecía sus ropas; lo primero que se le ocurrió al guerrero fue hacer aquello, pues esconderse en las sombras habría sido inútil, ya que se arriesgaba a ser descubierto por seres semejantes a él.

Aunque lo disimulara a la perfección, Dark Zelda se sentía sumamente nerviosa al tener a su compañero bajo el agua, temiendo que en cualquier momento se ahogue por estar tanto tiempo conteniendo la respiración. El Guerrero de las Sombras no estaba tan preocupado por eso, pues por su condición, podía soportar un poco más que las personas del mundo de la luz, habilidad que compartía con su contraparte. Le divertía de cierta forma el nerviosismo de su compañera, motivo por el que decidió abusar un poco de la situación, además que tenía pendiente escarmentarla por haberlo desafiado a que no iba a ocurrir nada entre ellos.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o pudor, se aproximó a las piernas de la princesa, colocó su rostro entre ellas y empezó a deleitarse con su placentero centro, besándolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza, pero a la vez delicadeza, deseando de esa forma torturar a la dama. No pasaron muchos segundos para que eso ocurriera, pues ella empezó a suspirar ahogadamente al sentir como era poseída por su amado con la fiereza que tanto le encantaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo estaba odiando por el bochornoso momento que la hacía pasar, pues no se encontraban tan solos en la habitación. Delia, ajena a lo sucedido, seguía arreglando las cosas con calma, hasta que un sonido la detuvo.

\- ¿Dijo algo, princesa? Me pareció escuchar que hablaba.

\- No… no he dicho nada. – contestó la princesa, tratando de controlar sus jadeos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece agitada.

\- Sólo… estoy cansada. Insisto, deberías irte a dormir, ya es tarde. – rogó la princesa, avergonzada, y tratando de no ponerse en evidencia.

\- Sólo deme unos minutos y termino de acomodar todo.

¿Unos minutos? Sean segundos, aquel tiempo se le hacía eterno, pues no sabía hasta qué punto iba a soportar las mortales sensaciones que su hombre le estaba causando, esos corrientazos de inmenso placer que la llevaban al completo éxtasis y júbilo, deseando ser tomada por la fiera que la estaba sometiendo. Poco después, como lo había dicho, Delia se despidió y se retiró del cuarto de baño, momento oportuno en el que el orgasmo hizo acto de presencia en el cuerpo de la joven, tambaleándolo, mientras que de sus labios salía un sensual y sonoro gemido. No iba a negar que se sentía en el paraíso con todo lo que había sentido, e incluso liberada toda la tensión que tenía acumulada.

Ya fuera del agua, Dark Link observó orgulloso las sensaciones que había provocado en su mujer, mientras sentía como esta temblaba en sus brazos y aún estaba hundida en sus placeres. No había duda que aquella imagen le fascinaba, lo engrandecía en su hombría, sin mencionar que el atractivo de su compañera aumentaba hasta enloquecerlo. No quería reconocerlo, pero no se imaginaba alejado de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- ¿Y bien?... Parece que la voluntad de la princesa de Mondrule no siempre se cumple. – dijo, mientras besaba sus pechos con sus dientes y lengua.

Sonriendo orgullosa, la princesa alejó la boca de su amante de su placentera zona, se levantó de la bañera y lo dejó solo, causando que este la observara en su exquisita desnudez hasta que abandonó la habitación. ¿Qué quería demostrar con esa actitud? ¿Acaso no le había agradado el momento que la hizo pasar? Pues su rostro y su cuerpo decían lo contrario, y de ninguna manera se lo iba a negar.

Decidido a exigir una explicación por su abandono, el joven salió de la bañera y se dirigió a la habitación de la dama, y fue en ese instante que se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba por ningún sitio. Se había desvanecido.

\- ¿Y dónde…?

Su pregunta al aire no pudo ser respondida, pues sintió como su cuerpo era paralizado y después lanzado a la cama con algo de fuerza. Trató de levantarse, pero por más que se esforzó no pudo hacerlo. No comprendía qué era lo que lo había inmovilizado.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? – exclamó, enfurecido.

Segundos después, de las sombras salió una exuberante y majestuosa figura, revelándose como la Dama de la Luna. Lanzando ligeras risas, la princesa se acostó encima del cuerpo de su amado, rozándole sus pechos desnudos y provocando en él agitaciones ante los exquisitos roces.

\- Te has portado muy mal. – acusó la princesa.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó él, molesto por su parálisis.

\- Me hiciste pasar un momento muy bochornoso delante de mi doncella. ¿Te parece poco?

\- Por favor… bien que lo disfrutaste. Además, ¿no te gustan los riesgos? – preguntó, mordaz.

\- Soy osada y atrevida, pero también muy discreta en mi intimidad.

\- Igual yo, fui muy silencioso… deberías estar agradecida. – dijo el guerrero, lanzando una risa mientras recordaba el momento.

\- ¿Agradecida? Claro que lo estoy, pero por tenerte a mi merced y que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos. Vas a sentir en carne propia lo que me hiciste pasar.

Y fue así que la dama cumplió con su sentencia, y teniendo a su amante ante ella, empezó a devorar su cuello con besos y mordidas, humedeciendo el camino que iba desde su clavícula hasta sus pectorales, lamiendo y devorando los pezones que decoraban su fuerte y varonil pecho, disfrutando de tan atractiva zona. El guerrero trató de contenerse lo más que pudo, sin embargo, el placer terminó por dominarlo, lo cual se demostró en los desesperantes gemidos y rugidos que salían de su boca, mientras trataba de zafarse del invisible agarre al que la princesa lo tenía. No podía liberarse de su torturante prisión. La regente estaba encantada de ver su desesperación, y para provocarlo más se acercó a sus labios para besarlos apasionadamente, entrelazando su lengua con la del guerrero.

\- Libérame. – exigió el joven.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan mis besos? – preguntó, seductora.

\- Eso no se pregunta… pero no puedes tenerme así.

\- Claro que puedo, pues eres mío… así como yo soy tuya.

Debido al apasionamiento, la princesa no analizó sus palabras, simplemente le nació expresarlas por el inmenso amor y deseo que sentía, cosa que desconocía si era correspondía o no. Por otra parte, Dark Link se sintió confuso con lo que había escuchado, no supo qué pensar ni qué responder, por más que el gozo lo tuviera nublado. No había duda que su mujer lo tenía trastornado, pero le horrorizaba descubrir que era lo que sentía por ella, que podía obtener más allá que intensas noches de cama… le aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba, descubrir qué había más allá de las curvas y delicias de la dama entre sus brazos, o más bien, la que lo tenía entre los propios.

La dama siguió besando y acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de su hombre, trasladándose varias veces a sus oídos para susurrarle gemidos apasionados, palabras de halago y deseo hacia él, causando que el placer en el joven aumenten, y al mismo tiempo la frustración de no poder zafarse de su agarre. Muy a su pesar, decidió darse por vencido y disfrutar del momento, sin imaginarse que aún le esperaba más.

El guerrero sintió como la joven descendía en su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos y lamidos en el proceso, hasta que llegó a un punto que sabría podía enloquecerlo, y sol bastó un sólo movimiento para lograr su cometido. Dark Link sintió que desfallecía al sentir como el signo de su hombría estaba a merced de la boca de su amante, quien con suavidad y fiereza lo llenaban de tratos que lo trasladaban al desquicio, provocando que sus gemidos y rugidos vayan en aumento. No era la primera vez que eso ocurría, lo había experimentado varias veces, sin embargo, ahora lo disfrutaba mucho más, percibía lo entregada que estaba en hacerlo sentir bien, importante y único para ella.

Obnubilado, el joven observó cada uno de los sensuales movimientos de la princesa, quien lo miraba intensamente a medida que los realizaba, con un intrigante brillo en los ojos que moría por descubrir lo que escondía. Por varios minutos se deleitó y estremeció con el inmenso placer que lo gobernaba, y cuando sentía que este estaba a punto de consumarse, la joven se detuvo, para después ascender marcando con besos el camino de su cuerpo, y finalmente detenerse en su boca y llenarla con un profundo beso, lo que él le correspondió encantado.

Una vez que los besos terminaron, la regente dio señales y deseos de querer unirse a su amado, sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron detenidas al ver como el joven se liberaba; al parecer su entrega al placer causó que su hechizo redujera su efecto, y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de su debilidad.

\- Oh… pensé que…

\- ¿Qué ibas a someterme por mucho tiempo? – preguntó el joven, mostrando fiereza.

\- Tu cuerpo parecía muy a gusto… sobre todo por el cariño que te di hace pocos segundos.

\- Lo reconozco, pero no por eso pasaré por alto que me tuviste dominado. Por eso, voy a recordarte quien es el que manda… sobre todo en estas situaciones.

Decidido a cumplir con su "amenaza", el joven se colocó encima de la regente, y sin ápice de delicadeza se adentró en ella para invadirla con su deseo de poseerla, de hacerla suya como múltiples veces lo había hecho, y parecía nunca cansarse de lo mismo. No pasaron muchos segundos para que la danza amatoria y apasionada empezara a tornarse más intensa y movida, con el meneo y crujir de la cama como prueba de ellos. Los gemidos y jadeos de la dama no tardaron en hacerse presentes, estaba totalmente entregada y encantada por las cálidas corrientes de gozo que la recorrían desde su centro hasta todo su cuerpo, se retorcía con cada uno de los movimientos que su amado realizaba, y en el proceso, colocaba sus pechos a su merced para que este los devore con hambre y necesidad, y eso bastó para que el orgasmo llegué a tomarla y las asfixie en un inmenso jadeo.

Excitado hasta el límite por observar a su amante entregada al clímax que le provoco, decidió que no se conformaría con eso, necesitaba sentirla mucho más y de distintas formas. Para cumplir con su capricho, tomó de la cintura a su amante y la volteó, obteniendo así una muy atractiva vista de su parte; y sin esperar más, se unió a ella con fuerza para sentir de manera más profunda la exquisitez de la dama, quien al sentir el contacto retomó de nuevo los sórdidos gemidos provocados por el placer que sentía, sintiéndose dichosa y extasiada al estar sometida a la voluntad de su hombre, el que se sentía maravillado de escuchar cada sonido, cada suplica saliendo de su desesperada boca.

Dark Link pudo sentir la explosión de su amante. El orgasmo de nuevo llegó implacable para la dama, y segundos después llegó otro, y momentos después uno más, cada uno más exquisito que el otro. La princesa sentía que desfallecía ante tanto placer, y antes de que se desvanezca, el guerrero, sin separarse de ella, la puso a su altura y volteó su rostro para besarla apasionadamente, con intenso frenesí a medida que los violentos movimientos seguían, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la punta de sus pechos.

Siguieron en su mortal y placentera entrega, hasta que el turno del clímax llegó para él. Se juntó mucho más a su compañera a quien con su esencia la llenaba, mientras que ella se deleitó con el último orgasmo que le dejaba el maravilloso encuentro.

Agotados, se dejaron caer encima de la cama; el guerrero sobre la espalda de su regente. Segundos después, ella se dio la vuelta para tomar el rostro de su amado y besarlo con mezcla de pasión y dulzura, mirándolo a los ojos con ese inmenso amor que añoraba poder confesarle a gritos, pero que por miedo no podía, por temor a la respuesta que pudiera recibir. Por otra parte, Dark Link se había perdido en su mirada, deseaba inmensamente descifrar lo que escondía, qué clase de hechizo tenía para que lo tuviera de esa manera en la que nunca creyó que se encontraría. ¿Qué sentía por Dark Zelda? ¿Lo desconocía o evadía hacerlo? No podía responderse esas preguntas, sobre todo debido a que, por inercia, le devolvía las caricias a su rostro, observándola tan intensamente como ella lo hacían; no comprendía sus acciones, no daba fe de ellas, sólo lo hacía porque eso le transmitía la hermosa mujer que tenía entre los brazos. La joven no podía creer la muestra de cariño que estaba recibiendo, la dicha de su corazón se encontraba en aumento.

\- ¿Qué sientes…? – preguntó la princesa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, curioso.

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí? – preguntó la joven, deleitada por las caricias en su rostro y labios.

Dark Link se quedó paralizado, indefenso, como si se estuviera enfrentando a un mortal enemigo, sus negaciones internas. Observó la ansiosa mirada de la princesa esperando su respuesta, provocando que su corazón empiece a latir con prisa al no saber qué responder, aunque sus labios parecían querer expresar lo que por temor no podía.

\- Yo…

Y de repente, un terrible sonido se escuchó en las afueras del palacio, acompañado de los múltiples gritos de los habitantes de la ciudadela. Alarmado, Dark Link se levantó junto con la princesa hacia el balcón para ver de qué se trataba, y descubrieron que el pueblo se encontraba en llamas. Podían escuchar los gritos de pánico de los transeúntes, todos corriendo de un lado al otro para resguardar sus vidas. El terror se había apoderado de todos.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!? – preguntó la princesa, alarmada.

\- No lo sé… pero en este momento lo averiguaré.

Rápidamente, el joven fue al baño a buscar su ropa para vestirse, para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir, sin embargo, en ese instante se detuvo al temer que alguien lo descubra saliendo de la habitación de la dama. No convenía otro escándalo, así que decidió tomar el único recurso que tenía.

\- ¿Vas a saltar por el balcón? – preguntó, asustada.

\- Es eso o que nos descubran, y no creo que sea lo segundo lo que quieres. La altura no me asusta, así que pierde cuidado.

La princesa se acercó a su compañero y lo besó en los labios, mostrando en sus ojos bastante preocupación, por más que lo disimulara. Temía a lo que estaban a punto de enfrentarse, sobre todo porque en su mente sabía muy bien de qué podría tratarse, sólo que no se atrevía a mencionarlo. Dark Link se dejó besar, para momentos después lanzarse por el balcón sin ningún ápice de duda, decidido a enfrentar lo que sea.

Dark Zelda observó cómo su compañero se lanzaba por el balcón, y fue en ese instante que el pánico se apoderó de su alma. Inmediatamente se vistió y corrió hacia la biblioteca, sitio en donde se hallaba su leal confidente. Al abrir la puerta, fue en búsqueda de su rosa y se encontró con la terrible imagen de verla con algunos pétalos caídos, mientras su brillo se opacaba. Espantada, se acercó hacia ella para salvarla, mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos terminaron por salir.

\- ¡No, linda! ¡Tranquila, por favor! – exclamó, dolida.

Con sus manos, la joven empezó a restablecer a la lastimada rosa, quien al sentir la calidez del hechizo de su dueña comenzó a recobrar el brillo y a sanar sus pétalos rotos. La princesa la acariciaba con delicadeza, mientras la tristeza la embargaba por completo, pues sabía perfectamente el motivo de su malestar, el cual coincidía con el de ella.

\- No creí que esto ocurriría tan pronto, pero yo te juré que nadie iba a hacernos daño nunca más. Los protegeré a todos, pero sobre todo él lo hará… acabará con toda esa maldición.

La joven juntó su frente con los pétalos de su amada rosa a medida que dejaba de soltar las últimas lágrimas de su rostro. Después de eso, se despidió de ella y salió de la biblioteca a cumplir con lo que se había propuesto, a defender a su gente y ser un apoyo para su amado.

* * *

El cuartel de los soldados se hallaba invadido por el ambiente de la risa y la algarabía, pues los jóvenes estaban festejando sin ningún motivo aparente, solamente celebrar que ese día lo tuvieron libre y que la noche apenas comenzaba. Todos se encontraban bebiendo y disfrutando de los varios litros de ron que se consiguieron, decididos a acabarse hasta la última gota.

\- ¡BEBAN, MAL NACIDOS, QUE LA NOCHE ES JOVEN!

Las grandes y desbordantes jarras del líquido ámbar tronaron con fuerza, mientras las acaloradas risas se escuchaban por todos lados. Los muchachos se mostraban felices y relajados, sin nada que pareciera mortificarlos más que las inmensas ganas de acabar con todo el trago.

Entre los temas recurrentes que abordaban en su colectiva charla, estaba lo que habían vivido a partir de que salieron del hoyo en el que estuvieron largo rato encerrados, recordando anécdotas de sus entrenamientos desde que habían iniciado como guerreros al servicio de Mondrule, o incluso experiencias de su vida criminal previo al encarcelamiento a manos de su ahora princesa. A quiénes y cómo habían asesinado, a cuantas se habían arrastrado a una cama, y muchos otros temas que nadaban en la indecencia.

El cambio de tema era intermitente e ilógico ya por el efecto del alcohol. En una de esas, tocaron el tema de las habilidades de combate que caracterizaba a cada uno, Nox teniendo una maniática y hasta perturbante predilección por cualquier arma blanca, y Ryotta, por su parte, se inclinaba más por los explosivos, por sus antecedentes como bombardero y pirómano, y tratándose de un arma de combate, prefería cualquier lanza, aunque se especializaba en el uso de las de doble punta.

Tocando dicho tema, Ryotta vio la oportunidad de presumir la más reciente creación que había elaborado con la aprobación de su Comandante, como nueva inclusión al arsenal del grupo.

\- Contemplen esta belleza. – dijo Ryotta, trayendo hasta el grupo una bolsa de cuero bastante grande y llena.

El joven introdujo una mano en la misma, sacando una de los muchos y pequeños artefactos que hacían bulto en el paquete. Una ovalada cápsula de coraza de bomba, sin embargo, contrario a una bomba normal y corriente, no tenía una mecha, sino un gancho circular a forma de precinto.

\- Es un artefacto explosivo portátil, cargada con aceite de flor bomba destilada y concentrada. Ligera, elegante, sin engorrosas mechas, simplemente hay que jalar el seguro para que el detonante active la carga, pero tiene un retardador químico que les dará diez segundos de tiempo para lanzarla y cubrirse. Su fuerza de detonación es capaz de pulverizar todo lo que haya cuatro metros de radio, despedazar todo lo que encuentre a su paso sin piedad, y no dejar rastro... La llamo "La ex-esposa". – explicó Ryotta, pese a su estado de ebriedad.

Los muchachos agarraron una de esas granadas, pasándola uno a otro para contemplarla. Al oír el apodo que su creador le dio estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¡Vamos a probarla! – gritó uno, contagiando su idea a todos.

La idea pareció fantástica a los ojos de todos. Como niños inmaduros con juguete nuevo patearon una de las ventanas, quitaron el seguro de una de las granadas, y la lanzaron para afuera. Se quedaron mirando el explosivo unos segundos... hasta que detonó, retumbando toda la estructura y causando un temblor a los alrededores. En ese momento, el montón de guerreros gritaron como desquiciados, alzando sus vasos. En la zona de césped donde cayó la bomba quedó un gran hoyo chamuscado.

Siguieron bebiendo como unos desgraciados, riéndose ya de cualquier estupidez que se les ocurriera decir. Luego de unos instantes, oyeron otro temblor y bullicio, pero entre el festejo absurdo ni le prestaron atención. Por décima vez, abrieron una nueva botella para seguir festejando.

\- Nox, ¿no crees que al Comandante le molestaría vernos bebiendo? – preguntó uno de los soldados.

\- Pienso lo mismo, al menos debimos invitarlo.

\- ¿Invitarlo? ¡Nah! No creo que tenga deseos de hacerlo, además en este momento se debe encontrar en otros menesteres. – respondió Ryotta.

\- ¿Otros menesteres?

\- Claro, con la princesa. – contestó Nox, riéndose pícaramente.

\- ¿Con la princesa?

\- ¿Qué acaso son ciegos, montón de bestias? Es más que obvio el enredo que hay entre ellos, se dan buenos acostones. – expresó Ryotta, haciendo movimientos nada sutiles para imitar las acciones.

\- ¿Y quién no haría eso en su lugar? Con semejante hembra. Ahora comprendo esa vez que vi que el tipo este estaba con una mujer arrimada a una de las paredes de los pasillos. Era la princesa.

\- Así es, y este maldito se la come casi siempre, por no decir todas las noches.

\- ¿Quién diría? La princesa ha sido una tremenda…

La patanería que estaba a punto de decir el soldado se vio silenciada cuando un fuerte sonido perturbó el divertido ambiente, el cual fue provocado por la caída de la puerta al suelo. Dark Link fue el causante de la interrupción de los jóvenes, quienes aún borrachos, se asustaron con la llegada de su Comandante.

\- ¡OIGAN! ¿¡Lanzaron otra ex-esposa sin mí!? – gritó Nox, enfurecido, acercándose al oír el estruendo. Sin embargo, la borrachera casi se le pasa por completo ante el espanto de ver a Dark Link sobre la puerta derribada.

\- ¡COMANDANTE!... Qué honor… tenerlo en nuestro dulce hogar. – gritaron todos los soltados, nerviosos.

Dark Link, enfurecido por el deplorable estado de sus hombres, hizo algo que sabía los iba a molestar. Se acercó a la mesa y de un sólo golpe tumbó todas las botellas de ron que quedaban, causando un grito de negación en los jóvenes, en especial el par que los lideraba.

\- ¡MALDITOOOO! ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!? – preguntó Ryotta, enfurecido.

\- ¡LO MISMO QUE HARÉ CON SUS CABEZAS SINO SE PARAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡El pueblo está siendo atacado, así que tenemos que detener a la maldita plaga que esté causando esto! – exclamó Dark Link.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Ese fue el ruido que se escuchó? No ha de ser gran cosa…

\- ¿Y sólo por eso interrumpes nuestra velada? Eres un…

\- Además, Comandante… ¿Crees que podremos pelear en este estado?

\- ¡Borrachos pelean mejor! Así que muévanse en este instante, montón de inútiles. Busquen sus malditas armas, o ahora si van a conocer de lo que soy capaz… ¡Nox, trae todas las dagas que puedas! ¡Ryotta, quiero tantos explosivos como para derribar el palacio! ¡El resto, traigan los arcos sellados que nos dio la princesa! ¡Muevan el trasero AHORA!

Atemorizados y resignados a las órdenes del Guerrero de las Sombras, los jóvenes se dirigieron a buscar sus armas predilectas. Sin perder ni un sólo minuto, se repartieron equitativamente las municiones explosivas, las armas de cada quien, y tomaron uno de los arcos mágicos sellados, piezas de cristal que les cabía en el bolsillo, y al desplegarlos se transformaban en un arco a sus medidas. Salieron del palacio y se dirigieron camino a la ciudadela, la cual era un completo caos.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos…!

Desde una prudente distancia, Dark Link y sus hombres se impactaron al ver que extraños seres estaban destrozando las casas y puestos de la ciudadela, pero sobre todo atemorizando y lastimando a la gente que se le cruzaba. Los engendros parecían marionetas que median alrededor de dos metros o más, conformados por una dura piel de madera con punzantes astillas capaz de destrozar lo que se les cruzara; poseían una mirada diabólica y penetrante, con la sangre atravesando sus ojos al igual que sus oscuros deseos. Las criaturas eran alrededor de veinte, y todos se habían dispersado a causar destrozos.

\- ¿Qué son esas porquerías?

La pregunta de Nox no pudo ser respondida cuando uno de los seres, que había aparecido de la nada, se le lanzó encima sin que pudiera evitarlo, impidiéndole tomar sus armas para defenderse. La criatura empezó a ahorcarlo, enterrando sus grandes garras en su cuello y buscando algún punto para acabarlo. Sin embargo, un desgarrador grito se escuchó cuando la criatura fue atravesada desde el centro de su cuerpo con la punta de una lanza, cayendo fulminado y sin vida. Ryotta fue el causante de lo sucedido.

\- No puedo dejar a una damisela en apuros… pero ni te emociones que no eres mi tipo. – expresó, irónico.

\- Hijo de tu mala…

El joven, una vez más, calló sus palabras, pero esta vez porque fue atacado de nuevo. Otra marioneta se había hecho presente para atacar a Ryotta, lo amordazó con sus garras para destrozar su cuello con sus colmillos, o incluso talvez devorárselo entero. No pasó nada de tiempo para que Dark Link reaccionara y eliminara a la bestia, enterrándole la espada en el centro de su cabeza, y sin sacar el arma, levantarlo y lanzarlo hacia un lado. La fuerza del golpe causó que se destrozara, dejando en el suelo un montón de maderas.

\- Esto si es salvar a una dama. – expresó mordaz el guerrero.

\- Maldito…

\- ¡Basta de estupideces! Ahora que ya conocen al enemigo, es momento de acabarlo sin contemplaciones. No tomen esto como una obligación, sólo diviértanse. – dijo Dark Link.

\- Amén… Esto será fácil.

\- No se usted, comandante, pero mi concepto de "diversión" radica en una nena en cuatro… usted sabe a qué me refiero mejor que nadie. – insinuó mordaz el soldado, mientras el resto miraban con horror al ejercito enemigo.

Las palabras de Nox se vieron detenidas al observar que la cantidad de marionetas había aumentado en número sin que se dieran cuenta, y que se estaban aproximando hacia ellos. Una jauría de bestias comenzaron a correr, casi pasando unas sobre otras para alcanzarlos en manada. Todas se notaban sedientas de matar, de vengar a sus dos compañeros caídos por manos de los jóvenes de las sombras. Al ver lo que se les venía encima, Nox no dudó en usar su lengua tan filosa como sus cuchillas.

\- La pu...

\- ¡REPLIÉGUENSE, TOMEN ALTURA Y FLANQUEEN DESDE LOS TEJADOS! – ordenó Dark Link con urgencia.

Los planes habían cambiado ahora que el número de las bestias había aumentado, atacarlos desde la tierra sería completamente inútil. Tal y como habían aprendido, los soldados tenían presente que el trabajo en equipo no serviría, debían esparcirse y acabar con cada uno de sus enemigos.

Los jóvenes, escoltados por Dark Link, treparon las paredes de las edificaciones cercanas y saltaron hacia los techos de las destrozadas casas, sobre los que empezaron a correr y dispersarse a gran agilidad y velocidad para darles alcance. Una vez que estuvieron por sobre las marionetas, estas descubrieron su presencia, por lo que de inmediato se disponían a defenderse mientras se reían a carcajadas al ver que las armas que tenían no serían suficientes para detenerlos.

\- El que ríe último, ríe mejor… ¡AHORA!

Y con la orden del Guerrero de las Sombras, los jóvenes desplegaron en sus manos los arcos y flechas, los cuales no eran nada comunes, pues estos se encontraban revestidos por las sombras. Con gran maestría, los soldados dispararon y atravesaron los cuerpos de las bestias de madera, hiriéndolos dolorosamente, pero aun sin lograr asesinar a todos. Nox se dispuso a combinar sus fechas con el lanzamiento de sus dagas y cuchillas, mientras que Ryotta usaba su lanza de doble punta como una especie de boomerang, cuyas puntas rebanaban dos o más cabezas a la vez. Dark Link era el mejor en usar el arma de larga distancia, pues aprovechaba los pocos segundos en que los monstruos estaban en hileras para perforarlos de tres o más. Todo parecía ir en buen camino, al menos por el momento.

Ya cuando creían que iban a terminar con la plaga, se llevaron la sorpresa de que esta volvió a aumentar su cantidad, dificultándoles su objetivo de eliminarlos. No importaba cuánto se esforzaran, a medida que eran derribados regresaban más para reemplazarlos.

\- Maldición…

* * *

Dark Zelda se estaba dirigiendo con prisa a la ciudadela; por lo menos ya se sentía tranquila de haber dejado las cosas en orden en el palacio. La joven tuvo temor de que las marionetas llegaran al mismo y lastimaran a su gente, motivo por el que las ayudó a esconderse en algunos pasadizos secretos que sólo ella sabía cómo abrir, en el cual tendrían que estar resguardados hasta que el peligro pase. Al inicio, sus súbditos se negaron a dejarla sola, pero ella les exigió que se escondieran y esperaran a que el peligro terminara. No iba a permitir que nada malo les ocurriera.

Con mucha prisa, la joven llegó a la ciudadela, y se quedó espantada de ver como esta había sido destrozada por los horrorosos seres, el cómo su gente había sido herida, e incluso unos pocos habían muerto debido al impacto. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas ante tan desolada escena, hubiera deseado que su gente nunca caiga víctima de su peor enemigo.

Segundos después, la princesa recuperó la compostura, no podía quebrarse en un momento como ese. Cuidando de no ser vista, la joven se adentró en el camino para ayudar a los que más se podía a escapar, incluso, a los que no podían moverse los teletransportó cerca del palacio para que se mantuvieran lejos; no tendrían acceso a los escondites secretos, pero al menos estarían apartados de la masacre.

Ella sabía perfectamente cómo acabar con esas bestias, pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo, pues no tenía lo necesario para ello; sin embargo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía ayudar a los soldados que estaban arriesgando sus vidas por su pueblo, en especial a su amado.

Pudo ver como Nox y Ryotta, al igual que el resto de los soldados, se dispersaban para acabar con la mayor cantidad de marionetas. Unos, desde las alturas los atravesaban con sus flechas, otros en cambio luchaban desde la tierra usando sus múltiples armamentos y aprovechando de que habían ganado algo del terreno perdido. Se mostraban dispuestos a no dejarse vencer bajo ninguna circunstancia, mas la dama sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente para salir victoriosos. Dark Zelda se disponía a acercarse a su compañero para apoyarlo, pero sucedió algo que se lo impidió.

En un rincón que no había sido tomado en cuenta, un grupo de niños y su tutora estaban siendo acorralados por un par de bestias de madera, las cuales se alimentaban con su pánico y dolor. Una de las marionetas había tomado a dos niños con sus desagradables garras, mientras que el otro impedía que la maestra y el resto de los infantes se escape. Poco a poco, planeaban acabar con todos ellos.

\- ¡Suéltalos, miserable! – exclamó la princesa.

Dark Zelda invocó en sus manos una esfera de energía luminosa color rojo entremezclada con negro. Inmediatamente la lanzó en dirección a las bestias, logrando derribarlas y que soltaran a sus pobres víctimas. Los engendros se sintieron enfurecidos al haber sido atacados, motivo por el que se lanzaron en dirección a la princesa para acabarla sin contemplaciones, sin esperar que ella ya los aguardaba con otra fracción de su fuerza para defenderse. Sin embargo, una de ellas logró evadir el golpe, y con odio tomó del cuello a la dama y lo estrujó con fuerza, tratando así de asfixiarla y asesinarla. La dama temió no poder soportar la falta de aire en su cuerpo.

La joven trató de liberarse de la bestia que la tenía agarrada, mientras con sumo terror observaba como la otra marioneta se acercaba a la tutora con los niños, deseando terminar con lo que había empezado.

\- No…

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que la bestia termine con sus víctimas de un sólo golpe, y que la otra marioneta entierre sus garras en el delicado cuello de la monarca, un grito de dolor perturbó el ambiente, sorprendiendo a la princesa. Dark Link había atravesado con su espada al engendro que estaba atormentando a su compañera, pero aún le quedaba una más con la cual acabar. Aprovechando que la otra quedó impactada por el grito de su par, el Guerrero de las Sombras sacó su arco y flecha, y atravesó la frente del monstruo, provocando que este lance alaridos de inmensa histeria, aunque eso no fue suficiente para que terminara muerto, sólo noqueado. La tutora y los niños se sintieron aliviados de haber sido rescatados por el joven, pero en ese momento no había tiempo para agradecerle.

\- Señor…

\- ¡Rápido, váyanse todos!

La mujer hizo caso a la orden del Guerrero de las Sombras, por lo que tomó a sus niños y salió despavorida del lugar, pero sintiéndose muy agradecida con él por haber salvado sus vidas. Dark Link se sintió tranquilo al ver que los inocentes estaban a salvo, pero aun le enfurecía no poder derrotar a las bestias.

\- ¡Maldición!

\- Dark Link, eso no será suficiente… yo te ayudaré a acabar con estas bestias de una buena vez. – dijo la princesa.

La joven tocó el arco del guerrero mientras cerraba sus ojos, conjurando así uno de sus hechizos más poderosos. El oscuro arco tomó varias ilustraciones con tonalidades rojizas, las cuales simbolizaban la energía letal que escondían en su interior.

\- Con el llameante fulgor de este arco, arrasarás con la oscuridad que se te atreviese. Úsalo para destruir a estos infames monstruos.

Sorprendido por el nuevo poder que había adquirido, Dark Link colocó la flecha en el reforzado arco, la cual se cubrió completamente de fuego. Aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que las bestias se recuperen, el guerrero le disparó al primero en el centro de su pecho, provocando que su enraizado cuerpo se incendie por completo. Segundos después, hizo lo mismo con el otro engendro, y con eso, los desgarradores gritos se escucharon hasta que se desvanecieron. El guerrero se sintió satisfecho por sus acciones, pero aun no era momento de cantar victoria. Dark Zelda, preocupada y nerviosa, se acercó a él para abrazarlo, cosa que él correspondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No estas herida? – preguntó, preocupado.

\- No, gracias a ti estas bestias no pudieron lastimarme, ni a mí ni a esos pobres niños con su maestra. – respondió la joven.

\- Lo que hiciste fue increíble. Tienes que hacer lo mismo con mis soldados para que puedan vencer a esos monstruos. – pidió el guerrero.

\- No serviría de nada si no se acaba con el origen.

\- ¿El origen?

\- Si. En el Bosque de los Tiempos se encuentra el verdadero monstruo y origen que está provocando todo esto. Si lo vences, instantáneamente todas estas marionetas desaparecerán. Sólo tú puedes lograrlo, pues la Espada Astral es la única arma que puede erradicarlo.

El joven ahora tenía todo claro, las marionetas seguirían multiplicándose sino vencía el verdadero centro de todo, el origen de toda la masacre. En ese momento, se disponía a irse para derrotarlo, pero antes, su compañera le tomó el rostro y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente, transmitiéndole así toda su buena suerte.

\- Ten cuidado y regresa con vida. Yo mientras tanto ayudaré a los muchachos a retener a esas bestias.

\- Así lo hare…

Y dándole una última mirada a la princesa, el joven se encaminó hacia el Bosque de los Tiempos.

* * *

El Guerrero de las Sombras llegó al Bosque de los Tiempos, mas no se encontró con su típico paisaje bañado por la paz y el encanto, sino con todo lo que le hacia la contraria. El ambiente se había vuelto turbio, oscuro y siniestro, espantando a cada uno de los animales que habitaban aquel sitio, desde el más dócil hasta el más fiero. Todo era un completo caos a pesar que el infernal silencio lo rodeaba todo.

Dark Link se encontraba caminando sigilosamente por las oscuras sombras del bosque, estando en completa alerta por cualquier amenaza que pudiera acércasele para agredirlo, aunque su atención estaba más puesta en encontrar a la bestia que estaba causando toda la masacre.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad empezó a sentirse con más fuerza en el perturbado ambiente, mientras las verdes ramas y árboles se iban ennegreciendo con intensidad perpetua. Segundos después, el desgarrador grito de la bestia hizo acto de presencia, mostrando posteriormente su enorme osamenta.

Frente al Guerrero de las Sombras se posicionó una marioneta que doblaba en altura a las que estaban invadiendo la ciudadela, además que el color de su piel de madera era completamente negra, llena de astillas de pies a cabeza. Su mirada carmesí sangraba de furia hasta las mejillas, provocada por el nefasto enemigo que tenía de frente. Dark Link observó detenidamente a su contrincante sin ningún momento bajar la guardia, mostrándose más irascible y con deseos de destrozarlo.

El primero movimiento fue realizado por la marioneta, quien con su enorme mano se dispuso a golpear al joven de las sombras, sin embargo, no esperó que este de un sólo salto llegaría hasta su brazo y lo clavaría con su espada, provocándole un inmenso dolor que desgarraba su piel. Aprovechando el martirio de su oponente, Dark Link sacó su arco y lo disparó una flecha de fuego en dirección a la frente del ser con la intención de fulminarlo de la misma manera que lo hizo con los demás, mas eso no sirvió para acabar con el ente, quien poseía una piel más resistente que los otros.

La marioneta rio a macabras carcajadas ante el fracaso del joven, y decidido a destrozarlo, lanzó de su cuerpo punzantes astillas capaces de asesinar a cualquiera que las tocara, pues en sus puntas se albergaba el peor de los venenos. Con gran agilidad, el guerrero pudo evadirlos, o más bien repelerlos, usando la hoja de su espada para contrarrestar las hojillas de madera, aunque en el fondo se sentía sorprendido de ver que la bestia era mucho más fuerte que los demás, e incluso con armas más letales.

\- Bastardo… no importa lo que hagas… estás muerto.

Dark Link no se dio por vencido, se puso de pie y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba la bestia. Volvió a sacar su espada y dando un gran salto amputó el brazo derecho de la bestia, quien de nuevo vociferó ante la pérdida de su extremidad. Satisfecho con sus acciones, el joven se disponía a destrozar el otro brazo, e incluso las extremidades inferiores, pero en ese instante ocurrió lo inesperado. La marioneta regeneró la extremidad que le habían quitado, y con la misma, como acto de venganza, tomó del cuello a su contrincante, empezando a ahorcarlo. El Guerrero de las Sombras empezó a luchar por su vida, la falta de oxígeno se estaba volviendo insoportable, más las heridas que se estaban empezando a formar en su cuello provocadas por las venenosas manos de la bestia. Su enemigo reía, se le burlaba en la cara, brindaba por el triunfo de su perfecta masacre.

Minutos después, los cuales parecieron eternidades, Dark Link pudo zafarse del agarre, sacando de su bota una de las dagas que tenía y la clavó en la extremidad de su enemigo aprovechando el momento de victoria que decidió tomarse su contrincante. Frustrada por su descuido, la marioneta aprovechó que el joven estaba buscando desesperadamente el aire para lanzarle sus astillas, las cuales causaron que el guerrero se queje de extremo dolor, mientras sentía como sus manos hormigueaban por el contacto con el letal veneno.

\- ¡MALDICION, NO PUEDE SER!

¿Cómo iba a vencer ahora si su enemigo lo había acabado con la peor de sus armas? Se supone que había decidido tener un verdadero propósito, una vida autentica y solamente de él, pero al parecer iba a ser vencido por un ser sumamente asqueroso y patético, el causante del terror y las heridas de los habitantes que debía proteger… y del dolor de la mujer que ahora era su compañera. Al parecer aquello era su castigo por asumir una vida opuesta a la de él.

La bestia rio histérica ante la inseguridad de su enemigo… y fue ahí, que este decidió escarmentarla de una vez. Sin importar el costo de su último aliento. Sacó de su cinturón una de las "ex-esposas" de Ryotta, y al tomarla notó que el veneno también estaba afectando su pulso. Ignorando ese alarmante hecho, arrancó el precinto de la granada con sus dientes. Sin dudarlo, el Guerrero de las Sombras comenzó a correr hacia su contrincante.

\- No te rías…

Y decidido a cerrarle el hocico al abominable engendro, Dark Link continuó corriendo con la meta de plantarle el explosivo. Sin embargo, en una medida de defensa, la bestia clavó sus brazos en la tierra, y a su alrededor comenzaron a salir raíces negras, filosas y llenas de espinas de supurante veneno. Cuatro de esas asquerosas extremidades alcanzaron a Dark Link, enrollándose en sus brazos y piernas para inmovilizarlo. Ante el contacto, el guerrero gruñó de dolor al sentir como más espinas se le clavaban.

El inmenso títere atrajo a Dark Link inmovilizado frente a él. Una sensación de asco envolvió al guerrero al estar frente a frente y escasos centímetros de esa horrorosa aberración, la cual abrió sus fauces de filamentos para arrancar la cabeza de su presa de un bocado. Pero, misteriosamente, Dark Link sonrió, y abrió su boca, mostrando que en el interior de la misma sostenía la granada sin precinto entre sus dientes. Sin esperar más, escupió la bomba dentro de la boca del demonio quien se la tragó sin quererlo.

Desesperado, el títere soltó al Guerrero de las Sombras y con sus garras comenzó a golpearse el pecho en un intento inútil y bruto de sacarse el explosivo... Dark Link soltó una carcajada burlona, corriendo a cubrirse de la detonación. La estruendosa explosión se hizo presente, dejando maltrecho a la bestia quien chilló de forma horrorosa, desarmándose como juguete y expulsando humo por la boca, para al final desplomarse en el suelo.

\- Que el que ríe de último...

Y deteniendo su frase, Dark Link aprovechó la conmoción para dispar una flecha de fuego en dirección al pecho de la bestia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el esternón de la marioneta, o lo que quedaba de la misma, empezara a incendiarse, mostrando así su podrido corazón, conformado por un ónix puntiagudo tan negro como su consciencia. Dark Link sentía que las manos le temblaban, que su respiración se acortaba, el veneno recorría su torrente sanguíneo sin piedad alguna, pero aquello no iba a impedir que cumpla su cometido.

\- ¡RIE MEJOR!

Y de un sólo salto, clavó la Espada Astral en el corazón de la marioneta, quien al sentir el intenso dolor de su muerte gritó tanto hasta reventar sus cuerdas vocales. Poco a poco, la podredumbre de su alma empezó a desintegrar su cuerpo, hasta desaparecerlo poco a poco, y así retornando el verdoso color al Bosque de los Tiempos.

Sin poder soportar más, el Guerrero de las Sombras cayó al suelo de espaldas, mientras poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban y las heridas de su cuerpo sangraban, llevándolo al abismo del deceso. Puede ser que la muerte que lo había elegido no era la más digna, mas nada importaba con tal de saber que había cumplido su meta, el motivo de la nueva vida que había escogido, y el que sin saberlo, lo había convertido en el héroe de desamparados.

La oscuridad se hizo presente en la somnolienta mirada del guerrero, mientras un desgarrador y conocido grito lo aclamaba desde la distancia.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡UN GUSTO ENORME VOLVER A SALUDARLOS!_

 _En serio, mil y un millón de disculpas por el inmenso retraso, más de un mes sin actualizar, nunca me había pasado eso, pero como pocos saben tengo motivos, tanto laborales como de salud, aunque de esto último no deben preocuparse, no es nada de cuidado. Sé que dije que las actualizaciones iban a ser cada quince días, dos veces al mes, etc., pero créame que todo se ha complicado, mi carga de trabajo ha ido en aumento y he llegado muerta a mi casa, desmotivada, pero poco a poco eso se ha ido arreglando, y es por eso que he traído a ustedes un nuevo capítulo._

 _Quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a mí amigo **Zeeklaerers** , quien me ayudó mejorando enormemente las escenas de la batalla contra las marionetas, e incluso las partes más graciosas de los soldados de DL. Yo ya tenía la base lista, pero no habría quedado tan increíble sin la ayuda de él. Muchas gracias, querido amigo ^^_

 _Y bueno, sobre este capítulo, creo que estuvo bueno en todos los sentidos, tanto por el intenso lemon, como el estreno de los soldados con su comandante, quienes al parecer dejaron definitivamente su delictivo pasado atrás para dedicarse a salvar vidas, y de esa manera ganarse el prestigio. Ahora, ¿qué ocurrirá con DL? Él terminó muy herido, y encima de eso envenenado; veremos cómo sale de esta con ayuda de su princesa… aunque a pesar de haber triunfado en batalla, el mal sigue acechando desde las sombras._

 _Trataré de actualizar dentro del tiempo determinado, sin embargo, puede ser que demore porque quiero dedicarme al siguiente capítulo de "Lazos eternos", la cual está muy pronta a finalizar. Haré lo posible para tener ambos capítulos a la par, pero no prometo nada XD._

 _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y recuerden que a pesar que me demoro en actualizar, no lo hago por tanto tiempo, y siempre estoy conectada en la página._

 _Saluditos a todos ^^_


	12. Los Hermanos de la Noche

**Capítulo 12: Los Hermanos de la Noche**

Los tornasoles rayos del amanecer comenzaban a alumbrar la magnífica estructura del palacio de Mondrule, despertando así a todos sus habitantes para el recibimiento de un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer donde podían aspirar el aroma de la victoria. Hace pocos días que diabólicas marionetas los habían invadido, donde algunas personas resultaron heridas y otras muertas, sin embargo, la mayoría pudo ser salvada gracias a la proeza de los soldados del reino, sobre todo del Comandante, quien había entregado todo de sí para ganar la batalla contra el monstruo madre, a pesar de haber terminado fatalmente herido.

Los rayos del primer ocaso de la mañana se posaron en el abatido guerrero, aunque más que eso, comenzó a despertar al sentir que su rostro estaba siendo tocado por la suavidad de unos dedos, por las caricias de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Dark Link abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la intensa mirada de su compañera, quien se mostraba contenta de ver a su amado despertar. El tiempo había sido eterno para ella.

\- Buenos días. – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué…?

El joven trató de incorporarse de la cama con brusquedad, sin embargo, el dolor del cuerpo y cabeza lo incapacitó. La princesa lo tomó de los hombros y colocó su mejilla encima de sus pechos, otorgándole estos como si fueran almohadas. El Guerrero de las Sombras no podía sentirse más a gusto, por más que le costara admitirlo, estar cerca de ella le fascinaba, lo que provocaba que rodee sus manos en su cintura.

\- Aun no te encuentras del todo bien, debes ir poco a poco. – sugirió la dama.

\- Está bien… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cuándo tiempo he dormido? – preguntó el joven, adormilado.

\- Has dormido tres días seguidos, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que sanes tus heridas. Fue una batalla difícil, pero al final saliste victorioso junto con los soldados.

En ese momento, Dark Link recordó todo lo sucedido en la ciudadela, el como aquellas marionetas destrozaban todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, lastimando a muchos inocentes. A su memoria llegaron todos esos hechos, en especial el monstruo origen que controlaba todo desde las sombras; nunca podría olvidar la oscuridad que este emanaba, tan malévola y despiadada hasta el punto de impactarlo a sí mismo. Por un momento creyó no lograría vencerlo, o que incluso moriría en el acto.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Sólo recordaba todo lo que sucedió… gracias por tus cuidados. – dijo, mirando a la joven con admiración.

\- No es nada, cuidarte es un gusto para mí. Imagino que tienes hambre, vamos a desayunar.

La pareja se levantó de la cama, y fue ahí que el guerrero descubrió que se encontraba sin camisa y con unas cuentas vendas rodeándole el torso, en cambio Dark Zelda estaba con una de sus características ropas de dormir que le quitaban el aliento, las que sólo lucía cuando estaban solos. Juntos se sentaron en la mesa a probar cada uno de los manjares que la princesa había ordenado; leche, frutas de todo tipo y pasteles dulces y salados se encargaban de adornar los platos de las mesas, los cuales duraban poco al ser el joven el que más rápido se los terminaba. Sólo quedaban unas cuantas uvas, así que la regente tomó una y se la colocó en los labios, para después levantarse y sentarse en las piernas de su amado; sus intenciones eran bastante claras para el Guerrero de las Sombras, así que le tomó el mentón y recibió la pequeña fruta en su boca, y después de comerla la besó intensamente.

Ambos entrelazaban sus lenguas a medida que el beso se iba intensificando, mientras sus manos empezaban a tocar sus cuerpos con profundo deseo y desesperación, deseando arrancarse en el acto una a una sus prendas. Dark Link acariciaba desesperado las encantadoras y voluptuosas piernas de su mujer, mientras mordía y devoraba su delicado cuello.

\- Dark Link. – suspiró ella, extasiada con los toques.

El guerrero ya estaba fuera de control, metiendo sus manos en lugares que no debía. Tomó a la dama en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella a la cama, dispuesto a comenzar con el acto pasional. La princesa desfallecía con los tratos de su amado, el sentir su aliento y sus besos chocar con su piel la volvían loca, causando que delicados gemidos empiecen a salir de su boca.

\- Por favor… detente.

Sin embargo, por más que la joven deseara que la unión se llevara a cabo hasta sus últimas consecuencias, no había tiempo para eso. Había asuntos muy importantes que tenían que tenía que organizar, tanto ella como el guerrero.

\- Dark Link…

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, impaciente.

\- Hoy no podemos, lo siento.

El guerrero se levantó impactado al escuchar las palabras de la dama, o más bien, profundamente enojado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó, fiero.

La dama se levantó de la cama y se subió las tiras de su bata de dormir, luego caminó hasta su tocador y empezó a cepillarse el pelo. Su compañero estaba totalmente enojado con su repentina actitud. Era inaceptable.

\- No me has respondido. – preguntó, acercándose al tocador.

\- Porque tenemos asuntos que resolver, y todo se relaciona a lo que pasó hace unos días, el triunfo de los soldados y el tuyo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya lo verás…

El guerrero desconocía el significado de las palabras de la dama, aunque lo que si percibía es que no le gustaría para nada lo que planeaba.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron listos, la pareja de las sombras salió de la habitación. Ambos se sentían algo frustrados de no haber podido consumar su unión, y aún tenían encendido el deseo en la piel; ya habría tiempo para eso, pues ahora lo que importaba era resolver los pendientes que había mencionado la princesa.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a campo de entrenamiento, donde los soldados estaban esperando la llegada de la pareja. La princesa les había ordenado que debían presentarse. Al igual que Dark Link, muchos presentaban vendas en sus brazos y mejillas, rastros de la batalla que se había llevado a cabo hace días. Aunque encima de todo eso, se veían recuperados.

\- Buenos días, soldados. – dijo la regente.

\- Buenos días, princesa. – saludaron los chicos.

\- Me alegra verlos más recuperados. Aprovecho este momento para felicitarlos por su gran labor en la defensa del reino. Este es sólo el fruto de todo su esfuerzo, de la decisión de cambiar sus vidas y construir su propio destino, el que desde ahora será prometedor mientras se encaminen al bien. Sé que esto no ha sido fácil para ninguno de ustedes, una adaptación tremenda, pero les aseguro que todo esto vale la pena.

Dark Link y los soldados escucharon atentos las palabras de la princesa, y aunque no lo demostraron, se sintieron halagados. Inicialmente, el pensar en encaminar su vida al camino del bien les sonaba absurdo e imposible, una naturaleza que jamás podría reemplazar su malicia y oscuridad, sin embargo, el orgullo de haber hecho lo correcto los hacía sentir satisfechos, y por contradictorio que sonara, no querían dar marcha atrás.

\- No hay nada que agradecer… sólo hicimos nuestro trabajo. – dijo Ryotta.

\- No fue nada… hay que reconocer que sin nosotros todo se hubiera perdido. – expresó Nox, arrogante.

\- Por favor, no sean tan modestos. – dijo el Comandante, irónico.

\- Vaya… pues espero que demuestren la misma humildad cuando estén ante el pueblo. – dijo la princesa, seria.

\- ¿Ante el pueblo? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

\- Todo el pueblo se siente muy agradecido con ustedes por haberlos salvado, y es por eso que han organizado en su honor una gran celebración; han decorado la ciudadela y han preparado comida para ustedes. Así que vayan a vestirse para la ocasión y a recibir su buen trato.

La cara de los soldados al saber que tendrían que exponerse ante tanta gente no tenía precio, estaban horrorizados, pero nada se comparaba a la de Dark Link. De ninguna manera querían relacionarse con los habitantes, pues se consideraban antisociales en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- ¿¡Acaso se ha vuelto loca!? – gritó el soldado Ryotta, exasperado.

\- ¡VUELVE A HABLARLE ASÍ Y TE CORTO LA LENGUA! – amenazó el Guerrero de las Sombras.

\- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, PRINCESA, PERO LO QUE NOS PIDE ES IMPOSIBLE ¡NO LO HAREMOS! – gritó Nox.

\- No queremos agradecimientos ni algarabía. Así estamos bien. – dijo otro de los soldados.

Dark Zelda se enojó al ver que los jóvenes no querían cooperar. Luego observó a su compañero para buscar de su parte apoyo, sin embargo, se llevó todo lo contrario a lo esperado.

\- ¿Comandante… no va a decir nada? – preguntó, incrédula y sorprendida.

\- Lo siento, princesa… pero creo que los soldados tienen razón. Esto no es necesario, ni tampoco lo deseamos. – respondió el joven, serio.

\- Puedo esperar semejante falta de respeto de parte de los soldados a su cargo, ¿pero de usted, Comandante? ¡Esto es inaudito! Se supone que usted debería dar el ejemplo, y no asistir sería hacerles un desaire al pueblo que tanto los aprecia. – reclamó, impactada.

\- No tenemos la costumbre de relacionarnos con otras personas, sólo le pido que entienda.

Dark Zelda no respondió nada, solamente le dio una fría y furtiva mirada al Guerrero de las Sombras. Por más que lo amara, no estaba de acuerdo con la manera en la que estaba manejando las cosas. Estaba siendo irrespetuoso con su pueblo, otro lado de su vida que tanto amaba. Por otra parte, el Comandante no estaba nada a gusto con la postura de su compañera, le sorprendía como podía pasar de ser seductora a implacable, a no dar su brazo a torcer cuando tenía algo que estipular. Sentía que si la desobedecía tendría mucho que perder… demasiado.

\- ¿Esa es su última palabra, Comandante? – preguntó la determinante princesa.

El guerrero se quedó estático por varios segundos, hasta que se decidió a contestar.

\- Yo… me retracto por lo que acabo de decir. En este momento cumpliremos con sus indicaciones e iremos a reunirnos con el pueblo.

\- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que el Comandante nos iba… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS…? – gritó Ryotta, espantado.

\- Me alegro que haya reflexionado, Comandante. Lo veré en una hora en la plaza central. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión. – expresó la princesa, guardando cierta doble intensión en su mensaje.

Más tranquila con el problema resuelto, Dark Zelda se retiró del campo de entrenamiento, mientras que el Comandante se quedó con sus soldados. Los jóvenes sulfuraban de rabia al ver que el guerrero no los había apoyado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué caraj…?

\- ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA! En este momento nos disfrazaremos de gente e iremos a agradecerle a esas personas…

\- ¡Pero Comandante…!

\- ¡Y POBRE DEL PRIMERO QUE SE QUEJE! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

Enviándole mil y un maldiciones desde su interior a Dark Link, los soldados fueron a alistarse para su encuentro con el pueblo. El guerrero caminó tras ellos, igual de enfurecido, pues no comprendía el motivo por el que se dejó llevar por las imposiciones de la princesa, de cómo su intensa mirada lo derritió como hielo entre sus manos. No tuvo el valor para ubicarla, o más bien, deseos de hacerlo. ¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por complacerla o por decepcionarla? Aquello para él no era posible, sentires como esos eran impensables en él.

\- _¿Qué me pasa…?_ – pensó, asustado.

* * *

La plaza central se encontraba completamente tomada por los habitantes de la ciudadela, quienes se mostraban felices, dichosos y ansiosos por ver a los responsables de haber salvado sus vidas, de haber defendido a su amado reino, el que, junto con la princesa, habían sacado adelante con sumo esfuerzo.

La princesa se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, y al lado de ella el Comandante del ejército de Mondrule, quien ya había tomado por costumbre ubicarse en ese sitio; detrás de ambos se hallaban los soldados, quienes no podrían estar más que… "emocionados". Minutos después, Dark Zelda se levantó de su asiento para dirigir unas palabras a su amado pueblo.

\- Mi apreciado pueblo... creo que las palabras que están saliendo de mis labios en este momento no son suficiente para expresar lo que siento, tantas emociones maravillosas y desgarradoras. En primer lugar, pido un minuto de silencio y una pequeña oración para las personas que injustamente fueron apartados de nuestro lado en esta cruenta emboscada, por quienes entregaría mi alma entera por traérselos de regreso. – dijo la princesa, soltando amargas lágrimas.

Todo el pueblo guardó silencio ante las dolorosas palabras de la regente, para después dar la oración que esta les había pedido. Dark Link observó las lágrimas que la princesa estaba derramando en silencio, y aquello le provocó una sensación desagradable. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, y sin entenderlo, deseaba que eso no vuelva a ocurrir. Se había acostumbrado a verla siempre calmada, sobre todo sonriendo cuando estaban solos.

Pasado el tiempo del silencio, la princesa se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado, para después serenar su rostro y digerirse al pueblo. Sinceramente, se sentía honrada de que hubieran armado un agasajo para sus soldados, pero le preocupaba el hecho que algunas personas se encuentren de luto.

\- Me siento muy agradecida del agasajo que han armado para nuestros benefactores, pero no quisiera que se sientan presionados, pues aunque no fueron muchas, hemos tenido muertes. – dijo la joven, preocupada.

\- ¡NADA DE ESO, ALTEZA! – gritaron algunos de los presentes.

\- Nosotros conversamos con las familias, y en medio de su tristeza están de acuerdo que armemos este humilde agasajo, a pesar de no contar con su asistencia por obvias razones. – indicó un hombre con su hijo en brazos.

\- A pesar de su pena, se sienten agradecidos con nuestro joven ejército. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – dijo una mujer presente.

La princesa se sintió aliviada de saber que nada había sido forzado, por lo que el evento podría continuar.

\- Bueno, entonces si las cosas son así, en este momento el ejército irá con ustedes.

El pueblo entero grito emocionado ante el encuentro con los soldados, cosa que estos no tomaron del todo bien, sobre todo su Comandante. Dark Zelda se dio la vuelta y les lanzó una furtiva mirada para que no hicieran esperar a su gente, y una sutil, pero seca sonrisa a su amado.

\- Comandante, contrólela, por favor. En eso usted tiene bastante experiencia, ¿no? – dijo Nox al oído del guerrero.

\- ¡Enséñele quién manda! Sólo debe acercarse a ella y tomarla de su…

\- Una palabra más, y habrá otro minuto de silencio en este sitio… muévanse. – amenazó el guerrero a los dos únicos soldados que más lo sacaba de quicio.

Los jóvenes entendieron perfectamente la "indirecta" del guerrero, por lo que guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a seguir sus órdenes.

\- En este momento vamos junto al pueblo, alteza. Honor que nos hace. – dijo el par de jóvenes al unísono, sonriendo postizamente.

Los soldados supieron que no había marcha atrás, por lo que bajaron hacia donde estaba la gente, sonriendo de la mejor manera posible, acción imitada por Dark Link. Una vez que estuvieron ante la presencia del pueblo, este enloqueció. Los hombres les estrechaban las manos, las mujeres se les lanzaban a abrazarlos, hasta algunas más atrevidas a intentar besarlos, pero eran tantas que ninguna podía conseguirlo; incluso algunos niños saltaron hasta su brazos para ser cargados, causando que todos los jóvenes, sobre todo su Comandante; se sientan extraños por ser la primera vez que convivían con infantes.

La dama observó encantada la escena. Se sentía orgullosa de saber que su nuevo y pequeño ejército había tenido una gran acogida con su amada gente, siendo ese otro paso para el crecimiento y avance de Mondrule.

* * *

La celebración duró hasta las horas de anochecer, y muy contrario a lo que pensaban los jóvenes, pasaron un buen momento. Conversaron con varias personas, en especial muchachos de su edad, muchos de ellos con personalidades similares, es decir, "algo extrovertidas". La comida y la bebida la disfrutaron enormemente, hasta el punto de repetirla más de una vez. Sin embargo, lo que más disfrutaron los soldados fue el respeto y admiración que se habían ganado del pueblo, cosa que ni en sus sueños se hubieran imaginado, cuando hasta hace poco su vida se basaba en estar entre las cuatro asquerosas paredes de su calabozo y fumando un cigarro de mala calidad. Su vida ahora valía la pena, y no solamente gracias a la nueva oportunidad que les había dado la princesa, sino por la instrucción de su Comandante, quien les enseñó a canalizar su parte mala y transformarla en buena. De alguna manera, tenían que ser agradecidos con él.

Cuando la última persona se retiró de la plaza, los jóvenes se acercaron hasta donde estaban Dark Link y la princesa. Se les había ocurrido una idea para poder agradecerle a su Comandante como se merecía, aunque esta iba a ser muy diferente a la otorgada por el pueblo.

\- ¿Ya ven que no fue tan malo? – expresó la princesa, sonriendo.

\- Si, princesa, tenía toda la razón. – respondió Ryotta.

\- En nombre de mis compañeros, y mío, le agradezco habernos honrado de esta manera, pero mucho más por la oportunidad de tener otra vida, sirviendo a los demás. Reconozco que al inicio no nos portamos de la mejor manera, y que a veces salen a flota ciertas cosas… sin embargo, no por eso no somos gratos con usted. – dijo Nox.

\- No tienen nada que agradecer, ustedes tomaron una decisión y estas son las consecuencias. Todo ha sido labrado por ustedes. A mi parecer, el mayor crédito se lo lleva su Comandante, pues él los entiende mejor que nadie, ha pasado por lo mismo y por eso pudo encaminarlos.

\- Tiene toda la razón, y es por eso que nos atrevemos a querer tener un detalle con él.

\- ¿Detalle?

Ante la pregunta de la princesa, la forzada formalidad que los jóvenes habían mostrado se fue al demonio, alistándose para responder como los caracterizaba.

\- El grupo de jóvenes con el que conversamos esta tarde, nos recomendó un bar muy bueno, queda en el centro de la ciudadela. Queremos divertirnos con el Comandante, escuchar música, jugar uno que otro juego de mesa… y beber unos tragos. – dijo Nox, riéndose.

\- ¿Ah? – expresó la princesa, sorprendida.

\- Se los agradezco, pero no es necesario. – dijo Dark Link, serio.

\- Ay, por favor, sólo será unas horas, además mañana tenemos el día libre y debemos aprovecharlo. No nos haga el desaire, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. – dijo uno de los soldados presentes.

Dark Link se quedó pensando en la propuesta de sus soldados, y no le parecía nada mal, pues le daba curiosidad conocer esa clase de sitios, claro está que no estaba tan enterado como los jóvenes sobre todo los sucesos que acontecían en el mismo. Sin embargo, Dark Zelda si se imaginaba de qué podía tratarse, motivo por el que se sintió algo incómoda. Aunque no por eso podía impedirle a su amado que salga a divertirse con muchachos de su edad

\- ¿Qué dice… vamos? – preguntó Ryotta, insistente.

\- En serio, ya les dije que…

\- Creo que no estaría mal.

Dark Link se sorprendió por la intervención de la princesa, mientras que a los jóvenes encendieron sus miradas como si de brillantes rubíes se trataran; las cosas les estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado.

\- ¿Estás… está segura, princesa? – preguntó el guerrero, incrédulo.

\- Claro que sí, no tendría nada de malo. Se lo merecen, además creo que no salen muy a menudo a ese tipo de lugares, ¿cierto? – preguntó la joven.

\- NOOOOO, PARA NADA… con lo estricto que es el Comandante. – dijo Ryotta, sarcástico hasta los huesos, a lo que Dark Link lo miró inquisidor.

\- En ese caso, pueden ir, sólo tengan cuidado y traten de no regresar tarde.

\- ¡No se diga más! ¿Nos vamos, Comandante? – preguntó Nox, animado.

\- Yo… está bien, ustedes ganan. Gracias. – expresó Dark Link, algo indeciso.

\- Bueno, yo me retiro a mis aposentos… hasta mañana. – dijo la princesa, mirando a Dark Link.

La princesa se retiró con una sensación vacía en el pecho, pues no deseaba que su amado se vaya, mucho menos a ese tipo de lugares que ocurría lo pensable e impensable. Por otra parte, Dark Link, muy en su interior, no tenía deseos de irse, pues la mayoría de las noches las compartía con ella y sus encantos. Ahora le iba a tocar quedarse con los deseos de lo no culminado en la mañana.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudadela del palacio de Mondrule se hallaba sumamente silencioso, donde sólo se escuchaba el típico cantar de los animales nocturnos. Sólo en una apartada esquina se oía cierto ruido, el cual aumentaba a medida que los soldados y su Comandante se iban acercando. Una vez que las puertas fueron abiertas se encontraron con lo que estaban buscando.

La gran barra del bar se alzaba desde el fondo de local, liderado por una mujer alta y corpulenta, cabello gris y ojos carmín; ya se apreciaba en su físico unos cuarenta años de edad; sin embargo, eso sólo se reflejaba en su aspecto, pues de personalidad se mostraba mucho más jovial, aparte de que era muy atractiva.

\- ¡Vaya, pero si son mis niños! – gritó la mujer, emocionada.

Los jóvenes caminaron hasta la barra, mientras Dark Link los seguía. En el camino visualizó todas las características del ambiente. Vasos y botellas de licor regadas por todos lados, parejas devorándose a besos y caricias en las oscuras esquinas, acompañadas de algunos quejidos, incluyendo a hombres y mujeres con más de un acompañante para disfrutar. La música poseía una mezcla de calma y escándalo, perfecto complemento para el lugar rustico, y a la vez exclusivo sitio.

\- Buenas noches, encantos. – dijo la mujer a los soldados.

\- Buenas noches, Bertha. ¿Nos has extrañado? – preguntó Ryotta, animado.

\- Me han hecho mucha falta en esta solitaria noche. Saben muy bien que ustedes son el espíritu de este lugar. Y por lo que veo, han venido con alguien más, su Comandante.

\- Buenas noches, señora. – saludó el guerrero.

\- Buenas noches, es un gran honor tenerlo aquí. No sabía que nuestro principal salvador fuera tan atractivo… muchas cosas se me vienen a la cabeza. – expresó, seductora.

\- ¿Perdón…? – preguntó el joven, conmocionado.

\- Lo que oíste y más, querido. Y no me digas "señora", pues sólo te llevo unos añitos. Permíteme tratarte como tú te mereces…

La bartendera se acercó hacia donde estaba el guerrero, y descaradamente se agarró de su brazo derecho. Dark Link se sintió muy incómodo con aquello, sobre todo por la intensa mirada de ella.

\- ¿Las mujeres que salvó ya se lo agradecieron como se debe? Porque si no es así puedo encargarme…

\- No, nada de eso, Bertha. – dijo Nox, deteniéndola.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, sorprendida.

\- Al menos hoy no. Le hemos preparado algunas sorpresas a nuestro Comandante para celebrar nuestra victoria. Creo que lo mejor es dejar tus "servicios" para después. – indicó Ryotta.

\- ¡Vaya desplante que me hacen! Pero está bien. Más vale que me compensen por esto. Vamos, les daré la mejor mesa en el salón privado.

\- Gracias, y ya sabes que apenas llegue "la sorpresa", la dejas pasar. – dijo Nox, en tono de secretismo.

Mientras la mujer los trasladaba al salón privado, Dark Link se puso a pensar en la conversación que habían llevado los soldados y la mujer. ¿No que el bar recién se los habían recomendado en medio de la celebración? Conocían a la tal Bertha, incluso demasiado. Su mente se llenó de sospechosas dudas y se dispuso a aclararlas disimuladamente para no levantar sospechas.

\- Creí que no conocían este lugar. Nos mintieron a la princesa y a mí. – acusó Dark Link al par de jóvenes.

\- Por favor, Comandante, no te enojes. Fue una mentirita inocente para que la princesa te deje ir. – respondió Nox.

\- Como siempre te anda agarrando... – prosiguió el otro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? – cuestionó el joven de las sombras, fúrico.

\- Ryotta quiso decir que siempre te tiene lleno de ocupaciones. No te sulfures, por favor.

\- ¿Y qué te pareció Bertha? – preguntó el soldado Ryotta.

\- Algo… extraña.

\- ¿Viste cuando pretendía tratarte como "tú te mereces"? Talvez podrías evaluar esa posibilidad para el futuro.

\- ¿Qué clase de estupidez estás diciendo? – preguntó, indignado.

\- Es que ella le da un trato especial y exclusivo a sus nuevos clientes. Sino pregúntanos a Nox y a mi… la conocimos bastante a fondo.

\- ¿Es decir… que ustedes…?

\- Ya conoces el dicho. "Cuco viejo da buen…"

\- ¡Y aquí está su mesa, chiquitos! ¡Qué la disfruten! – avisó la mujer, emocionada.

Todos llegaron a una sala privada. Bertha le enseñó a los jóvenes la mesa que había preparado para ellos, la cual estaba totalmente atiborrada de botellas de ron y cerveza hasta el tope, y uno que otro piqueo. Esta había sido otra prueba para Dark Link que los muchachos habían tenido tiempo de planificar su agasajo. Si con sólo el inicio había recibido algunas "sorpresas" no se imaginaba qué más estaba por venir.

\- ¿Y qué te parece, Comandante? – preguntó Nox, emocionado.

\- Todo se ve muy bien, para qué negarlo. – respondió el guerrero.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa, y como unos desquiciados empezaron a beber todo el licor que tenían en frente; ron, tequila y cerveza de todo tipo. El sonido de los vasos chocar invadían el ambiente, el limón y la sal que acompañaban al más ardiente de los tragos se consumía y desparramaba por el suelo, incluso con el tiempo solicitaron más para seguir enloqueciéndose con sus placeres. El nivel de embriaguez de los muchachos se encontraba por los cielos, aunque Dark Link estaba sólo un poco más controlado.

\- Y bien… Comandante… nos has llevado a la gloria… nos has hecho gente. – dice uno de los soldados, cayéndose de tomado.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, todo eso es mérito de ustedes. Decidieron salir de su miseria para ser alguien. – respondió el joven.

\- Creo… que te has olvidado de un ligero detalle sobre nosotros… no nos has puesto nombre. – dijo otro.

\- ¿Nombre? – preguntó el Comandante, extrañado.

\- Claro, Comandante… tenemos que tener un título que nos reconozca, que nos identifique. ¿Cuál podría ser? – preguntó Nox.

\- ¡LOS HOMBRES DEL GUERRERO DE LAS SOMBRAS! Bueno no, eso sonó raro… rarísimo. Olvídenlo. – expresó Ryotta, riéndose a carcajadas.

\- ¡Los hampones de la noche! – exclamó un alocado soldado.

\- ¡YA NO SOMOS HAMPONES, IMBÉCIL! – gritó Ryotta.

\- ¿Los chicos de la luna?

\- ¿Quieres que acompañe ese nombre con lazos rosas y faldas acampanadas? ¡NO!

\- Los Hermanos de la Noche.

Los embriagados chicos se silenciaron al escuchar la opción que Dark Link había propuesto, demostrando que se les hacía agradable.

\- ¿Los Hermanos de la Noche? ¿Cómo así? – preguntaron al unísono.

\- Porque si queremos seguir triunfando, ganar prestigio en este reino, debemos trabajar juntos, como hermanos, y me incluyo en ese grupo. Por más que sea su superior no deseo que me vean como tal, sino un apoyo y guía para seguir desarrollándose física y mentalmente. Creo que este título nos describe a la perfección.

Segundos de silencio invadieron el animado ambiente, hasta que los jóvenes gritaron emocionados. El título que se les había conferido les encantaba, les levantaba el ego hasta más no poder.

\- ¡Bien pensado, Comandante! Una vez más te pasaste. – gritó Nox.

\- Bien, entonces así nos quedamos. "Los Hermanos de la Noche".

\- ¡Dulzuras, llegó la SORPRESA! – avisó Bertha desde la distancia.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par, despejando finalmente a la tan esperada "sorpresa". Bellas y despampanantes mujeres se encontraban en la entrada, luciendo ropas tan cortas y descubiertas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Cabellos negros, plateados, grises y blancos se balanceaban con gracia, brillando en distintos tamaños. No había duda que semejantes doncellas le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera, sobre todo a los recién nombrados Hermanos de la Noche.

\- Buenas noches, caballeros. – dijo una de las chicas.

\- ¿Pero qué hacen ahí paradas, preciosas? ¡Pasen, pasen! – gritaron los soldados.

Las recién llegadas entraron al lugar, mientras que Bertha cerró la puerta tras ellas. Las mujeres se reunieron con los soldados, a quienes besaron desenfrenadamente en la boca para saludarlos, mientras estos las manoseaban de pies a cabeza, cosa que ellas permitían gustosas. Algunas parejas se fueron a varios rincones a disfrutarse mutuamente, otras desaparecieron del lugar, dirigiéndose a donde pudieran estar más solos, y las que quedaron se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar de las bebidas, claro está, las damas sentadas en las piernas de sus caballeros. Dark Link observó la escena sin decir una palabra, pues estas sobraban para saber lo que sucedía.

\- Hola, precioso. ¿Tú debes ser el Comandante?

Inmediatamente, Dark Link se dio la vuelta para encontrarse no con una, sino con dos despampanantes mujeres, mucho más provocativas que las otras. Luego de eso, se acercaron Nox y Ryotta, con una chica en cada brazo. Ambos se miraron descarados, sabiendo a dónde querían llegar con eso.

\- Espero que te guste la sorpresa, Comandante. – dijo Ryotta, riéndose.

\- Dos SORPRESAS, una para cada brazo. Créame, estas damiselas son las mejores que conocerá, son las más… revoltositas. – indicó el soldado Nox.

Dark Link observó de arriba a abajo a las mujeres, y aunque reconocía que eran sumamente atractivas, de ninguna manera deseaba que ocurra algo con alguna de ellas, o ambas. En ese instante, a su mente llegó la imagen de la princesa, hermosa, sensual, despampanante y complaciente hasta la médula, dispuesta a someterse a todas sus locuras y fantasías encantada, quien lo llevó hasta los entresijos de los placeres más bestiales y vehementes, sin necesidad de ser una meretriz. Su elegancia y finura se complementaban con esa mortal faceta que sólo él conocía. Al parecer ya no había mujer que le paralizara los sentidos, nadie más que ella.

Las damas, al ver que el guerrero se había quedado pensativo, decidieron tomar la iniciativa y sentarse en sus piernas, para después acariciar su rostro con tremendo descaro. Dark Link se sintió sumamente incómodo.

\- Es un honor estar tan cerca de nuestro héroe… demasiado gratificante. – dijo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

\- ¿Te noto algo tenso, mi amor? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a un lugar un poco más… solito? No tendrás que molestarte en decidir, no somos celosas.

\- Disculpen, pero tengo que hablar con los soldados. – dijo Dark Link, mostrando seriedad.

Las mujeres ya se disponían a besar al mismo tiempo al Guerrero de las Sombras, sin embargo este, sin meditarlo, las alejó de su regazo y se levantó. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el rincón donde estaban Nox y Ryotta, quienes estaban bastante "ocupados" con sus pares de acompañantes.

\- Levántense.

Los jóvenes rugieron frustrados al ser interrumpidos, pero se sorprendieron de ver que Dark Link no estaba en sus mismos menesteres.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Comandante? Anda diviértete y déjanos hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Dije que se levanten! ¡Vamos!

Muy a su pesar, los muchachos dejaron a las mujeres para irse a una esquina más apartada. El enojo de Dark Link era más que notorio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustan las chicas? – preguntó Nox, sorprendido.

\- Si deseas te las cambiamos. – sugirió Ryotta.

\- No es necesario esto…

\- ¿Ah?

\- A lo que me refiero… es que no tengo ningún interés de estar con esas… señoritas.

Ante las palabras del guerrero, Nox y Ryotta se miraron el uno al otro con mirada burlesca y sarcástica. Al parecer, sus acciones habían sido realizadas con dobles intenciones.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te gustan las mujeres? – preguntó Nox, burlándose.

\- De haberlo sabido le traíamos unos… galanes. Total, aquí se aceptan todos los gustos.

\- ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, BASTARDOS! Esas cosas no van conmigo, lo que quiero decir es que ese tipo de mujeres no me interesan en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Y qué clases de mujeres le gustan? Talvez más…

\- ¿Refinadas? ¿Elegantes?

\- ¿Misteriosas y distantes?

\- ¿Oh, mira? ¿La princesa no es así?

Dark Link no dijo nada, sólo volteó el rostro para que su mirada no lo delate, o más bien sus involuntarias reacciones al escuchar la mención de su dama. No podía negarlo, sus razones se resumían únicamente a ella, y no sólo porque físicamente le daba tres vueltas a las mujeres que se le ofrecían, sino por el juramento que le hizo de no enredarse con nadie más. Ni el mismo reconocía y daba crédito a tal lealtad.

\- Vamos a hablar claro de una maldita vez, pues ya me tienen harto con sus "indirectas"… la princesa y yo sólo nos relacionamos laboral y políticamente, nada más. No sé de dónde han sacado que estamos en algo más. – aclaró e guerrero, enojado.

\- Por favor, nos encontramos totalmente ebrios así que podemos hablar sin tapujos. Existen rumores, se escuchan muchas cosas entre ustedes. Además no te hagas, ardes cuando la tienes cerca aunque lo disimules, y no te culpo, con una mujer así. – expresó Nox, poniendo rostro de gusto.

\- Con una mujer así sólo me dedicaría a…

\- ¡Completa la frase y estás muerto! – amenazó Dark Link, tomando del cuello a Ryotta.

\- ¿Ves cómo te pones cuando se trata de ella? No puedes negarlo. – respondió Ryotta, riéndose.

\- Ya confiesa lo que tienes con ella, quedará entre nosotros. – dijo Nox.

\- Ya les dije que no hay nada. Ustedes sigan en lo suyo, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me voy.

\- ¡QUE ME VOY NI QUE UN CARAJO! Vinimos a divertirnos y eso es lo que haremos.

\- ¡PERO NO CON ESAS MUJERES! – reclamó el joven.

\- ¿Acaso es lo único que hay? Ya verás. – indicó Nox, sonriendo mordazmente.

\- ¿No me digas que iremos a…?

\- Así es. Bueno, con mucho pesar, creo que tendremos que despedirnos de esas hermosas cachorritas, pero este espectáculo no me lo pierdo por nada.

\- ¿A dónde demonios iremos ahora? – preguntó Dark Link.

\- A un rincón del bar un poco… animado.

Dark Link no quiso preguntar más, sólo se dejó guiar hacia ese sitio tan oscuro y clandestino que tanto emocionaba a los jóvenes.

* * *

El humo del cigarrillo se entremezclaba con el alborotado ambiente de aquella zona apartada del bar, demostrando que sus asistentes se encontraban eufóricos y extasiados, entregados por completo a sus placeres y vicios. Dark Link se escabulló con sus soldados por ese turbio camino, en el cual visualizaron borrachos tirados en el suelo, mujeres complaciendo a sus hombres sin nada de pudor, y unos que otros dementes jugando con armas como si se tratara de juguetes, lo cual provocaría alguna patética muerte.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la barra, y fue en ese instante que todos aplaudieron y gritaron desaforados, y no precisamente por el triunfo del ejército.

\- ¡Vaya, pero miren quién nos visita!

Nox se puso de pie y saludó a quien lo mencionó delante del bullicio, para después a hacer lo mismo con todos los que lo rodeaban. El Guerrero de las Sombras observó la imagen curioso, razón por la que Ryotta habló.

\- ¿Te sorprende? Es que Nox es toda una celebridad. – dijo Ryotta.

\- ¿Celebridad?

\- Ya en poco tiempo te darás cuenta.

Luego de unos minutos, Nox dejó de recibir el saludo de la gente, para después alzar la voz y dirigir unas palabras a todos.

\- ¿¡A VER QUIÉN SE ATREVE!? Vamos a ver si esta noche al fin aparece alguien que pueda vencerme.

Dark Link quería saber en qué eran tan bueno Nox para mostrar semejante arrogancia, cosa que descubrió a los pocos segundos. Dos hombres se levantaron de sus mesas, y borrachos y con botella en mano le hablaron.

\- ¡YO ME ATREVO!

\- ¡NO, YO PRIMERO!

\- ¡No chillen, nenas, con las dos a la vez para que no me lloren!

Todos gritaron eufóricos ante el reto al que había sido sometido el temerario Nox. En ese momento, los hombres se pusieron frente al soldado, para luego dirigirse juntos hacia una gran pared en donde yacía un blanco repleto de miles de rasgaduras, y no precisamente de inofensivos dardos.

Con una sonrisa mordaz, los tres sujetos aparecieron en sus manos filosos cuchillos, los cuales pretendan lanzar directo al blanco, pero no uno por uno o mirando al frente, sino al mismo tiempo y mirándose a los ojos. Todos guardaron silencio ante la espera de la escena, hasta que los protagonistas dispararon sus armas.

Los cuchillos de los hombres cayeron en el blanco, juntos, causando que todos los presentes griten eufóricos, pensando que por fin habían llegado los vencedores del campeón. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, el arma del soldado llegó a su cometido, cuya fuerza causó que los instrumentos de sus retadores caigan al suelo. Los había sacado de su camino, demostrando que estos no habían dado en el centro como se pensaba.

Los hombres gritaron frustrados, dando un largo trago de la botella de ron para tratar de echarle amargura a su derrota, mientras que todos gritaban como locos por la nueva victoria del reconocido campeón.

\- Gracias… gracias… no podía ser de otra manera.

Ryotta rio a carcajadas ante la nueva reiterada victoria de su amigo, mientras que Dark Link mantenía una sonrisa socarrona e interesante.

\- Nadie puede ganarle. Yo ya desistí a retarlo porque salí mal parado. Es invencible.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Dark Link se paró de su asiento, mientras bebía un buen trago de ron de la botella que se hallaba en la mesa. Luego de eso, decidió dedicarle unos cuantos halagos a su ilustre soldado.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABES CLAVAR? – preguntó, mordaz.

\- ¡OOOOHHHHH!

La algarabía enmudeció para remplazar sus gritos con su expresión de sorpresa, pues, al parecer, un nuevo retador había llegado para intentar destronar al campeón. Nox miró a su Comandante con una mezcla de sarcasmo y resentimiento por haberlo avergonzado ante sus admiradores.

\- Vaya, ¿pero si es nuestro Comandante? ¡HE AQUÍ NUESTRO HEROE! – gritó burlesco e irónico.

Todos gritaron desquiciados ante lo interesante que se había puesto la situación. Mentor y pupilo se iban a enfrentar. Dark Link se posicionó frente a su soldado, el cual ya tenía su preciada daga en la mano. Sin siquiera mirar la diana, la lanzó directo al blanco, con tal precisión era imposible ganarle.

Todos asistentes gritaron eufóricos ante el triunfo, mientras que Nox sólo agradecía con su ego hasta las nubes, para después dirigirse a su superior, quien arrogante lo miraba.

\- Admiren a mi comandante, quien se cree todo un galante. Manda más que un corrupto capitán, y cuando mira al espejo cree ver a un Donjuán. Pretende ser llamado por título de "Alteza", cuando no es más que el perrito faldero de cierta belleza. Nos aterra con sus maltratos y habla aviesa, mientras por las noches entierra sus "ínfimas" penas entre las piernas de una distinguida damisela. "¡Terminen el entrenamiento en cinco segundos!" siempre exclama, pero yo sospecho que ese es el tiempo que dura en la…

Las palabras del soldado fueron silenciadas al escuchar un peculiar sonido, el cual en ninguna de sus victorias había evidenciado. Todos los presentes enmudecieron ante la imagen que tenían en sus ojos, una que ni en sus más alocadas imaginaciones hubieran visto. La daga de Dark Link, la que había mantenido escondida en su bota, no sólo había clavado junto en el blanco, sino que había partido en dos el arma de su pupilo, derrotándolo.

\- ¿Y cómo decías que terminaba el refrán? – preguntó burlón el Guerrero de las Sombras.

En medio de la algarabía, Dark Link regresó a su puesto mostrando su orgullo con más discreción que su pupilo, al que le dio una lección de lo que es tener algo de humildad. Nox, una vez recuperado del impacto, trató de tomar su derrota de la manera más fresca posible, total, lo que importaba era divertirse. Segundos después regresó a su mesa.

\- ¡Al parecer el Comandante te cerró la bocota! – gritó Ryotta.

\- ¡Sólo fue suerte de principiante! Veremos si la próxima vez…

\- Hola…

Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una imagen que les quitó por completo el aliento… o más bien dos. Frente a ellos, se encontraban de pie dos hermosas mujeres idénticas, lo cual demostraba que eran gemelas. Su piel blanca brillaba cual la resplandeciente luna del reino, la que combinaba a la perfección con sus largos cabellos, liso y rizado respectivamente, tan negros como la noche, pero decorados por mechones rojizos tan intensos como sus miradas. Sus cuerpos eran un escándalo, curvas infartantes, pechos exuberantes y piernas voluptuosas. Si Mondrule poseía deidades, estas sin dudas lo eran. Dark Link volvió a reconocer el gran atractivo de las jóvenes, pero quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta fueron el par de soldados.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso el alcohol me está haciendo ver doble belleza? – preguntó Nox.

\- Yo veo doble, cuádruple… infinito. – dijo Ryotta, observando todo lo que podría de cuerpo de las jóvenes, mostrando lascividad.

Las chicas se rieron ante los impropios halagos de los soldados, mientras los miraban de manera seductora. No había duda que ellas sabían muy bien sus intenciones para haberse acercado.

\- ¿Les importaría invitarnos un trago? Tenemos mucha sed. – dijo la joven de cabello liso.

\- Mucha. – finalizó la frase la otra.

\- Eso y más podemos darles… y con gusto. – dijo Ryotta.

\- Tomen asiento. – pidió Nox.

\- Muchas gracias… Oh, qué mal educadas somos. Mi nombre es Kaysa. – dijo la joven lacia.

\- Yo soy Kayra. Como podrán haberlo notado, somos gemelas, siendo lo único que nos diferencia nuestro cabello. – señalo la mujer de rizos.

\- Yo me llamo Nox.

\- Yo Ryotta. Somos…

\- Soldados del ejército del reino, lo sabemos. También tenemos el gusto de saber quién es su Comandante.

\- Un gusto conocerlas. – dijo Dark Link.

\- Igualmente. Permítame felicitarlo por los soldados que ha formado. – dijo Kayra.

\- En todo sentido. Sobre todo a este par que se ve tan… bien dotados. – expresó Kaysa.

Dark Link sólo hizo un gesto de sorna al escuchar las insinuaciones de las jóvenes, que claramente eran para los dos que lo acompañaban. Por otra parte, Nox y Ryotta estaban obnubilados mirando a las damas, sobre todo encantados por los mensajes insinuantes que les hacían. Al parecer el rumbo de la conversación estaba empezando a ponerse interesante. El Comandante decidió enfocarse en las bebidas a su merced, dejando a sus pupilos en su plan de conquista.

\- ¿Me viste durante el reto? ¿Te decepcionó mi derrota? – preguntó Nox a Kaysa.

\- Para nada, al contrario. Sólo me quedó claro la magnífica puntería que tienes, y que talvez deberías aplicarla en otras circunstancias. – dijo insinuante la atrevida joven.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dice que eso va a ser más interesante?

\- Sólo si me dejas demostrártelo.

Kaysa tomó el rostro de Nox y lo acarició descaradamente, mostrándole las verdaderas intenciones de sus palabras, o más bien, la petición que le hizo sin pena alguna. Por otra parte, Ryotta se hallaba encantado coqueteando con la otra de las chicas, Kayra, quien era tan extrovertida como su hermana.

\- Tú también debes ser tan bueno como tu amigo.

\- A decir verdad… él siempre me ha ganado, su puntería en estas cosas es asombrosa.

\- ¿Y acaso yo hablaba del juego? Me refiero a otras habilidades. – dijo seductora y descarada.

La cercanía de la joven al rostro del soldado no fue tan controlada como la de su hermana, pues esta sin duda alguna se abalanzó a devorar sus labios, yendo directamente a donde quería. Ryotta sin ninguna duda la tomó con sus brazos y le devolvió el agresivo beso, disfrutando hasta más no poder. Por otra parte, las caricias de Nox y Kaysa ya habían tomado otro rumbo, y también empezaron gozar con sus besos y roces. Las parejas estaban totalmente fuera de control.

Dark Link vio con una sonrisa mordaz el cómo disfrutaban sus soldados la compañía de las damas, aquellas imágenes las había experimentado y gozado una y otra vez al lado de la princesa, y al parecer nunca se cansaría de ellas. Decidió alejarse para dejarlos solos, mientras que él se iría a la barra a socializar con la gente y a seguir bebiéndose lo que pudiera.

Luego de unos cuantos besos y caricias desbordadas y atrevidas, las parejas se miraron intensamente, insinuando el siguiente paso que deseaban dar.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo nos divertiremos? – preguntó Nox a su acompañante.

\- Somos cuatro, lo cual significa muchas cosas. – respondió Kaysa, atrevida.

Los jóvenes, por más abiertos que fueran en todo sentido, se sintieron sorprendidos por la clara proposición de las damas. Estas no iban a escatimar nada para cumplir con sus deseos, y ellos querían demostrárselo de igual manera.

\- Hagamos una cosa, preciosas. ¿Qué tal si lo decidimos por la suerte? Ryotta y yo lanzaremos dos monedas, y ustedes otras dos. Si salen cuatro signos iguales, nos divertiremos entre los cuatro; si salen tres, uno lamentablemente se quedará solo… y si salen dos, cada uno se irá con su par. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Nox, aclarando las condiciones.

\- De acuerdo. – dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

Las chicas tomaron las monedas, mientras que los soldados tomaron las suyas, y sin ninguna duda las lanzaron. El resultado final fue bastante evidente, y en el fondo fue el que los cuatro deseaban.

\- Parece que Kaysa comparte mí mismo destino. – dijo Nox.

\- Y Kayra el mío. – prosiguió Ryotta.

\- Eso quiere decir que el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado. – expresó la gemela lacia.

\- A pesar de estar abiertas a todas las posibilidades. – continuó la dama de los rizos.

Cada soldado tomó a su nueva conquista de la cintura, para después separar sus caminos y esconderse entre las sombras, dirigiéndose al sitio en donde darían rienda suelta a sus alocadas pasiones, sin saber que ese sendero era un punto de no retorno para los cuatro.

Desde la lejanía, Dark Link observó cómo sus pupilos se iban con las mujeres, provocando que una sonrisa se le dibuje en el rostro, pues aquellos momentos los relacionaba con sus propias experiencias con cierta mujer fatal, la que lo dominaba en todo sentido, por más que le costara aceptarlo.

La noche seguía su animado curso, mientras el orgullo del Guerrero de las Sombras se engrandecía al rememorar todo lo acontecido en el día, a todo el aprecio que se había ganado, el respeto y admiración de sus soldados, lo que ni en sus más grandes sueños se hubiera imaginado.

Por primera vez, ahora se sentía un individuo único y completo… sin imaginarse que aquello le duraría muy poco.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, mis lectores. Me da vergüenza decir esto, pero acaban de leer la primera actualización del año, y créanme que hubiera deseado que por lo menos sea la tercera; pero ya saben, las responsabilidades acaban con uno, más si es trabajo de oficina; pero bueno, nada de eso me alejará de escribir y terminar esta historia, cuyo final está cerca._

 _Quiero darle las gracias a mi amigo **ZeekLaerers** por la idea del bar, sobre todo del "encantador" poema que Nox le hizo a su Comandante, el cual creo que fue el toque especial; esa parte fue de su completa autoría. Muchas gracias, amigo._

 _Ahora DL se encuentra en plena gloria, lleno de orgullo y prestigio por todo lo que ha logrado, lo cual es sólo una consecuencia por haber decidido cambiar de vida… aunque como leyeron al final, eso le durará poco por motivos que se han de imaginar._

 _Y bueno, pasando a otro tema. ¿Qué tal su emoción por Zelda Breath of the Wild? Yo estoy con una ansiedad que no me deja respirar, sobre todo porque en los próximos días me llegará mi juego y creo que ahí enloqueceré. Me he spoliado algunas cosas, no pude evitarlo, pero muchas que he visto me han inspirado para nuevas historias, las que pienso publicar cuando pase un poco el hype por el juego… o quién sabe._

 _La próxima actualización que se viene será "Lazos eternos", aunque con la llegada de mi juego espero no retrasarla mucho, pues creo que me enviciaré jugándolo XD_

 _Espero que este capítulo haya sido agradable para ustedes. ¡Nos vemos!_


	13. Malos entendidos

**Capítulo 13:** **Malos entendidos**

 _Siento como el frío me carcome los huesos, mientras deambulo sin rumbo fijo y motivo aparente. Desconozco cómo he llegado a los confines del misterioso bosque que una y otra vez se me ha aparecido en sueños, una imagen que siempre trata de llamarme y atraerme desesperadamente como si deseara conseguir algo de mi parte, algo que solo yo puedo darle._

 _Observo a mí alrededor y sólo las penumbras me rodean. Árboles cuyas ramas simulan ser despiadadas garras, troncos destrozados cuales fauces hambrientas, pero lo que más me incomoda es el ambiente y el olor a miseria, a desesperanza, cosas que para un ente como yo serían inservibles y sin sentido, sin embargo, sin saber por qué, me hacen falta y me afecta que se encuentren nulas. Sigo avanzando en mi camino a medida que los latidos de mi corazón aumentan, hasta el punto de dolerme el pecho._

\- _Bienvenido..._

\- _¿Quién está ahí?_

 _Ante mi pregunta, la misteriosa voz empieza a reírse a carcajadas, provocando que me enfurezca y me ponga a la defensiva. Si a seres tangibles no les permito que se burlen de mí, mucho menos a quien talvez ni siquiera existe. ¡Qué estupidez!_

\- _¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! – exijo enfurecido._

\- _No es necesario que lo haga, pues tú mismo me encontrarás…_

\- _¿Ah?_

\- _Ven a mí para mostrarte el camino, para darte el poder que mereces. ¿En serio estás conforme con la vida que tienes ahora? ¡Patético! Haz olvidado el verdadero sentido de tu existencia. Decepcionante..._

\- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto impaciente._

\- _Entregado a placeres y sentires que solo te hacen más débil, mientras tu enemigo se revuelca y se burla de tus miserias… despierta, sal de una vez..._

\- _Dark Link, no lo escuches…_

 _Me doy la vuelta al escuchar una voz tan conocida, corroborando que se trata de Dark Zelda, la princesa del reino al que sirvo, pero también la mujer con la que comparto la cama y me hace sentir vivo. No comprendo qué hace en este lugar, pero sobre todo me sorprende la imagen que presenta, pues ya no queda nada de la dama altiva, elegante y hermosa que siempre me seduce, sino todo lo contrario… se la ve tan desgastada, con el rostro repleto de lágrimas y la mirada enfurecida, mientras su vestido está desgastado y con manchas de sangre. No puedo concebir lo que estoy sintiendo, pero me carcome entero verla así._

\- _No…_

\- _Fuiste tú…_

\- _¿Yo? No… eso nunca… imposible. – reclamo impactado._

\- _Mi amor… no lo escuches, por favor… ven conmigo y salgamos de aquí. – ruega la princesa._

 _A pesar de lo perturbada de su imagen, me sonríe para tratar de calmarme mientras estira su mano para que me vaya con ella... además me agrada como me está llamando. Procedo a dar el primer paso para ir a su encuentro, pero de repente me detengo al sentir como el cuerpo empieza a quemarme, a calcinarme de adentro hacia fuera como si me encontrara en el peor de los infiernos, mientras escucho que me llama y me suplica que vaya con ella. Puedo oírla desesperada por varios minutos, hasta que su voz se entrecorta y se convierte en aterradores gritos, en alaridos de dolor entremezclados con la carcajada del ente que me acosa._

\- _Ven… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás._

* * *

El desbocado latir de su corazón terminó por despertarlo. Una vez más había sido perturbado por las tan extrañas pesadillas que de vez en cuando venían invadir su mente, o más bien por esa desconocida voz que le hablaba con insistencia, que lo llamaba como si tuviera algún mensaje que darle. Cada vez que pasaba por esas situaciones, se preguntaba si eran producto del oscuro pasado que había dejado atrás, rezagos de su malicia que se materializaban en sueños e imágenes que buscaban confundirlo, demonios internos que luchaban por salir a flote para que regrese a sus miserias; en otras palabras, puras tonterías. De ninguna manera se consideraba un ser puro ahora que había cambiado, pero si merecedor de todo lo bueno que tenía, de sus prestigios y reconocimientos, cosas que de ninguna manera iba a perder por sentires pasados e inútiles… además gozaba de los favores de la princesa del reino, la mujer que tanto le gustaba y le causaba sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y que temía descubrir más allá. El haberla visto con una imagen tan destrozada y deplorable le dolió como si miles de dagas le hubieran destrozado el corazón… esperaba que nunca más tuviera que encontrarse con una imagen como esa.

Una vez que asimiló su contacto con la realidad, Dark Link intentó levantarse del incómodo mueble en donde se había dormido, el cual apestaba terriblemente a alcohol y a colilla de cigarro de mala calidad, causando que en ese momento se dé cuenta de todos los borrachos y borrachas que lo estaban rodeando y que se encontraban en un estado aun peor que el suyo, algunos incluso causándole náuseas. Miró a su alrededor y vio a algunos de los soldados lanzados encima de las mujeres que habían invitado o viceversa, lo cual demostraban que habían pasado una noche bastante animada; aunque poco después descubrió que ni Nox ni Ryotta habían regresado, ni tampoco las hermosas chicas que se les acercaron.

\- Por lo que veo la están pasando mejor que todos estos. Qué hagan lo que quieran. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Ya había sido suficiente relajo lo que había pasado toda la noche, reconocía que se había divertido, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era descansar en su cama, y por supuesto junto a su compañera, quien estaba seguro se había quedado tan ardida como él debido a que no pudieron consumar sus deseos de poseerse. Era la primera vez que se reprimían de esa manera.

El joven salió del acabado establecimiento caminando como mejor pudo, pues el alcohol lo tenía hasta la punta de la cabeza; poco después escuchó a Bertha gritando como una desquiciada mientras sacaba a patadas a todos los borrachos que afeaban su local. Dark Link soltó una ligera carcajada al escuchar el escándalo, sin imaginarse que todos se hubieran reído mucho más si hubieran visto un pequeño detalle de su destartalada imagen, cosa que él aun no había notado.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol del ocaso comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas del palacio, reflejándose en la habitación principal. Dark Zelda abrió lentamente los ojos a descubrir que un nuevo día había comenzado, y por inercia miró a un lado de la cama para encontrarse con su compañero, pero su sonrisa se borró al descubrir que no estaba. Puso su mano encima de las sábanas y descubrió que estaba fría, demostrando que el Guerrero de las Sombras ni siquiera había llegado a dormir.

No quería admitírselo a sí misma, pero ver que el joven no había regresado a dormir le había incomodado, pues se preguntaba qué más importante podía haber que amanecer a su lado o hacerle el amor como siempre lo hacía. Se sentía una tonta por pensar de esa manera, pues sonaba como si quisiera manipularlo con solo tenerlo con ella y que no confiara en él, cuando era todo lo contrario. Ella creía en el caballero… además que, por más que fueran pareja, no se veía con derecho a sentirse así, pues su amor era unilateral.

Apenada, la dama se levantó, tomó un baño y se vistió, para después disponerse a salir de su alcoba, pero en ese momento la puerta de sus aposentos se abrió, dándole paso a quien estaba esperando. Dark Link entró a la alcoba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, soltando algunas carcajadas mientras recordaba todas las estupideces que sus soldados hicieron, incluso porque no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Solo se acordaba que bebió sin medida hasta que cayó en el mueble en el que estaba sentado.

\- Dark Link…

El muchacho alzó la vista para encontrarse con su compañera, y fue en ese momento que la cara seria de ella fue reemplazada por una abrupta risa, provocando que el joven se extrañe ante eso. Muchas veces la había visto reírse, pero nunca de esa manera tan desinhibida. En medio de su intriga tuvo que reconocer que se la veía encantadora.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó el joven, intrigado.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tu cara…!

Inmediatamente se acercó al espejo para verse, y fue así que se dio cuenta del motivo por el que la princesa no dejaba de reírse. Su cara estaba llena de rayones de todo tipo, le habían pintado la boca con marcador negro, le habían hecho dibujos obscenos en las mejillas y le habían ilustrado una ceja en medio de la suyas para unificarlas; en otras palabras, lo habían ultrajado moralmente, sobre todo porque de esa manera se paseó en la calle delante de todos. Ahora entendía porque algunos se le reían en la cara, y era más que obvio quienes eran los responsables.

\- Estos hijos de…

\- Te ves tan gracioso. Imagino que fueron los soldados. – dijo la princesa.

\- ¿Y quién más? ¡Claro que fueron esos mal paridos! Ayúdame a quitarme esto, por favor. – pidió encolerizado.

\- Está bien… jajajajaja

\- ¡Y deja de burlarte!

\- Lo siento… ya vuelvo.

La princesa fue al baño a ver un tónico que le servía para desmaquillarse, y con ayuda de un trapo comenzó a retirarle las manchas del rostro al guerrero. Dark Link se sentía histérico y comenzó a refunfuñar a sus adentros, y fue ahí que la dama no pudo evitar reírse aún más porque descubrió que uno de los dientes del chico estaba también pintado de negro, terminando por quitarle la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

\- Tu diente también fue víctima de tus soldados.

\- ¿QUÉ…?

El joven volvió a acercarse al espejo, y fue ahí que terminó por maldecir a los mil demonios por lo que le habían hecho. En medio de la risa, Dark Zelda le limpió el diente, siendo esta la última parte que le faltaba. Entendía lo humillado que podía sentirse, pero tenía que reconocer que la situación era bastante graciosa.

\- Listo, ya está. Has quedado como si nada.

\- Gracias… pero te juro que esto no se va a quedar así. No tienen idea lo que les espera. – se quejó enfurecido.

\- No dudo que el castigo será ejemplar, pero te sugiero que mejor dejes eso de lado y vayas a descansar. Aún estás algo… borracho. – mencionó la princesa.

\- La verdad si lo necesito. Iré a mi habitación.

\- Hoy también es mi día libre, pero lo aprovecharé en resolver algunos asuntos. Nos vemos más tarde. – dijo la dama.

La princesa se acercó al joven y lo besó en la boca, bebiendo la esencia del alcohol que aún quedaba en ellos. Ante eso, Dark Link la abrazó con fuerza para sentirla más cerca, mientras golpeaba su cadera con la de ella para insinuarse en lo que realmente deseaba, en las ganas con las que se quedó la noche pasada. Mientras se reía le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, sus manos no podían estar quietas encima de su cuerpo.

\- Ven conmigo… necesito que me cuides, princesa. – pidió el guerrero.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Te he dicho antes que… eres muy hermosa? Tu piel me fascina… es tan suave y dulce. – expresó con suavidad.

El joven acarició con afecto el rostro de la princesa, impactándola en el acto con tratos que nunca había tenido; poco después, siguió dando mordiscos en el cuello de la dama, para luego subir a sus orejas para hacer lo mismo, excitándola hasta más no poder. Dark Zelda enloquecía al sentir como era tocada, en como las manos de su amante la recorrían por el camino que él ya conocía y sabía que podía tenerla a su merced, que la hacían sentir por completo mujer. Sin embargo, a pesar de su disfrute, existía una ligera incomodidad que no le permitía avanzar en sus acciones, la cual comenzó cuando vio que el guerrero no regresó en toda la noche. No iba a negar que le sorprendía y le gustaba verlo tan cariñoso con ella, como nunca antes había sido, pues a pesar de que en la intimidad si la complacía y se encargaba de que se sienta deseada, le entristecía que aquello solo ocurra porque estaba pasado de copas. En sus íntimos sueños anhelaba que siempre la llene de mimos y no sea tan frío. Había ocasiones en la que una palabra amorosa era mejor que el más intenso de los orgasmos.

\- Creo que no es momento para esto, estás muy borracho. – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- No me hagas esto, linda… no me dejes así por segunda vez. Además así te haré disfrutar más. – dijo seductor, hablándole al oído.

\- Más me gozarás en tus cinco sentidos.

\- Está bien, ya no insistiré… me retiro para que su alteza pueda hacer sus cosas.

\- ¿Quieres que pida que te lleven algo de comer? – preguntó ella.

\- ¡Ay, no! En estos momentos no soportaría nada. Hasta mañana… digo tarde… digo… ¡lo que sea!

El joven se despidió con otro acto de afecto regalándole a la princesa un beso en la frente, símbolo más significativo de ternura y protección. El guerrero salió de la habitación de la monarca tambaleándose, no sin antes verificar que no hubiera alguien por el camino que pudiera verlo; después de eso se retiró a su alcoba, dejando a la dama estupefacta por sus acciones mientras se deleitaba con la hermosa sensación que había experimentado.

* * *

En el cuartel los soldados recién se estaban despertando de su sueño, con una resaca tan nefasta que muchos de ellos terminaron vomitando hasta el aire que respiraban, pues sus estómagos estaban vacíos y morían de hambre, siendo ese el verdadero motivo por el que se levantaron. Como unos locos corrieron a la cocina a ver qué encontraban, pero como se levantaron tan tarde las cocineras no les dejaron nada preparado.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Necesito comer! – gritó uno de ellos, desesperado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Yo no sé hacer nada.

\- A mí se me quema hasta el agua…

Mientras los jóvenes seguían quejándose y pensando qué hacer para saciar su hambre, Nox y Ryotta llegaron a la casa tan frescos como una lechuga y con una sonrisa en los labios cargada de satisfacción. Todos los chicos los quedaron mirando extrañados, pues se supone que ayer, en el bar, todos terminaron en las mismas condiciones… en nada.

\- Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Cómo durmieron? – preguntó Ryotta, sonriendo.

\- ¿Acaso no los ves? Amanecieron como unos bebés… todos vomitados y apestados. – dijo Ryotta, burlándose.

\- Lástima, porque nosotros dormimos tan bien.

\- Y se nota, pues estoy seguro que no estuvieron tan solos. – gritó uno de los hombres.

\- No te equivocas… tuvimos muy buena compañía. – respondió Nox.

Ambos jóvenes se relamieron los labios al recordar la increíble noche que pasaron junto a las gemelas Kayra y Kaysa, las mujeres más despampanantes y hermosas con las que pudieron cruzarse en el camino. Debían reconocer que al inicio hubieran deseado estar todos juntos, pero en pareja resultó ser mucho mejor, tanto que terminaron rendidos en los brazos de ellas por todo el deleite que les hicieron pasar, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Nunca antes habían amanecido con ninguna de sus conquistas, pues una vez terminado el acto se retiraban y las dejaban abandonadas, sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente, incluso las damas fueron bastante cariñosas con ellos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Ahora quiénes son las desafortunadas? – preguntó un soldado.

\- Imagino que eran bastante… habilidosas.

Para el par de jóvenes era bastante normal contar con lujo de detalles todo lo que hacían con las mujeres con las que se acostaban para presumir y alardear de sus proezas, sin embargo, ahora no lo deseaban, querían reservárselo e incluso ni siquiera se lo habían contado entre ellos. No entendían por qué se comportaban de esa manera tan ajena a ellos, pero esas mujeres los habían hechizado y encantado tanto que prometieron volverse a ver.

\- Mejor lo dejamos a su imaginación, sólo les diré que fue… algo fuera de serie. – respondió Ryotta.

\- El mejor encuentro de nuestras vidas, y encima nos trataron como reyes. Nos consintieron y nos trajeron el desayuno a la cama, uno bien concentrado para acabar con la resaca.

\- Seguro que el acostón fue entre ustedes, por eso andan tan contentos. Total, como ustedes son marido y mujer, inseparables. – lanzó uno de los chicos, enardecido.

\- ¡Eres un…!

\- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Muero de hambre, maldita sea! – volvió a gritar uno de los soldados.

\- A esta hora no creo que vengan a servirlos, así que es mejor que vayamos a la cocina a ver que encontramos. – indicó Ryotta.

\- ¿Vayamos? ¿No que sus reinas ya los habían atendido?

\- Sí, solo que aun no reponemos fuerzas por lo de ayer.

\- Vaya… entonces estuvo más bueno de lo pensado.

\- Ni se lo imaginan.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron de camino a la cocina del palacio, y durante el trayecto les preguntaron una y otra vez sobre cómo había sido el encuentro con el par de mujeres con las que pasaron la noche. Sin embargo, ellos no contaron absolutamente nada.

* * *

Ya en la cocina, los soldados se aventaron a la alacena a devorar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, tanto que los mismos sirvientes tuvieron que salir de ahí debido al ajetreo, de todas maneras ellos ya esperaban que iban a llegar muertos de hambre, así que decidieron que por ahora no iban a decirles nada y los atenderían como se lo merecían. Total, los héroes del reino merecían un buen trato.

Lo sirvientes les pidieron que se calmen y se sienten mientras ellos preparaban la comida, así que los jóvenes aprovecharon ese tiempo para conversar sobre todo el relajo que pasaron la noche anterior con su Comandante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le rayaron toda la cara? ¡Jajajajajaja! – preguntaron Nox y Ryotta al unísono.

\- Mal que no estuvimos despiertos para cuando él se fue, estábamos en peores condiciones. Pero seguramente se paseó todo el camino así, con tantas cosas dibujadas en el rostro. – relató uno de los muchachos.

\- Los va a matar apenas los vea. Él no es estúpido y sabrá que fueron ustedes.

\- ¡NOS va a matar! Pues aunque no hayan estado forman parte del clan, y tú sabes que para él, por uno pagan todos. Estoy seguro que sabrá cobrárselas el muy desgraciado.

\- No lo dudo, pero que no se vaya a hacer el digno, que bien que se divirtió mucho más que nosotros.

En ese momento, Nox y Ryotta iban a hablar sobre ese tema, pero una de las doncellas llegó a la cocina y se dirigió a ellos.

\- Jóvenes, los buscan en la entrada, son un par de…

\- ¡No digas más! Sabemos muy bien quiénes son. – interrumpió Nox.

\- Vaya… ¿acaso serán sus reinitas?

El par de jóvenes no respondieron las preguntas de sus compañeros, pues con prisa salieron al encuentro con sus visitas. Mientras tanto, los soldados siguieron conversando sobre la velada de la noche, más que todo enfocándose en el Comandante.

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada que envidiarle a estos, pues también tuvimos nuestro buen revolcón. – recordó uno de los chicos,

\- Sí, pero nada como el Comandante, pues ese si se comió a dos y de las mejores, las más caras.

\- ¿Las más caras?

\- Claro, antes de que llegaran, Nox me contó que le había conseguido a las mejores.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué la colaboración que nos pidió fue grande.

\- ¿Te imaginas cómo se las habrá gozado? ¡Una en cada pierna! Y lo mejor de todo es que ese par de "damas" no son para nada celosas, ellas felices de compartir hombre, e incluso saben hacerle un majestuoso espectáculo privado. Ya sabes…

\- Maldito suertudo, ahora no sólo se festeja a la princesa como quiere, sino que también se comió a esas delicias.

\- ¡Cállate! Las paredes tienen oídos, y si alguien nos escucha hablando de ella estamos muertos… sobre todo el Comandante.

\- Yo la verdad no creo que ella esté con Dark Link. ¡Es demasiado mujer para él!

\- Pienso lo mismo, ella es muy refinada, altiva y a veces creída… ¿crees que se mezclaría con alguien como nosotros?

\- Sea como sea, eso no deja de ser un rumor y no nos consta que sea cierto… y la verdad no creo que nadie pueda escucharnos, la mayoría del personal del palacio se encuentra en su día libre, así que mejor deja la paranoia.

Los muchachos siguieron conversando felices de la vida de todos los hechos ocurridos en la anterior noche, e incluso planeando cuándo la volverían a repetir.

* * *

Nox y Ryotta llegaron a la entrada del palacio mostrando en su rostro completa satisfacción, pues se imaginaban quiénes los estaban buscando. Como lo suponían, en la puerta se encontraban las gemelas que habían conocido en el bar, con las que habían pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas. Al verlos, las despampanantes mujeres se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron con un fogoso beso en la boca, cosa que ellos correspondieron encantados… sin embargo, segundos después se separaron de ellas y las miraron a los ojos, pues algo no les cuadraba.

\- Un momento. – dijo Nox.

\- Esto es raro... – prosiguió Ryotta.

Los chicos volvieron a besar los labios de las damas, mientras ellas se reían ligeramente. Fue ahí que descubrieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que se sintieron como unos completos bobos.

\- Tú no eres Kayra. – dijo Ryotta.

\- Ni tu Kaysa… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó Nox, impactado.

Las gemelas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas al ver el rostro de intriga de los muchachos. Poco después, cada una se acercó al chico opuesto y los besaron, causando que ahora estos sean los que empiecen a reírse.

\- Sin duda alguna tú si eres Kaysa.

\- Y tu Kayra… ¿pero qué clase de locura es esta? Se cambiaron…

\- Fue un pequeño juego que se nos ocurrió a ambas. Queríamos ver si eran capaces de reconocernos, y por eso nos intercambiamos el estilo de nuestro cabello. – dijo Kayra, riéndose.

\- Y pudimos, porque después de lo de anoche esos labios tan ricos son inconfundibles. Ya no podría olvidarlos. – expresó Ryotta.

\- La verdad… es una sorpresa que hayan venido a buscarnos. – dijo Nox.

\- Oh, ¿acaso les molesta?

\- ¿Molestarnos? ¡Para nada! A decir verdad, las chicas que toman la iniciativa nos gustan, eso es algo que tenemos en común. – dijo Ryotta mirando a su amigo

\- Mejor así, y por eso les proponemos que vengan a pasar la tarde y noche con nosotras. Les aseguro que pasaremos mejor que ayer. – pidió Kaysa,

\- Eso sería más que un placer… pero esta vez sin apuestas. – indicó Nox.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, creo que como terminamos ayer fue perfecto, y debe seguir así. – prosiguió el soldado.

\- Pensamos igual. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Kayra.

\- En un momento, iremos a ver nuestras armas. No tardamos.

* * *

Cuando los jóvenes estaban próximos a llegar al comedor se dieron cuenta que Dark Zelda estaba asomada por la puerta de este, para poco después retirarse rápidamente. Al par les intrigó ese repentino actuar de la joven, sin embargo, a su mente llegó una posible situación nada deseada… algo que pudo haber escuchado.

\- Maldición…

Rápidamente corrieron a la cocina y encontraron a sus compañeros riéndose. Ahora con más razón querían saber de qué estaban hablando.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Y ahora por qué se ríen como imbéciles? – cuestionó Ryotta.

\- De nada en especial, solo hablábamos de las buenas mujeres que el Comandante se llevó a la cama. Qué suertudo, imagino todo lo que ellas le habrá…

\- ¿¡Qué cosa!? ¿¡Eso hablaban!? – preguntó Nox, sorprendido.

\- Si… ¿qué tiene?

Nox y Ryotta se miraron el uno al otro, comprendiendo así por qué la princesa se había retirado tan abruptamente. Había escuchado toda la sarta de estupideces que los soldados habían dicho, y lo que es peor, siendo todas puras mentiras.

\- Parece que alguien está en problemas. – le dijo Nox al joven a su lado.

\- No creo que haya escuchado. – respondió Ryotta.

\- Si escuchó, por eso se fue de esa manera tan repentina.

\- Y después dicen que no tienen nada.

\- Bueno, ya dejemos de hablar y vamos que las gemelas nos esperan.

Los jóvenes tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron rápidamente donde las chicas. Estaban muy ansiosos por repetir las maravillas que hicieron la noche anterior, así que no tenían cabeza para nada más.

* * *

El sol del ocaso había ocultado sus últimos rayos ocres para darle cabida a la salida de la luna, la que con su magnificencia arribaba para iluminar Mondrule y a sus habitantes. A esa hora Dark Link recién estaba despertando, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza que a horas de la mañana le molestaba se había reducido bastante, a pesar que aún tenía rezagos de la resaca. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, por lo que recordó que no había dormido en el de la princesa, y una serie de cosas más…

Rememoró lo afectuoso que se había portado con ella, de las caricias que le había dado y de las palabras tan dulces y galantes con las que se dirigió a ella. Sin duda alguna el alcohol había causado ese terrible efecto de sinceridad en él, pero por algún motivo sentía que esa solo era una excusa, pues todo lo que dijo y sintió era verdadero. Ella era hermosa, con una piel exquisita que le alteraba los sentidos, la que adoraba saborear cada noche en la que la hacía suya, y un perfume a rosas que lo embriagaba mucho más que el mismo trago que se había bebido anoche. No sabía qué sentimientos estaban empezando a nacer en su oscura alma, pero por alguna extraña razón le agradaban, incluso más que incomodarle.

En ese momento se dispuso a ir en búsqueda de la princesa, quería darle una explicación del extraño comportamiento que había tenido esa mañana, aunque no tenía idea de cómo… además que tenía muchos deseos de estar con ella y de culminar lo que por dos ocasiones le había negado. Eso ya era una deuda pendiente que no estaba dispuesto a disculpar. El joven llegó a la biblioteca, donde estaba seguro encontraría a la Dama de la Luna por la hora que era, pero para su sorpresa no la hayó.

\- Pensé que estaría por aquí…

Dark Link miró a los alrededores y caminó entre los estantes de libros a ver si la encontraba por ahí, pero no había rastro de ella. Ya cuando se disponía a irse, notó como a los lejos la rosa deslumbraba mientras perfumaba el ambiente, motivo por el que se vio tan atraído que no pudo evitar acercarse para contemplarla, e incluso atreverse a tocarla. Recordó las indicaciones de Dark Zelda sobre cómo debía tratarla, así que con cuidado colocó sus dedos en sus pétalos y se maravilló con la suavidad que tenía, casi como la piel aterciopelada de su amante. Nunca pensó que un hombre como él se detendría a prestarle atención a algo como eso, como si algo de su alma se hubiera sensibilizado. No comprendía qué estaba sucediendo en él. Una vez más estaba sorprendido.

Se mantuvo deleitándose con la exquisitez de la rosa por unos segundos, hasta que lo impensable ocurrió…

El joven retiró su mano abruptamente mientras los dedos le sangraban, pues la rosa le había clavado sus espinas implacablemente, mientras su brillo aumentaba. Dark Link la miró con rabia mientras se preguntaba el motivo por el que lo había atacado, no la había acariciado con rudeza ni tampoco mostraba un aura alterada. ¿A qué se debía ese accionar?

\- Se siente molesta, así que es mejor que no la toques.

El Guerrero de las Sombras se volteó al escuchar la voz de la Dama de la Luna, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca, no la había escuchado llegar. Dark Zelda, a diferencia de otras veces, miraba al joven con tal seriedad que parecía estaba a punto de derrumbarlo, sin embargo, decidió desviar su atención a la rosa que aún se encontraba iluminada de manera errática. Con suavidad se acercó y a ella y la acarició, calmándola.

\- Tranquila, preciosa. No pasa nada. – dijo con dulzura.

El guerrero observó a la dama acariciando a la rosa con mucho cariño, causando que esta poco a poco se calme. Poco después, la princesa se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el joven, quien serio e intrigado la miraba, pues percibía que algo ocurría dentro de ella que la tenía molesta o incómoda, y aquello le provocaba fuertes palpitaciones en el corazón, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó la princesa, seria.

\- Dormí bien…

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó serio.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque esta que está frente a mí, no eres tú. Sabes muy bien que me gusta ser directo, y por eso te digo que percibo que algo te pasa y que te tiene incómoda.

La princesa se volteó y caminó hasta un poco más del fondo de la estancia, conteniendo todo lo que sentía para no descontrolarse. Por nada del mundo podía mostrarse derrotada, ni siquiera en presencia del hombre que amaba.

\- Estoy esperando una respuesta. – insistió el guerrero, impaciente.

\- ¿Quieres sinceridad? Está bien. Hoy en la mañana escuché una conversación que estaban llevando tus soldados. Relataban todo lo que sucedió ayer en el bar, y de las mujeres con las que estuvieron… principalmente tú. – respondió altiva.

El Guerrero de las Sombras se quedó impactado con lo que estaba escuchando. No podía creer que la princesa se hubiera enterado de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera podía decir algo al respecto porque él no estuvo involucrado en nada. Fue el único que no se metió con ninguna de las mujeres.

\- ¿No creerás que yo estuve en esas andanzas? – preguntó indignado.

\- Pues eso fue lo que escuché, incluso para ti hubo un par.

\- Es cierto que hubieron mujeres, incluso dos para mí, pero no ocurrió nada de lo que tú crees. – respondió serio.

\- Mira, Dark Link, no es necesario que gastes tus palabras en tantas explicaciones. Lo único que sé es que tú y yo hicimos un juramento el día que nos entregamos, ni tú con otras mujeres, ni yo con otros hombres, pero al parecer ese pacto se ha roto por decisión tuya.

\- Eso no es cierto… te juro que no…

\- Así que por eso, por mi parte, también lo doy por terminado. Y te lo agradezco porque me das la misma apertura que tú has tenido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso quieres involucrarte con otros? – preguntó, subiendo el tono de la voz.

\- Eso no es tu problema, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Por favor, no olvides que en la mañana tenemos reunión de Consejo, así que tienes que estar presente. Me retiro a descansar.

Altiva y fría como siempre se había mostrado, Dark Zelda tomó a su rosa y se la llevó con ella a sus aposentos para que le haga compañía. Mientras tanto, Dark Link se quedó observando la puerta a medida que se cerraba, mientras la impotencia y la frustración lo consumían. Por primera vez en su vida sintió angustia… por primera vez experimentó el crudo sentir de la desconfianza.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, chicos… Si, ya lo sé, estuve perdida por meses, y de verdad me disculpo por eso una vez más, pero he pasado por momentos muy tensos en mi vida, tanto a nivel laboral y personal. Y encima de eso, me voy a someter a una cirugía a finales de este mes, pero es algo sencillo y ambulatorio, sólo la recuperación será algo larga porque durará dos semanas. De antemano agradezco a todos por su comprensión, y de verdad trataré en lo posible de no volverme a demorar._

 _He traído para ustedes la continuación de la "salvaje" noche de Dark Link y de sus soldados, y aunque el primero no hizo nada indebido, si trajo malos entendidos con la princesa, quien aparentemente no se siente ofendida, pero quienes conocen lo que ella siente saben que es todo lo contrario. Talvez pueda sonar algo típico que se hayan distanciado, pero esto no durará nada, pues se reconciliarán de la manera que tanto nos gusta. Tengo preparado para ellos un encuentro apasionado más fuerte y candente de los que ya he hecho, y que espero les agrade… sobre todo porque será el último. El escenario de todo esto está a punto de cambiar, y el mal dará rienda suelta a sus bajos deseos._

 _Aprovecho este espacio para anunciar que la próxima actualización que haré no será de ninguna de mis historias en curso, sino que participaré en la semana zelink 2017, la cual será a finales de Octubre. Están cordialmente invitados a ser parte de ella, y pueden tener más información por Tumblr, buscando al usuario **semanazelink**._

 _Bueno, una vez más gracias a todos por haber leído y comentado el capítulo anterior._

 _¡Nos vemos! ^^_


	14. Vehemente aclaración

**Capítulo 14: Vehemente aclaración**

Han pasado varios días desde que había conversado con la princesa, y ella aún seguía distante. Si le hablaba era para lo estrictamente necesario, sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más.

Las múltiples reuniones en los que ambos estaban involucrados, se le hacían eternas Dark Link, quien tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para atender a, como él decía, a tanto vejete obtuso. Aparte de todo eso se sentía muy cansado, pues no había podido dormir casi nada por pensar en lo que había pasado con la princesa.

Ella lo creía un mentiroso y eso le causaba una incomodidad que no lograba descifrar. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Enojo? ¿Preocupación? No sabía cómo definirlo, pero era una sensación que no le gustaba para nada, le preocupaba ver que la dama ya no le hablaba ni miraba como antes, mucho más que ya no estaban juntos como tanto le gustaba. En la noche anterior, como pocas veces, le había tocado dormir solo en su habitación y no tuvo más remedio que conformarse a fantasear con ella, motivo por el que se frustró más y con menos razón pudo conciliar el sueño.

No comprendía cómo la princesa pudo haberse enterado de lo que ocurrió en el bar, él no pensaba contarle nada y no por que tuviera algo que ocultar, sino porque lo que ocurrió para él no fue importante; no estuvo con otras mujeres, no le interesaba. Sin embargo, de alguna manera ella escuchó la peor y más errónea parte de la historia, y todo por culpa de los soldados a su cargo. Tenía tantos deseos de ponerlos en fila y, uno a uno, hacerlos padecer hasta que pidan perdón, sin embargo, aquello tampoco era conveniente porque tendría que revelarlo todo. No podía exponerlos a ambos al escándalo, sobre todo a ella. Ya estaba cansado de cuestionar esa nueva costumbre de ser considerado, nunca encontraba respuesta, por lo que mejor era dejarla fluir. Ahora lo único que le importaba era arreglar el mal entendido, necesitaba estar con ella con urgencia… y no se refería solamente al ámbito sexual.

* * *

Luego de que terminó una de las tantas reuniones que había tenido esa semana, esperó a que todos los consejeros se retiren de la sala, pues sabía que la joven siempre era la última en irse. Esta vez iba a encararla y no iba a permitir que se vaya, sino lograba que le crea, por lo menos que lo escuche, para que así pueda ser el objeto de su análisis. Aún faltaba que el último miembro se retire, por lo que decidió aprovechar su presencia para acercarse a Dark Zelda; conociéndola, sabía que delante de otros disimularía su malestar.

\- Disculpe la interrupción, su alteza… pero necesito hablar con usted de un tema urgente. – dijo el joven.

La dama lo observó seria, pero disimulando bien su incomodidad. El hombre que estaba a su lado creyó que en serio el tema era de importancia, por lo que enseguida anunció su retiro.

\- La dejo con el Comandante para que resuelva cualquier cuestión, princesa. Qué tenga buen día.

El hombre se retiró con una reverencia y se fue, dejando solos a los jóvenes. Dark Link estaba histérico consigo mismo por lo nervioso que estaba, pero de ninguna manera iba a demostrarlo, o al menos iba a intentarlo. Entre ellos la tensión emocional y sexual era enorme, y por más que se esforzaran no podían ocultarlo, pues les brotaba por los poros y se reflejaba en sus miradas.

\- ¿De qué desea hablar, Comandante? – preguntó la princesa, seria.

\- Deja los formalismos, no hay nadie. Y sabes muy bien de qué quiero hablar. Todos estos días me has estado ignorando y no has querido escucharme, y eso tiene que terminar ahora. – reclamó el guerrero, molesto.

\- ¿Qué quieres explicarme? Sé muy bien lo que escuché, y tú no lo negaste.

\- No te negué el hecho de que los soldados dispusieron dos mujeres para mí solo, pero si el hecho que me acosté con ellas. – aclaró con seguridad.

\- ¿Me crees tonta, Dark Link? Es difícil creer que en ese entorno no tuviste un desliz, mucho más si estabas caído en la borrachera, sólo recuerda como llegaste al día siguiente… además, no quiero parecer que te reclamo nada. No tengo derecho. – respondió apenada.

\- Tienes toda la razón de hacer preguntas y molestarte, pues tenemos un acuerdo de cuerpo y compañía, pero lo que no tienes derecho es sentenciar que he hecho algo. No lo hice… y no lo hice porque… por… porque no hay mujer que me atraiga tanto como tú. Esas tipas no te llegan ni a los talones. – dijo, volteando la mirada.

Dark Zelda se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su compañero, las analizó por algunos segundos, pero aún quedaba en su corazón un resquicio de duda. Le costaba creer que no había hecho nada, los soldados hablaron demasiado convencidos. Muchos la juzgarían por no creer en el hombre que amaba, sin embargo, a veces temía que la oscuridad de su reciente pasado regrese. Ese retroceso era el que más pánico le daba, y no solamente por el dolor que le había causado, sino por cosas peores que no podía siquiera mencionar.

\- Si las cosas hubieran sido contrarias, estoy segura que no podrías creerme, pues ustedes los hombres son implacables cuando se trata de juzgar a una mujer, mucho más por esa clase de actos. No me siento cómoda con esto, y es por eso que me quiero mantener alejada de ti. – indicó mostrándose altiva.

La regente se disponía a retirarse, sin embargo, el joven la tomó de la cintura para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos. Estaba descontrolado por lo obcecada que se estaba comportando. ¿Qué tanto había en su cabeza para que se comporte así?

\- ¡Suéltame! – reclamó enojada.

\- ¿¡Hasta cuándo vas a estar así!? – preguntó el joven, furioso y sin soltarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué te sucede? ¿Acaso te preocupa ya no tenerme en tu cama cuando quieras? Ese era el acuerdo inicial, pero lo rompiste por tu debilidad. Reconozco que fui la primera en acercarme a ti y provocarte, pero eso no quiere decir que vas a verme la cara de estúpida.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡La cama es lo que menos me importa! ¡No entiendes nada! – cuestionó, mostrando malestar en su mirada.

\- ¿¡Entender qué!?

\- No tienes idea lo equivocada que estás. Todo esto es muy difícil de explicar y tú complicas más las cosas.

\- El problema aquí es que no aceptas si me… Nada.

\- Dark Zelda…

\- No quiero seguir conversando de este tema, así que si necesitas hablarme, que sea solamente por un tema urgente y nada personal. ¡Déjame en paz!

La dama se zafó del fuerte agarre en el que la mantenía el joven y se retiró de la sala. Nunca en su vida Dark Link se había sentido de esa manera, pues ahora lo invadía una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y miedo.

¿Él sintiendo temor? ¿A qué? ¿A ya no poder saciar sus instintos con ella o a algo más? Definitivamente era lo segundo, pero no entendía qué, o más bien no lo aceptaba. Sólo sabía que no quería estar alejado de ella.

Aquella vulnerabilidad que lo invadía lo arriesgaba a caer en la oscuridad de su propia prisión.

* * *

La princesa llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y dejó que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro. Por más que él quisiera explicarle las cosas, le costaba creerle, pues el guerrero ignoraba que detrás de aquella indignación por un acuerdo roto, estaba involucrado el corazón que le había entregado sin que lo sepa. Le dolía imaginarlo en medio de otras, cuando hasta hace poco se entregaba a él, sin límites y dispuesta a todo por amor. Le asqueaba imaginarlo intercambiando caricias con mujeres de baja calaña.

La joven se limpió las lágrimas y se aproximó a la rosa para conversar con ella y contarle todo lo que Dark Link le había dicho. En estos días de dolor tenerla cerca le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Era la única con la que podía hablar de eso, a pesar que sus respuestas no eran las convencionales.

\- Pensé que mis tratos lo tendrían satisfecho, enamorarlo, pero no fue así. Es incapaz de asumir si siente algo por mí… o talvez sólo me he creado ilusiones. Qué tonta fui al pensar que podía amarme. – dijo apenada.

La rosa sólo la escuchó con tristeza, impotente de no poder decirle nada o limpiar sus lágrimas. Aquel dolor que sentía le recordó un pasado que no quería volver a recrear. La oscuridad perpetúa en su vida.

\- Es un ingrato, ciego… siento celos, rabia, dolor… quiero detestarlo, pero no puedo, lo amo con todo mí ser.

La rosa comenzó a perfumar a su amiga para calmarla, incluso utilizó un somnífero especial para que el sueño le gane y vaya a dormir, a pesar de lo temprano que era. No se arrepentía de haber clavado sus espinas en el idiota del guerrero, pues por su culpa su princesa estaba sufriendo. No podía admitirlo por varias razones, pero la verdad estaba sorprendida de imaginar que el joven había engañado a su amiga, pues sabía cuánto le gustaba y de lo enlazado que estaba a ella. Talvez merecía el beneficio de la duda, sin embargo, le tenía fastidio por hacerla llorar, y sólo por eso no merecía perdón.

Esperaba que la dama ni voltee a mirarlo siquiera, y claro está, afiliaría sus espinas con más ganas por si él intentaba acercársele.

* * *

Pasaron los días y las cosas siguieron igual entre la pareja de las sombras, la princesa seguía dolida y no permitía que el guerrero se le acerque. Él trató de ponerse en su sitio, pues de ninguna manera hubiera tolerado que ella se acueste con otros hombres… pero el asunto era que no había hecho nada. Sabía que su situación era complicada de creer, sin embargo, era la verdad. Por esos días seguía durmiendo solo en su habitación, y fue ahí que se descubrió cuánta falta le hizo la dama, le costaba conciliar el sueño cuando no sentía su piel tan cercana, sobre todo cuando no aspiraba aquel aroma a rosas que lo volvía loco, y que al mismo tiempo lo relajaba hasta el punto de dormirlo. No quería aceptarlo, pero se había hecho dependiente a la princesa.

Toda esa situación por la que estaba pasando el joven lo tenía más que alterado, y aquello lo manifestaba en contra de sus soldados, se desquitaba con ellos de la peor manera en los entrenamientos. Su venganza dio comienzo, en primer lugar, porque lo ridiculizaron al haberle pintado la cara y los dientes cuando se encontraba dormido debido a la borrachera, pero sobre todo y lo peor, por haber lanzado chismes y que estos llegaran a oídos de Dark Zelda. Eso de ninguna manera iba perdonarlo. Todos los jóvenes comenzaron a quejarse y a reclamarle por su actuar, sobre todo Nox y Ryotta, quienes se sentían con más confianza para hacerlo.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos te sucede!? – preguntó Nox, furioso.

\- ¡Esto no es un entrenamiento, es una tortura! – reclamó Ryotta.

\- ¡CIERREN LA BOCA, BASTARDOS! Esto es poco para lo que se merecen por la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar. – gritó el Comandante.

\- ¡Pero ya te dije que no fuimos nosotros!

\- Sí, recuerda que esa noche nos fuimos con las chicas. Además, si nos conoces bien, sabes que te hubiéramos hecho algo mucho peor.

\- Claro, como ponerte unas buenas…

\- ¡CÁLLENSE!

\- Dejémonos de estupideces. Sabes muy bien que el motivo de tu enojo es otro.

\- Claro, la falta de cama. Como tu princesa ni te voltea a ver.

El Guerrero de las Sombras estuvo a punto de golpear a Nox por lo que había dicho, sin embargo, tanto este como su amigo lo esquivaron a tiempo, riéndose en el proceso.

\- Te dejaremos para que se te pase la pataleta. – dijo Nox.

\- Hablaríamos con tu princesa, pero con lo furiosa que está, es capaz de pulverizarnos. Ya nos ha demostrado de lo que es capaz cuando está enojada.

Y con esa despedida, los jóvenes se desvanecieron en las sombras, dirigiéndose al único sitio en donde podían sentirse cómodos. Mientras que Dark Link siguió dejando que el demonio se lo lleve.

* * *

En una de las casas ubicadas en el centro de la gran ciudadela de Mondrule, se estaba llevando a cabo un brutal encuentro. Las hermosas gemelas se encontraban deleitando a sus amantes hasta dejarlos sin aliento, cada una en su respectiva habitación. Los soldados no comprendían qué habían causado esas mujeres en ellos, pero desde que las conocieron no podían estar sin ellas, les urgía tenerlas cerca y enredarse con cada uno de sus encantos. Habían entrado a un camino sin retorno, pero no se arrepentían.

En una de las alcobas, Ryotta y Kayra se retorcían con el retazo de su último orgasmo, después de varios ya experimentados. Se tumbaron en la cama sin soltarse, más bien en medio de su respiración se aferraban el uno al otro con más fuerza.

\- Mujer… ¿qué me has hecho? – preguntó el joven.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo nunca hago nada. – dijo fingiendo inocencia.

\- Mentira. Me has embrujado, me has dado algún brebaje, pero algo me has hecho para tenerme así. – respondió Ryotta, riéndose.

\- ¿Así cómo? ¿Calentón, urgido, hambriento?

\- Eso y… enamorado.

La chica se quedó impactada con lo que había escuchado del soldado. A decir verdad, al inicio todo lo había tomado como un juego, sin embargo, en ese poquísimo tiempo que lo conocía ya había comenzado a sentir cosas muy especiales por él, sentimientos que creía nulos en una mujer como ella, y mucho más en alguien como él.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula.

\- Sé que es extraño lo que te estoy diciendo, pero eso es lo que siento. – dijo el muchacho, serio.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes saber eso? Nunca has estado enamorado, me lo dijiste cuando comenzamos todo esto.

\- Sé lo que dije, pero uno puede cambiar de opinión, o en este caso, de sentimientos. No quiero mentirte, ha habido muchas mujeres en mi vida a las que jamás he tomado en serio, pero contigo todo ha sido distinto. He vivido "mi primera vez" en cosas que antes veía ridículas.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Eres la única mujer con la que he dormido, con la que me he reído, con la que he desayunado, con quien no me ha dado la gana de cuidarme porque me das confianza, y sobre todo, con la primera que me nace ser afectuoso. Siempre he sido un idiota, un superficial, y ahora simplemente contigo no puedo eso. Jamás he amado ni me ha interesado… hasta ahora. No conozco lo que es el concepto del amor, pero si eso significa que no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti, entonces eso es. – dijo, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Ryotta…

\- Pienso en ti todo el día y no quiero que ningún hombre te mire. ¿Eso me hace estar enamorado?

Kayra analizó cada una de las palabras que el joven le había dicho, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, una mezcla de miedo y alegría que no sabía cómo describir. Ahora reconocía que compartía el mismo sentir que él.

\- Imagino que esto no es parte de tus planes, y por eso debo alejarme.

\- No, no… no quiero que te alejes. Yo… también me siento enamorada. Sólo que no creí que estarías en mis mismas condiciones, pues pensé que después de un tiempo te aburrirías y te irías como siempre pasa en este tipo de relaciones. – dijo apenada.

\- ¿Ves? No he sido el único que cayó víctima de este juego.

\- Lo que me sorprende es cómo pudo haber sucedido tan rápido. ¿El amor es eso?

\- Si es posible. El amor no tiene tiempo ni razón, simplemente se da, o al menos eso he escuchado. Nox y yo tenemos un caso bastante cercano, sólo que es muy imbécil para darse cuenta, y por eso estamos pagando el precio…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la dama, curiosa.

\- Después te cuento ese tema. Ahora lo que me importa es saber qué pasará con nosotros. ¿Quieres que sigamos juntos? ¿Qué seamos una… una…?

\- ¿Una pareja? Pues claro que lo quiero, yo tampoco te puedo dejar ir. – respondió sonriendo.

\- Mira, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir conociéndonos, descubriendo lo compatibles que podemos ser, en todo sentido. Sólo dejemos que todo fluya, sin pensar en el futuro. – dijo Ryotta.

\- Sí, eso es lo mejor, vivir el presente.

\- Ahora, lo que me gustaría saber, es qué pensaran tu hermana y Nox.

\- No sé qué tanto conoces a tu mejor amigo, pero yo sí conozco muy bien a mi hermana gemela, y sé perfectamente qué es lo que ella siente y hará.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Kayra besó en los labios a su ahora enamorado y se abrazó a él en medio de las sábanas. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, analizando todo lo que había pasado, hasta que para cortar el hielo decidió hablar.

\- Y cuéntame la historia de ese amigo cercano que no se da cuenta de lo que siente. ¿Tiene algún problema?

El soldado puso los ojos en blanco al recordar todo lo relacionado a aquel muchacho. Definitivamente no veía una manera de liberarlo de aquel yugo.

\- Más te va a sorprender cuando te cuente de quién se trata…

* * *

En la otra habitación de la casa, las cosas no habían sido muy distintas entre Nox y Kaysa. Después de su apasionado encuentro, confesaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, decidiendo seguir el mismo camino que sus pares.

En ese momento, por cosas del destino, se encontraban conversando del mismo tema que los otros, del dilema por el que estaba pasando cierto caballero.

\- El Comandante y la princesa. ¿Quién diría? Aunque no me sorprende. Hace tiempo había escuchado algunos rumores de que ambos estaban juntos, pero por lo que me has contado esa relación va más allá de una simple atracción. – dijo Kaysa.

\- Y eso, sumando a lo que pasó en el bar, ha traído un problema entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a contarlo, pero por lo que dijeron los imbéciles de mis compañeros, la princesa no cree en él.

\- Esa es la mayor prueba de que lo ama y por eso está dolida. ¿Y por qué no hablan con ella? Ryotta y tú deberían decirle la verdad. A mi hermana y a mí también nos consta que él no hizo nada con esa bandidas. – recordó la chica.

\- ¿Y tú crees que nos va a tomar en serio? Primero, si nos atrevemos a insinuar que entre ella y Dark Link hay algo, es capaz de encarcelarnos de nuevo, y esta vez de por vida. Ella podrá ser muy justa y todo lo hermoso que piensas de ella, pero tiene un carácter altivo y fiero cuando se lo propone. Es de temer. Y segundo, hasta el día en que te conocí, junto con Nox fui un infeliz, sin vergüenza, ¿crees que con esos antecedentes ella va a creernos? Nos mandará a volar. Quisiera que esto se resuelva, y no solamente porque el tipo está con un humor del infierno y se desquita con todos, sino porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo apreciamos. Él nos hizo lo que somos ahora, y sea como sea no queremos verlo mal.

\- Entiendo. Puede ser que la princesa no quiera que ustedes ni se asomen a hablarle… pero hay otro camino. – dijo Kaysa.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Otro camino?

\- Mi hermana y yo nos ocuparemos de eso. – explicó riéndose.

\- No entiendo nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver Kayra en esto?

\- No tienes por qué entenderlo. Y sobre mi hermana, la conozco y sé que ha pensado lo mismo que yo.

La joven se acercó a su hombre a besarlo apasionadamente, incitándolo a repetir el encuentro que habían tenido.

* * *

Una semana después, el ocaso brillaba en todo su esplendor en el reino, reflejándose con belleza en las paredes del palacio.

La princesa se encontraba en su estudio muy enfocada en su trabajo, el cual le servía como terapia para evadir el dolor de la supuesta traición de su amado, al cual no quería mirar bajo ninguna circunstancia, por más que este intentara acercársele. Trabajó por horas, sin medir el paso del tiempo, hasta que la puerta de la habitación sonó. La joven dio la orden de pasar al escuchar la voz de Delia, quien tenía una noticia que darle.

\- Disculpe la interrupción, princesa. – dijo la doncella, nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Delia?

\- Lo que pasa es que afuera hay unas personas que dicen que usted las ha citado porque en el pasado le pidieron trabajo. Perdonará usted, pero no recuerdo que me haya indicado que esperaba a alguien.

\- Efectivamente, yo no espero a nadie. – dijo la princesa, seria.

\- Lo suponía, y por eso les dije que se vayan, pero ellas insisten en que quieren hablar con usted.

La princesa dudó en recibir a aquellas misteriosas e inesperadas visitas, sin embargo, algo en su interior le dictaba hacerlo.

\- Diles que pasen.

\- ¡Princesa, puede ser peligroso! ¡No sabe quiénes pueden ser! – expresó temerosa.

\- No creo que pase nada malo. Y si fuera así, sabes bien que sé cómo defenderme.

\- Las haré pasar entonces, pero de todas maneras le pediré a un guardia que se quede fuera del estudio. Las chicas no parecen peligrosas, pero es mejor no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

\- Está bien, gracias por preocuparte. Hazlas pasar, por favor.

Delia dio una reverencia y se retiró para ir a ver a las visitantes, y al poco tiempo la joven llegó con las dos, para después retirarse. Las chicas, al ver a la princesa, dieron una reverencia y la miraron con admiración, emocionadas de verla tan cerca por primera vez en sus vidas.

\- Buenos días, señoritas, tomen asiento. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

\- Buenos días, princesa. Somos Kayra y Kaysa, es un placer conocerla. – dijeron las hermanas al unísono.

\- Igualmente… por lo que veo son gemelas.

\- Así es, somos hermanas muy unidas. Y con todo respeto, nos sentimos felices de estar ante su presencia. Siempre la hemos admirado por su bondad y don de justicia. Usted ha llevado a este reino a la gloria que ni en un millón de años hubiéramos podido tener. – dijo Kayra.

\- Y aparte de eso, todas esas cualidades van en conjunto con esa belleza exterior. Es usted muy hermosa. Estamos muy agradecidas por tener una líder como usted. – dijo Kaysa.

Dark Zelda analizó los halagos de las mujeres que se encontraban frente a ella, dándose cuenta que eran sinceros y de corazón. Ella era muy perceptiva para descubrir a los hipócritas, y a pesar que aquellas jóvenes se veían muy extrovertidas y lanzadas, no sentía dentro de ellas malas intenciones. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía por qué la habían buscado.

\- Agradezco mucho por sus palabras, Kayra y Kaysa. No hay mayor recompensa para mí que la paz y felicidad de mi pueblo. Percibo en todo lo que me han dicho sinceridad, mas no en las intenciones de su visita. – dijo seria.

\- Así es, princesa, y le pedimos disculpas por haber mentido sobre lo de buscar trabajo, pero fue lo único que se nos ocurrió para que nos dejen pasar. – explicó la gemela lacia.

\- La verdadera razón por la que vinimos fue porque queremos hablarle de alguien en especial. – continuó la otra hermana.

\- Del Comandante… y de su relación con él.

La dama sintió que el alma se le iba al piso al escuchar lo que las jóvenes le dijeron. En otras circunstancias las hubiera puesto en su sitio, enviado a sacar, o en el peor de los casos, a encarcelar por ser tan confianzudas. Sin embargo, estaba paralizada, e incluso su mente comenzó a crear ideas que la lastimaban. ¿Acaso ese par de mujeres eran…?

\- Una vez más, le pedimos disculpas por este terrible atrevimiento, sólo por eso merecemos el peor de los castigos. Sin embargo, tenemos un motivo de peso para eso. – dijo Kaysa.

\- Y no te equivocas, muchacha. En otras circunstancias esto sería intolerable, sin embargo, quiero entender qué les ha empujado a su osadía de dirigirse así a mí, dejando de lado quién soy yo y el respeto que merezco. – dijo la princesa, mostrándose seria y molesta.

\- Nosotros conocimos al Comandante hace algunas semanas en el bar del centro, junto con Nox y Ryotta.

La princesa comenzó a alterarse al creer que sus miedos comenzaban a hacerse realidad, lo relacionado al dolor e indignación que sentía en lo más profundo de su alma.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes son las mujeres con la que él…?

\- ¡No, claro que no! Le pido que no nos confunda. – exclamó la chica de pelo rizado.

\- Nosotras no somos prostitutas, alteza. Somos unas mujeres muy diferentes a usted; alocadas, liberales, pero no somos así. Seríamos incapaces. – aclaró la otra hermana.

\- Más bien, nosotras comenzamos una relación con los dos soldados involucrados en esto. Nox y Ryotta son nuestras respectivas parejas. Es algo formal. – explicó Kayra.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la dama, incrédula.

\- Sé que es difícil creerlo, pero es así. Estamos enamorados y queremos estar juntos.

\- Sólo esperamos que eso no sea un impedimento para que ellos sigan ejerciendo su labor con el reino. Eso es algo que admiramos mucho de ellos, y por eso decidimos acercárnosles.

\- La vida personal de los soldados al servicio del reino es sólo asunto de ellos, por lo que yo no tengo nada que decir. Sin embargo, eso aún no responden su osada cuestión. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que han dicho sobre el Comandante y mi persona? ¿De dónde han sacado que yo tengo una relación con él? Espero que tengan una buena justificación, sino prepárense para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. – dijo la princesa, altiva.

\- Es obvio que usted tiene una relación con él, pues es un servidor del reino y todo se lo supervisa usted. ¿No es así? – preguntó Kaysa.

\- Así es, pero saben muy bien que vinieron a hablar no fue con esa intención.

\- Nuestra única intención es decirle toda la verdad, para que siga cultivando ese hermoso don de justicia. No hemos venido a hablar del tipo de relación que tiene con él, eso no nos interesa.

La princesa, por primera vez, se quedó sin argumentos. Las muchachas eran muy astutas en querer ocultar que en el fondo sabían que ella se relacionaba más allá de lo laboral con el guerrero, sin embargo, lo camuflaban con palabras ambiguas, enfocándose en otras intenciones. Dark Zelda conocía muy bien de los rumores que circulaban en torno a ella y de sus amoríos con Dark Link, los cuales, obvio, no le importaban, sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a insinuárselo, sobre todo personas ajenas al castillo.

\- Lo que sucede es que Nox y Ryotta nos comentaron que el Comandante siempre ha sido su mano derecha, sin embargo, por actos impropios que sucedieron en el bar, le ha retirado la confianza. – dijo Kayra.

\- Como ya les dije, la vida personal de la gente a mi cargo no es asunto mío.

\- En este caso debe serlo, pues el Comandante, dentro de todos sus defectos, es un hombre leal. – aseguró Kaysa.

\- Aquella escandalosa noche, es cierto que se pasó de copas, mas no se relacionó con ninguna mujer. Nosotras estuvimos ahí para confirmarlo. Si usted escuchó lo contrario de alguna de las paredes del palacio, son viles chismes callejeros y machistas, puras mentiras.

\- Así es. Por la gran admiración que le tenemos al Comandante y el gran cariño que está naciendo en nosotras para con sus soldados, le pedimos que le crea. Empeñamos nuestra palabra y nombre de que él no ha hecho nada que lo perjudique a él ni a las personas con las que se relaciona. Su moral es intachable.

Dark Zelda, al escuchar aquella revelación, sintió que su corazón se derretía hasta caer en sus manos. De manera ínfima sintió consuelo, le regresó el aliento al cuerpo al sentir que su caballero no la había traicionado, que no había faltado a su palabra de pertenecerle sólo a ella. Sin embargo, aún temía equivocarse al creer en las palabras de un par de desconocidas que seguramente estaban aliadas con los sin vergüenzas de los soldados más complicados que tenía el ejército. Por primera vez, decidió dejar de lado a la soberana y mostrarse como mujer, llena de esperanzas y al mismo tiempo dudas.

\- ¿Y qué me obliga a mí a creer en sus palabras? El Comandante hizo un voto de confianza, y aun así lo rompió con actos que atentan contra la moral. Y eso es inaceptable para mí. – dijo la princesa, indignada.

\- Princesa, disculpe la manera tan irrespetuosa con la que voy a hablarle… ¿pero usted cree que mi hermana y yo nos arriesgaríamos a perder la cabeza por venir hasta acá a decirle una mentira? No somos estúpidas. – preguntó Kaysa, irónica.

\- ¿Entonces por qué debo creerles?

\- Porque somos mujeres como usted. Porque sentimos, porque lloramos… porque amamos, y porque una traición es algo imperdonable, pero mucho más lo es la injusticia para los inocentes. Y dentro de sus fallas, el joven guerrero lo es. Es leal al reino, y sobre todo a usted.

\- Y antes de que lo pregunte, ni Nox ni Ryotta nos pidieron que hablemos con usted. Ellos saben que teníamos una posible solución, mas no que se trataba de esto. Esto lo hicimos también por ellos, porque sea como sea, se preocupan por el bienestar de su Comandante, lo aprecian.

\- Si no quiere creernos, está en todo su derecho, pues somos empáticas con usted y la entendemos. Sólo le pedimos que piense en todo esto, y sea tan justa como siempre lo ha sido.

\- Una vez más, disculpe por esta osada acción de venir a encararla. Si más adelante desea tomar cartas en el asunto, estamos dispuestas a asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

\- Nos retiramos. Que tenga un buen día.

Las gemelas se retiraron, dejando a la princesa totalmente impactada. Con todo lo que había escuchado, ya no tenía dudas, Dark Link era inocente de lo que se le acusaba, y se arrepentía de haber dudado de él, de haberse dejado llevar por chismes de soldados en rehabilitación. ¿Qué clase de soberana era? Se sentía avergonzada como tal, pero mucho más como mujer. Por un lado, la alegría de saber que no había sido traicionada había inundado su corazón como un bálsamo fresco y calmante, pero al mismo tiempo, el pesar de haberlo rechazado de las peores maneras la hacía sentir muy culpable. Debía arreglar el asunto de inmediato, pero sobre todo pedirle disculpas.

Ahora el asunto era si él iba a querer escucharla, y sobre todo perdonarla.

* * *

Aquella noche, casi madrugada, Dark Link regresaba de sus labores. Había decidido quedarse entrenando solo para sacar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada, sobre todo porque desde hace días había dejado de insistirle a la princesa para que le crea, más que todo por respetar sus deseos. Ahora otro extraño sentimiento lo estaba embargando y no quería aceptarlo, pero pensaba que talvez era parecido a la tristeza que todos los cursis manifestaban. No sabía si era eso u otra cosa, pero era muy incómodo.

El joven llegó a sus aposentos, lanzó por donde pudo toda su ropa y se dispuso a entrar al baño para tomar una ducha que le quitara el dolor de cuerpo. Sólo quería acostarse a dormir y no pensar en nada. Al entrar, caminó hacia la ducha, pero antes de girar la llave para que el agua corra, se detuvo en seco ante una impactante sensación.

Vio como unas manos muy conocidas por él le acariciaban el pecho. En serio no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- Espera, no te voltees… primero quiero que me escuches. – pidió apenada.

El guerrero estaba atónito, primero por sentir las encantadoras manos de la mujer en su pecho desnudo, pero más por ver que ella lo había buscado. Intentó voltearse para verla de frente, pero ella no lo permitió, pues quería que escuche lo que tenía que decirle directo con el corazón que pensaba que tenía.

\- Yo… te pido perdón por haber desconfiado de ti. – dijo la princesa.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Es en serio? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Muy en serio. Sólo voy a decirte que mis ojos fueron abiertos y sé que no tuviste nada que ver con esas mujeres. La ira me cegó, mi indignación me anuló, mi am… mi amargura por haber pensado que nuestro pacto se había roto me enfureció, pues para mí no hay nada más importante que la palabra empeñada, sobre todo en algo como esto, que sólo es entre tú y yo.

\- Fuiste muy radical conmigo todos estos días y me humillaste como si fuera cualquier cosa. Eso fue una gran ofensa a mi honra y hombría. – respondió el guerrero, enojado.

\- Lo sé y me arrepiento. Perdóname, por favor. Estoy dispuesta a que te desquites conmigo y me devuelvas lo mismo que yo te hice, pagaré el precio con tal de que me disculpes.

Mientras se encontraba abrazada a él, la princesa comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, aferrándose a la suavidad de la piel que tanto había extrañado, pero sin medir lo que aquellas caricias le estaban causando al joven. Dark Link comenzó a acalorarse, a excitarse al sentir las manos de la mujer que tanto lo enloquecía tocándolo. La urgencia por la abstinencia en la que lo tuvo le había cobrado caro, y no sabía cómo iba a contenerse. Por supuesto que iba a perdonarla, ya a esas alturas tenía claro que no podía estar sin ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo nunca. Jamás se iba a mostrar vulnerable a ella.

\- Está bien, todo está perdonado. Yo también pido disculpas por no haber podido evitar las tonterías de mis soldados. Prometo que eso no se volverá a repetir. – dijo serio.

\- Me alegra saber eso. Ahora… déjame complacerte, quiero que te sientas a gusto.

La joven volteó al guerrero y lo besó en la boca con fiereza y pasión, entrelazó su lengua con la de él, bebiendo cada beso como si de un dulce manjar se tratara. Para desgracia del guerrero, ella estaba vestida con una salida de baño, por lo que se dio cuenta que no estaba desnuda como lo había imaginado. De todas maneras eso era algo que iba a resolver, pero las manos de ella se lo impidieron… una vez más.

\- ¿¡Pero qué…!?

\- Espera… sé que precisamente hoy entrenaste muy duro, por eso primero deseo hacer algo para que te relajes. Acompáñame. – pidió seductora.

Sin salir del baño, Dark Zelda llevó a su compañero a otro lado de la habitación, uno que el joven nunca le había prestado atención, pero ahora sería muy diferente. La princesa abrió una puerta movediza y mostró ante ellos una bañera muy grande y hermosa, con elegantes acabados y pequeñas esculturas de mármol decorando los extremos; asientos que se visualizaban debajo del agua, la que en su superficie contenía pétalos de flores perfumados y embriagantes. Aquel escenario creaba un ambiente fantástico y afrodisiaco, mucho más si todo se reflejaba en el inmenso espejo que se encontraba al fondo, rodeándolo todo. El guerrero nunca había tomado en serio aquel sitio, pero ahora lo veía muy interesante. Su mente volaba al imaginar todo lo que podría vivir con su mujer ahí.

\- Ven, acuéstate aquí.

Dark Link estaba hipnotizado, así que se dejó guiar. Dejó que la princesa lo acueste en una de las plataformas de la bañera, la cual estaba húmeda y cálida, muy agradable. Se sentía muy vulnerable de estar desnudo ante ella y con su hombría tan erguida como una piedra. No podía evitarlo, ella lo volvía loco. La princesa se posicionó encima de él, dándole el gusto de que la viera sacándose la bata y desnudándosele tan sensual y provocativa, mientras lo miraba en silencio. Fue ahí que el muchacho intentó poner sus manos en esos tan apetecibles pechos que lo llamaban a comerlos, pero ella, una vez más, lo detuvo con la barrera de su tortura.

\- No me toques, te dije que quiero hacer algo para que te relajes. Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada. Te va a gustar.

Un poco molesto por esa situación, Dark Link decidió obedecer; cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. La princesa frotó sus manos con una loción refrescante y comenzó a acariciarlo, empezando por su cuello, rozando con sus uñas sus partes más sensibles y causando que el joven se relaje. Después comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a sus pectorales, los cuales acarició con deseo y énfasis, enfocándose en pellizcar aquellos pezones que estaban erguidos del placer que estaba sintiendo. No podía ser de otra manera, el hombre tenía a su mujer desnuda acariciándolo, sin saber hasta dónde iba a llegar.

Después que se divirtió un buen rato con el endurecido pecho de su amado, bajó a su abdomen dándole el mismo trato, y así fue bajando lentamente, hasta que llegó a la zona más impactada de aquellos tocamientos. La dama volvió a frotar sus manos con la loción y tomó el miembro del chico, al cual comenzó a masajear con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo intensidad y deseo. Fue ahí de la boca del joven comenzaron a salir ligeros gruñidos, los cuales estuvieron retenidos por mucho tiempo debido a la soledad en la que su dama lo tuvo, aunque ahora eso no le importaba, disfrutaba de manera exquisita del momento. Un placer incontrolable lo dominaba con cada movimiento de subida y bajada, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de caricias, al menos no con tanto énfasis; talvez aquello era por lo que hace tiempo no lo tocaba, pero sea como sea lo tenía en el desquicio. La mujer se mantuvo con sus eróticos masajes por un buen rato, hasta que decidió cambiar de instrumento.

Bajó un poco su postura y llenó de besos aquella zona que tan alocado tenía a su amante, sabía que eso le encantaba, que lo enloquecía hasta el punto que se olvidaba de su nombre. Dark Link abrió los ojos y se encontró con lo que más temía no iba a poder controlar, pues una cosa era sentir como su mujer lo devoraba desde esa zona con tanta necesidad, pero otra era ver como lo miraba mientras lo hacía, directo a los ojos, como descaradamente mostraba esa lengua deleitándose con aquel centro que lo mataba. Sin duda la había extrañado demasiado y no por simple ansiedad sexual, sino por lo enlazados que estaban cuando se juntaban de esa forma.

Se relajó tanto mirando como la joven seguía con sus tratos, pero todo aumentó cuando volteó el rostro y vio el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Nunca imaginó que verse así mismo en esas acciones iba a excitarlo más, incluso, ahora que tenía los ojos abiertos, notó que el techo también poseía uno, por lo que no había manera de ignorar tal espectáculo de locura. Pensó que no iba a aguantar más tanto placer consumiéndolo, y fue ahí que la joven decidió hacer un cambio. Se sentó encima de él, lista para ser llenada por él, pero antes comenzó a rozar su delicada zona con la de él, colocándola en medio, torturándolo mucho más en un vaivén delicado y erótico. La dama estaba encantada con ver el rostro de su hombre mirándola, pero ahora le tocaba a él.

Desde hace rato el joven se moría por comerse los voluptuosos pechos de su mujer. Mientras ella seguía rozando su intimidad con la de él, se sentó y comenzó a lamerlos con ganas, acompañando cada húmedo beso con mordiscos llenos de deseo y ansiedad, lo cual causó que la joven comience a gemir deliciosamente, plena de que una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo estaba siendo bien tratada. El muchacho se hundió en aquel exquisito par, loco de no saber cuál le gustaba más, luego, dejándose llevar por su salvajada, la tomó del cabello y lo haló al lado contrario para poder devorar su cuello, para después hacer lo mismo con sus labios. Como le gustaba su boca, como le gustaba esa lengua que servía como instrumento para volverlo loco. Poco después los besos fueron más enredos de lamidos que se mezclaban con sus gemidos. La princesa ya no quería esperar y se disponía a darle entrada a su amante, pero ahora fue él que el detuvo las cosas, halando más su cabello y acercándose a su oído.

\- No… no te olvides quién manda.

El muchacho la tomó de la cintura, impidiendo que la dama logre su tan anhelada unión, frustrándola. Le encantaba verla con tantas ganas, de verdad estaba furiosa, pero ahora le tocaba a él desquitarse por tanta tortura, y sabía muy bien cómo. Se adentró con ella al agua y la sentó uno de los asientos de la bañera, la alzó ligeramente y comenzó su deceso al centro de su placer. Dark Zelda enloqueció a gritos por los corrientazos que iban y venían en su cuerpo al sentir como su hombre bebía de los placeres de su feminidad, sin duda él conocía sus debilidades y como tenerla a su merced. El placer de cada lamida y mordida al botón de sus encantos la alborotaba, pero mucho más cuando ahora a ella le tocó mirar en el espejo su reflejo tambaleándose con cada espasmo que la invadía. Nunca creyó que se excitaría tanto con eso, por los movimientos que su amante hacia y por los gestos que no podía evitar debido al gusto que se estaba dando. No soportó mucho tiempo tantas cosas a la vez y terminó recibiendo al implacable clímax. Gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho y se desvaneció en los brazos de su hombre, sin aliento.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste? ¿Eso fue mucho para la Dama de la Luna? – dijo mientras la miraba excitado.

\- Espera un poco… aun no... – suplicó la princesa, sin aliento.

\- No te he dicho que pares. Esto aún no termina…

La dama estaba agotada y necesitaba un respiro, pero no por eso quería detenerse, menos con lo que el joven hizo después. La volteó, poniéndola de frente al espejo, y sin preguntas se adentró en ella, sin tener consideraciones. La danza amatoria dio comienzo, llena de más fiereza y ansiedad que en el pasado, pues ahora se estaba llevando acabo por una pareja desquiciada por poseerse, por llenarse de un placer que no sabían dónde meterlo, sólo querían sentirse, tocarse, devorar sus bocas con una sed incontrolable, mientras su cuerpo unido se reflejaba en el espejo con los gestos de placer incontrolables. El guerrero apegó más a la dama al espejo, causando que sus pechos rocen con este; decidido a darle más tratos, comenzó con esos pellizcos en sus pezones que sabía a ella mataban, sobre todo porque sentía que estaban a punto de culminar. Aumentó esos tratos con mordidas en las orejas y susurrándole obscenidades al oído, drogándose con el aroma a rosas que lo tenía adicto. Ninguno de los dos soportó más.

El orgasmo llegó a ambos al mismo tiempo; brutal, exquisito y narcótico. Nunca lo habían experimentado de esa manera, tan enlazados y compatibles. Ahora fue el joven que había gritado intensamente, acompañando así a su agonizante compañera y llenándola de su ser. La princesa estuvo a punto de caer desplomada debido a que las piernas le temblaban y no podía controlarlas por el clímax, pero su hombre la tomó a tiempo, la sentó en sus piernas y la besó en la boca, disfrutando de los últimos resquicios de placer que aun latían en su ser.

Se quedaron en esa unión por varios minutos, sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de las delicias de su reconciliación.

* * *

Poco después, pensaron que lo ocurrido en la bañera había sido suficiente, sin embargo, estaban equivocados.

Los amantes terminaron en la cama, la cual crujía con fuerza debido a la intensidad de su entrega. Los gemidos se habían esparcido por toda la habitación del guerrero, y les valía un demonio si alguien los escuchaba afuera.

Nada iba a malograr la placentera entrega que estaban teniendo, por más que la cama se derrumbara por las fuertes estocadas. Ni siquiera les importaba asustar a los demás por el ruido si es que eso pasaba, no querían parar, no podían. Poco después llegaron al clímax, una vez más al mismo tiempo. Sin duda estaban encantados de que sus cuerpos se enlazaran tan exquisitamente que ahora terminaban al mismo tiempo. No entendían si eso tenía un significado.

Una vez que recuperaron sus alientos, terminaron exhaustos al instante, no sin antes haber devorado sus labios como si un hambre inmisericorde los consumiera. Dark Link fue el primero en dormirse, no soportó tanto, mientras que su mujer se quedó despierta unos minutos más, contemplándolo mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Por más que él hizo con ella lo que quiso, nunca dejaba de abrazarla después de cada encuentro. Sólo por eso se daba el lujo de soñar con lo imposible.

\- ¿Será que algún día me amarás tanto como yo a ti? ¿Qué de la misma manera que me tomas con tanta pasión, puedas amarme? Te amo tanto y no me atrevo a decírtelo… Quisiera saber qué sientes por mí. – dijo la princesa, aprovechando que el joven no la escuchaba.

La princesa se sentía dichosa por estar durmiendo junto a su amado, lo había extrañado mucho, sin embargo, su sueño no estaba completo hasta sentirse amada por él. Pensar en eso le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas, tenía temor, un gran vacío en su corazón. Necesitaba sentirse adoraba no sólo en cuerpo, sino en alma, corazón y esencia. Sabía que el joven sentía algo, pero no exactamente qué.

Cayó rendida al sueño, esperando que algún día su sueño se haga realidad… sin imaginarse que en poco tiempo vendría a su vida la peor de sus pesadillas, sin vuelta atrás.

 ** _*Continuará***_**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _¡Holaaaaa, holaaaaaaa! ¡Por fin, POR FIIIIIN he podido actualizar esta historia! En serio, sé que me he demorado demasiado, son muchas cosas que me han impedido seguir, pero no por esto la he abandonado, mucho menos si pronto llegará a su final._

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como les prometí en el anterior, la pelea no iba a durar mucho (para nosotros, porque para los pobres duró semanas XD). Y el lemon, me costó mucho escribirlo porque puse elementos que jamás había usado, como… ejem… los masajes de ese calibre, pero me quise esmerar en hacer un lemon más fuerte y completo porque, lamentablemente, este será el último, pues como vieron en el final, la desgracia se viene, y ahora si con todo. No puedo adelantar nada, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es decirles que el zelink regresará en el próximo capítulo (después de siglos que no aparecen). Claro está que no será algo enorme, pero si importante por lo que se viene._

 _Quiero enviar un saludo especial a mi amiga **Zilia K** , que acaba de cumplir años, y espero le guste este capítulo. _

_Bueno, mis chicos, espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado. Saben que aunque yo me demore en actualizar, siempre estoy pendiente a las páginas._

 _¡Nos vemos! ^^_

 ** _PD:_** _No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero cambié la portada de la historia por esta que, a mi parecer, se ve mucho mejor, va más con la historia. Me encanta como la rosa se enlaza con la luna, y ambas crean los elementos que caracterizan a Dark Zelda._


End file.
